Cenobite Warrior
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Imagine a world dominated by Slasher Villains. And one boy may just have discovered the power to fight back thanks to a strange puzzle box. Largest horror cross-over ever, how many villains can you spot and identify? Dedicated to my friend Laura.
1. Eat, Drink and be Slaughtered

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or story written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note:** So here we go; the first chapter of a long and hopefully for all of you fun and enjoyable story. As the story goes on, see how many villains you'll know; the first chapter will reveal two very familiar faces in horror fiction. Also, I would like to thank fellow fanfic writer and friend laura101 and her story The Monsters' Club for inspiring me and giving me the idea to write my own horror/comedy adventure, this fic is dedicated to her. And she has been feeling a bit poorly lately, so I hope that this fic can help cheer her up. Oh, and one other thing...HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURA!

**Chapter 1: Eat, Drink and be Slaughtered.**

You know the drill with horror films; you have the tragic back-story where some kid or lonely person witnesses a horrifying even that gives him the right to wake up one morning and think 'Hey, I'm gonna kill some kids I don't know and have never met before'. Flash forward a few years to some hormonally charged teens played by actors in their late 20s, and a sophisticated book-nerd girl who move to some camp or abandoned house that they've been warned not to go to. And after the teens do drugs, drink and have a little of the sex (or sometime during it), they get hacked off one by one by said killer, until the very end; where the shy final girl miraculously transforms into ass-kicking heroine and kills the killer...only to find out he's not really dead.

Yep, Slasher films are classic fun films...or they would be if they existed in this world; in this world...our lives are the horror film. Just imagine this; every slasher villain you can think of, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Chucky, and many more alive and killing all around the world. The government have done everything they can; but nothing seems to stop them, chaos in every city in the world. No matter how the people have listened to the rules of surviving a horror film, they always break one rule and SLASH! They're dead.

It seems as if nothing can stop these titans of terror, and save our world. Unless there is that one person, just one, who has the power to make a difference. A person that will stop at nothing to help his fellow man...and woman. The bravest of us all, where is that person?

* * *

''ZZZZZZZZZ'' 16 year old Buster Daniels snored loud enough to wake the dead; which is how his uncle Ferdinand went, but he couldn't really help it. A late night of playing video games with his best friend Zeke Richardson...who was asleep on the floor in his room. Buster turned slightly so now he was on his back; but that just made his snoring even louder. Zeke was completely oblivious to the echoing noise, and soon he joined the snoring band, as if they were trying to show each other in their sleep who had the loudest, the whole room was almost shaking under the tremors.

From the bedroom door; a 19 year old version of Buster burst into the room, with a pair of earmuffs on his head and an expression of pure anger and frustration. The person was none other than Simon Daniels, Buster's older brother.

''BUSTER...ZEKE!'' He yelled at the top of his voice; Buster shrieked and rolled off his bed, right on top of Zeke. Zeke screamed and grabbed his pillow ''It's the invasion of the pod people!'' He yelled as he began pounding Buster with his pillow, not even checking to see who he was hitting.

''Zeke...ow...it's...ow...me...ow...Buster!'' Buster got out between pillow hits; Zeke stopped and turned to see Buster now covered in pillow feathers. Buster blew them and rubbed them off his face the best he could; this comedic scene however didn't help Simon's mood.

''You two have been snoring constantly for nine whole hours!''

''Nine hours? What time is it?'' Buster asked.

''The bus for your school will be here in twenty minutes; now please get ready for it, so I can finally have some peace from you two!''

''Simon you shouldn't shout, people are trying to sleep'' Zeke said; Simon sighed in frustration, but doesn't want to continue with this and leaves the room, slamming th door behind him.

Zeke turns to Buster ''You know, I'm getting the feeling that Simon doesn't like us''.

Buster laughs at this notion ''Are you kidding we're his best friend'' He says, and then spits another feather out of his mouth. Little did he know that his older brother did in fact hate them; yet no matter what he says, Buster and Zeke turn his comments around believing them to be complements of some kind. And despite Simon having no compassion for anyone, or commitment to anything, Buster looks up to him as an inspiration to be a 'better person'.

But that was Buster for you; always seeing the good in people, not really knowing about the bad in them. A very optimistic and enthusiastic 16 year old that acts like someone half his age; full of curiosity and good will...sometimes too much of it. And then there's his best friend Zeke; to Buster, he's the smartest person in the world behind Simon. Just a shame that Zeke is everything but close to smart; failing school...before he even started, how no one knows. He's only in school because he manages to sneak in.

The two were ready and packed for school, with still a whole ten minutes to spare...how should they spend it?

''Hey Simon, hey Simon, hey Simon, hey Simon, hey Simon, hey...''

''What!'' Simon screamed to Buster who was sat next to him on the sofa.

''Can you turn the volume down a bit, please'' He asked innocently.

Simon does so; but now Zeke who was sitting next to him wasn't too happy ''Hey Simon, why did you turn it down I can hardly hear it?''

''Okay, look you two. Weekdays, its Simon's TV time, got it?'' The two nodded their heads, but still sat on the sofa staring at the screen not caring what kind of drama show Simon was watching. It's Simon's lifelong dream to become a stage actor sensation; he has the confidence, just a shame it's over-confidence. No one has actually seen him dance; he either gets into fights with the other contestants or the judges, one time he didn't but the show was cancelled anyway because one of the judges fell asleep listening to his speech.

''So, what's this for Simon, homework?'' Buster asked.

''Please, these simpletons? I have more talent in my pinkie toe then all those boobs have put together!''

''Yeah, just a shame you cut off your pinkie toe''.

''Yeah, and I have you to thank for that!'' Simon shouted at Buster, while rubbing his right foot.

''Don't worry Simon, I learnt my lesson, never run with scissors''.

Next thing Buster and Zeke know; they've been thrown outside by Simon who slams the door shut behind them. Not complaining, thinking Simon wants them to get to school early, the two start walking down the street. Buster's mind starts to trail off, imagining seeing Simon on performing on stage; but then Buster begins to think of something else.

''Hey Zeke''.

''Yeah, buddy''.

Buster spits out another pillow feather before continuing ''I've just realised something; Simon's got his whole future planned, he's had it planned since he was our age. Everyone in school knows what they want to do when they finish school...except us. We haven't really deciding what we should do for a living''.

''Buster, there are some things more important in life than to graduate from college, get good grades, have a high-paying job and create something that can change the world for the better''.

''Really? What are they?''

''I don't know, no one have ever found them yet'' Zeke simply answers, and not the answer Buster was looking for. He knows he has the talent to be somebody; he was good at sport, whenever the teams pick the players, he was always saved for last. He was good at video games; he once nearly won on 'Mario Kart Double Dash'. He knows he has the talent, but he wants something that he can enjoy, but also something no one has ever really done, but what is it?

* * *

School was the same old, same old. The teachers yammering on, with the students' not really paying attention. The students going about their business, not realising that another three students couldn't come in today because they fell victim to some slasher villain...well, one person noticed.

''That's it Zeke!'' Buster yelled enthusiastically at Zeke, making him almost jump out of his seat ''We can become like Slasher Hunters or something!''

''A whoser what?''

Buster was about to continue, but he spits out another feather ''How many did I swallow?'' He mutters to himself before turning back to Zeke ''Anyway, look around everyday a student never comes in because they've either been killed or gone to a mental hospital...why?''

''Listened to Justin Bieber?'' Zeke guessed.

''No, slasher villains. You know, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, all of them. They've been killing teenagers for years, why hasn't anyone tried to fight back?''

''Maybe because it's impossible?''

''It's not impossible!''

''You said that for when we tried to prove we could fly'' Zeke pointed out.

Buster gets really frustrated knowing about his failed attempt to fly ''I hovered, I swear I hovered for just a second''.

''Well even if we could hunt these Slasher villains, how can we do it when others can't?''

''Because, we know the rules''.

''Always wash your hands before eating'' Zeke yelled holding up his greasy, spotty, muddy hands.

''Well yes that is important. But I'm talking about never taking drugs or having sex, never saying 'I'll be right back' or 'who's there' all those rules'' And then Buster stands on the table ''I make a vow this day; a vow that you and I will save the world of this awful slasher nightmare!''

And then another voice calls out ''Are you dancing? This I've gotta see!''

Buster turns to see two girls walk over to his and Zeke's table; the one in front that spoke was brunette, with a white shirt and jeans. She was Lindsey Simpson, the smartest and most beautiful girl in the world...well, according to Buster. And standing behind her was the other girl; almost the opposite of Lindsey, cute looking, but severely lacking in confidence or social skills...her name was Carrie White.

''Hi, Lindsey'' Buster stuttered as he tried to step down off the table and onto his seat, only to miss both and collapse on the ground ''Ow''.

''Are you okay?'' Lindsey asked trying not to laugh.

''Wait, do it again I wasn't looking!'' Zeke called out.

The others just ignore him as Lindsey helps Buster up; the four here have been good friends for years, but as Buster has gotten older, he's felt more and more attracted to Lindsey...and little did he know she was the same for him. She was one of the most popular in the school; but always gets stick from her 'friends' for hanging around with Buster and Zeke, but she didn't care. She liked them for their silliness and enthusiasm.

''So what were you two talking about?'' Lindsey asks them both.

''Oh, nothing much just talking. In fact, I've forgotten'' Buster answered her, it wouldn't be the best idea to tell Lindsey of his plans, he didn't really want her getting mixed up in all of this.

Zeke not really getting Buster's message added ''But wait, I thought we were talking about hunting down...''

''Good food!'' Buster shouted and covered Zeke's mouth with his hand ''I mean, what is up with this school's food, it's like eating rubber cheese''.

Lindsey laughed at Buster's joke, unaware of Zeke's mumbling through Buster's hand...but it was actually a sign that Buster was chocking him.

''Oh sorry buddy'' Buster moved his hand away, and watched Zeke's face turn from purple back to its normal shade. Lindsey and Carrie were no dummies; they knew the two were up to something. But of course Lindsey lost interest when a familiar smell filled her nostrils. The smell that drives her mad with greed and desire...

''Is that a twenty?'' She whispers, turning around and seeing a twenty dollar bill under one of the cafeteria tables. She dives under the table, knocking students out of their chairs and sending food flying. Lindsey actually came from a rich background; her parents owned a mining company. But it was probably because of that richness that made her a 'cheapy-creepy' as others call her. The cheapy because she likes to squeeze every penny, and the creepy because she hangs around and is best friends with Carrie.

Carrie was on the opposite end of where Lindsey was; she wasn't rich, nor brave, nor anything like her. Carrie's mother was very religious; she won't let her make many friends, let her go out for parties, and she wasn't the happy cheerful mother that gives you cookies or a good-night kiss. Lindsey is the only person Carrie ever has a proper conversation with; even Buster and Zeke she barely talks to.

As the chaos ensued with Lindsey trying to catch the twenty dollar bill; Buster and Zeke sneak out of the cafeteria ''Zeke, we can't tell anyone about our plans!''.

''Why?''

''Do you know what kind of worry will would give our friends? Can you imagine how Simon would feel if we might never come back?''

''Never come back?'' Zeke looked the worried one now ''What do you mean?''

''We will match into battle after battle, never knowing we may make it out alive...or sane. But don't worry, I believe we can; and once all the big bads are gone then we can tell everyone''.

* * *

The school day went on without much really happening; Buster and Zeke kept talking about ordinary things like upcoming movies and games much to the annoyance of the other students. All Buster could think about was saving the world one baddie at a time; he and Zeke would be heroes...and then his mind shifted to Lindsey. How proud she would be of him; maybe this was Buster's chance. He was never shy around Lindsey; he just always wanted the right moment to ask her out, believing that a one in a million person like her deserves a great way to start a relationship.

After school; the four went their separate ways, first Zeke...although it took a while as he couldn't remember the difference between his mum and dad. Then Carrie; Lindsey and Buster hide behind the bushes on the other side of the street to avoid being seen by Mrs. White. They were undetected as Carrie went in and closed the front door; leaving Buster and Lindsey to walk down the street. The setting sun gave the street an unreal feel; with it mixing the colours of the environment.

''So, what were you and Zeke really talking about?'' Lindsey asked as she stared at her twenty dollar bill.

''Oh, just...the usual''.

Lindsey didn't believe him; but Buster was a stubborn one, he wasn't going to tell her. If the subject was important he would have told her Lindsey thought; Buster was thinking non-stop of the subject, he knows he has what it takes, he was going to save millions of lives...but then he thought of something else, a name. He and Zeke need cool nicknames, or like superhero names.

''Hey Buster...'' Lindsey said bringing him back to reality.

''Yeah''.

''Well, have you got your future planned?''

Buster was taken back a bit by this question, he suspected that Lindsey might be a mind-reader...but she's already proven to him before she's not. Oh boy, how does he answer this? ''Um...sort of...more like a part time job, until I get a proper one. Why do you ask?''

''Cause it must seem nice; not having your parents choose your job for you'' Buster knew that Lindsey often found her parent's mining business a bit boring, and she has often said how she doesn't really think she's up to the task.

''Lindsey, I'm certain you're up to mining...''

Lindsey cut him off ''Its not that I'm bad at it, it's just I want to do something I can enjoy''

Buster thought for a second trying to remember Lindsey's talents ''Well, you are quite the rodeo. Remember, you rode everything from bulls, elephants, lions, tigers, sharks, pandas, koalas...''

''I know, but just something I can be remembered by. Like your Uncle Ferdinand, he started off selling water-melons, then he managed to stick an entire one up his nose, and he became world famous''.

''Yeah, and then I tried as well with a coconut, but it got stuck and you guys had to try to make me sneeze it out'' Buster laughed, and Lindsey laughed with him. Buster loved to help out Lindsey whenever she was down in the dumps; it didn't matter who it was, all Buster does is try to cheer people up...even if they back-fire disastrously.

After a moment, Buster spoke again ''You know, you're the most capable person I know. You can do anything if you put your mind to it, you're too great of a person to amount to nothing''.

Lindsey blushed a little and looking around realised...''Oh, my house is back there. Well, I guess see you tomorrow''.

''Yeah, bye!'' Buster waved as Lindsey stumbled back to her house, trying to stop her face from getting any redder. Buster was completely unaware of how much Lindsey cared for him. Lindsey's helped him through some tough times, like when he got a really bad cold she stuck by his side...except for the odd times she saw a penny roll across the ground. She even helped Buster learn to read and write when he had dyslexia; he owed it to her to make her feel special because that's the person she was to him.

Soon, dusk turned to night time; Buster was alone walking down the street. But he was unafraid, not really realising how late it was as he played with his lucky tennis ball. In order to hunt down slasher villains, he needs to work out a bit more. He was fit and healthy, but wasn't very muscular, not to mention short. And then there was a diet he would have to take, no pizza for however long it may take...no skip the diet.

Then Buster's phone started ringing, the phone read unknown caller, but he answered anyway ''Hello?''

_''Hello there!''_ The voice on the other side said a voice Buster didn't recognise.

''Who is this?''

_''No one special, want to have a little fun?''_

''Sure!'' Buster replied enthusiastically.

_''Do you like scary movies?'' _The voice chuckled.

''No'' Buster answered, and the voice didn't reply for a while.

_''None at all?''_

''No''.

Again, the voice was quite, Buster thought he might of offended the guy so decided to try to keep the conversation going unaware of how he shouldn't be talking to a stranger ''But...there really isn't any point with there being real killers''.

_''Oh yeah that's right, tell me have you ever met a real life killer?''_

''Well not yet, but I'm planning to become a slasher hunter so I might meet one soon!''

_''A slasher hunter, really? Would you like to see a slasher villain right now?''_

''Yeah!''

The voice didn't reply; Buster walked around a bit thinking he lost connection but there was still no reply. Then it felt like there was a shadow or something moving around him; Buster tried to follow the shadow but it was too fast he couldn't get a good view of the shadow. The wind picked up speed; the trees whipped and swished with the wind, and the leaves flew all over. Buster was starting to feel that little tingle of fear go up his spine; he almost forgot he still had his phone against his ear.

_''Turn around'' _The voice said. Buster did so; and standing in the middle of the street was a figure wearing a dark cloak and had like a white mask of someone screaming. Buster knew who this guy was...Ghostface.

Buster whispered into his phone ''Hey man, you're not going to believe this, but Ghostface is standing right in front of me''.

_''I am Ghostface you idiot!'' _He shouted into the phone; Buster didn't comment on the little curse but on whether the caller was telling the truth.

''Prove it, stand on one leg'' Buster whispered into the phone; and then watched as Ghostface lifted a foot from the ground.

''I don't know...wave hello'' Ghostface did as he said waving at him, but Buster still wasn't sure.

''Do the Thriller dance''.

_''WHAT! You gotta be frickin kidding me!'' _He shouted in Buster's ear.

''What? It can't hurt your chances'' The voice on the other side sighed, and then Buster watched as Ghostface started doing the dance in Michael Jackson's Thriller, he was actually pretty good. He then stopped, and Buster heard panting on the other side of the line _''There you happy!''_

''I don't know, that last jump was a bit off''.

_''AH! Screw this!'' _Ghostface shouted as he threw his cell phone to the ground, smashing it too pieces and then pulled out from his cloak a little knife. Buster screamed seeing Ghostface dash towards him; he turned and ran so fast he could give Usain Bolt a run for his money...he, he, run get it.

Buster had no clue where he was going, but as long as he kept running it didn't really matter. And he couldn't even call out for help because then he would wake everyone up, and that would be rude. Ghostface was catching up; the knife gleaming in the moonlight, Buster noticed an alley way next to him so he ran down there hoping to find somewhere to hide. He turns a few corners; and soon finds two dustbins, one was empty. He turned back to see the shadow of Ghostface on the wall, heading in his direction. Buster jumps into the dustbin...unfortunately into the wrong one, one that wasn't empty.

Ghostface stopped running and looked around; there was no sign of an escape, he knew he had to be here somewhere. With all the supernatural competition, Ghostface had very few kills; he needed to move back up the charts or the killers will soon pick him off. He looked in every hiding spot he could see (including the empty bin); the only place he didn't check was the full bin. Surely that kid wouldn't jump in there? Thinking this one got away; Ghostface ran back out the alley through the way he came in.

All was silent for a second or two; once Buster thought that Ghostface was gone he pulled himself up. From head to toe, Buster was covered in all kinds of muck, banana skins, juice cartons. But he didn't care.

''Wow, my first encounter with a slasher villain...SO COOL!'' He screamed excitedly, shaking the dustbin around so much that it tipped over and rolled down the alley with him still in it. He was bashed and smashed around inside, with the garbage knocking him about inside almost like a washing machine except the opposite. The rolling dustbin crashed into the wall at the end of the alley; Buster slowly emerged from the bin trying to stay on his feet as he shook and swayed uncontrollable. It wasn't enough control as he bumps into another dustbin and the garbage inside goes all over him...he'll need to bath for a month to get this stink out.

But then something caught his eye; something that fell out of the dustbin, it glittered under all the waste that covered the ground. It was just a tiny little golden glitter; Buster rummaged through the waste not caring how dirty he got, all that mattered was the thing that caught his eye. He got a hold of it and pulled it out...

''Cool'' Was the only word he could think of to describe the object in his hand. It was a golden cube of some sort, or maybe an old Chinese puzzle box? All around it were black markings that shone just as brightly as the gold around it; even under all the trash that it was buried in it looked brand new, but at the same time ancient. Buster's fingers trailed over all the weird markings as he tried to work out what it were...a jack in the box? A rubix cub? An old bowling ball?

The longer he stares at this box, the more entranced he is by it. His fingers were still following the patterns around the box, and for a split second it looked like it was about to do something. But then Buster lost focus on it and put the box in his backpack; why was he keeping it? Even he didn't know, it was just cool, that's all. It might not even do nothing; but with the box now away, the chase that just happened comes back to Buster's head. This slasher hunting business is going to be quite tough, maybe he should quit...no. He makes his way out of the alley and heads home...taking the smell of the alley with him, and the weird puzzle box that may just help his mission that little bit.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Well, what do you think. So, we've seen Ghostface, and Carrie White has also popped up. Sorry Hellraiser fans for no Pinhead, but Buster has found the box, and that can only lead to one thing. College is quite chaotic, so updates may be once every two weeks or so. I'm going to do my best to update as quick as I can. And another thing, I'm going to be away this weekend, so I'm not going to be able to thank reviewers straight away. But I will be back on Monday...hope to hear from you soon!_


	2. Not an Ordinary Jack in the Box

****

The Cenobite Warrior

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or story written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hello again, and so here's chapter 2 of Cenobite Warrior. Were there will be an appearance of everyone's favourtie demon, I'm sure you know who it is. Here we go!

**Chapter 2: Not an Ordinary Jack in the Box**

''I wonder what this could be?'' Buster puzzled (no pun), as he studied the small golden box sitting on his desk in his bedroom. The memory of being chased by Ghostface wiped clean as he grew more and more fascinated with this little cube. He looked at it from all angles, looking for some kind of switch or button to open it, but squat. His parents were out, and Simon was at his drama class; there was no way he was going to figure this out himself.

''That's it!'' He screamed ''In a situation like this, there is only one person to turn to, the smartest guy in the world...''

''Hmm'' Zeke groaned as he looked intensely at the box; he came over as quick as he could once he got the call from Buster. And now both boys were staring at this little object, and Buster waited for Zeke's glorious answer ''Well here's your problem...you've got a little box on the desk. Mystery solved''.

''No, I know there's a box. But I want to know what the box does''.

''Oh, why didn't you say so?'' Zeke grabbed the box and tried to pull it apart, but it wasn't that easy. He then started bagging it on the table, throwing it across the room, biting it, sitting on it thinking it was going to hatch but it wasn't opening.

''Maybe we need heavier artillery?'' Buster said.

Buster takes the box and throws it into the washing machine and turns it on. He waited as it shook and cluttered with the box inside it, after it's finished, he opens it ''Did it work?''

Zeke emerges from the machine wrinkled and dripping wet with the box in his head ''No''.

Buster grabs the chainsaw, turns it on and cuts at the box. The sparks fly all over the place, and the chainsaw falls apart before the box is even scratched ''Did it work?''

Zeke holds the smoking box, his face was burnt from all the sparks ''No''.

Buster grabs the flamethrower and lights up the room in a blaze, he goes all Rambo. He stops and looks at Zeke ''Did it work?''

The box was again, unscathed, although the same can't be said for the crispy Zeke ''No...''

Attempt after attempt, they try to find something that can open the box. The use toasters, baseball bats, chuck it down the stairs, bribe it, nuclear weapons. Buster and Zeke look at the box, panting trying to get their breaths back ''Zeke, nothing's working''.

''Hold on, we've been doing it the primitive way...'' Zeke runs out of the room and a few seconds later brings back a little laptop ''We have technology'' He then starts pounding the box with the laptop, smashing it to pieces, and once again the box looked brand new. Zeke held the remaining pieces of the laptop in his hands ''Do you think Simon will be mad we broke his laptop?''

''He shouldn't be too mad. We've already broken five'' Buster replied.

''Okay, there's one more thing I haven't tried. It's risky, but this is sure to work'' Zeke grunted as he began to tense himself. Buster knew what he was trying, was Zeke crazy? He stood back as Zeke tensed even more, the veins on his head and arms showing, his biceps increasing. He gritted his teeth and moved his arms in some kind of motion; his muscles were now twice the normal size. He stepped forward towards the box and then moved his arms forward...

''OPEN SESAME!'' He yells at the box, but nothing happens. Zeke relaxes and goes back to his normal size in an instant ''Well, I've tried everything. I've got to go now, see ya Buster!'' He says as he leaves the room.

''Okay, see ya'' Buster yells, not even bothered that Zeke didn't help at all. He held the box in his hands and tries to pull it open again, he then tries squeezing it but nothing was working ''I know this box does something'' He says to himself. He plops down on his bed, fiddling with the box still. But during that fiddling he starts the feel something, something coming from the box.

He sits up and stares at the box intently, like it was the only thing in the room along with him. It was the same feeling he had when he found the box, a desirable feeling, he wanted to know what the purpose of this box was. His fingers followed the detailed carvings of the box, and he didn't know for sure, but it felt like the box was opening. He just went along with it, and after a few movements, the box moves. He took the shape of a star or something, before going back to a cube shape.

Then the whole room was now shaking, Buster held onto his bed to make sure he didn't lose balance. A blue light shown through the cracks in his wall, and then the wall split in town opening a path that looked like it lead to heaven. Buster stood dumbfounded, gazing down the blue pathway, the box still in his hand. His expression straight away turned from surprised...to amazement.

''I knew this box did something!'' He jumped up and down with joy. He was so excited that he ran down the path without anything to protect him from the dangers that might be inside. He made it ten feet into the path when it seemed to tilt upwards like it was some kind of slide; caught off guard, Buster tumbles and slides down hitting the walls filling the slide/path with echoes of his screams and 'ows'.

He finally hit the bottom with a loud thud; he groaned and tried to get back on his feet, he landed on something. He pulls the object out of his pocket...his miniature lightsaber ''No, I loved this present!'' He looked forward down another pathway, slightly more hesitant to go down this one; however he wouldn't want to, for at the end of the pathway was some kind of creature. Long claws, a tail like a bee's stinger, and a piranha like face...The Engineer.

Buster screamed as the Engineer came charging at him; he tried to run back, but just ran straight into a wall. There was no escape as the creature crawls at him, covering the whole path making it impossible for Buster to run around it. He tried to think of something to get him out of this; the box got him in this, maybe it can get him out? He reaches to find the box, he feels it and pulls it out...''D'oh'' He pulled out the broken lightsaber. But then for some reason the Engineer stops, and eyes the broken toy. Buster moves the lightsaber slowly, and the Engineer follows it's every move.

''You want to play fetch? Okay then, see the stick, see the stick boy, go fetch!'' He throws the lightsaber as hard and as far as he could behind the Engineer, and it took off back down the path searching for the 'stick'.

''Wow, can't believe that worked!''

Then from all around Buster, chains shoot out from nowhere aiming for him. Buster covers himself with his arms, the chains go in all directions, consuming him; hooks, claws, knives, all surrounding him as the echoes of metal clanging together fill his ears. A moments silence forces Buster to open his eyes...all the chains have missed him. He sighs in relief, but not for long, as the chains didn't go through his skin, but through his shirt and jeans. As the pull, they lift Buster off his feet; leaving him squirming and dangling in midair.

As Buster struggled to free himself; four bright sparks of electricity blinded his vision. They surged, making an awful static sound; and one by one they took a humanoid shape. The first was a (bald) female, her throat was cut open vertically and the skin was pulled away, held in place by wires, and she had a nail through her nose. Two more took shape, one looked obese and the other looked like he needed a good orthodontist. The final one took shape and stepped forward towards the defenceless boy.

''Oh my God?'' Buster gasped.

''Do I look like someone who cares what God thinks?'' The Leader says in a deep but calmly voice, demanding authority and control.

''I don't know, are you?'' Buster asked, but the leader didn't answer, instead he took another step closer. The light finally giving a good perception of his appearance; his face was in like a grid pattern, and on each crossing a pin was sticking out...Pinhead has arrived.

''Where am I?'' Buster asked, he more bewildered than scared. He knew all about Slasher villains, he heard about them all the time in the news; but these people or whatever was completely new to him, and they didn't act like any other killers.

Pinhead answered him ''You are in The Labyrinth, a place were no light, and no hope exist. All that is known through these walls is flesh and pain''.

''You must have very few visitors then'' Buster tried to pull free from his metal binds, but these chains weren't going to let go anytime soon; but he was still fascinated with the four that stood in front of him. Despite the danger and seriousness of the situation; his mind was still fixed on being a good Slasher hunter, and he needed info. And it looked like Pinhead was eager to provide the info ''So, who are you?'' Buster asked.

''We are the Cenobites; explorers in the further regions of experience. Demons to some...Angels to others''.

''If this is how you treat people, I doubt others will call you angels. How did I get here?''

Pinhead gives him a cold smile, he stretches his arm out; and from Buster's pocket, the box flies right into his hand ''The box, you opened it, we came''.

Buster continued to break free, he tried to bite through the chains...of course it didn't work ''So what happens now?''

''You solved the box; now you must come with us, and taste our pleasures''.

''No thanks, I just ate!'' Buster tried to reason; but his jokes were falling on deaf ears. Pinhead held the box in his hand; he moved back in a slow yet elegant fashion. His cold black eyes stare at the chains; they start moving and bobbing, shaking Buster up and down. A few tugs, and now the chains were holding him by all fours, all pointing in each direction.

''Any last words boy?'' Pinhead asked.

''I've got one more...why do you wear a skirt?'' He asked innocently.

Pinhead has no answer; his expression didn't change, his only movement was the twitch of his finger and the chains pulled back. Buster yelped and screamed in pain; he tried to pull free, but the chains were now digging into his skin. The Cenobites took great pleasure in watching this boy sufferer, the sounds of his screams were music to their ears...along with him shouting ''Can I change my question?''

* * *

''BUSTER!'' Simon's yells shook the house; he burst through his little brother's bedroom door, searching for him ''You broke my brand new laptop...AGAIN! You're dead when I find you!'' He looked everywhere; in the wardrobe, under the bed, behind the doors. He was sure Buster would be here; he didn't say anything about going out, he'll have to come to his room soon, and that's when Simon was going to murder...

Then it caught his eye; the golden cube that sat on Buster's bed. Simon stared at it in wonder; how did Buster find something like this? He picked it up and studied it carefully; amazed at the design and craftsmanship, it was another one of his hobbies to study antiques like this one. But then it dawned on him; this was Buster's toy thing, and a sinister Dr. Seuss smile formed on Simon's face.

''Okay Buster, see how you like it!'' Simon walked over to the window; held the box outside, before letting it go ''Oops'' He sarcastically whispered, then laughed his head off as he turned and left the room.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the ground got closer and closer, the box landed hard and something happened. Normally one person opens the box and goes in, so no one has ever interrupted the Cenobite's 'work' before. Well, there's always a first for everything...

* * *

The chains disappeared into thin air; causing Buster to drop to the ground, his hands still a little bloody but not to serious. The Cenobites look on in bewilderment; the wall surged, and electricity darted all around. It struck them one by one; first the tubby one, then the teethy one, and the...female one. Pinhead and Buster were left all alone; the electricity swarmed around Pinhead like a flight of locus. The last thing that he got out before disappearing...

''NO ONE ESCAPES US!''

But of course Buster escaped them.

* * *

A rumbling noise caused Simon to stop in his tracks; he entered Buster's room and walked over to the window. Looking down, he saw the box and Buster lying flat outside the front door.

''Buster! When I get down there you are dead, and if you run you're dead even more!'' He shouted, and then turned back to leave the room.

Not hearing him, Buster slowly got back on his feet, rubbing his sore head. Then he remembered what just happened ''AHHH!'' He screamed looking at his hands expecting deep cuts and bloody hands...nothing; his hands were fine, like nothing happened. And he also felt fine; once the headache was gone he felt...what's the word? Healthy he guessed, he was bursting with energy even after all he's been through. He's got to tell Simon; he gets up and runs to the door, leaving the box on the ground.

Buster bursts through the front door; which seemed a bit heavier than usual and even made a sound ''OW...BUSTER!'' Simon screamed clutching his face after getting it hit by the door Buster ran through.

''Simon Simon you're don't know what's just happened to me I found this box only it wasn't really a box you see Zeke and I tried to open it but nothing was working but then somehow I opened it and found myself in this place and then there was a slide and then a monster that acted like a dog and then chains and hooks and then these people with hooks and chains and one of them had pins and a skirt and then the chains started pulling and I thought I was a goner but then something happened and I got out!''

Simon didn't reply at first, he just looked at Buster with no emotion for a few seconds ''Whatever...now hold still so I can kill you!''

''Exactly, they were trying to kill me but then...the box? What happened to the box?''

''I threw it out the window hoping that it would break!'' Simon shouted while holding his noise, making his voice sound less intimidating.

''You mean, you threw the box? Simon...you saved my life!'' Buster shouted and then hugged Simon.

Hearing that, Simon looked like he just committed a crime ''I did?'' But then he pushed Buster away ''Wait why do I care, and why should I believe you?''

''What is there not to believe?'' Buster asked.

There was a silence then Simons said ''Do me a favour, listen to your story and ask that question again''.

''Look the box, I'll show you'' Buster ran out the front door dragging Simon with him, and accidently banging him into the door. But as Buster ran to the spot and looked around, he couldn't believe his luck...gone, the box was gone.

''No, no, the box was here. Did you see anybody pick it up?'' Buster asked frantically as he searched around the front of the house.

''Why should I care?''

''Because, if someone else finds it, the...what are they called again...Cenobites? The Cenobites will get them, I have to find that box!'' Buster and Simon saw a light coming down the street, their parent's car pulling up.

Simon sighed with disappointment ''Great, mum and dad's home. But don't think I've forgotten about my laptop!'' He said menacingly to Buster, before stomping back into the house.

''No Simon wait, we have to find that box. I'm not going to rest until I find that box and...'' He stopped mid-sentence and caught a scent of something coming from his parent's car ''Pizza?'' He rushed over to help his mum and dad; he can't think and panic on an empty stomach.

Pinhead studied the chains that held his former victim, the boy that got away for reasons he could not explain. The boy's blood was still fr

* * *

esh on the chains, and from it he now knew everything about this boy; good-natured, kind, naive, and optimistic. A positive light in a dark world; oh how he would have loved to torture this boy. From behind him, someone else approached; someone different from before...the Demon Princess, Angelique.

''You're losing your touch might son of Leviathan'' She chuckled as she trailed her hands down Pinhead's shoulder and arms ''Maybe I can help you find it again''.

''Wait'' Pinhead growled; he touched the blood on the chains, and instantly felt something. The blood felt strong, unnaturally strong; something happened during the torture...the boy was diluted.

''We must find this boy, he may be of great use to us''.

''What makes you think he will join us?'' Angelique cooed as her hands continued to travel up and down Pinhead's arm.

He just ignored her advancement, turning and walking down the corridor, not before telling her ''Pain isn't always a physical burden''.

''You're telling me'' Angelique muttered under her breath. No matter what she tries, her tactics of seducing him don't work. She wants nothing more than Pinhead...and also to be ruler of the Labyrinth; but she'll need Pinhead for that. But the loyal Cenobite had other things to worry about; if this boy grows to strong, and harnesses his power, he could be a great threat...an annoying one as well ''It's a cassock, not a skirt!''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_I do not own Pinhead, Angelique or the other Cenobites as you may already know._

_So Buster lives to eat Pizza another day. But what does Pinhead mean by his Power? Will the others believe his story? And what happened to the box? Now that would be telling...LOL. I would like to thank laura 101, for it was her stories that gave me some ideas of how to write a few comedy sequences, particularly the Skirt gag. And thanks to all who have read and enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon and will feature two new, cult villains that you may or may not know._

_Dedicated to laura 101_


	3. Its Only a Movie, NOT

****

The Cenobite Warrior

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or story written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Here's the next chapter of the chaotic horror crossover; in this chapter, two cult villains will be making their debut. This chapter turned out to be so long, I've decided to split it into two. Hope you like!

**Chapter 3: It's only a Movie, NOT**

The next few days seemed to fly by for Buster; the weekend was finally here so no school for him to prepare for. Simon was still upset about the laptop and refused to let Zeke come over, and he wouldn't let Buster leave the house until he payed back...but he eventually let him go because he was annoying him so much. So Buster and Zeke rode their bikes near a lake they hang around (Don't worry, there aren't any hockey-mask wearing killers at this lake).

But no matter how much Buster enjoyed hanging out with Zeke; he couldn't keep his mind off the mysterious puzzle box and the leather wearing demons. So many questions burned in his mind; what happened to the box? What if someone else finds it? How can you tell the difference between a male and female cenobite? But most important of all...why does Buster feel different since he escaped the box? As if he wasn't energetic enough as it is; but now he was pumping with unlimited fuel to run around or do something to test his muscles. And he also seemed to be a lot stronger than before.

''Hey Buster, a little help!'' Zeke called as his apple rolled under a boulder. Buster casually walked over; the boulder was at least twice his size. But without any effort; Buster lifts the boulder and holds it over his and Zeke's head with one hand...and neither of them notices.

''Zeke, I can't help but feel something is different about me''.

''How do you mean?'' Zeke asked him, still oblivious to the huge rock being held by his best friend who was standing right in front of him.

''I don't know, I just feel...more!'' Without really thinking, Buster tosses the boulder across the lake, it splashed on the surface a couple of times before sinking to the bottom.

Zeke counted the times the 'stone' bounced ''Hey that was a four you broke our record...do you mind not standing there you're disturbing the fish''.

Buster looked down to see he was standing right on top of the water; his feet weren't going through the surface ''Oh your right, sorry'' He said as he moved away, walking on the water again not knowing the supernatural occurrences. Once he was back on dry land he turned to Zeke ''I just feel so much stronger and faster; I even feel more focussed, and my vision and hearing has improved a lot. What is wrong with me?'' And then from around the two; little rocks and stones began to levitate off the ground, and float around harmlessly.

But of course, did the two notice?

''Well, there is one thing'' Zeke said.

''What?''

''Lindsey'' He answered.

''What do you mean Lindsey?''

''Oh come on, do you think I'm stupid?''

''Of course not!'' Buster replied like that was the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

Zeke continued ''I know you have a think for Lindsey; why don't you ask her out?''

''I want to! But I want to make it something special for her, I just haven't figured it out yet''.

The two began to think what would be good; Zeke unknowingly grabbed one of the levitating rocks and scratched his head with it. And then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

''That's it. Take her to the movies!''

''That's a great idea Zeke, but what movie?''

''There's this great new movie, _The Dark Beneath._ It was a cult horror film in the 1970s; you'll love it!''

Buster didn't want to argue with Zeke ''But, is taking her to a horror film a good idea when I want to ask her?''

''What's so bad. I mean it's not like horror films have a thing against couples and kill them off all the time''.

''Your right, I worry too much. Let's go!'' Buster and Zeke leaped with excitement and ran back down the path; Buster bumping his head against one of the floating stones ''Oh, pardon me sir'' He mutters without looking at what he just hit.

* * *

''NO!''

''Please Simon, I'm using my money'' Buster begged his brother. He and Zeke found out that the movie was an R rating, and were unable to go without adult supervision. And there was only one person Buster knew he could turn to.

''Give me one good reason why I should help you get into the cinema to see a horror film''.

''Simon, I know you're just trying to protect me from seeing a violent movie, but this is important!''.

''What could you possible find important?''

''I'm planning to take Lindsey''.

Simon started bursting out laughing ''Ha, you must be out of your mind if you think you can get together with Lindsey. You two boobs wouldn't know the first thing about how to ask a girl out''.

''So how would you ask a girl out?''

Zeke cut in ''Yeah, I thought you've never had a girlfriend?''

''Hey, shut up! And what makes you think you can...'' Simon stopped himself and gave some thought; Buster was more than eager to listen to his advice...no matter what it was. This could be payback for them destroying his laptop ''On second thought, I'll help you two out''.

Buster and Zeke yelled with delight, and then Simon spoke again ''And for being the...the...best little brother in the world. I'll tell you what to do to make Lindsey like you more!''.

''Really?'' Buster asked holding back tears of joy.

''Trust me, with these techniques, she won't be able to resist you'' He finished off with a sinister chuckle. When you have an older brother like this, there's no need to hunt slasher villains.

* * *

Buster called Lindsey asking her if she and Carrie wanted to see a movie with them, she happily agreed and in half an hour the group were there. Buster and Zeke looked around at all the new movie posters, and taking in the sights of the sweet section. Lindsey and Carrie did their best to follow the two; but wherever there was a different kind of sweet or chocolate they were there scoffing it down.

Simon payed for the tickets after much dispute about him being over 18 and being the other's guardian; bitter about thinking that he looked young he just kept thinking why he was here in the first place, to embarrass Buster to no end right in front of Lindsey...no better, embarrass him while he's helping Lindsey.

''Hey Buster!'' He called over to him and he came running over, looking like a chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed with sweets ''I think we should get started on how to impress Lindsey''.

Buster swallowed all the sweets in one gulp ''Okay, what do I do first?''

''Well...how does Lindsey look?''

''Really cute...'' Simon covered Buster's mouth before he could further complement.

''Maybe, but see, couples say that when they see a romantic film. But because you're seeing a horror film, you have to say the opposite. Got it?''

''Okay, thanks for the tip!'' Buster gave him a thumbs up and then walked over to Lindsey; while Simon tried to contain his laughter just look enough for him to hear what Buster says.

Buster stands next to Lindsey, as she watches Zeke in the popcorn machine acting like a seal while Carrie throws popcorn into his mouth. Buster taps Lindsey on the shoulder ''Hey Linds''.

''Yeah?''

''Etuc yllaer kool uoy kniht I'' Buster talked backwards with little difficulty; Lindsey just smiles and nods with no clue of what she just heard. Buster walks back over to Simon ''She didn't say anything, is that supposed to happen''.

''You did it wrong you idiot; you have to say it in the opposite way!''

''Oh, I get it now!'' Buster walks back over to Lindsey ''Hey Linds''.

''Yeah?''

Then Buster's facial expression turns sour, and he speaks in a depressed tone ''I think you look really cute''.

Lindsey laughs and then her facial expression and tone turns depressed ''Well that's sweet of you, I think you look cute too!''

Simon slaps himself in the face, digging his nails into his head, trying not to pull out his hair. This was going to be harder than he thought.

The five headed to the screen where the movie was about to start; Buster and Zeke got as much popcorn and sweets as they could fill into their pockets. The movie started the exact moment they sat down; along with them, there was only one other person sitting right at the front, while the group sat at the back. Zeke tore his way through his popcorn bag, crunching and some of the bits of popcorn were being spat on Simon's head.

''Do you mind not spitting that garbage on me!'' He said bitterly at him.

Buster and Lindsey sat next to eachother, and every once in a while they would look at eachother at the same time and pull back. Buster nudged at Simon a bit ''Hey Simon, is this the bit where I put my arm around her shoulder?''

''You're on the right tracks; but around the shoulder is just a cliché in movies, what you're really meant to do is...erm...put your hand on her chest''.

''Her chest?''

''Yeah, trust me she'll feel alot better''

''Oh, I understand now, thanks'' Buster turns back to Lindsey; her eyes fixed on the black and white screen in front of her. He slowly moved his hand near her arm and closer to her chest. Simon giggled silently; waiting for Lindsey's appalled reaction. Then Buster's hand was right over her chest; his hand was moving over it...and then pulled back ''Here, you had a bit of popcorn there''.

''Oh thanks''.

It was a miracle Simon was able to contain this burning rage; how hard was it to get Lindsey to hit him or something. Simon pulled Buster by the collar towards him ''Okay, this is sure to work, scare her!''

''Scare her?''

''Yeah, it's always a nice gesture to scare someone during a horror movie, now do it!''

''Okay, okay'' Buster replied and then turned back to Lindsey, ready to give her an old-fashioned boo. But what they didn't expect was too see someone in Lindsey's seat, with a bloody knife and hockey mask. Buster and Simon screamed in terror; but then the person lifts up her mask and shakes the fake knife.

''Sorry, I thought it just fitted the mood'' Lindsey laughs, and then Buster joins her ''Yeah, you sure got us, didn't she Simon''.

Simon was speechless; not because he just received a good fright. But because it was starting to dawn on him that Buster might actually ask Lindsey to be his girlfriend and she'll say yes. His naive, annoying little brother may just get a girlfriend before he does. Then the sound of a phone ring echoed; the group all checked their phones but it wasn't theirs...Zeke didn't check as he was still chewing on his sweets. Buster reached into Zeke's pocket and pulled out his phone ''Hello?''

''_Hello, do you like scary movies?''_ The familiar voice said, as soon as Buster heard it his face lit up with joy, still not realising who the voice really was.

''Hey, it's you again. How have you been?''

''_AH! Not you again! Screw this I'm going straight into the action!'' _Then the other side hung up before Buster could get another word out. The lights in the room flicked; and standing right at the bottom near the movie screen, the person that was sitting there...Ghostface.

''Hey Zeke, you didn't tell me this movie was 3-D?'' Buster said excitedly.

''I didn't even know it was 3-D!'' Zeke replied with just as much excitement; Simon on the other hand wasn't as much as them.

''AH! It's Ghostface!'' He screamed at the top of his lungs. And the others joined him as Ghostface pulls out his little knife. They turn and run out the nearest door right behind them, with Ghostface in hot pursuit. They ran down the hallway; Simon at the front of the pack running as fast as his legs could go, while Buster and Zeke were at the back, feeling the affect of all the sweets they had earlier.

Ghostface was right on their tail now; waving his knife in the air like he just doesn't care. Zeke was falling behind now, while Buster despite felling woozy never actually lost any speed. He turns back to see Ghostface within striking distance of his best friend. Buster was about to turn around and help his friend, when all of a sudden, chains erupted through the walls, in between Zeke and Ghostface. While Ghostface is held behind the chains, Zeke runs right into Buster.

''What just happened?'' He asked frantically, the others had run back to check on the two.

''I don't know, I just wanted him to stop and then that happened'' Buster pointed to the chains, and then from above them another single chain crashed through the ceiling and landed...

''AAH! BUSTER!'' Simon screamed as the chain hooked onto his big nose.

''Sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing...''

''Well just do something else!'' Simon shouted causing Buster to panic, and then two more chains burst out from the wall and hooked onto both of Simon's ears. He continued to scream like a girl and run around in circles, tugging at the chains to get them off. While Buster just stared at his hands, and then his pupils shrunk as he came to the sudden realisation.

''Oh my God; the box, and those Cenobites!''

''What are you talking about?'' Lindsey asked.

And so Buster told his story about being chased by Ghostface before, finding the weird puzzle box and his little encounter with the Cenobites. During this, Simon was in the background running around like a maniac, trying to break off the chains.

''So then you're like a superhero?'' Carrie asked; she seemed to be very interested in this whole Buster can do the supernatural thing.

''Yeah I guess I am...hey Zeke this is it! Our chance to be Slasher hunters like we talked about, with these powers we can...'' And then he noticed Lindsey and Carrie staring at him ''Oh yeah, you're listening''.

''You were going to be Slasher hunters?''

''Not were...are. If I can master these powers, I can help alot of people, and stop the evil of slasher villainy''.

Simon shouted to them ''Well how about you start by unhooking these chains on me!''

''Okay, I'll try'' Buster rubbed his hand together and got ready to give his powers a test run.

Simon gulped ''No, no wait I change my mind don't...''

Three tearing noises later...

''AHHHHHHH!''

''Hey I did it! I got them out!'' Buster leaped up and down with joy, and the others started cheering for him. No one took notice of Simon, as he applied bandages to his nose and ears; if Buster wasn't his brother, he would sue him.

''Remember me!'' A voice calls out; the group turn and see Ghostface has cut his way through the chains. The group let out a scream as Ghostface edges closer to them; and then from the side, a bowl of popcorn is thrown on top of Ghostface's head. The group say a little laugh as Ghostface throws the bowl off his head and turns to the person that threw it; the person had his back turned to them and looked uninterested by what was going on behind him.

''Hey buddy, you think you're very funny throwing popcorn at my head!''

''I thought it was funny!'' Zeke called out.

Ghostface ignored him and continued to move closer to the person; still he didn't turn and Ghostface went on with his rant ''You have no clue who I am do you?''

''I don't'' Zeke called out again.

''Shut up!'' Ghostface shouted at him; giving the group a long cold stare, the only person who was scared really was Buster, cause he was still fascinated with his new powers. Anyway; Ghostface turns back to the other person...and that person was now facing him, and gave him a fright. He was wearing ratty, torn-up overalls; and a green fright mask. And in his right hand was a sickle normally used for crop cutting. Buster looked up and knew straight away who this guy was; the Slasher Apprentice...Leslie Vernon.

''This picture ain't big enough for the two of us!'' Leslie taunts and then charges at Ghostface, slashing away with his sickle. He cuts him across the arm and then kicks him away, catching him completely by surprise. With the competition down, Leslie turns his attention to the group.

Buster gulped but tried to keep a brave face ''Guys, I know this may seem bad, but I know we can get through this together...guys?'' He turned back but the others were no longer behind him; he looked down the hall and there they were, right at the other end.

Simon shouted to him ''You're the one with the powers, so we'll let you handle it''.

''Your right Simon, I do have powers now. I can beat this guy no...AH!'' Buster screamed as Leslie ran towards him and with lightening reflexes he slashes away; but Buster with even quicker reflexes dodges every swipe. No matter how fast Leslie lunged with the knife, Buster stepped aside with little effort. With a final almighty swipe, Leslie leaps forward to attack but Buster moves to the side and holds out his leg, sending Leslie crashing into the wall.

From behind Buster; Ghostface gets back on his feet and attacks with his knife, Buster grabs his arm and leaps over him before pushing him into the wall. Leslie was now back on his feet and coming for Buster again; SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! But no matter how much or how fast Leslie swings, Buster keeps his head on and moves away. Ghostface gets up and sees the action in front of him; there was no way he was going to let some fan boy take his kill. He runs towards them and strikes at Leslie in the back with his knife.

Leslie grunted but didn't go down, it was then that Ghostface realised he was wearing some kind of metal jacket under his clothes; so instead he goes for what he thinks is the easier prey. Now both killers we aiming for Buster; the boy jumps up and kicks Leslie in the face knocking him down, and as he comes down he grabs Ghostface by the head and swings him into the wall. All he had to do was find some way to keep these two away from his friends; and once the killers are back up and ready for more, Buster runs down the corridor with the slashers in hot pursuit again.

Buster runs back into the room where the group were watching the movie, in fact it was still playing. Buster backs up from the door waiting for the two to run in; as he kept walking back, he took no notice of the string stretching between the chairs. Then Ghostface and Leslie burst through the door; causing Buster to stumble back and trip over the string...

BANG! And then a bullet rips into Buster's ankle, and he starts jumping up and down holding his foot ''AH! OW! AH! OW!'' He screams.

''What the hell was that?'' Ghostface yells, and Leslie walks beside him ''Just a little something I installed''.

But Leslie's smirk is wiped from his face once he realises there is no blood, and then Buster rolls up his Ben 10 sock and watches in awe as the wound on his ankle instantly heals ''Creepy...but cool'' He whispers.

Ghostface and Leslie get ready to strike again; until the screen turns blue and an electric surge fills the room. The three take cover behind the cinema seats; the blue electricity ripped the room apart, causing the popcorn to pop and the sweets to bubble...leaving Buster to try and catch as many as he could with his chains. Funny how he can mater them when he's catching sweets.

''Childish!'' A familiar booming voice echoes through the room. Buster lifts his head from behind the seat; on the movie screen was the pin-headed Cenobite Pinhead. Ghostface and Leslie stood up from their seats; Ghostface in Leslie's arms like Scooby Doo in Shaggy's.

Pinhead continued ''You don't realise the power that has been unintentionally bestowed upon you; you now are a part of a bloodline that has dominated the nether world for centuries, with powers you can't even begin to comprehend. And yet you use them in childish antics against the under belly of the mortal world...are you even listening?''

Buster shakes his head ''Oh sorry I was kinda lost, can you start again?''

Pinhead looked like he was about to say something quite unpleasant, when all of a sudden the screen goes static and starts to form some sort of picture. It takes a moment before Buster, Ghostface and Leslie realised what it was...a picture of Pinhead and the other Cenobites...on the beach...playing volleyball...in shorts.

''Does this have something to do with the speech?'' Buster asked innocently.

Pinhead's voice was still heard ''Angelique, you're messing about with the camera!''

''Sorry Xipe, I'll get it back'' Angelique spoke back. And then another picture appeared on the screen, one that would cause anybody to shriek...Pinhead in a bikini. Buster could only stare, his jaw hanging on the floor; Ghostface covering Leslie's eyes, and Leslie's face turning even more green ''Did not need to see that!'' He says weakly.

''ANGELIQUE! I THOUGHT YOU DELETED THAT PICTURE!'' Pinhead bellowed.

''Now why would I do that?'' She replied dreamily probably looking at the picture herself. Then the screen started going all static again.

''Angelique...'' Pinhead sounded like he was ready to unleash hell on her.

''I'm not doing anything this time'' Angelique replied. The screen darkened and black flames then circled it; yet the screen was unaffected by the flames, it just went back to the movie the group were watching. It was in some basement; a man was sharpening something, but it was hard to tell because his back was turned. But then he got up and turned to face the three; his mask looked like half a skull, and his weapon which he was sharpening, was a drill that went around his right hand. He took a few steps forward, and somehow, he walked out of the black and white screen and was now standing in front of the three enemies. This was the director of _The Dark Beneath..._Ted Radford.

Even with his new found powers, Buster was now starting to regret getting into the slasher hunting business ''Oh boy!''

**To Be Continued...**

_

* * *

_

So how was that? Hope you liked. I of course don't own Pinhead or Ghostface; and niether Leslie Vernon (From the movie 'Behind the Mask') or Ted Radford (From 'Midnight Movie'). So next chapter will be the foursome battling it out, and two other villains will make an appearance; again they are not the most well-known villains, but they might give Buster a good challenge. Until then, take care everyone!

_This fic is dedicated to laura 101_


	4. Whose Hungry?

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hi everybody; sorry about the long delay, college has been chaos and I've got other projects I'm writing. But here it is, the long over do Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Whose Hungry?**

The front doors blasted open; as Simon sprinted across the street followed by Zeke, Carrie and Lindsey. Simon put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat so fast he thought he was going to die of a heart attack. Lindsey looked back at the cinema.

''This is terrible!'' She screams.

''I know...'' Zeke calls out, then holds a bag of popcorn ''5 dollars? This place is a rip, I'm quitting my membership here''.

''No, Buster's still in there fighting those maniacs''.

Carrie stepped in front of Lindsey ''It's too dangerous for us to enter there again, we might be killed''.

Lindsey didn't back down ''If we don't go in there, Buster might be killed too!''

Simon felt he was lifted up from heaven; his eyes gleamed and a bright smile formed on his face. This was a time for him to celebrate as those would be the words he would cherish to the day he died ''Oh my, that is a shame'' He says with no emotion, then brightly shouts ''I'm heading home!'' Lindsey grabs him by the shoulder before he can walk off.

''No, either we go in there or call the police!''

''Well there's a phone over there'' Zeke points to a red phone box next to the group. In a flash, Lindsey rushes in and dials 911.

''Hello? Please this is an emergency, my friend needs help...''

Instead of hearing the voice of a loyal and caring officer _''Please deposit 10 cents for the next five minutes''._

''What? No way!'' Lindsey screams into the phone and slams it back into place; no matter the situation, she just can't let go of her money.

''What did they say?'' Carrie asked.

''Erm...the phone was out of order...'' She made up on the spot, but then went back to serious matters ''Look, Buster is risking his life to save us; we have to do something!''

Zeke raised his hand in the air like a student waiting for the teacher to pick him ''Pick me, pick me''.

''Okay...Zeke?''

''Let's go to the restaurant across the street!''

''ZEKE! This is no time for...wait, maybe the restaurant might have a phone!''

''Why would we need a phone?'' Zeke asked. But Lindsey just pulls him by the arm and the group head off (with Simon frustratingly walking at the back) to the other side of the street. At the corner of the road was a little fast food store; Buster and Zeke normally order pizza from there, so they must have a phone. The place in general had a name that would give the feeling it wasn't a kid's McDonalds...Hella-Burger.

* * *

Buster, Ghostface and Leslie all stood in shock as Ted Radford stood before them after just walking right out of the movie screen; to say they were shock was an understatement.

Buster turned to the other two slashers ''Friend of yours?''

Ghostface burst out laughing ''Are you kidding me? I wouldn't even class this guy as a threat; the costume is ridiculous, the weapon is just total fake...he looks like something out of a cheap-budget DVD film''.

Leslie turned to Ghostface ''What's wrong with being in a DVD film?'' His voice full of annoyance.

''You never get recognised!''

''I've been recognised before!''

''When was the last time?''

Buster raised his hand ''I recognised him''.

''Thank you'' Leslie shouted at Buster; Ghostface looked like he was about to say something else, Ted Radford turns black and white before disappearing in thin air, and then reappearing in between Ghostface and Leslie. BAM! BAM! Punching Ghostface and kicking Leslie across each sides of the room; Ghostface tumbles over the rows of seats, while Leslie crashes throw the wall into the next room where they were playing the Avatar Re-release...instantly he gets up with popcorn in his hand and takes a seat ''I haven't seen this movie yet!''

Ted slowly turns to Buster; who was still looking at the screen where Ted was standing a moment ago. Even with his new powers, Buster couldn't see how Ted moved.

''Guess you're one of the silent slashers?'' Buster asks, trying to be friendly with the guy who just took out the two that were trying to kill him. For an answer; Ted turns black and white, and disappears again. He reappears again; right in front of Buster in mid air, striking at him with his drill. Buster back flipped backwards, just managing to dodge the weapon. But it wasn't long before Ted was striking at him with lighting speed, much faster than Ghostface or Leslie.

Buster moves around and aims a punch at Ted's chest; but Ted goes black and white and disappears again, causing Buster to tumble over as he misses. Ted reappears behind Buster, and just as the kid manages to turn around to face him BAM! Ted pummels him in the face, and Buster goes flying through the screen hitting the wall behind it. Buster slides back down to the ground; rubbing his head, if it wasn't for his cenobite powers he'd be a mash potato by now.

Ted charges towards him, holding his drill aiming for its target. Buster sees him coming just in the nick of time, and flips onto his hand to push himself above the oncoming slasher. Ted realises Buster has moved out of the way and tries to stop; but he's built up so much momentum, he goes crashing through the wall right into the other room tearing through the screen that was showing Avatar.

Leslie gets out of his seat and crushes his popcorn in his hand ''NOOOO...I'm still the only person in the world who hasn't seen this entire movie!'' He continues to curse under his breath; when he sees Ted rise up from the rubble, his rage builds up to breaking point, it looked like his green mask was about to turn red in anger. He brought out his sickle and began attacking Ted with it. Stabbing him in the chest; Ted begins to fight back as well with his drill, and now both killers were attacking eachother with so much fury they just ignored Buster.

He just shrugged his shoulders ''I guess that means I can go''.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and Ghostface's voice ''Hey''.

''Hey how's it going...AH!'' Buster screams and then blocks the knife Ghostface was about to plunge into his stomach. Ghostface tried to push the knife closer to the little kid; Buster kept holding his breath and sucking his body in as the knife edged closer. He was no unable to breath in anymore, and Ghostface's knife was one final push from turning him into a pumpkin on Halloween night. Then, from out of Buster's sleeve, a chain shoots out and wraps around Ghostface's leg. Reacting quickly, Buster pulls his arm back and sends Ghostface soaring into the air and crashing right into Ted and Leslie.

Buster looks up his sleeves to see where exactly the chain came from; luckily he gets his head out of the way in time as another chain shoots and crashes into the roof ''This is so cool, I'm like Spider-Man!'' However, thinking Spider-Man made him want to swing like him; and as if the chain and his mind were one, the chain pulls him along and Buster crashes into the roof ''Ow''.

The three slashers get back up; Leslie and Ted looked ready for round 2, when Ghostface stepped in between them ''Hold on; what are we slashers right?'' He asked.

Ted nodded, and Leslie did while mumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'sure pale face'.

''And we're supposed to be killing teenagers right?''

Ted and Leslie give him the same answers as before.

''So, why are we wasting time fighting ourselves...when we should be going after the kid?''

The two didn't reply at first; they were in deep thought and realised that Ghostface may be right. Leslie walked towards Ghostface ''Just this one time I'll work with partners in crime. What about you skull face?'' He asked Ted. The silent killer remained motionless and didn't respond at all; Leslie leaned towards Ghostface and whispered ''How come the silent ones seem cooler?''

''There're not, I'm way cooler'' Ghostface replied; Leslie looked like he was about to argue, but then Ted made his move...he slowly turned and faced Buster, his drill ready. Now on their side; Ghostface and Leslie also turn and get their weapons ready.

Buster looks on at the slashers that have decided to join forces against him; he knew if he was going to get in the slasher hunting business he would have to face multiple enemies sometimes, but right at the start when he was still getting use to his powers wasn't when he wanted to be outnumbered. All he could do before the three charged at him, was mutter ''This can't get any worse''.

* * *

The four finally made it to Hella-Burger; Lindsey charged towards the front doors CRASH! It was locked pretty well. She holds onto her arm trying to get the feeling back in it, while Simon was doing his best not to laugh at this classic slapstick moment. All the windows were barred and it didn't look like there was anybody here.

Lindsey turned back to the others ''Okay, Zeke and I will go to the left side of this place; Simon and Carrie the other side'' They did just that (although Simon wasn't in a rush to go around).

Lindsey and Zeke looked around; there were no cars in the parking section, not even in the employee's bay. The place was pretty clean also, no litter whatsoever. Lindsey couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling she had that something was not right...

''Right'' Zeke spoke up.

''What?''

''It says Dri...Driv...Thu...Thu...Ri...'' Zeke tried to get out but he was having trouble; Lindsey saw what he was looking at, a sign pointing towards the Drive Thru at their right.

''Come on'' The two ran towards the window where people going in Drive Thru would place their orders; next to it was the speaker thing to order through, that uneasy feeling returned to Lindsey seeing that it was in the shape of a clown...a scary metal rocker looking clown. And it made her feel worse as it started speaking...

''Can I take your order?'' The person on the other side spoke in a metallic yet sadistic voice.

Zeke stood next to the speaker ''Can I have a large Pepperoni Passion, no olives, extra cheese...''

''ZEKE! We need help for Buster, we're not ordering!''

''Would you like any thighs with that?'' The voice spoke again, catching Lindsey's attention.

''What?''

''Erm...uh...fries! Would you like any fries with that?''

''No, our friend needs our help, we need a phone to call the police!''

''Well the phone is inside, but I'm afraid my hands are kinda full. Do you mind coming in and calling yourselves?''

''Don't see anything wrong with that'' Zeke says as he opens the door next to them, but Lindsey grabs him by the collar stopping him from advancing any further.

''Are you seriously going to just march into a dark creepy place to find a phone, just after hearing some creepy voice from some guy who may be ugly or bald or old or maybe all three, he's is probably all three!''

''I'm still listening you know'' The voice says through the mic, a little irritated by Lindsey's comments.

''Sorry'' She apologised.

The voice then spoke again ''And perhaps while you're waiting for the police I could hand you something to eat, and since it sounds like you're in trouble, food is free''.

Instantly, Lindsey pushes Zeke through the door and closes it behind her with a bang.

Simon and Carrie managed to find a door around the back of Hella-Burger; despite Carrie's protests of it being rude to break in, Simon did anyway, just so he could get this over with and finally get some beauty sleep (even though he says he doesn't need it). They found themselves in the kitchen; spick and span, not a speck of dust anywhere, and all around was glorious food. Lamb, ribs, pizza, salads, and the largest burgers known to mankind.

''Wow, you wouldn't know where to start'' Simon said as he looked around, trying to contain himself. He hasn't eaten a thing since before the whole cinema massacre started, and cinema food didn't do it for him.

''I know...never'' Carrie muttered.

''What? How could you not want to start? It's an all you can eat...''

''I'm not supposed to eat meat, or more than I need. My momma taught me that...besides it's fattening''.

''Oh well, more for me!'' Simon moves over towards the food, where to start? Then from behind the tray of food; something jumps out surprising both Carrie and Simon, a girlish scream echoes throughout Hella-Burger, even Zeke and Lindsey heard it from the opposite side of the store.

''It's Carrie!'' Lindsey says worried.

''No, that was Simon's scream'' Zeke tells her; she ignores his comment and grabs his arm as they run towards the scream to check on the other two.

Realising the kind of scream he just let out; Simon turns to Carrie ''You didn't hear that, got it!''

''Not a squeak...Peep I mean peep'' Carrie stutters, and then the two remember, the thing that jumped out and scared them...it was a cook! Probably mid 30's, blond hair, a white cooking coat and a spatula in his hand.

Regaining his composure, Simon storms up to him ''What is the big idea? You don't just jump up and announce yourself to people without some indication you're right there! Who do you think you are?''

''I am Cook!'' He replies, and from the accent Simon and Carrie could tell he wasn't English.

''I don't care if you're the President of Switzerland, you're lucky I don't sue you for intended homicide...I could have had a heart attack...''

''Simon, we need to call for help remember. Maybe this guy knows where the phone is!''

''Fine, can we use your phone?'' Simon asks, the Cook looks at him oddly and then at Carrie ''Hungary''.

''No we're not hungry, we need your phone!''

''Hungary!''

''NO! Don't you speak English?''

''Err, Simon he doesn't, he's saying he's from Hungary''.

''Oh...wait, what's the point of that? If he can't speak any English, why would this place hire him?''

And then the Cook says something, not in English though. It wasn't French or Spanish either, but it didn't matter to Simon, he wasn't fond of this guy one bit ''I don't know what that is supposed to mean, but if you don't help me right now I'm going to...what's the point! You don't understand a word I'm saying! I could call you an ugly, square-jawed, Jedward loving freak who...''

Simon stopped when Carrie covered his mouth with her hand ''Simon, I don't think you should do that''.

''And why not!'' Simon turns around and shouts back at her; and with both of them distracted, they don't notice the Hungary Cook putting away his spatula and bringing out a long sharp kitchen knife.

''Simon, I speak a little Hungary...''

''Great, now tell him...''

''I don't think we should talk to him after what he just said''.

''What did he just say?''

''Chops us into little bits and sell us as pork''.

''I don't care if...what?'' Simon gulped and the two slowly looked back at the cook; in one hand were a kitchen knife, and the other a large meat cleaver. His face satanic, demented and slightly more cubed shaped; blood shot eyes, and baring his pearly whites and then he spoke ''And I also speak English''.

''Oh...well see where I come from, square-jawed is actually a complement, and I actually like Jedwa...Jedwa...no I can't lie, I hate them''.

Cook laughs manically and charges at the two screaming teens; once again, screams echo through corridors that Lindsey and Zeke ran down.

''Okay now that time, that was Carrie...and also Simon'' Zeke said as they barged past the doors they heard the screams coming from; but the room was now empty. It looked like there was no sign of a struggle; but right now Zeke wasn't bothered by what wasn't in the room.

''Food, glorious food, I'm anxious to try it!'' Zeke darts for the table of food, but is stopped as Lindsey grabs him by the back of his shirt.

''Zeke!''

''Please ma'am, may I have some more?'' Zeke asks as innocently as he can, and gives off the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. She tries to resist, but in the end let's go and Zeke rushes off and devours all in his path. Then Lindsey spots something on the floor next to Zeke's foot; something glittering gold, she kneels down and picks it up, some kind of coin with weird symbols on it.

''Zeke do you know what this is?'' She hands it to him; once seeing it Zeke takes it excitedly ''Hey I've been looking everywhere for this!'' He messes with the coin a bit, and before you know it, the gold has come off and all that is left is a...

''Chocolate coin?''

''Yeah, I've been looking five years for this!'' Zeke takes a bite out of the coin and can instantly tell its five years old; mouldy, hard and not at all chocolaty, he spits it out.

''We need some clue to find out where Carrie and Simon are!'' Lindsey muttered, looking around for anything else out of place, but everything looks brand new and where it should be. As if trying to help Buster was hard enough; now they have to find the help party.

Zeke then points at something ''Hey, how about that dark, intimidating shadow hovering over us?''

''What Shadow?'' But Lindsey doesn't need to ask again; the room did seem strangely dark, but her fears were confirmed when as her and Zeke turn around to see what was casting the shadow. A 7 foot tall metallic clown, holding a meat cleaver, his face looked like the face of the speaker outside.

Zeke's eyes lit up with excitement ''Oh my God! A life size clown action figure! This is way better than those cheap happy meal toys!'' He runs towards the clown despite Lindsey's protests, and just as he's within reaching distance of the clown...it grabs a frying pan and knocks Zeke out with one hit. With one down he slowly approaches Lindsey; the metallic laughter making her hair stand on end.

''Who are you?'' She asks.

The clown answers in a cold robotic voice ''I'm the head chef of this operation, I am Horny the Clown''.

Lindsey now looked more bemused then scared ''Horny? I though this fanfic was supposed to be K rated?''

''It's K+ actually, just go along with the plot!''

''I'm sorry I just can't be intimidated by someone called Horny'' She couldn't say his name without laughing her head off, leaving Horny a little dumbstruck with what to do. He grabs Zeke by his hair and holds him in front of him ''Do you want me to gut this flab like a pig?'' He says as menacingly as he could.

''What's it like when your mum calls you down for dinner, _hey Horny get down here for dinner!_ What kind of name is that?''

''It's my name okay! Do you want me to kill your friends!''

''It's just you look more like a Ryan or a Steven, now they are better names than Horny...Behold the power of Horny, HAHA'' She burst out laughing again, unable to control herself. If Horny wasn't going to kill her, the laugher will.

There was only one thing left for Horny to do...BAM! He knocks her out with the frying pan.

* * *

Leslie slashed left and right at Buster; the boy grabbed his arm, but from behind, Ted slams the blunt side of his drill across the back of his head forcing him to let go. BAM! Ted then kicks at Buster's legs, knocking him down, and then kicks him in the stomach sending him flying across the room. Buster gets straight back up and fires two chains from both his arms, both striking Ted and Leslie pushing them back against the wall.

BAM! But from behind Buster; Ghostface punches him in the back and then kicks him in the butt causing him to tumble down and bang his head against one of the chairs. Ted reappeared behind Buster; and then grabbed one of the chairs ready to crush Buster. Just seeing it; Buster rolls forwards and does a handstand, just as the chair comes crashing down where he was just lying. BAM! Before Ted can look up; Buster kicks his right cheek sending him right on top of Ghostface.

Buster turned and saw Leslie coming right at him with his sickle; from Buster's sleeve, a chain comes out and then wraps around his hand. CLANG! He blocks the sickle with said chained hand CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Buster tries his very best to block with everything he has, but he was getting tired quickly, he had to finish this now and get out of here quick...cause he just remembered he left the kettle on at home.

BAM! BAM! A double kick from both Ted and Ghostface knock Buster off his feet and right into the corner of the room. Normally a first time at a job it doesn't go too well...but this was one he really couldn't afford to mess up, at least there was no wage deduction...or promotion for that matter. He wasn't going to win this one; but then an idea comes to mind; like Simon always told him 'Sometimes violence doesn't win wars' (Although Simon said it like 'How many times have I told you not to stand there', but he guessed Simon meant the same thing).

''Okay, you got me. But can I have one last request before I die? Can Leslie be the one to kill me, I'm a big fan and I just want something to remember him by'' He asks them.

''Gladly'' Leslie says, but then before he can move he is stopped by Ghostface ''What? Why do you get to be the one to finish him?''

''Because I'm the best slasher here!'' He replies.

''Ha, you've gotta be joking right!''

''At least I don't trip over everything that is in front of me!''

''Hey, I've stopped drinking so that ain't gonna happen. At least I don't let my final girls kill me''.

''It's all part of the game!''

''Well you suck at it!''

''Pale-face!''

''Farm boy!''

''Big mouth!''

''Shorty!''

''AH! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!'' Before things can become more heated; Ted taps on Leslie's shoulder. Once he turns around; Ted points to the spot that Buster was...only he wasn't there anymore. Then there is the loud echo of doors slamming; and the three look back to see the main doors shut, they run over and try to break the door down, but Buster has chained the other side.

''Great, what are we supposed to do now? Hey where's drill boy?'' Ghostface and Leslie look around; and then see Ted back on the cinema screen before it goes static and the curtains close. Ted had escaped, but the same could not be said for the other two.

''What are we supposed to do?'' Ghostface moans, ready to break down in tears.

''How about a movie?'' Leslie suggests.

...

...

...

''Okay, whose got the popcorn?''

''Ted did...''

''NOOOOOOOO, YOU MAINIAC, YOU TOOK IT ALL, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL!'' Ghostface rants on; and behind the cinema screen, Ted sits on his chair, popcorn in hand, watching the rant in the room like the movie was the other way around.

Buster charged out of the cinema, looking around to see if the others were here, but there was no sign of them. Maybe they've gone to find help? Or maybe another cinema with less serial killers? Either way, he had no clue where the others could be. But still; his first fight, and his first victory...well he didn't really win but still!

''That was SOOOO AWESOME!'' He screams, and all the windows from shops near him shattered and the lampposts shock and burst into flames ''Oops, guess I still need to control these powers''.

''_Yes boy, you do...'' _A voice whispered into his ears; it sounded close, yet sounded like it was coming from miles away at the same time.

''_Follow my voice...'' _It spoke again.

''Who are you?''

''_Follow my voice...''_

''What do you want?''

''_Follow my voice...''_

''Where are my friends?''

''_Will you just follow my voice!'' _The voice sound irritated, and now oddly familiar to Buster. He listened closely; and despite not knowing how, he could feel where the voice was coming from. Aimlessly following the trail; he soon came across Hella-Burger, why would the voice be coming from in there?

Buster entered the establishment; the doors were unlocked, yet all the lights were on and it smelt like something was cooking, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Even though he was inside; he could feel an ice cold breeze moving around him, as if it wanted to lead him towards something. In front of him on the stove, was a large closed pot, with something boiling inside it. He slowly edged towards it; hoping he wasn't going to find what he didn't want to find, but as he opened the lid on it, and peered into the pot, his worst nightmares had been realised.

''OH MY GOD! BOILED CARROTS! AHHHHH!'' He screamed and then closed the lid on the pot, but as he closed it, he could hear a whimper from inside the pot that sounded like 'ow'. He opened it again; and inside the pot, the carrots moved around in the sauce and took on the shape of a face.

''You know who I am?'' Pinhead spoke in his usual cold authoritive voice.

''Not really?'' Buster replied, and the truth was he couldn't. Pinhead looked around at his new shape and realised why he couldn't recognise him.

''Argh, ran out of carrots...here, hold on a sec'' He then began blowing the sauce around him, making them into the shapes of pins around his head.

''Hey, you're the leader on the Cenobites!''

''I am Xipe Totec, the dark prince of the Labyrinth, favourite son of Leviathan, angel to some demon to others. And I have been searching for you young Buster!''

''How do you know my name?''

''You are now part of a bloodline that stretches beyond the furthest reaches of Hell''

''Then you know about my powers?''

''Your, powers as you so naively call them, are a part of you, you are now beginning your journey to becoming like us''.

''I'm gonna be bald!'' Buster panicked.

Pinhead looked insulted for just a little bit; but didn't announce his annoyance and continued ''I have brought you here for a reason; your friends are being held hostage, you will defeat them and gain control of your power''.

''Wait, you want me to save my friends? I thought you were the bad guy?''

''I am more of a guide for you; for once you have achieved your full potential, and accept your Cenobite blood, you will join us, there is a place at my right hand for you''.

''Sorry, I'm left handed''.

''How you escaped from me is beyond knowledge itself. But I now require the box that you still possesses''.

''Um...well see...I don't really have it anymore''.

''Then where is it?'' Pinhead sounded more aggravated, his was beginning to lose patience with the boy.

''I don't know, one minute I had it the next it was gone, and even if I did have it I wouldn't let you have it''.

''You believe that you are a challenge for me...that you can break free of your...your...destiny and prove triumphant...what is wrong with my stomach...and I taste something''.

''Yeah, Carrot soup, frankly I don't blame you if you don't like it''.

''WHAT! Angelique I was not supposed to taste the...oh...I think I'm gonna...'' The soup then bubbled and boiled, and the face disappeared.

The sounds of curtains being pulled across forced Buster to turn around and find his friends...all hung upside down by chains on their feet, over a giant pot of boiling water. At the helm of the switch was the Hungary Cook, and walking in between Buster and his friends was Horny the Clown.

''Looks like there's one sider we missed'' He said. The others were all just coming around, and wished they hadn't as they saw the predicament they were now in.

''Don't worry guys, I'll save you!'' Buster shouted trying to sound confident.

''Ha, if you want to stop your friends from becoming my new market sensation, you'll have to go through...'' BAM! Buster punched Horny aside with his chain hand ''You said I was going to have to go through you'' He said innocently as Horny got back to his feet, looking mad as Hell.

''Cook, lower them in. I need to tenderise this morsel first'' Horney reaches next to him and holds a meat cleaver and meat hammer, he charges at Buster and swings at him with ferocious pace. Cook, meanwhile, pulls the switch and the chains start to lower the four into the boiling water.

Simon was the first one to cry out ''Buster, if you don't save me, I'm going to murder you!''

Then Lindsey ''Come on Buster, you can do it!''

And Carrie ''I can't eat meat, what's my momma gonna say if I become meat?''

Finally Zeke ''Mustard!'' Earning looks from the others.

Once the switch was on automatic; Cook brought out two kitchen knives and ran towards his partner in crime. BAM! Horny hits Buster in the ribs with his hammer BAM! And then again in the face knocking him towards the feet of Cook. He holds him up as Horny continues to pummel Buster with the hammer; and the others are getting ever closer to their watery grave.

Horny pulled back his hammer, ready for another blow. Buster reaches to the ceiling, and shoots out a chain. Once it sticks; Buster zip lines out of Cook's arms, just as Horny swings his hammer, clobbering Cook in the face. Buster may have zip lined out of the way of the hammer, but he can't do anything as he crashes head first through the ceiling.

The upside down four all looked on in shock at what they just saw, and then Zeke spoke ''It's Spider-Man!''

Buster pulls his head out; and sending another chain to the main switch, he zip lines towards it. He reaches out to pull the switch, but a knife flies past him, forcing him to move back. Cook attacks with his other knife; and Buster uses his chain hand to block. Buster kicks at Cook's knee; and then as he falls forward, Buster knees him in the chin knocking him aside.

Buster once again reaches for the switch; but as he looks to his left he sees Horny pull out (where are they getting the weapons from?) all kinds of knives and throw them at him. Buster covers himself and closes his eyes; hearing the noise of the knives making contact around him. He opens his eyes and looks at the damage done; on the wall behind him the knives made an outline shape of him cowering.

''Buster, anytime today!'' Simon yelled out; but before Buster can make his way over to help, Cook and Horny block his path. Then it hit him; why is he going through all this trouble to pull the switch with his hand? Horny and Cook charge towards him; Buster falls to the ground and shoots out a chain in between them, it grabs the switch and Buster pulls back with his arm pulling the switch and stopping the others from being lowered.

Buster pulls on the chain more; and using this he flips up and kicks at both the slasher knocking them back towards the edge of the giant pot. Buster shoots two chains and grabs both of them before they fall in.

''Buster, let go of them!'' Simon yelled.

''But then they'll fall''.

''Exactly, they just tried to cook us!''

''I'm sure that we can settle this without having to toss them into a vat of boiling hot water, right guys?'' He asks the two, who both nodded their head and pleaded for mercy ''See, I'll start off with a handshake'' But in doing so, he lets go of the chains and both of them fall back into the boiling water. They both scream and moan in pain; trying to use eachother to hoist themselves up, and when they do, they both come out looking like fish fingers.

''Oops, sorry''.

* * *

''Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a Spider can, spins a web any size, catches thieves just like flies, look out...''

''Zeke, he's not Spider-Man!'' Simon shouted at him, as Simon had the unfortunate task of sitting next to Zeke in the back of Lindsey's car. Buster managed to get the others down; and they drove back home, for Simon this seemed to be taking too long.

''Maybe that's what he wants you to think'' Zeke replies.

Lindsey was in the driving seat and then she turned to Buster who was riding shotgun ''Although not radioactive Spider, where did you get these powers from?''

''I think from that puzzle box I found''.

''What makes you think it was a puzzle box?'' Carrie asked as she devoured some lamb shanks; it's amazing how almost being cooked can work up one's appetite, and whether it was meat or not she didn't care.

''A carrot soup told me''.

...

...

...

''But it did''.

''Either way, thanks for coming to our rescue Buster'' Lindsey said, and leaned over given him a kiss on the cheek. But that slight distraction; cause her to lose control of the car for a split second, she tries to gain control but there's nothing she can do as she crashes into a close by tree. After a second or two, everyone is able to get out of the car okay...but the same can't be said for the car.

''Well this is great; we get chased by all kinds of killers, almost cooked, and now we in the middle of nowhere!'' Simon cried out, Buster gave his brother an encouraging pat on the back.

''It's okay Simon, we're actually on the edge of nowhere'' Buster pointed to a nearby sign that said '_You are now entering nowhere...population 0'._

But then Zeke notices another sign ''Hey, there's a hotel'' He points to the top of a hill where a large old fashioned hotel stood, and fittingly another, lightening struck giving it a creepy feel and helped them see the sign more clearly _'Welcome to the Bates Motel'_. There was no way they can make it back home this late at night; so this hotel was their best hope, although Buster didn't say anything, he was drained from his battles earlier.

Simon turns to Zeke ''Only you can believe that is a good place to spend the night''.

''Your just jealous that I know Spider-Man!''

* * *

Meanwhile; somewhere in Hell, a great power was at work, one that was shaking the very foundations of balance in the great evil pit that is know as the Labyrinth. Pinhead sat, pondering on how he was too get this child to become one of their own, he was too good-willed. But soon, he will not be able to escape the Cenobite's grip of power, he will join them. But right now Pinhead had other worries; this power that was tearing Hell apart was infact coming from Pinhead...as he sat on the toilet and let loose the Carrot soup he tasted.

Outside of the little Cenobite's room; Angelique stood grinning her pale face off as Butterball walked up next to her ''I don't get it, how is this going to seduce Xipe?''

''It isn't, this is just a little fun before I begin the real seduction''.

Butterball caught a wiff of what was inside, and then he got an idea. He ran off somewhere, and a few minutes later was back with some of Leviathan's prisoners. He led them all inside; and within seconds, the corridors echoed with the cries of the prisoners to stop this torture that was destroying them inside out. Wow, Angelique had just thought up a new kind of torture by accident.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

_Well, hope that you like this chapter. As you know I don't own Pinhead or the others mentioned in Chapter 3; I also don't own the Hungary Cook (From the film 'Cook') or Horny the Clown (From the film 'Drive-Thru'). I also want to dedicate this fic to laura 101, who has just had an op for her wisdom teeth, I know she's in alot of pain; so I hope this chapter will cheer her up. Laugther is the best medicine. The next chapter will feature two classic horror icons from two of the scariest films of all time. From the ending with the hotel, you might know who one of them is._


	5. Psycho City

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Before we start the chapter here is a quick word from ours sponsors from none other than the star of the series...Buster Daniels.

(Buster stands in front of a white screen; looking right into the camera holding a box of cereal with Pinhead on the front)

Buster: Cenobite Warrior is sponsored by Cenoios. They Ceno-licious...wait, Ceno-licious? Is that even a word?

Rurrlock: Kids will know that they're tasty

Buster: I know but Ceno-licious? Are they supposed to taste like a Cenobite?

Rurrlock: Yes

Buster: How is it even possible to promote Cenobites in a Kid's cereal commercial?

Rurrlock: Just say the line or I'll kill you off in the next chapter

Buster: Okay, Cenoios, apparently they're Ceno-licious. Can I have a raise?

Rurrlock: No!

(Okay, now onto the chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Psycho City**

KNOCK! KNOCK! Buster taps on the door to the Bates Hotel, the place seemed quite big and it had a quite gothic style to it, and there is never any friendly big gothic hotels...only the little ones that are reserved for the Oompa-Loompa's. Simon was a complete nervous wreck about this whole thing, almost as much of a wreck as Lindsey's car.

''Won't your parents realise they have one less car?'' Carrie asks her friend.

''Not really, my parents lost count after they bought the 493rd one''.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

''I don't think it's open'' Buster turns and says to the group.

''Good, now let's get out of here!'' Simon turns to walk away but Buster calls out to him.

''We're never going to make it back home''.

''What it's not like its raining'' Simon answers back; and right on cue...thunder, lightning followed by torrential rain. And because of walking away, Simon was the only one that got wet. He starts to take out his frustration on his little brother again ''If it weren't for your naivety and stupidity, you would realise that this place is a death trap with breakfast in bed!''

''This place looks fine to me'' Another lightning strike cast a shadow over the hotel making it look like a skull; and as if this wasn't enough the creep the group out, the door then creaks open.

''He he, automatic door'' Zeke said.

The group wandered in; there was no one around that could have opened the door for them, maybe the wind just blew it? Inside, the place looked larger than it did from the outside, there were all kinds of painting on the walls, famous paintings as well; the Mona Lisa, the painting of the dogs playing poker and a few others that stumped Buster and Zeke, but Simon on the other hand was ecstatic.

''Look at these works of art; Leonardo DaVinci, Michelangelo, Donatello...''

''I knew you liked Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!'' Buster shouted out, interrupting Simon's moment of inspiration, maybe this place won't be so bad after all. But looking at the paintings, he knew there was something odd about them...

''Where's the black around the Lisa's hair, or the red for the...in fact, where are all the colours?'' Simon looked at all the paintings around him, and then he noticed the walls had no colour as well, at first he thought it was just the darkness and the rain outside, but it wasn't ''Where's all the colour gone?''

The others looked around as well; and then looked at eachother...they were all black and white ''Okay, this is weird'' Lindsey said as she looked at her close, the inside of the hotel made them all appear like they were in some black and white movie ''It cost me an extra 30 to add the red on this dress!'' She moaned, but Buster and Zeke didn't seem to mind the missing colour, in fact...

''Hey Zeke look...I'm Buster Keaton!'' They seemed to quite enjoy it.

''I'm a Zebra...and all those kids at school said it will never happen!''

The lightning flashed again through the large window above the door, and the light from this brought out something in the shadows, the figure of a man just standing there. The group screamed and ran right into eachother, as the figure walked out closer to them, and they got a better view of him. He looked in his early to mid 30's; he too was all black and white. He had quite an innocent looking face; with puppy dog eyes...he was the hotel caretaker.

''Welcome to Bates Motel, and I am Norman Bates. Would you all like some rooms''.

Lindsey was the first one to get up ''Thank you, yes we would like that very much, our car...ran out of gas and we need a place to stay''.

''Well, you kids are very lucky. I have 12 rooms open and waiting for you'' Norman walked over behind the main counter, on the wall behind were 12 room keys, he picked out 5 different ones for each of them ''And I need you to sign your names'' He places a book in front of them, and gives each of them a pen to write their names; for some reason Zeke seems to be having alot of trouble, and like a test he looks over Simon's shoulder to see what he's written. They all write their names, except Zeke...whose drawn a giant version of himself attacking airplanes.

''Close enough'' Norman shrugs his shoulders.

''Hey Norman, how is it that the whole hotel is black and white?'' Buster asked.

''Oh it's always been like this, my mother quite likes it. Here, let me show you to your rooms'' Norman lights up a candle (not that it's doing much good as everything is black and white), and walks along with the others following behind.

Zeke turns to Simon ''Hey Simon can you help me carry my bags'' He points down to three large bags around his feet, causing Simon to go bug eyed in shock.

''How can you have bags we just found out this was a hotel!''

''This is a hotel?''

''I'll help!'' Buster cut in as he lifted up the bags with ease; they felt light as a feather with his Cenobite strength. The group all followed along as Norman gave them a tour of his hotel.

''So you and your mother own the hotel?'' Buster asks again.

''We both live here''.

''How long have you lived here?''

''Oh, a few years now...''

''How does this hotel stay black and white?'' Zeke asked.

''I told you already...''

''Is there anyone else here?'' Buster asked.

''No, your...''

''Is there anyone else here?'' Zeke asked now, and Norman was losing his cool at all these questions being asked at him. But the naivety and curiosity meant Buster and Zeke weren't going to stop anytime soon.

''How big are the rooms?'' Buster asked.

''How long have you lived here?'' Then Zeke.

''When can we meet your mother?''

''How does this hotel stay black and white?''

Then Carrie of all people asks the next question ''Why is there colour down that corridor?'' Everyone looked down the corridor to their right; as it went along; the colour was there, the faint yellow of a lamp near the single door at the end.

''Oh, that's just where the hotel caretaker is, Jack Torrance lives. He prefers his surroundings coloured''.

''Why did you look his door?'' Simon asked, noticing the amount of locks and chains around the door.

''Not much, he just goes a little crazy sometimes and thinks it's okay to kill people with his axe...but other than that he's a good caretaker, and a talented writer'' Norman continues walking, while the others look on at the door in horror, they're going to be spending the night in a creepy black and white hotel with a crazed killer as their neighbour.

* * *

The storm outside was still going strong; the lightning flashing through the window was making it hard for Simon to sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed trying to get some beauty sleep (although he thinks he doesn't really need it). The shadows around his room weren't helping much either, it always looked like something was moving around him; and then he starts to here mumbling of some kind, he looked around and under his bed, nothing he could see but there defiantly was some sound coming...it was coming from under his blankets. He throws it off his bed, and lying on his bed next to him was none other than...

''Hi Simon'' Buster and Zeke.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Simon leaps out of his bed and turns to the two ''What the hell are you two doing in my bed!''

''We couldn't sleep, so we decided to come and see you'' Buster said innocently, but Simon wasn't falling for it.

''Well you can't, and don't you know I'm claustrophobic!''

''What does claustrophobic mean?'' Zeke asks.

''It means he's afraid of Santa Claus'' Buster answers.

''GET OUT!'' Simon literally kicks both of them out of the room, and they both crash face first into the wall opposite. Simon slams the door so hard, there were cracks on the wall, and Buster and Zeke managed to pull themselves away from the wall.

''Poor Simon, Christmas is only a month away. He must be scared stiff'' Buster said sympathetically; he could never pick up the message that Simon just wants to be as far away from him as possible ''So what do we do now?'' He asks Zeke.

''I'm hungry'' Was all Zeke had to say, and then Buster's stomach started to grumble.

''Me too, I wonder where the cafe is in this hotel?'' He and Zeke walk off to find said cafe in hotel. The longer they stayed here, the smaller the place seemed to be, as if the walls were closing in on them. The shadows were growing larger, as if they were taking a life of their own...although they kind of were as Buster and Zeke were making shadow puppets.

''Hey, why don't we try down there?'' Zeke points down the corridor, the one with the colour and crazy caretaker behind the door. Zeke starts to walk down, but Buster grabs him before he can move any closer.

''Zeke I'm not sure that's a good idea''.

''Oh come on, do you really think that Norman Bates would keep a crazy man in his hotel?''

''Well, probably not but...''

''And, tell me, wouldn't the one place that has colour be the place where they keep all the food. I mean, why would you want to have black and white food?''

''You do have a point, maybe you're right''.

''When have I not been right?'' Zeke asked and if there was anyone other than Buster, he may have gotten the answer to that question. So the two walk closer to the door, and as they pass a certain point the colour returns to their clothes and bodies. Buster twisted the door knob and slowly opens the door...

''Why do you always open the door slowly?''

''Sorry, habit''.

The two looked around; the room was more like an over sized lounge, there was a fireplace, a large mirror near the ceiling, windows that stretched up the walls, and in the middle of the room was a type writer and a computer, with something written on it. They walk towards the screen; the font was so tiny they had to squint their eyes and practically on the screen to read the words...

''All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'' Buster reads out ''Well, that doesn't sound like the words of a crazy person''.

''I wouldn't call myself crazy...'' A voice calls out, and then followed by the slamming of the door behind them. They turn back and see Jack Torrance; crazed, tired and with a huge axe in his hand, he staggers towards the two ''I'll just call myself a maid, as I am in dire need of a drink''.

''Well we can bring you back one if you want...'' Buster said as if nothing was wrong, but that gleam in Jack's eyes gave the boy a rare uneasy feeling.

''Why, how kind of you...you know, you remind me alot of my little boy Danny. I loved the little son of a bit...''

''Jack...K+ rating remember'' Buster cuts him off.

''What? Technically it's not really a swear word. And besides, is it really bad for kids to say a little profanity?''

''To me it is'' Buster replies as Jack closes in on them.

''Anyway, tell me whose running my hotel now?''

''Norman Bates...''

''Ah, the little momma's boy. You know the saying; a boy's best friend is his mother. Anyway, less talk more decapitation'' He finishes before swinging his axe at the two; Buster fires a chain backwards, and zip lines Zeke and himself away from the axe. The crash into the back wall; just as Jack charges at them with his axe swing back and forth.

''Quick in here!'' Buster grabs Zeke and they lock themselves in the cupboard nearby. There wasn't much space; the room was filled with junk like brooms, buckets, paint can, a person's body...and three doors; numbers 2, 5 and 13.

''Hey, maybe one of those doors is our way out of here!'' Buster said as he let Zeke decide, he thought that Zeke would be the wiser choice in picking the door.

Zeke rubbed his chin and thought ''Okay, so if door number 2 is next to door number 5, then there has to be equal distance between 5 to 13...but then what's the distance with 13 and 4, and then add...um...minus door 2 and...Um...THIS PLACE IS A GIANT RAT MAZE!'' Zeke panicked.

Jack was breaking through the door with his axe; he chopped away at the wood protecting the two, but soon he managed to make a hole big enough for his head to fit through ''Here's Johnny!'' He laughs and then tries to pull his head back, but the hole he made was just too small ''Ow...ow...I'm struck!''

''Quick Zeke, now's our chance!'' The two charged towards the door and slam past it, crushing the still stuck Jack between the door and the wall as Buster and Zeke ran past and tried to find the others.

* * *

Neither Lindsey nor Carrie were tired; so they just shared a room and watched whatever movie was on at the time, and despite being a new film it too was in black and white.

''Man, there's nothing better than watching a Harry Potter film''.

''Yeah, Half-Blood Prince was almost as good as Watching Paint Dry the movie!''

''Yeah, Buster and me liked that film too!'' Lindsey shouted excitedly, probably a bit too hard to hide any hints of something.

''How come you and Buster aren't getting together?'' Carrie asked her.

''Hopefully we will, but enough about me how come you don't ever try to find a boyfriend?''

''Oh no, my momma would skin me if I ever brought a boy home. That's what happened to James Gunn when he came to my house''.

''Ouch, how would she react if you brought a girl home?'' Lindsey starts to think about what Carrie's mum might do, and it would be too graphic to describe for any mortal soul ''Why don't you ever stand up to your mother?''

''I couldn't stand up to a standing ovation, I'm just spineless''.

''You're not spineless, no one in are group is spineless; Buster and Zeke don't take things seriously, Simon never seems to care, and as long as money is involved we never get scared''.

''What about me, what have I got?'' Carrie asked wanting to know, but Lindsey was taking much longer to answer that then she would have liked to.

With nothing to say; Lindsey instead said ''I need to take a shower!'' And then quickly runs to the bathroom leaving a dust cloud behind her, causing Carrie to cough a bit.

* * *

Simon flicked though the channels; but nothing was classy enough for his liken, if it wasn't for this grand architecture of the hotel, he would be on the first bus out of here. He started to feel trembling in his bed; he pulled back the cover and saw two familiar figures.

''BUSTER, ZEKE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY BED!''

''Sijkds terhe jerjt jhksaht ajterjl hjralt gkjrh...'' Buster started screaming at the top of his lungs.

''Buster, you're on predictor again''.

''Oh thanks'' Buster drank a little glass of cold water, and gave himself a moment to get his voice back ''SIMON WE WERE CHASED BY THAT CRAZED CARETAKER, HE'S GOT AN AXE AND A KEYBOARD AND...''

''What? You...is there anything you two can't mess up?''

''Not really'' Zeke answered.

''Well, I'm leaving'' Simon said as he grabbed his bags...''Wait? When did I have bags?''

''But Simon, we've got to get the Lindsey and Carrie as well!'' Buster called out.

''They'll stall the killer long enough for me to get out...and for good measure why don't you two do the same''.

''No, we can't leave them. Let's roll out''.

* * *

The bathroom door creaked open; but the splashing of the water in the shower covered the sound like camouflage. A figure entered the bathroom slowly; the fogged up mirror made it hard for Lindsey to see anything outside of her curtain. The footsteps were quiet like a mouse's; the figure was already within striking distance of Lindsey. He reached the curtain with his hand, and just as he pulled back there was a loud shriek of music playing

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, dun, dun, dun, dun_

Lindsey screamed in horror and violation and Simon covered his eyes as fast as he could ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' Lindsey screamed.

''Sorry, Buster heard the shower and stupidly thought you might have been the killer''.

''Well how come Buster didn't come in?'' Lindsey asked a little disappointed, but then realised what Simon said ''Killer?''

''Yep, from now on, I'm choosing where to go for the night. The last three places they've picked have been infested with people trying to kill us''.

''Well do you mind leaving so I can get my clothes on...is it too late for Buster to check if I'm the killer?''

''Yep'' Simon said as he blindly left the bathroom, Lindsey found her close next to the shower and quickly changed. The others were waiting for her outside; and when Lindsey finally came out Buster said ''Now we just have to find Norman''.

Simon grabbed his little brother by the shirt ''Forget it Buster, this is his hotel and his caretaker let him handle it. In fact, why can't we press charges against him for this trouble?''

''Cause the sequel deals will go down the drain'' Buster answered.

''He's right'' Norman spoke up as he walked out of the shadows; who would have thought making everything black and white would be good for hide and seek? ''Psycho 2 was almost as successful as the first one''.

''Psycho what?''

''Oh forget it. Now, who wants to be the first'' Norman taunted as he brought out a little knife.

''First for what, are we playing a game?'' Buster asked, and Simon shook him violently.

''No you idiot, he's another killer!''

''Oh come on that's silly, why would the hotel manager be a killer at his own hotel? I mean, if he killed all his guests, how does he get the funds?''

For once, everyone was actually stumped on that question; even Norman couldn't answer that one. There was a loud crash from behind the group; and out of the wall was Jack with his axe...and dressed in a white wedding bride's dress ''Here's Mrs Johnny!''

He swings the axe; Simon drops Buster as the axe swings in between them. Buster kicks at Jack's legs, knocking him to the ground. Norman charges at him, and jabs the knife; Buster grabs him by the arm. Jack gets back to his feet and swings the axe; Buster catches it with his other hand. The three were at a stalemate, none of them could move. But Buster had one advantage...supernatural powers.

From his sleeves; he fires one chain into the ceiling, and wraps the other around the killer's arms. The moment he lets go of their weapons, the two shoot up into the ceiling.

''Hey guys I got them!''

CRASH! But then they both fall back down on top of him with a hard thud. Jack is the first one up; and steadies his axe, a clear strike at Buster's head. Buster looks up just as the axe comes flying down; he zip lines away just as Jack's axe connects with Norman's belt buckle, and when he finally stands up, his trouser fall down to his ankles revealing his love heart boxers, earning looks from everyone.

''It was half-price, like I was going to refuse''.

The two cornered Buster; the boy was still tired from his other fights, his chains were literally getting rusty. But there was still something that bothered him about the plot of this chapter.

''Hey Norman, what about your mother?''

''What about her?''

''Well, if your mum is mentioned she needs to have a cameo; it's the rules!''

''Screw the rules, I have a hotel!'' Norman replied, earning a look from Jack.

''You mean my hotel!''

''Are we going through this again?''

''Yes, because IT REALLY IS MY hotel!'' Jack shouts as he pulls his hair off his face...no scratch that...his face off his head, revealing a new face.

''Norman Bates?'' Everyone shouts more confused than surprised as there was now two Norman's; with the new one wearing a wedding dress.

Even Buster was perplexed by all this ''What? If you were Norman Bates then who...'' He points to the first Norman; and then he pulls his face revealing Jack Torrance underneath.

''We all go a little mad sometimes''.

''What the Poseidon is going on here?'' Buster's head felt like it was going to explode from all these body switching plot twists.

Norman spoke first ''Well it's really simple; Jack and I have been arguing for years as too who the really owner of this hotel is, and who runs it better. And so we decided to make a bet; switching each other's place's without ever drawing suspicion from visitors to my hotel''.

''For the love of Stephen King, it's my hotel!'' Jack shouted, but Norman ignored his outburst and continued.

''But it really wasn't going anywhere so we made another bet...''

Jack told the last part of the story ''Whoever kills the most people in the other person's body wins the hotel!''

After a minute or so of silence, Buster spoke up ''OHHHHH, now I get it. But wait? What about the mother?''

''Oh my mother's dead. But I dress up as her thinking she's still alive inside of me; it's a great way to remember mothers by killing people while pretending to be them!''

''And they say I have family issues'' Jack muttered under his breath; Norman gave him a suspicious look, Jack cleared his throat and then said ''But anyway; Norman and I are tied at the moment, so...first one to kill the boy gets the hotel!''

''Wait? What?'' Buster didn't have time to get an answer as Norman and Jack charge at him; Buster fires two chains into the ceiling, zip-lining above them and kicking them in the back of their heads. They both crash and tumble into the wall; and Buster jumps next to the others, they all make a run for it just as the killers regain their footing and give chase.

The group look down a corridor and see an elevator right at the end; it opens, and a tsunami of blood comes gushing out of it.

''Well that was just random!'' Lindsey said.

''But it gives me an idea'' Buster grabs something and pulls the other towards the elevator.

Jack and Norman reach the last corridor that the group could have run down; the one with as Jack likes to call it 'The random blood express', the next opening should be now, so the killers would figure that the group would be trapped between them and the blood wave. But as they turn the corner, and see the blood spewing through the corridor, they can't believe what they are seeing.

''Cowabunga!'' The group are riding the blood wave on wooden boards like professional surfers. Jack and Norman can only stand and watch as the wave sucks them in; and the group ride the wave all the way down the staircase, through the main rooms, and out of the hotel doors.

The blood is finally soaked up in the ground; they were down the road from the hotel, a good distance away from any more trouble with the crazed hotel owners. Buster and Zeke grabbed their boards and try to run back to the hotel, but Simon grabs them both ''Where are you two going?''

''We want to try that again!'' Zeke screamed like a little school boy.

''Yeah, I bet I can do a super special awesome sexy double whammy triple...

''Oh shut up, we're getting a far away from here as possible!'' Simon cut Buster off and pulled them back towards the main road. No car, or any kind of transport to take; it looked like the group were going to have to walk the rest of the way home, or any other place they could find that hopefully won't have any psychotic killers.

Carrie was walking funny and covering her legs ''Oh man, all that time in the hotel and in the hotel and I never got to use the bathroom''.

Zeke then pointed to the west ''Don't worry, the sun will rise in a few hours''

...

...

...

''What the heck does that have to do with this?'' Carrie screamed.

''I don't know, I just needed a start to do this'' And then out of the blue, Zeke pulled off his face revealing...

''SIMON? But then...whose this Simon?'' Buster went over to the first Simon.

''No, no I'm not...'' Too late, Buster pulls all of his hair out of his head ''Wearing a mask'' He grabs the hair back from Buster's hand and tries to put in back in his hair.

''If he's the real Simon, then you must be...''

And before Buster can take a guess; the person pulls off the Simon mask and reveals...

''Ghostface?''

''Oops, wrong mask'' The person said, taking off the Ghostface mask and revealing...

''AH! Your me!'' Buster screamed ''So that must mean I'm...'' And so Buster pulls off his face ''Zeke''.

''No, I'm just kidding'' And then the person pulls off Buster's mask to reveal ''I really am Zeke'' Zeke's original face.

Buster pulled off his Zeke mask, once again showing his face ''Ha, good one Zeke'' The two best friends shared a good laugh, while the others were still trying to wrap their heads around at what just happened.

''So you two were always the same?'' Lindsey asked wanting to make sure everything was clear now.

''Yeah...'' Buster answered ''But there's still one thing I don't understand''.

''What?''

''That'' He points behind him; and now there were two Zeke's laughing...this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the Labyrinth; Pinhead stood like a statue in his chamber, deep in thought, his eyes did not flutter, his lips did not quiver...and his finally got that carrot soup out of him. Angelique stood by his chamber door way ''Oh, what's wrong Xipe? Upset you weren't in this chapter''.

''Nonsense; I am merely going over my thoughts of the many ways of our teaching of pain and pleasure, symbolic and yet pure as the...''

''You're upset you weren't in the chapter!'' Angelique knew, there was no point in trying to hide it; but Pinhead didn't want to lose some of his pride.

''I was just fairly concerned, but it does not matter now, for I have a way for us to enter the next chapter and bring that human boy to his knees begging for us to baptise him in our ways''.

''Oh, Xipe you have such a way with words'' Angelique cooed, but Pinhead was taken no notice of her; and he held in his hand the very thing that he said would be enough to tempt Buster to the Labyrinth. Even Angelique was curious about what this weapon was...and she wanted an excuse to get close to Pinhead. She approached him like a panther; cool and silent, her arms massaging his rough and bloody shoulders. She looked down at this weapon, and lost some of her enthusiasms when seeing this weapon Pinhead was so interested in...

''A videotape?''

''I know it may not look like much now Princess; but once the boy unleashes what's inside, let's just say...he won't stand a ghost of a chance''.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

_A cursed videotape? Sound familiar to anyone? Hope that you all liked this chapter; I of course do not own Norman Bates (From 'Psycho') or Jack Torrance (From 'The Shining'). Take care everyone, hope to hear from you all soon!_


	6. Your Host is a Ghost

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Well, here's the next chapter of Cenobite Warrior; and this one along with our favourite Cenobites, will guest star two very popular ghosts from the east. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Previously on Cenobite Warrior...

Buster stands next to a lake, and Lindsey walks up behind him ''Buster, I think I'm pregnant, and Simon's the father''.

Simon is on the phone with Zeke on the other line ''Zeke what are you trying to tell me?''

''I'm not who I say I am; I'm really a Spanish Spy, my real name is Adriano Ricardo...and I'm a woman''.

Buster stands next to a lake, and Lindsey walks up behind him ''Buster, I think I'm pregnant, and Norman Bates is the father''.

Buster looks on in shock over Ghostface's dead body as Pinhead stands opposite with his Cenobite minions by his side ''Pinhead, so you're the one who shoot Ghostface?''

''Yes, it was I'' Pinhead replies.

Buster stands next to a lake, and Lindsey walks up behind him ''Buster, I think I'm pregnant, and Carrie's the...''

''WHAT?''

''Okay, I lied about that one''.

Pinhead stands in his chamber; Angelique also stands behind him and watches as he holds a video tape in his hand ''Let's just say...he won't stand a ghost of a chance''.

Buster walks towards a lake and sees Zeke standing there, Zeke turns back to face him ''Buster, I think I'm pregnant, and you're the father''.

Buster: And now, Cenobite Warrior continues...what a minute, did any of that stuff actually happen?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Your Host is a Ghost**

''Are we there yet?''

''Are we there yet?''

''Are we there yet?''

''Are we there yet?''

''Are we there...''

''WILL YOU TWO ZIP IT!'' Simon yelled in Buster and Zeke's faces. Buster did just as Simon said, and thanks to his powers, zipped his mouth shut like a coat zip, while Zeke tried to find a zip on his mouth. The group have been walking for hours; not another soul has past them since their encounter with the crazy hotel caretakers, but that was taken as a good thing.

''There's gotta be someplace we can stay for the night'' Lindsey said as she took off her shoes and rubbed her blister covered feet.

Carrie stopped to rest ''Maybe we can find a hotel and...'' The others all gave her the devil's eyes when she spoke those words.

''I would have expected Zeke to say that'' Simon muttered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead; why is it that tonight it actually has to be warm, and the road seems to stretch out further than normal, it's like God is mocking them.

Buster's eyes then shoot to his left, he tried to shout but his mouth was still zipped up, he finally un-zipped it and pointed ''Hey look, a video store!''

The group all turned to see an old store; the windows showing off many VHS tapes, with all kinds of classic movies such as Wizard of Oz, Citizen Kane, Son of the Mask, etc. With the last few places that they've been to; the rest of the group were hesitant to walk in, but Buster was already at the door. He always had a thing for videos instead of DVDs.

Buster's hand reached the door handle; but was stopped by Simon's hand ''NO! You are not about to lead us in there!''

''Why not?''

''The last three places you and Zeke have picked have been infested with crazy movie geeks, obsessive hotel caretakers, and bushy haired cooks. Who's to say that this place hasn't already been occupied?''

''Because there's a sign up there'' Buster points above the door, a little dusty sign which reads _'The owners of this VHS store are normal VHS sellers...not explores in the nether regions of pain and pleasure'._

''Good enough for me'' Zeke said.

''For you it would'' Simon shot back.

''Look Simon, there's nowhere else to go, maybe if we ask nicely we can stay for the night'' Lindsey reasoned with him and then entered the store ''And by the way, you're still holding Buster's hand'' She smirked. And Simon realised he was in fact still holding his little brother's hand, he threw him into the store and the whole group entered hoping to find the owners.

The place was littered in old fashioned VHS tapes; stacks and shelves of them, on the walls were posters of all the films you could name if you lived in the 60s or 70s. The group each separated into each section that they preferred. Even Simon had to admit, that although videos were out of date, this place did have some great classics in here. And what made this place even better for them was the lack of any psychotic slashers...so far. But also there was a lack of anybody else.

''So where are the owners?'' Buster asked.

''You summoned us?'' A voice called out; Buster turned towards the main desk and there were two figures standing there. One was female; quite pretty but very pale, she wore an old fashioned princess outfit of some kind all pink and white...Angelique in her Princess dress, the only human clothing she didn't mind.

But Buster hasn't met her yet, so he has no clue of her true nature; while the guy next to her looked strangely familiar to Buster; if he didn't know any better, he would say that it was none other than Pinhead standing in front of him, although it was hard to tell with the Jamaican shirt and the dreadlocks over his pale and scarred face.

''Haven't I seen you somewhere before?'' Buster asked Pinhead.

''Nonsense, we've never met before boy'' He replied.

''No I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before''.

''And I told you boy that we have never met; and if you keep this up, I will make your suffering...''

Before he could rant about suffering; Angelique nudges him in the side, they can't blow their cover now, not when they are this close, so she thinks up on the spot ''You'll have to forgive my husband'' Pinhead turned to her, she surely can't be trying to seduce him now on their mission ''He has anger issues; and for that whole you've seen him before, you have because he was in 'Cool Runnings'.

''WHAT!'' Pinhead shouts at her, while Buster's face lights up.

''Wow, that was like one of the greatest films in the entire history of history!''

Pinhead was about to protest, but Angelique nudges him the side again, telling him to just play along. Pinhead takes a deep breath before doing something he knows the other Cenobites will never let him un-live down...speaking with a Jamaican accent ''Ya man, I come from Jaaaamaca. Tee Caribbean Sea is vary nice along wit tee sun''.

Angelique had to contain her laughter, but this was extremely difficult, he actually did well with the accent. Pinhead just held his head up and tried to keep his pride and dignity.

''Cool, any news on the sequel?'' Buster asked, actually convinced about Pinhead being a Jamaican store owner.

Pinhead didn't want to go through this all day, so he quickly brought out a video tape from under the desk, and handed it to Buster ''What's this?'' He asked.

Pinhead once again spoke in a Jamaican accent ''It is a tape I'm sure you will anjoy man!''

''I don't know if my mum and dad will allow this'' Buster said as he showed Pinhead and Angelique the video he was handed...it wasn't the one Pinhead was meant to give him, but was instead an old porn video.

Pinhead quickly grabbed the tape ''Sorry, wrong tape'' He hid it and then gave Buster another one ''This is the one you will enjoy''.

''But where's the picture on the tape? Where's the case? Where's the plot story? Where's the cast names? Where's the...''

''Can you just take the tape and leave please, or you're suffering will be legendary, even in...'' For a second it looked like Pinhead had just blown their cover, as he shouted in his bellowing British accent. Angelique buried her head in her hands; even she couldn't screw up a mission so simple.

Buster shouted out ''Oh my God...'' It looked like the jig was up for the two ''This video tape has no rewind, so cool!''

Is this mortal just messing with them, or is he really this slow? Pinhead did not want to lose the act now, so he continued with the Jamaican act ''Yes, vary cool man. And if ya kids are looking for a place for tee night, there is an old house just down the road, you can stay there for tee night and watch tee movie''.

''Cool, but I got to ask one more question!''

''NO!'' ''NO!'' They both shouted and then proceeded to kick the entire group out of the store.

''What did you do now Buster?'' Simon moaned.

''I got a free video, and they said there's a place we can stay for the night. Follow me!'' Buster jumped up and headed down the road like the store owners said; the rest of the group following, and none of them had noticed the tape that Buster was carrying in his hand.

Angelique breathed a sigh of relief, as she took off her Princess dress ''Phew, I thought this task would never end''.

Pinhead took off his dreadlocks ''Ya man...'' And was still going on with the Jamaican accent, he realised this and returned back to his own voice ''I mean indeed; now you see why this boy will be of great importance to us, he already knows the ways of torture. And he is quickly learning of his Cenobite purpose''.

''Of course, but Xipe I must ask''.

''What is it?'' Pinhead asked at her and then saw she was holding the porn video Pinhead accidently handed to Buster.

''Why did you have this?'' She asked him, a sly smile forming on his face.

''Um...it's...educational, you know, know the flesh and all that. And also do you know how dull it is to talk to Chatterer?''

''Okay seriously, how is this fic a K+ rating?''

* * *

The group finally reached their destination; the old house that the store owner told Buster about, it looked thousands of years old. All dark and broken down, the lawn in front of it though was still green and fresh. Something about this house and the atmosphere made it seem like it was Japanese...that and the Japanese writing on it.

''Well this is the house that they said'' Buster told the group.

''Only you would listen to a crazy Jamaican video store owner who tried to sell you a porn video'' Simon spat back.

''Well it can't be any worse than the last places we went to'' Lindsey shrugs and walks down the path on the lawn with Buster; Carrie and Zeke followed up, and Simon was at the rear. As they got closer to the house; they couldn't help but feel some kind of presence in the house.

_(Buster and Zeke: PRESENTS! WHOA!_

_Rurrlock: NO NOT THAT KIND OF PRESENCE!)_

''Maybe this isn't such a good idea'' Carrie stuttered ''This place is cold...and old...and so very full of mould''.

''And hopefully full of gold!'' Lindsey cut in.

Carrie continued with her concern ''Surely there has to be somewhere else we can go?''

''There isn't, and don't call me Shirley'' Buster replied as he was the first to open the creaky door. Forget looking a thousand years old...this was more like a million; the walls were so faded it looked like black ink was dripping down them. The pipes were broken through the wall, and some of the rooms looked like they had been burnt down.

''Who wants to help me find a TV?'' Buster called.

''What for?'' Simon asked.

''So I can watch this video''.

''WHAT? The video? What about finding a bed or finding a phone?''

''Well can't we do that after we watched the movie?'' Buster asked innocently.

''How have you survived in life this long? Well I call dibs on the best bed found, if there is a bed here'' Simon grunted as he went off to find a room for himself; the others stayed with Buster, seeing as he's the one with the powers, it would be the safer thing to stay with him. And are people actually stupid enough to wonder in an old house on their own...don't answer that.

''Hey, I think I see something up there'' Lindsey points to a shelf above the group. They find a chair; Lindsey uses it and stands as tall as possible to see and reach what was on top of it. The other three looked from below.

''Nice beaver'' Buster said, and Carrie looked at him for making a comment like that.

''I know, it must have just been stuffed'' Lindsey replied as she stepped down holding a stuffed beaver that was on the shelf ''What's up Carrie?''

''I thought Buster meant...never mind''.

''Hey guys'' Zeke called out ''I found a TV, and it still has a video player on it''.

''Wow, it's like some supernatural force wants us to watch this video'' Buster said as he placed the video into the player; after a quick dust of the TV and finding places to sit, Buster pressed play and the movie began...

''Hey Simon, I need your help, I want to take Lindsey out to the cinema and oh yeah...the cinema and every other place we're going to tonight is fraught with deadly madmen at every corner waiting to hack our heads off!'' Simon imitated his little brother's voice in a mocking tone; as if he didn't hate Buster enough, he knew it was Buster's fault, even if he does have powers that just proves it was him that got Simon in this mess.

''Ah, finally'' Simon exhaled a breath of relief as he found a nice king sized bed with a mattress on it. He lied down; taking his sweet time, the mattress was so soft and bouncy...bouncy? He's starting to sound like Buster. All he had to do was stay a few hours in this artless house until sun rise, and then he can think about telling on Buster about the trouble and his powers to their parents...he'll be grounded for sure.

The thought of Buster grounded caused Simon to gently doze off; but what he didn't notice was the small figure next to his bed, pale white and slowly rising to its feet...a little boy, no older that eight, and probably Japanese staring at Simon. There was something not right with this little boy...little Toshio Saeki. For when his mouth opened, his hissed and meowed, like a cat.

''Stupid cat'' Simon mumbled in his sleep before picking up and pillow and throwing it in the direction of the noise; the pillow connected hard on Toshio's face, knocking him out. Finally peace; Simon let the sleep take hold, but then he felt something, something itching him. He scratched his forehead, but he could still feel it, maybe it was just a hair? He grabbed whatever it was and saw it in his hand.

''Wow, I really need a hair cut...and...when...did I dye my hair?'' He gulped as he looked at the large chunk of black hair in his hand. He slowly reached over and picked up a mirror that was next to him; he looked in it and saw the scariest thing ever...and after all he's been throw that's saying something. His head covered in black hair, but not his black hair, the hair of a pale Japanese woman croaking behind her...Kayako Saeki.

''AH!'' Simon screamed as he jumped out of the bed and ran for the door trying to open it; as Kayako crawled and limped her way over to him, croaking like a frog ''Look, I don't know what your problem is, maybe a glass of water for your throat?'' Simon joked, it would normally work for Buster, but this was no human slasher like the others. Kayako edged closer to Simon, with one choice left; Simon charged throw the door leaving the outline of his body carved in the door and wall.

Buster, Zeke, Lindsey and Carrie all stared at the TV; at first with great interest and curiosity, but all that was lost seeing what was on the tape. It was nothing but brief flashes of pictures and stuff such as a woman combing her hair, a wheel, a chair spinning around and a ladder...dull...doesn't even begin to describe this.

''Well, so much for it being a masterpiece; This is more torture than watching Superman 4'' Lindsey muttered.

''Hey I liked that movie'' Zeke replied.

''Say that again, you're going home in a body bag'' Lindsey said back to him as she took some more popcorn ''Hey Zeke, I thought we lost all the popcorn at the cinema, where did you get more?''

''Oh this is the popcorn from the cinema, I've been saving some in the safe sanctuary of my belly-button'' Once the truth was revealed the others vomited out the popcorn in their mouths; Carrie started brushing her teeth with her toothbrush, Buster was using his chains to cut out the popcorn in his mouth, and Lindsey used a mini vacuum to suck out the little pieces.

And as they did that; Zeke continued to watch and then something came to him like a bolt of lightning ''Hey, I've seen this movie before!''

''You have?'' Buster asked still cleaning out his mouth.

''Yeah, about a week ago. I watched something like this; and then when it finished I got a phone call, and the person on the other line said I was going to die in seven days, I just ignored it''.

...

...

...

''Zeke?'' Buster called.

''Yeah?''

''You had a phone call a week ago...''

''Yeah''.

''That you were going to die...'' Lindsey followed.

''Yeah''.

''In seven days?'' Carrie finished the question.

''What's the worry, it's not like seven days and a week are the same thing''.

...

...

...

...

''Hey, something's happening with the TV!'' Zeke said; and the group all turned their eyes to the TV, on the screen there was a well in the middle of the forest, and out of the well, there was a girl crawling out of it. Jet black hair covering her face going all the way down to her shoulders; she walked out of the well and towards the screen. The TV then started leaking, water gushing out of all the cracks ''He he, the TV peed its pants'' Zeke laughed as the others back away from the screen, not sure what to make of this, but it was now all clear; seven days, videotape, creepy girl, no one winning Deal or no Deal...this was no ordinary girl that has just crawled out of the TV screen...this was Samara Morgan.

She reached her hands out to grab Zeke; he couldn't move, he was frozen on the floor in awe ''Wow, I didn't know that video's were 3D as well'' But before Samara could get a hold of Zeke; Buster fires two chains that hook around Zeke, he yanks back and pulls his friend towards him just as Samara grabs hold of the chair, and it ages so fast that it disintegrates into a few stitches.

Samara looks at the four; and in particular Buster after just witnessing his powers. Zeke whispers in Buster's ear ''I just want to tell you good luck, we're all counting on you!''

Samara then teleported right in front of Buster; she slapped him across the face so hard that he flies across the room and crashes through the wall...and into a frantic Simon.

''Why is it that whenever you get hit, I have to take a hit as well!'' Simon yelped as he pushed Buster off of him.

''That's what brothers do for each other, they look out for...''

''Yeah that's great, now look out for me from this ghost girl''.

''What? I thought we were getting chased by the ghost girl?'' And the before Buster can react; black hair wraps around his waist, and then throws him towards the ceiling, and then slams him into the ground. Buster looks up, and follows the hair until he sees Kayako, controlling it like a whip. Kayako uses her hair again; wrapping it around Buster and slamming him into the walls and battering him around the corridor like a rag doll.

Despite the horror and brutality of this situation...Simon was actually enjoying this, he was never allowed to hurt Buster this much at home ''Simon, run!'' Lindsey screamed as her, Carrie and Zeke ran past. Simon looked back and saw Samara standing there walking towards him ''Of course, there has to be two, one person trying to kill us is never enough is it'' Simon ranted on, until the others pulled him away just as Samara teleported closer to him.

BAM! Kayako was now using her hair like a giant fist, and punching Buster into submission. BAM! She crushed him under the black hairy ball...err...of a fist. CLANG! The hair fist tore apart as Buster fired one of his chains into it. Buster now had something to fight back with; the two had a standoff, it was chains against hair, only one will walk away from this.

Zeke taps Buster on the shoulder and says to him ''I just want to tell you good luck, we're all counting on you''.

Kayako uses her whip hair to attack; but Buster strikes back with his chains, knocking the whip back, but neither of them could get a good hit on eachother. As Buster saw Samara continue her pursuit of the others, he had an idea. He stopped with the chains, and using his Cenobite agility, he leaped around the room as Kayako followed with her hair whip. She tossed and turned trying to whip him, she didn't even realise how much hair she was using until it was too late for her...she was now covered in her own hair and was nothing more than a giant hair ball.

Buster used his chains and formed them into a long baseball bat ''Da, da, da, da, da, da, da'' SMACH! He whacked at the hair ball and it flew across the room, and crashed right on top of Samara, squashing her underneath. Buster ran over to the giant hairball, there was a little bit of struggle, but the hair ball was too big for Samara to lift and climb out of...so instead she just teleported behind Buster.

She grabbed him by his hair, threw him into the air and then threw him back onto the floor. She stood over him; her scaly pale face looking down on him ''Seven days''.

''No, Buster Daniels. You're mixing me up with some woman''.

Samara ignored him and then placed her palm on his face, ready to suck the very life out of him, but something was wrong, she couldn't. There is something wrong with him; his life force is too strong for her to absorb, but continues to try. And although she didn't notice it, Buster certainly did, the hair ball was shrinking and Kayako was stepping out of it ready for Round 2. Much of her power was being used in her hair; maybe if Buster gets rid of it all together, than he can defeat her and maybe Samara as well.

Using his Cenobite strength; he pushes himself up from the ground knocking Samara back into Kayako, and they both fell into reclining chairs. In between the chairs; Buster stood in a barber's clothes, with shampoo and scissors in his hand. With the two down; he proceeded to cut and fix up both of the girls hair, the hair floated around in the room, blinding the others and giving them all moustaches and beards.

Buster stood back from the chairs ''Presto, you're bald''.

And in fact both the girls were bald; Buster gave them both mirrors to look in, and the light from their bald spots blinded them both. Samara started crying ''Not fair, all I was going to do was turn you into a lifeless corpse'' She turned and ran back into the TV screen; and when she was inside she climbed down the well.

''What other kind of corpses can you get, baldy'' Simon shouted at the screen.

''I feel sorry for her'' Buster whimpered.

''FEEL SORRY FOR...wait, what about the other one?'' Simon pointed towards Kayako, who was still standing in all her baldness, but not for long as her hair started to grow back from her scalp until it was back to regular size.

''Oh boy'' Its official, Buster was out of ideas.

Kayako then started making her way towards the group in her usual fashion; crawling and limping awkwardly, with the sound of her bones breaking. With all the fighting, the group haven't even realised they've back themselves into a corner with no escape. Kayako limped closer towards the group, Buster being the first in her path; but then her bone breaking way of moving gave Buster a new idea, one that was bound to work ''Hey, how about a game?''

Kayako stopped in her tracks and watched with interest as Buster stepped forward and pulled out something from his pocket, a little fold of paper. Even the others were wondering what Buster was up to; he threw the paper to the floor, and as it landed into unfolded, and as it unfolded Buster called out ''Left foot, blue''.

''TWISTER?'' That was Buster's idea? Play a game of twister with Kayako? Buster placed his left foot on a blue spot and then called out ''You, right hand, red'' Kayako was frozen to the spot; surely this can't be happening...

_(Buster: I thought I said don't call me Shirley!_

_Rurrlock: Buster just carry on with the story!)_

Kayako couldn't turn this down; she didn't want to decline an offer of who is the best, an offering from someone who has proven quite the match for her...plus when she was alive she was a pro at Twister. She did as Buster said; Buster kept on shouting different colours and parts of the body, deliberately making Kayako's harder than his. The game went on for about five minutes before finally...

THUD! ''Ow, hey Kayako, you win'' Buster had touched the ground. Kayako croaked in delight as Buster crawled away from the mat, and she was about to do the same...but she couldn't. She had been playing so hard, and was enjoying herself so much, she's tangled herself up in knots.

''I just want to tell you good luck, we're all counting on you'' Zeke said to Buster. The group walk away, leaving Kayako on her own to find out how to untangle herself from this mess. The group reached the front door; where little Toshio sat beside it, meowing in his cat voice again.

''Stupid cat'' Simon said as he threw a nearby lamp at Toshio's head, knocking him out again.

''Funny looking cat'' Buster replied as he was about to walk out the door, but Simon's arm stopped him.

''No, from now on I am going to pick where to go to spend the night''.

''But Simon, it's morning'' The group looked around at the street; the sun was rising and the papers boys were out handing out the morning papers and getting chased by the dogs, the lawn sprinklers were on, the birds were singing.

''No fair, I wanted to pick a place to go!'' Simon moaned, he was never happy with anything, and it was about to get worse as Zeke pointed across the street...

''Why? Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?'' He was pointing to Buster and Simon's house across the street.

''WHAT! WE WERE JUST ACROSS THE STREET!'' Simon yelled throughout the street, and then as Buster and Zeke followed the sound waves of Simon's voice they noticed something else, and then Simon noticed it as well ''AND THE CINEMA AND HOTEL WERE RIGHT NEXT DOOR!'' And in fact they were just next door.

''Well let's think of the positives...'' Lindsey said ''We got some exercises, and Buster has defeated some of the worst slasher villains around, it's a start''.

''A start to what?''

''Oh come on Buster, I'm not stupid. I knew you and Zeke were going to become Slasher hunters''.

''Oh'' Buster said as if he was in trouble.

''Can Carrie and I join?'' She asked them much to Buster and Zeke's surprise. Well, through all the commotion that went on; Buster never did get the chance to ask Lindsey, but maybe being teammates to save the world will be a better way of asking her. The group could become like mini Ghostbusters; all the excitement that filled up in Buster's mind made him jump about with joy ''Sure you can join, if you want''.

''Yeah, how about it Carrie?'' Lindsey asked her.

''Yeah I laugh in the face of danger; then cower and hide until it goes away, I'm in''.

''No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!'' Simon shouted in Buster's face and then walked home, but not before turning around and continuing to shout ''Count me out; according to my life, last night never happened. There were no ghosts, no ghostfaceses, no crazy cooks, no outrageous owners, and no bothersome brothers with super powers. I'm leaving now!'' He then stormed off back home.

''Okay, you can join us when you feel more up to it'' Buster shouted cheerfully.

''So, we're Slasher hunters?'' Carrie asked the group.

Buster was the first to answer ''Yeah you bet; this is so exciting, it's like the first time we became friends all over again! Remember?''

''Yeah, the school had that dinner choice between steak and fish''.

''Yeah, I had lasagne''.

* * *

''This is outrageous!'' Pinhead yelled as he paced within his chambers; the anger in his voice was so intense that cracks formed in the walls of the Labyrinth. The Dark Prince of Pain stormed out of his chamber, and down a long corridor, with Angelique in hot (you know what I mean) pursuit.

''Oh Xipe, what is it?'' She cooed, but it was hard when Pinhead was walking so fast that she could barely keep up even when running.

''That boy defeated Samara and Kayako! Both of them! I am going to see to it that Samara will pay for her failure, and also...I payed 6 dollars for her tape. 6 DOLLARS! How pays that much for a VHS anymore?''

''But Xipe, don't you think Samara has been punished enough?''

''How so?''

''It's a girl's worst nightmare to have all of her hair slashed from her fragile scalp''.

''But you have no hair?'' Pinhead assured Angelique; which caused her to give Pinhead a glare so frightening that even he backed off, but he continued towards Samara's room. He opened the doors, and was struck back by what he saw...Samara sitting in a little wooden chair, watching films on a TV.

''Watch is this?'' Pinhead yelled, but Samara didn't flinch as she continued to watch the films.

''Buster sent me all of his DVDs as an apology for cutting out my hair'' Samara said as her eyes never left the screen. Pinhead stormed back out of the room and punched his fist into a wall, breaking it in two.

''Now the boy mocks me by turning my allies into...into...little children!''

''But she was a little child'' Angelique said to Pinhead who just ignored her once again and left her be...wait, that's it! Angelique's mind clicked, she may have just found a way to get Xipe's attention all to herself, and it's been something she has tried to avoid, the irony of it ''Xipe, wait, I have a proposal''.

''Angelique...'' Pinhead's voice was rising in anger, but Angelique stopped him before he could finish.

''No, it's not what you think. I may be able to help capture the boy!''

''Do you now?'' He was now interested.

''Yes, I know someone that may have the quality that you have been missing''.

Pinhead gave this some thought; despite her annoying never ending pursuits of what she can't have, Pinhead had to let her have a go, she does have a never give up attitude as he is fully aware of ''Very well then, you will capture him''.

''Yes, but under one condition''.

''NO!'' Pinhead was sure he knew what it was, and from the smile on her face, he was right.

''Okay, how about just for one day, you and me. Surely the favourite son of Leviathan can take one day off, and spend it with the Princess of Hell''.

Pinhead was stuck between a rock and a hard place; his plan to capture Buster have failed and Leviathan will be so disappointed in his failure to catch a naive boy he won't give him a second chance yet. And there might be no guarantee that Angelique will capture Buster, so it might not have to come down to it...

He took a deep sigh ''I accept your condition''.

Angelique grinned like a Dr Seuss character, why didn't she think of this before? Capture a boy to get Xipe to herself, it will be a piece of cake, at least that's what she thinks. No ordinary boy can take on both Samara and Kayako; even a well trained Cenobite would have difficulty against the two of them. But she might know of someone that can help...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_So hope that you all liked this chapter, who is Angelique's partner in crime? We'll find out in the next chapter Of course I do not own Samara Morgan (From 'The Ring') or Kayako and Toshio Saeki (From 'The Grudge'). _

_Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my favourite actors of all time, Leslie Neilson. Who sadly passed away on Monday, I also have added some of his finest jokes and one-liners to this chapter, he will 'Shirley' be missed._

_R.I.P Leslie Neilson_


	7. She's a Man Eater

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **And we continue with Cenobite Warrior; plenty of famous faces pooping up in this chapter, see how many you can spot and know. Hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Buster: Previously on Buffy the Vampire slayer...

Rurrlock: Buster, for the last time, this is Cenobite Warrior!

Buster: I thought I signed a contract for Buffy the Vamp...

Rurrlock: No, no you didn't, you signed on for Cenobite Warrior!

Buster: But this fic is so much like Buffy.

Rurrlock: Ha, yeah right. Name me one similarity between this and Buffy.

Buster: Well, the world is under threat from demons, monsters and killers; while the main character discovers he has extraordinary powers to fight off said monsters, with the help of his human allies. Along the way, they learn valuable lessons of friendship and determination, while making it fun. And defeat many different villains of the week, while the big bad plans for the apocalypse.

Rurrlock: ...No comment, carry on Buster.

Buster: Just kidding, here's the next chapter of Cenobite Warrior

**Chapter 7: She's a Man-eater**

It's been two days since the eventful night of Buster and co; taking on many different baddies, and not only managing to survive, but win! And it was all down to the mysterious puzzle box that Buster found; he knew that he must have these Cenobite powers for a purpose, and that was to stop Pinhead and the others from world domination. The only problem was that to get to them, they need the box, which was still missing. Buster and the group have been searching high and low, and middle for the box.

''Any luck?'' Buster asked Lindsey as she and Carrie came over to Buster and Zeke and took a seat next to them; the day at school was going rather normally, to normal for the group. They needed excitement...

''Oh no thanks, I've had enough excitement for one lifetime''.

''Carrie, who are you talking too?''

''No one''.

Lindsey turned to Buster ''You said that you had the box outside your house?''

''Yeah''.

''And then it just disappeared from the spot you last saw it''.

''Yeah, I've checked all around my house, and haven't found anything''.

''There's one place we haven't checked'' Zeke said.

''We already checked my mailbox'' Buster replied before Zeke could continue.

Zeke banged his fist on the table ''Wow, they're good!''

''What do you mean they?''

''Well come on guys, the box may have gotten legs and walked off, but who do you think gave it those legs...the Cenobites of course''.

''But Zeke, they're already inside the box. So how can they take it?''

''Maybe because they know how much of a threat you are too them. I mean how many people can say they took down a slasher killer? And you took down NINE in ONE NIGHT!''

''I know, and it really tired me out. But I'm back to full health and ready to kick some...''

''Buster!'' Lindsey stopped him before he could get out the last word.

''What I was just going to say but'' Buster said innocently.

''Oh...it would have sounded better if you said as...''

But before Lindsey could say anymore; the group noticed something going on around the other tables, all the other students were talking and murmuring about something. It must be pretty important if the whole of the room was huddled over to one table. The four headed over and tried to listen to what was going on. Some girls were handing out fliers to other students.

''What do you think is going one?'' Buster asked. Then a girl by the name of Ellen made her way towards the group, a big stack of fliers in her hand and a panicked look on her face.

''Excuse me, have any of you seen this girl?'' She handed Buster the flier, on it was a picture of a cheerleader by the name of Jennifer.

Ellen then stared at Buster and Zeke with shock ''Wow, you're the first boys that haven't drooled over the picture on sight, have you seen her?''

''No never seen her, is she missing?''

''She went out for a party three days ago, and never came back. My friends and I have been handing out fliers, and they seem to be helping, more people are searching for her...especially the boys''.

''Oh, so that's why there aren't any boys in school today!'' Lindsey said. She was kinda jealous that this Jennifer got all the attention just because she was beautiful. If she were in the same situation, not even half the boys in the school would try to find her...except Buster of course.

''Hey Lindsey, why are you drooling?'' Buster asked pulling Lindsey out of her thoughts. She regained composure and wiped the drool from her face, and tried her best not to blush when looking at Buster.

Ellen continued ''And what's worse is that the woods she was last seen are rumoured to be the home of a vicious mutant''.

''We talking X-men mutants, or really ugly, cannibalistic mutants?'' Buster asked.

''The latter''.

''Oh that's the bad one''.

''No one has ever seen the mutant, but there have been stories of his mark, of three claw marks''.

''It was Wolverine!'' Zeke screamed like a fan boy that's standing in front of his idol.

''I said it wasn't X-men mutant, oh you're no help!'' Ellen said as she rushed off to hand out more fliers.

Buster gave some thought about what Ellen told them ''Three claw marks? The closet thing I can think of is...oh snap! Three-Finger! She must have taken a wrong turn, and now he's captured her''.

''Hold on Buster, we don't know if she really has been captured'' Lindsey tried to calm him down.

Carrie spoke up ''But if Three Finger didn't catch her than what's the point of this chapter''.

''Oh you're right about that, guess she's dead meat'' Lindsey said not really caring about Jennifer.

''Or maybe not, I bet we can help her!'' Buster said.

''Ha, I would help that Miss Perfect skirt if she was my mother!'' Lindsey shouted a little too loud.

''Jeez, Lindsey what's wrong?''

''Nothing, just me and Jennifer had this thing were we competed for cheerleading and she beat me cause she had bigger boobs. If that actually means anything, it should have been me that won. I say let her become a human happy meal!''

''Isn't it a bit harsh to let her die just because she beat you in a cheerleading contest?''

''THEY ALSO HAD A CASH PRIZE OF $10! $10 GONE FROM MY LIFE!'' She broke down crying on Carrie's shoulder, half of Carrie was now under a shower of tears, literally.

Buster however still wasn't going to back down ''I can't just leave her, I made a vow to fight slashers, and I'm going to keep that vow. So come on Lindsey, can't you just put your rivalry with her behind you for now?''

After a few more seconds of tears, Lindsey stood up properly and turned to Buster ''Even if I could I can't, me and Carrie are babysitting tonight''.

Carrie's eyes bugled open ''We are? I mean...we are?''

''Yeah don't you remember?''

Carrie was in a panic now ''No, no, no, you know I don't do well babysitting. I start to panic, and if I panic the child will panic, and then start to cry, and then I'll start to cry. What if it's more than one child? What if there's five or six? I'll be crying six times as much, please don't let there be six children Lindsey. Please tell me the parents thought about abortion!'' Carrie was out of breath, so she took a few seconds to get it back as the others stared at her ''Sorry...I'm not good with kids''.

''Okay...you don't have to come with me, you can spend the afternoon with your mum...''

BEEP! BEEP! They heard a car horn coming from behind them, they turned and saw Carrie in the driving seat of her car ''Well come on Lindsey, don't want to keep the little tykes waiting''.

Lindsey leaned next to Buster and whispered ''Gets her every time. Good luck with Three-Finger, and be careful Buster'' She walked over to Carrie's car, and took shot gun. The two girls drove off into the distance...even though it was still the middle of a school day.

''Well now what?'' Zeke asked.

''We can see if Simon wants to come'' Buster's phone then started ringing, he answered it ''Hello?''

''NO!'' Simon shouted on the other line before hanging up.

''Guess it's just you and me Zeke!''

* * *

''Don't worry; we'll take good care of him. Bye, have a nice trip, and remember our tip when you get back!'' Lindsey shouted out, as the parents of the kids their babysitting drive off, leaving Lindsey and Carrie standing at the door, with instructions written on paper in her hands. The house was huge; which meant that looking after this boy would offer quite a bit for Lindsey.

''Okay, let's meet him then'' Lindsey said as she walked into the house, but stopped when she realised Carrie wasn't following. She turned to see Carrie still standing on the porch.

''It's fine, I can babysit from out here''.

''Why are you so nervous about babysitting?'' Lindsey asked as she pushed Carrie into the house.

''Me nervous? Ha, no...I'm paranoid beyond God's reach!''

''Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll do most of the looking after...but that means I'll have to cut in more of your share''.

''It's just the fact that it's a child I don't know; what if something happens to him? How will I tell the parents? What should I tell the parents? Should I tell the parents anything?''

''Carrie, will you just meet the boy already; apparently his mum says he's an angel'' Lindsey was now forced to drag Carrie up the stairs to find the little boy's room. Carrie's feet dragged on the stairs, but it was no use, she was going to have to go through with this. She took little baby steps towards the boy's room as Lindsey was already at the bedroom door talking to the boy.

''So how are you doing champ?'' She asked him.

''I'm okay, is there someone else there?'' The boy asked; Carrie spun 180 degrees and rushed away, but Lindsey had already grabbed her and brought her towards the bedroom, where she saw the cutest little 8 year old boy ever.

''Hi, I'm Andy, what's your name?'' Little Andy Barclay asked her; but Carrie was still frozen with fear.

''This is your aunt Carrie'' Lindsey answered.

''Why do you have to call me his aunt, now I feel more responsible'' Carrie whispered in Lindsey's ear. She just ignored the nervous wreck of a friend, and forced her further into Andy's room.

''So Andy, is there any games you would like to play with your aunt Carrie?'' Lindsey asked.

''Yeah, I've got lots of fun games, I'll pick one'' Andy quickly rushed off into his cupboard to find some board game to play. While he was finding something, Carrie turned around to Lindsey.

''Why are you doing this to me?''

''Cause someone needs to cook dinner, and I can't play and cook at the same time''.

''I'll cook!'' Carrie yelled quite loudly, but Andy was still distracted with finding a game to play.

''Carrie, there is no way I'm eating that cooked bread you make''.

''Then I'll make cooked beans or peas or...please, don't leave me alone''.

''Carrie! He's an 8 year old kid, what's the worst that could happen?'' Lindsey didn't wait for an answer, as she leaves and closes the door behind, leaving Carrie in Andy's room. Whimpering and moving at a snail's pace, she sits down next to Andy who has brought out the board game Mouse Trap. She knows how the mouse feels right now. Then something else caught Carrie's eye, something around Andy's neck, it looked like a necklace made of gold with some kind of jewel in it and words written around it.

* * *

Buster and Zeke lifted their heads from the tall grass that they hid in; they've been trekking in the woods for hours now, but haven't found any clue whatsoever of Jennifer or Three-Finger. But like they were ever the type to give up, they would carry on searching just because they feel like they have to. And with their camouflage, they were convinced they weren't going to be caught; face painted dark green, covered in grass, and as an extra precaution, Zeke was wearing a bird's nest on his head...with the bird still in it, he named it Ralph.

Zeke's stomach started rumbling ''I'm hungry, can't we stop for pizza?''

''As much as I would love pizza, now is not the time''.

''Why not?''

''Because my Cenobite senses are tingling, follow me'' Buster moved forward; he didn't know what it was, but it was like something was calling him, begging him to move towards where this sensation is coming from. Maybe Zeke's appetite is contagious and he's just being lead to a Pizza buffet; but he soon needed worry about that, because a few hundred yards in front of the two, was confirmation that they found Jennifer tied up to a tree, with Three Finger carving a knife nearby...and another girl tied to the tree next to her.

''Hey Buster, I thought we were only supposed to save one girl?''

''So did I, she must not go to our school, but why does she look so...yeah, that's the girl that owned that video store with that Jamaican guy''.

''You mean the one that gave you the cursed video tape?''

''They probably didn't know it was cursed. Well Zeke, it looks like we've got two people to save now!''

''Okay, what's the plan?''

''Live bait'' Buster answered simply.

''Good idea...hey'' Zeke turned to Buster, just realising what the plan meant.

''Come on Zeke, we need to create a distraction to lead him away from the girls''.

''What do you want us to do, dress in drag and do the hula?''

All around Three Finger and his captives; lights of different colours shown around the area, drums started playing out of nowhere. He looked behind him and saw two boys; Buster dressed in a hula skirt and bra, with Zeke sitting on a giant plant with an apple in his mouth.

As the drums stopped, Buster started singing ''Hu-whoo, if you're hungry for a hunk a fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Zeke here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine; on this tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line...'' Before he could carry on singing, a knife is thrown right on to his chest.

''Buster you okay?'' Zeke asked, looking at the knife buried in his best friend's chest.

''Yeah, thanks to my powers it doesn't hurt...but I think it's stuck'' He tries to pull the knife out of him, but it wasn't budging. Zeke tries his luck at pulling it out ''Ow, ow, ow, ow, Zeke not helping''.

Zeke let go and backed off ''Sorry, my bad'' They both turned back to Three Finger as he held a long sharp knife in his hand that had his three disfigured fingers. He licked his lips, his nose, his ears and his hair as his hunger drove him insane for some young fresh meat. Zeke leaned to Buster ''Is this the part where we scream and run away?''

''I believe so''.

''Okay''.

...

...

...

''AH!'' ''AH!'' Buster and Zeke screamed and ran as fast as they could, as Three Finger gave chase, swinging his knife around as if he was carving them already. Meanwhile; Jennifer and the other girl were still tied up on the trees, Jennifer turned to the other girl.

''So, the boy who just dressed up Hawaiian style is the one you're after?''

''Don't remind me'' Angelique spoke; she thought that her and Jennifer teaming up to stop Buster would be a piece of cake. But things got complicated when she found out that Jennifer had been caught by Three Finger; and Jennifer kept protesting that he came onto her first. She thought that this would actually work in favour for the boy's capture, as he would track the girls down and help out. So, taking on her usual human form, she let Three Finger catch her, but right now she was starting to regret it.

''Oh Lord, what is that odour?'' She coughed.

''Beef face went to have a dump before those two came along, so what do we do _if _that boy stops the mutant and frees us?''

''Then I will capture him of course, and bring him back to the Labyrinth, where Xipe will have to fill his end of the bargain, and will be mine for a day. See, works out both ways. I get Xipe, and you can have the other boy that follows him''.

''I don't know...I'd rather have our captor''.

Angelique stared at Jennifer, even for the Demon Princess, this was kinda gross.

''What? I like the scaly ones'' Jennifer replied.

* * *

Simon sat back on his recliner; enjoying the view of the tranquil woods around him. The lake flowing freely and smoothly nearby and the birds singing in the trees...then getting eaten by tree snakes. This is the relaxation that Simon needs after that night of constant terror; just him laying back with a drink, some music and bon bons. This is perfect, and to make it even better for him, no sign of Buster or Zeke within a million miles of...

CRASH! CRASH! Simon is assaulted off his recliner, and squashed under two bodies, that beam with joy when seeing him ''Hey Simon!'' Buster and Zeke shout.

''Can't you two leave me alone for one day!''

''Well we were, but then Jennifer from our school's been kidnapped so we're here to rescue her''.

Simon's anger started to disappear when he heard that name ''Wait? Do you mean that cheerleader that goes to your school?''

''Yeah, for some reason every boy in our school drools when they see her...hey Simon, how come you're drooling?''

Simon wiped away the drool from his mouth ''So have you found her yet?''

''Yep''.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save our damsel in distress'' Simon got up to walk in the direction Buster and Zeke ran from. His chin held up, and his chest puffed out, he attended to his hair.

''Simon, there's a little problem we have to deal with before we save her'' Buster called out.

''Oh come on, I'm sure the problem can wait...'' Simon was cut off by roars coming from in front of him, and bursting into view was none other than Three Finger. Simon slowly turns to look at Buster, a blank look on his face ''If I ever die, I want you stay away from my funeral...AH!'' He screamed and ran, but Three Finger grabbed him by the shoulders, and held him in place.

Three Finger pulled back his dagger, ready to strike Simon, but as his arm swings forward, it gets caught by chains. He looks up to see Buster using the chains to throw him off the ground, and right into his path. BAM! Buster kicks him back down to the ground, leaving a dust of cloud and a crater. Buster lands back on the ground ''Well that wasn't too...''

BAM! Three Finger tackles Buster right into a tree with such force that the tree breaks free from its roots and crashes to the ground. Three Finger punches Buster in the stomach, launching him right into the branches of another tree. Three Finger charges into the tree, and knocks it out of the ground, sending it flying with Buster still hanging on for dear life.

Buster fires two chains towards two other trees, and zip lines out of the falling tree just as it makes impact with the ground. He fires another chain into the ground next to Three Finger, and uses it to pull himself towards the mutant. BAM! Close enough; Buster punches him on the cheek knocking him through at least three trees, but the mutant still wasn't finished and was coming back for more.

Buster readies himself to fire another chain; but then he thought of something else to try, he concentrated hard, and in his hand, silver liquid appeared and then took the solid shape of a dagger. CLANG! Buster blocked Three Finger's knife with his new dagger. BAM! And then kicks him on the legs; he fires a chain into a branch and spins around like Spiderman. And as he swings behind Three Finger BAM! He double kicks him in the back of the head knocking him into the lake.

''Wow, that was incredible!'' Buster leaped for joy as Simon and Zeke finally caught up with him; the two friends high fived and did a little victory dance while Simon looked around for something.

''Hey, where's my bon bons?'' He asked.

Buster and Zeke immediately stopped dancing; and Buster tapped on his brother's shoulder ''I think we found them'' He pointed towards the river that leaves the lake; and there was Three Finger being washed away by it...while scoffing down Simon's bon bons.

''HEY! THAT HILLBILLY STOLE MY BON BONS!'' Simon yelled.

''Well, better him eat the bon bons than Jennifer and the other girl''.

Simon instantly brightened up ''I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once I agree with you. Now let's go save the damsels in...Wait, there aren't any more mutants are there?''

''No, they went to Dubai to film Mission Impossible 4'' Buster answered.

''Well, that's the best news I've heard all day, let's go!''

The three found their way back to Jennifer and the other girl; it took a while for Simon to tie down Jennifer as he was too distracted looking at her...you know. She easily had this one under her beauty; but Buster and Zeke weren't falling for her, this was a first. And she actually starts to feel annoyed that this boys weren't drooling over her.

Buster and Zeke helped down Angelique ''By the way, I never got your name from last time''.

''Oh, its Angie...and what do you mean last time?''

''You were that store owner, along with that Jamaican guy''.

''I knew I should have put on different make up'' She whispered to herself, and then said to Buster ''Listen, about that whole cursed video tape, no hard feelings?''

''None taking''.

Angelique was in a bit of shock at that response, but carried on with her act ''Well, I still feel bad. Why don't I give you two a...um...reward for being so good about it''.

''A reward?'' Buster and Zeke both glowed with delight.

Simon leaned next to Jennifer ''Do I get a reward?''

''Oh, you'll get it'' She cooed back at him, but she was still fixed on the others as they still weren't paying her any attention.

Buster then sighed ''Oh, but my parents said I really shouldn't go with strangers, right Simon?''

''Oh, I'm sure we're alright with these two lovely ladies'' He said still looking at Jennifer.

Angelique was losing her patience with this love fest, she needed to bring Buster back to the Labyrinth with her so she could have Pinhead all to herself ''Well, we really should be going. Your reward won't wait forever''.

Then all of a sudden, Jennifer stands in her way ''Hold on Angie, why don't I have a moment with these two fine young gentleman''.

''Jennifer, what are you doing?''

She ignored the princess's question and stroked Buster's cheek seductively ''So you're Buster? Oh you're so cute!''

''He, he thanks'' Buster said innocently. Now Simon was the jealous one, how does his annoying little brother get all the girls? It happens every time he talks to one, they grow more interested in Buster just because he's funny or cute.

''Do you think I'm beautiful?'' Jennifer asked.

''Yeah, I guess so''.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Well you are pretty...''

''No, pretty isn't good enough! Don't you now a beautiful woman when you see one!''

''Well yeah...Lindsey is...''

''WHAT? So there's someone else?'' Jennifer's anger grew, as well as her voice, it sounded more demonic, and her appearance was changing. Her mouth seemed to be growing wider, and her teeth were sharpening. Angelique grabbed her.

''Jenny stop! Remember the plan?''

She just slaps her arm away ''Don't Jenny me, no one is more beautiful than me, NO ONE!'' She turned back to Buster, and her face was now full demon mode.

''Holy **** on a **** sandwich'' Zeke screamed.

''Thank Rurrlock for censorship'' Buster said.

She leaps forward towards Buster; but he ducks and lifts his foot up BAM! And connects with her face knocking her right on Simon.

''Why is it always me!'' He screamed as Jennifer faced her.

''Oh come on big boy, I thought you wanted me'' She teased and played with his hair. Buster rushed over to help; but chains appear out of nowhere and wrap around his arms.

''Did you think I was going to let you come easy, after the trouble you've put us through'' Angelique said. She was now back to her Demon Princess.

''Who are you?''

''I am the Demon Princess Angelique; future ruler of the world once you're out of the way. It's a good thing Xipe taught me the Cenobite ways of telekinesis, it seems you've already learnt more about your powers. But it won't be enough to stop me; I'll bring you back to the Labyrinth with or without Jennifer's help...'' She stopped what she was saying when she saw that Buster had falling asleep ''Hey, wake up! I wasn't finished'' She moved closer to him to wake him up...big mistake.

BAM! The dummy worked; Buster pummels Angelique away, and the chains around him disappear. He then summons chains of his own; firing them at Jennifer's feet. They wrap around her feet; Buster gives a might heave ho, and she goes flying into the tree she was tied up on.

BAM! Angelique kicks him in the back, knocking him forward into the path of Jennifer. She grabs him and slams him into the ground, again and again.

''Hold him still while I carve out his heart!'' Angelique orders. Jennifer grabs Buster and holds him in place as Angelique advances on him with her knife. He tries to break free, but Jennifer had a very strong grip on him. He tries to summon chains to attack her; but Angelique summons chains of her own and intercepts with his.

She stands in front of him, gliding her knife close to his face ''You had to make this so much trouble; I could already be with Xipe right now if it weren't for you meddling kids...Oh Leviathan, please tell me I didn't just say that''.

''Okay, I won't tell'' Buster said.

''Shut up and die''.

BAM! Angelique is knocked out by something hitting her on the back of her head...Zeke holding a branch. Buster summons a chain and wraps it around the branch in Zeke's hand; he then controls the chain and moves it so the branch swings and hits Jennifer on the head. With her grip loosened, he grabs her by the arm and throws her back towards the tree. He summons two chains and ties Jennifer to the same tree she was tied up to before.

''Oh, I'm going to get you for this. I'll enjoy chewing on your bits and pieces and spitting them back out, before chewing on them again...'' She continued for a good few minutes, even though the three boys were already gone. Angelique regains consciousness much later, with Jennifer still going on, reciting her whole life story about being beautiful and her parents giving her a pony.

Her chance to get with Pinhead was gone; and Leviathan will not be happy with her for failing in her promise to bring him. But she was now no longer thinking about Buster as a tool to get with Xipe; this boy had humiliated her, defeated her, she can't allow this, not to her. She didn't care if this boy was her ticket to getting with Pinhead; she wanted revenge on him, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Lindsey had just finished up with her cooking; preparing a nice Chinese meal...even thought she was trying to make Mexican. She was still a bit distracted with Buster going off to find her arch rival; what if he finds her more beautiful than her? What if Buster likes her better? What if they get married and have kids...okay that's going a bit too far.

She just tries to forget about love rivals for the moment and stands at the bottom of the stairs ''Hey guys, dinner's ready!'' She shouts.

She could hear typical moans and groans from Andy, and for a brief second it sounded like Carrie made a disappointed sigh...no way. In a minute or two; Carrie and Andy were downstairs and sitting at the table, talking about the games they just played.

''I can't believe how good you are at Connect 4, Aunt Carrie!''

''Well you almost beat me little man, but Aunt Carrie never loses''.

''Just wait until next time''.

''Oh we'll see about that, I'll wipe the floor with you''.

Lindsey felt like she needed to speak up ''Okay, how long did I leave you alone with Andy?''

''You were right; all I needed was a bit of time with him, and now we're the best of friends, right partner?'' She asked Andy.

''Yes Aunt Carrie!''

Carrie turns to Lindsey ''He called me Aunt Carrie!''

Although Lindsey was glad Carrie was finally getting into the babysitting spirit; this might just put a damper on her split of the profit if Carrie is doing most of the playing. Speaking of profit; Lindsey noticed the strange gold necklace that Andy had on ''Hey Andy, where did you get that?''

''Oh I found it in a dumpster, I thought it looked cool. But I can't read the words on it''.

''It said something like Dumb-bells-ya'' Carrie said.

The three were interrupted by a knock at the front door; it was probably Buster and Zeke back from saving miss drool over me. Lindsey was afraid that they might have brought her over as well; the thought of that girl all over Buster's arm made her stomach churn...

''Lindsey are you going to get the door or not?'' Carrie said bringing her out of her thoughts. Lindsey left the table and walked towards the door; she looked through the spy hole, but it was so dark outside she couldn't tell who it was...except that it was too tall and intimidating to be Buster. She opens the door and is shocked by the sight of a 6 foot man wearing a black coat over him, with a hood covering his head, and a fishing hook for his hand. This could be one of two people, Captain Hook coming to look for Peter Pan...or The Fisherman.

''Hi'' Lindsey whimpered as the Fisherman readied his hook for his next kills.

* * *

''Well, this is just fabulous. Two hours ago, I was relaxing in paradise, now I'm wondering though the sewers with two imbeciles'' Simon shouted as the three of them made their way through the sewers. Buster didn't want to take the risk of running into Three Finger again, so he decided they should make their way back home through the sewers.

''Just think of it this way Simon, we're getting a lot of exercise'' Buster said.

''You right, I mean I've got a pair of dumbbells right here'' Simon laughed at his own joke, but when it looked like he stopped laughing, laughter was still heard throughout the sewers. None of them were actually laughing however, and it sounded like whoever was, was getting closer.

''Some one's in the sewers with us'' Buster said.

''Maybe it's the Ninja Turtles!'' Zeke shouted.

Simon covered his mouth with his hand ''Will you shut up, do you want to get us...hey, what are you eating?'' Simon could feel something in Zeke's mouth; he moved his hand away, and then something was emerging from Zeke's mouth...a balloon. Zeke blew the balloon up in his mouth like bubble gum, and when it was at full size it floated away.

''Wow, Zeke you didn't tell me you were a balloon whisperer'' Buster said.

''I didn't know either!''

''He didn't make the balloon, they did!'' Simon pointed towards the balloon; and they could make out two shapes behind it. POP! The balloon pooped and the three got a better view of the two figures behind it, two very familiar and different looking figures. One was quite tall with a large outfit and wig, as well as white face paint and a large red nose, and balloons' floating all around him...it was Pennywise the Clown. The other was short, shorter than any human could be; with large red hair, childish dungarees, and a plastic face and body...he was Chucky the Killer doll.

''Well, look what we got here'' Chucky laughed, and so did Pennywise. They were in trouble now; Three Finger, Norman Bates, Jennifer and all the other villains Buster has faced before are nothing compared to these two, this was the big leagues now.

''Uh oh! We're in trouble! Something's come along and burst our bubble'' Buster said.

''Yeah, yeah!'' Zeke continued.

''We're doomed'' Simon finished.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Ooh, cliffhanger. So how will Buster fare against both Chucky and Pennywise, and can he get back in time to save the others from the Fisherman. As you probably know; I do not own Jennifer (From 'Jennifer's Body'), Three Finger (From 'Wrong Turn'), The Fisherman (From 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'), Pennywise (From 'IT'), or Chucky and Andy (From 'Child's Play'). Next Chapter will feature three new villains appearing, two of which are very iconic madmen of horror. Hope to hear from you all soon!_


	8. Clowns, Toys and Miners?

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **And so here is the next chapter of Cenobite Warrior; Buster will have his hands full against Pennywise and Chucky, while Lindsey and Carrie have to deal with Fisherman. Three new villains will make their debut, including two very popular masters of horror.

* * *

Rurrlock: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen...

Buster: Prepare yourself for an action-packed extravaganza...

Rurrlock: Filled with tension, drama, emotion and epicness of which this world is yet to comprehend...

Buster: Super Speical Awesomeness that will never again be seen by human eyes...

(Simon walks in on us)

Simon: But first, it's the next chapter of Cenobite Warrior.

Rurrlock & Buster: Hey!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Clowns, Toys and Miners?**

Lindsey tries to slam the door in the Fisherman's face; but he pushes the door back open with incredible strength. She backs off as the Fisherman tries to advance...but can't because his hook is stuck in the door. He signals Lindsey to give him a minute, as he tries to yank his hook free from the door. Taking this chance, Lindsey runs back into the kitchen.

''Carrie, take Andy upstairs, I'll try to...'' She finds that the kitchen is already empty.

''Okay, good luck!'' Carrie yells from upstairs, followed by the sound of a door shutting. She grunts in frustration; she didn't want Carrie to get hurt, but the least she could have done was not make it look like she was abandoning her. Fisherman finally pulls himself free and runs into the kitchen after Lindsey. He has her trapped now; no way to escape, Lindsey reaches into a draw and pulls out a knife...well she was trying to, but instead pulled out a wooden spoon.

''How come only the bad guys get the knives?''

Fisherman swings with his hook; Lindsey ducks just in the nick of time, as the hook catches onto one of the cupboards, and gets stuck again. She crawls around him, and finally out of his reach she runs upstairs. She runs into Andy's bedroom, it was empty, but if her hunch was right...

She looked under the bed and saw the two of them hiding underneath ''What are you two doing?''

''Under the bed is the last place slashers look in a bedroom...or was it the first?''

''He's stuck downstairs, if we're quick and quiet we can sneak around...'' Lindsey was cut off mid sentence as she could hear the Fisherman's footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly crawls underneath the bed with Carrie and Andy.

The Fisherman breaks the bedroom door down, a piece of the door was still stuck on his hook however, he just ignores it and tries to find the kids. Which didn't take long; as half of Lindsey's body was still sticking out from under the bed.

''Do you think he saw us?'' Lindsey whispers.

Using his hook; the Fisherman lifts the bed and throws it across the room, revealing the three children hiding underneath.

''Yes, he did!'' Carrie said.

* * *

Buster, Zeke and Simon are trapped between a rock and a hard place; but to be more specific, a wall and two iconic slashers in the names of Chucky and Pennywise. The two of them advance on the group; Buster stares at awe, Zeke cowers in the corner...while Simon is a little less impressed.

''Hold on second; we've faced ghosts and demon girls without a hitch, and all of a sudden there's tension, scary theme music and a cliff-hanger for a doll and a clown? What, am I meant to be scared? Sorry but you're going to have to do better than that!''

Pennywise approaches him ''Well then how would you like a balloon? They float''.

''Of course they float, what else are they supposed to do?'' Simon mocks, as Pennywise ties a small balloon on Simon's arm ''Oh jeez, so scary. What is this supposed to do exactly?'' And then Simon felt a slight tugging on his arm; and then the feel of the ground disappeared from the souls of his shoes. He looked around and saw that he was being lifted up; the balloon was taking him high towards the sewer ceiling. He screams and tries to cut the string on his arm.

''I told you they float. You better not break that string Simon, otherwise you go splat!'' He laughs in a psychotic manner, as Simon reaches the ceiling, a good thirty feet from the ground.

''BUSTER, ZEKE, YOU BETTER GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! AND WHEN YOU DO, I WANT YOU TWO TO STAND UNDERNEATH ME SO I CAN LAND ON YOU! BUSTER, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?''

In fact his little brother wasn't listening; he was too busy staring at the two slashers, his eyes shown like stars ''I can't believe I'm standing in front of Chucky and Pennywise!''

''You better believe it kid!'' Chucky said ''And don't think of trying to stop us, cause what we're after doesn't concern you''.

''You don't understand, I'm your biggest fan!'' Buster yells and then brings out a pen and autograph book ''Can I have something to remember you by?''

''Sure'' Chucky then brings out a mini paint ball gun, and fires right at an area that's very delicate to males. Buster winches in pain before dropping to the ground with Chucky laughing over him.

''He, he, and do you know what's the best part? You don't even have to tell your kids about that, because they'll remember it too!'' He starts laughing at his own joke.

''I don't get it'' Pennywise said.

''Seriously, you're like one of the first evils and you don't even know...never mind. Now, we just have the one kid left for questioning'' Chucky and Pennywise advance on Zeke; he just looks on dumbfoundly into the distance. Chucky nears closer to him, he was going to do the questioning, he held his little knife ready just in case he needed it ''Okay kid, we can do this nice and simply. Clean stuff here, you give us any problems...''

''COOL, THE NEW ACTION MAN ACTION FIGURE!'' Zeke shouted like a little boy on Christmas as he grabs a hold of Chucky and starts playing with him like a...you know toy ''Missiles at the ready'' Zeke shouted engaged in his own little fantasy, as he waved Chucky around like a fighter jet, smashing him into the wall ''Here comes the torpedo, take cover'' He then slammed Chucky into the ground, as the little doll pleaded.

''Clown boy, do something!'' He screams.

''Okay, here I go!'' Pennywise's eyes started to gleam, and he immediately had Zeke under his control. The boy stopped throwing Chucky about as Pennywise started chanting _''Don't you want it? Don't you want it? Don't you want it?''_

''YEAH I DO!'' Zeke then went back to playing around with Chucky again.

''Not that one, the other one!'' Chucky screamed.

''Oh right, sorry. _You don't want it, you don't want it, you don't want it''._

Zeke then got this feeling he didn't want to play with Chucky anymore; so he let go of him, literally, and Chucky crashed to the ground again. The doll got back up, wiping the dirt from his clothes and spitting out the dirt from his mouth. He waved his little knife menacingly at Zeke ''You do anything like that again, and I'll chop off your little piggy's and they'll be going wee-wee all the way home''.

''He, he, you said wee-wee'' Zeke chuckled.

''AH! Why did we have to interrogate this kid, he's worthless!''

''You shot the other one''.

''Yeah well you tied the other up to the ceiling!''

''Touché''.

''Forget this meat bag, let's interrogate the other one. He can't be half as annoying as this one!'' Chucky said in a hopeful voice, as he and Pennywise turned and walked towards Buster; who despite still being down on the floor, the pain was starting to go away.

''So are you going to answer my questions?'' Chucky asked.

''I thought it was we?'' Pennywise said to his comrade.

''Right, sorry my bad. Me...I mean me...I mean not you...I mean my...I mean...''

''Us''.

''Thanks'' He said to Pennywise, before turning back to Buster ''So are you going to cooperate?''

''I'm your biggest fan, I'm your biggest fan, I'm your biggest fan, I'm your biggest fan...'' Buster continues for quite some time.

''I frickin hate this! We're never going to find Andy Barclay!''

Buster instantly pulled himself out of his trance ''Wait, you're looking for Andy?''

''You know him?''

''Well not really; a few friends of mine were babysitting him for the night''.

''Oh great, just what we need. More of your friends, I'm actually starting to rethink about this plan'' Chucky said, but then stopped himself and thought about what he just said ''Wait a minute, babysitters are usually girls. Now we're talking!''

Pennywise looked on confused ''Why, what's the difference between boy babysitters and girls?''

''Oh come on, you chase children. Surely you've got to have something more for the girls than the boys. Why else do you chase them?''

''They like balloons, I like balloons, we all love balloons''.

...

...

...

''See, this is why I have sequels!''

Buster's fanboyish mood was starting to change into a curious one now ''Wait, why would you need Lindsey or Carrie?''

''Well, see the clown and I have been searching for quite some time...''

''Two hours'' Pennywise injected much to Chucky's annoyance.

''Anyway, we've been searching for a necklace that Andy has, the Heart of Damballa. I need it to get me a new body, and Pennywise here wants a new pair of shoes...''

''Believe it or not, these aren't the actual shape of my feet'' Pennywise states as he shows off his large red boots.

Chucky continues with his story ''So that's why I need to find that boy. To get my body back, and then I can have some fun with your little girlfriends!''

''Can't I at least have a flashback to go with the story?'' Buster asked.

''I just spoiled the whole plotline involving me, what more do you want?''

''I demand a flashback!''

''I got one!'' Pennywise said as the scenery changed into the flashback...

_It looked like inside of one of those haunted house rides at funfairs; there was a roller coaster going around the room, many different sculptures of monsters and creatures. We see Chucky advancing on a little boy in cadet uniform; just as Chucky was ready to strike, then a bit of the ride moves, a giant scythe comes down and slices half of Chucky's face off..._

''Why the heck did you show that flashback!'' Chucky shouted.

''Cause it was a funfair, they have balloons, I like balloons!''

''That ride got my good side you balloon bubble!''

''He, he, you said bubble!'' Zeke laughs.

''SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!'' Chucky screams, and everyone around remains silent, as Chucky pants trying to contain his anger ''I just wanted this to be a simple interrogation; not one filled with balloons, playing with toys or flashbacks. I'm going to kill you all, and then your friends with Andy are going to get what's coming to them!''

''But why?'' Buster asked.

''Because I'm evil''

''But why?''

''I don't know, I'm just evil. What do you expect?''

''But why?''

''Well, I suppose my parents never loved me enough, there were always dressing me as a girl. Do you know they wanted to call me Florence, who names a boy Florence?''

...

...

...

''I'm evil, okay? End of story!'' Chucky yelled.

Buster may be naive and innocent, but the one thing that he didn't like were threats to his friends, even if they were coming from world famous conquering slasher villains ''Hey, no one threatens my friends like that!''

''You think I'm threatening now, just you wait and see what I've got in store for your little cuties!''

Pennywise looked at Chucky weirdly and whispered to him ''I don't know, the chubby one doesn't look all that''.

''I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THE BOYS! NOW JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY THING YOU STUPID SON OF A...''

As Chucky cursed Pennywise, Buster fired two chains between both their legs and pulled himself into them, knocking them both off balance. He landed back on his feet; and then moved the chains so they wrapped around the two slashers.

''Hey, what the heck is this!'' Chucky yelled.

''I believe they are called chains'' Pennywise replied.

''I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE YOU IDIOT! NOW GET US OUT OF THEM!''

''Okay'' And with that, Pennywise started to expand his body outwards, sucking in air and growing bigger like a...yeah, you guessed it.

''What? You can even turn into balloons? You have serious issues'' This coming from a psychotic doll.

Once Pennywise was at gigantic proportions; his blown up body filling almost the whole room, he opened his mouth and let out all the air he was holding. Pennywise zoomed around the room, making a loud noise sounding strangely like farting, not very intimidating maybe. But it looked it from Buster's point of view, as Pennywise crashed into him, and slammed him right into a wall.

Pennywise then extends his arm and it wraps all around Buster's body; controlling it like a whip he starts throwing Buster all around, knocking him into everything. After a few collision, he is mistakenly aimed at Chucky; and on impact, the little doll is spun around at an incredible pace, so much so that the chains around him come off. Once he stopped spinning, Chucky tried to stand as still as possible and rubbed his plastic head ''Good thing I can't throw up...oh wait, yes I can'' And then he threw up.

Pennywise retracted his arm back to normal size, but not before throwing Buster into another wall. He stands victorious, looking around at his handy work holding back tears of joy. Buster climbs out of the hole in the wall, and starts charging at the clown; but then he realised he wasn't running on ground anymore, he was running on a giant balloon. No matter how fast he run, he was just like a hamster on a wheel, he wasn't going anywhere.

Zeke was watching the whole fiasco, not sure what he needed to do to help his friend. But then his attention turned to Chucky, who was aiming his little paintball gun right at him ''Say hello, to my little friend. I always wanted to say that!'' He starts shooting at Zeke, who does his best to dodge and run with Chucky following not far behind.

Meanwhile, Simon was still stuck on the ceiling, watching everything going on below him ''So...Buster is entertaining a clown, and Zeke is target practice for a toy. WHAT DO I DO IN THIS CHAPTER! I mean what is the point of me being here other than to act like a human piñata?''

Chucky stops in his tracks when he hears this ''A piñata eh? Let's see what treats come out when you pop'' He then aims his gun at the balloon that Buster was running on; after a few moments of checking the trajectory, wind current, and compass ratio. He fired at the balloon, which instantly exploded and sent Buster hurdling towards Simon. He crashes into him and popping the balloon, sending them both to the ground, with Buster landing on top of Simon ''Bull's-eye''.

Simon climbed up from underneath Buster ''I said, I was supposed to land on you!''

''Sorry'' Buster replied as he helped Simon back up. And then he saw that once again, Chucky was chasing Zeke with his paintball gun. No one tortures Zeke like that ever...except Simon. Buster created a little knife in his hand, and threw it right into the paintball gun, jamming it. Without knowing it was stuck, Chucky kept on firing, building up all the paint inside, before finally BOOM! SPLAT! The gun explodes and Chucky is covered in paint.

Pennywise turns to Buster, and extends his arms at him again. But before he can grab him, Buster has a little trick up his sleeve ''Scissors, I win!'' He shouts.

''What?'' Pennywise asks dumfounded.

''Your hand is in the shape of paper, I'm scissors, so I win''.

''But...but...but...'' Pennywise was still trying to work out what was going on, that he didn't notice Buster charge towards him until he was right at his face.

''Here, I'll show you'' Buster then punches Pennywise in the stomach ''Rock...'' Then he slapped him in the face painted face ''Paper...'' Finally he poked two fingers in the clown's eyes ''And scissors...or was it the other way around?'' As Buster thought, Pennywise stumbled back into the wall harder than he expected and brought the whole wall down on top of himself.

Chucky wiped all the paint off of himself, and then looked at the damage that was caused, but he wasn't really bothered by that for long, especially when he saw what was behind it ''Holy Richard Rich, look at that!'' Chucky then started drooling as he could see that the wall that had just crushed his partner was hiding gold as far as the eye can see. Chucky then started to make a run for the gold.

Simon noticed and shouted at his little brother ''Quick Buster, get the gold before that Baby Born gets it!''

''Was it paper, rock then scissors...or did scissors come first...no I think it was...''

Simon stood next to Buster with a megaphone right on his ear ''STOP THINKING AND START GRABBING!''

''He can fly'' Zeke then just interrupted.

''What are you talking...'' But Simon got his answer when all three of them saw Chucky flying over them and crashing into the wall, cursing at something...or more like someone. And then that's when the three turned and saw someone else standing in front of the gold...a zombie dressed as a miner, but not just any zombie dressed as a miner...The Forty-Niner.

* * *

The Fisherman had the girls and little boy cornered; no chance of an escape, or to call for help. He sharpened his hook, taking his sweet time to ready for the kill, of course they weren't going to be going anywhere so it's not like he was in a rush or anything.

''I got it...'' Andy said ''We'll bribe him!''

''Do you want me to kill you myself!'' Lindsey threatened.

''Stop it both of you'' Carrie cut in ''Now, we just have to think this through with no panic or worry...'' She remained motionless; and then in a split second was on the floor weeping to the Fisherman ''Please don't kill me or my friends. We've lived good lives, I've never drunk or done drugs, I'm still a virgin you're not allowed to kill virgins''.

Lindsey tapped on her shoulder ''Carrie, he's one of those 21st century killers. He's allowed to kill virgins''.

''What are virgins?'' Andy asked.

Lindsey turned around to answer the little boy's question. But as she did, the Fisherman choose her as his first victim; he came up behind her and was ready to strike ''NO!'' Carrie screamed, and then something happened...or more like nothing happened. For some reason, the Fisherman couldn't move, his hook was stuck (again...on nothing this time). And then that's when they noticed what was happening; Carrie's focused eyes, her sweaty brow and her Heroes Season Box set collection, Carrie was somehow telekinetically controlling the Fisherman. She forced her head forward, and the Fisherman is sent flying through the door, getting stuck on it and slamming into the wall.

''Wow, did I do that?'' Carrie asked while Andy and Lindsey just stared at her with open mouths that touched the floor.

''Well say something''.

Lindsey was the first to speak ''You're a telekinetic, how come you never mentioned that sub-plot before?''

''I don't know. I guess it's just because I hit puberty or something''.

''Okay, so you get Friday the 13th Part 7 rip-off powers...all because of puberty? And they say growing up is dull''.

''Am I going to get superpowers when I hit puberty?'' Andy asked.

''Probably not, you're not even a main character''.

''At least I'm in a movie'' Andy mumbled under his breath.

''What was that?''

''Nothing'' He told her, and then mumbled to himself ''Three movies''

Lindsey was then the first to realise about the Fisherman's predicament ''Hey guys, this is our chance to go!''

But Carrie wasn't that happy ''Oh come on, Buster got a whole night to try his powers, can't I have five minutes with mine?''

''It'll charge you'' Lindsey replied. But soon Carrie would get her wish; as the Fisherman managed to free himself, and was advancing on the kids once again. Lindsey and Andy backed off as Carrie took her battle stance, although it looked more like she needed a toilet...

''This is my first time Rurrlock, give me a break''.

''Carrie who do you keep talking to?'' Lindsey asked.

Carrie couldn't respond as she was too busy holding the Fisherman back as he struck at her with his hook. She managed to stop him; and then control a nearby drawer, throwing it at the Fisherman. He stumbled back, until he was underneath the light on the ceiling. Using her powers, she telekinetically cuts the light off the ceiling so it lands on top of Fisherman's head. He stumbles some more before collapsing to the ground.

''Quick, get out of...'' Carrie saw that Lindsey and Andy were already gone.

''Ha, ha, payback'' She heard Lindsey shout followed by a door shutting. At least they were gone, but they could have at least waited for Carrie to say so. At least she now has something to finally do, other than get chased by killers. She looked back at Fisherman, who was still down on the ground...knocked out.

''Oh come on, I was just getting started'' She moaned, but then she felt another presence behind her. She turned around; but it was too late for her to use her new found powers, as a man dressed in a robe and pig mask grabbed her, and Carrie's vision faded to black. And as her hearing went, the final sound she could hear sounded like an oink.

* * *

''You best not be thinking about taking my gold; the last person who did came here as Tommy, and left as Tammy'' The Forty-Niner threatened.

''I don't get it'' Buster said.

Chucky climbed out of the rubble and ran walked towards the miner with his little knife at the ready ''Back off Jack, this gold is mine now!''

''Yours? HA! Yeah right, you're so small. Look at you down there, you're like Smally Mcsmall...that's your name!'' Forty-Niner joked.

''Shut up, I may be small. But I'm one toy you don't want to wind up!'' (This joke was followed by cricket sounds, and everyone being silent) ''Oh come on, that was a good one!''

Buster then cut in between the toy villains ''But hold on; the only reason people steal gold is so they can spend it right?''

''Yeah, so''.

''Well, how exactly are you going to spend the gold in that body. I mean what can you buy that you need? You don't eat or drink I think, the only clothes that fit you isn't age appropriate. So why exactly would you need the gold?''

''He's got you good doll boy'' Forty-Niner said. Giving Chucky a reason to give him the finger; but then Buster turned to the miner.

''As a matter a fact, why are you guarding it when you don't need it anymore? I mean...you're dead! It's not like you can use it anymore, what's wrong with sharing?''

''Bah humbug!'' He replied, and then with his pickaxe charged at Buster. He swung violently at the boy; who did his best to dodge and move away. As Forty-Niner forced Buster back; Chucky slowly walked around them towards the gold, but he stops in his tracks when he sees Simon already there.

''Hey buddy, move over this is mine!'' He shouted, but Simon had an ace up his sleeve.

He leaned over to Zeke and whispered ''Hey Zeke look, it's the new Transformer Toy!''

''AH, NO!'' Chucky screamed and tried to run away; but he couldn't escape as Zeke grabbed a hold of him and started playing with him while singing the Transformers theme tune. This was too easy for Simon, he held onto as much gold as his hands could fill and his pockets could carry; drooling away at thought of what he could spend all of this on.

Forty-Niner swung at Buster with his pickaxe; Buster moved out of the way, and fired one of his chains at his chest trying to knock him back, instead it goes right through the miner's chest. But it looks as if he wasn't hurt one little bit, he turns back to him and starts' swinging again as Buster tries to keep him still with the chain in his chest. Then he remembered something about the curse of the Forty-Niner, aka, Jeremiah Stone. There was no way to kill him again unless...and then Buster turned and saw Simon with the gold.

''Simon! You've got to put the gold back!''

''What? Are you crazy?''

''Simon you have to do it! Otherwise the Forty-Niner won't stop; he'll continue to kill with his zombified, grotesque, ugly, disgusting...''

Forty-Niner stopped attacking for a second and looked offended ''Hey, I'm still here'' Forty-Niner said to Buster.

''Oh sorry...start again?'' Buster offered a hand shake, which the miner accepted ''Okay...now'' And then they went back to struggling, as Forty-Niner started to move forward through Buster's chain until he was close enough to strike. SLASH! Just as the pickaxe glides past, Buster back flips out of the way, while at the same time kicking Forty-Niner in the chin.

Simon continued to look back and forth between the battle going on, and the gold he could just walk away with...could he really abandon his little brother for chunks of gold that would change his life forever in the best ways possible?

''See ya!'' He shouted and then made a run for it with the gold; but as he turned he realised he wasn't holding the gold anymore. He turned back and saw the gold, floating inside balloons.

''What the heck?'' Then Simon felt something on his arm, and as he looked, he saw Pennywise standing next to him tying another balloon string onto his arm, and it started floating up in the air with him still on it ''Why is it always me?'' Simon screamed as he floated up to the ceiling again.

The balloons with gold in them floated around Pennywise as he called out to his partner ''Hey Chucky I got the gold!''

Hearing those words, new life emerged in Chucky; he took the blunt end of his knife and hit Zeke over the head with it knocking him out cold ''Atta boy! Quick hand them over to me!'' Pennywise then sent the balloons floating towards Chucky...very...very...slowly.

Chucky just stood fixed into his position as he watched the balloons with gold sparkling inside float ever closer towards him. Buster saw the balloons getting closer towards Chucky, and that's when a new idea popped into his head. Forty-Niner swung his pickaxe down on top of him, but Buster stepped aside as it crashed into the ground. Using this, Buster steps onto the pickaxe, and then atop of Forty-Niner's head to jump over towards the balloons. He summons two chains, and wraps them around eachother to make something that looked like a chain baseball bat; he swings and knocks one of the balloons towards Chucky at incredible pace.

The pace was so fast in fact; that when the balloon hit Chucky, he went right through it, knocking the gold out of it and putting him in their place...trapped inside the balloon ''WHAT THE? PENNYWISE YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE!'' He yelled as the balloon with him in it floated harmlessly away deeper into the sewers.

Before Pennywise could try and help his partner out; Buster separates the baseball chain into two separate chains, he throws one at Pennywise and it wraps around his legs, and he throws the other which wraps around Forty-Niner's arms. With both of them held; Buster starts spinning around...right round...right round round...like a record baby. Pennywise and Forty-Niner are dragged towards eachother, where they crash into themselves and are spun around until Buster stopped himself once he started seeing stars falling all over the place.

Zeke regaining consciousness walked over to his dizzy friend ''Hey, you alright?''

''I think I might have over did it a bit'' Buster said trying to stay on his own two feet. As soon as he was able to see and walk properly again; he saw Pennywise and Forty-Niner on the ground too dizzy to even stand up. Buster walked over towards them ''Hey Mr Niner, how come you started attacking us? I thought you only attacked people that steal your gold?''

''I did...I mean...you did...I mean...you weren't trying to steal my gold?''

''Of course not; we would never do that ever''.

''Okay...it's just...I love my gold! I remember for my first birthday...my mum gave me gold! For my first Christmas...my dad gave me gold! On my graduation...''

''You parents gave you more gold'' Buster finished.

''No...My brother gave me a condom...I still haven't used it yet''

...

...

...

...

''Okay...well since we're not stealing you're gold, can you help us find a way out of the sewers?'' Buster asked.

''Sure, why not...help me up'' Buster helped Forty-Niner, as he let the miner get use to standing up again he walked over to Pennywise.

''Hey Mr Pennywise, if its shoes you need why don't you ever just go and buy some. I'm sure you can find ones you like somewhere''.

''It's not that simple...I need dancing shoes, I'm meant to be a special guest star on 'Strictly Come Dancing'!''

''Wow, really?''

''Of course, I mean my nickname is Pennywise the Dancing Clown! Hasn't anyone seen me dance before?''

''I don't think so...but wait? If you're a shape shifter why didn't you just make your own dancing shoes?''

Pennywise gave this some thought ''You're right! I can make my own shoes, screw waiting for little elves to make them for me!'' With that he was back on his feet in an instance; with dancing shoes on, and doing a little Irish dance.

They decided to leave Pennywise to his dancing; but as Forty-Niner lead Buster and Zeke towards the exit, Buster couldn't shake off this funny feeling he had. He turned to Zeke ''Hey Zeke, do you feel like we're forgetting something?''

''Nope!'' He replied.

''It's just I've got this funny feeling that we're missing something''.

''You're just being paranoid!''

''I know we're missing something...just give me a moment to remember''.

''BUSTER, ZEKE, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!''

''Oh yeah, we forgot Simon!''

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the sewers; a lone balloon floated away, with a bored little toy inside of it. Chucky had tried to pop the balloon, but he must have dropped his knife when he got sucked in. His plastic hands couldn't break him out, and he couldn't even bit his way out, because his mouth didn't open that far wide. So he just sat inside, bored stiff, singing bottles on the wall...

''10,867 bottles of beer on the wall, 10,867 beers. If one feel down...something something something, and now there's 10,866 bottles of beer on the wall...AND AN EXTREMELY TICKED OFF KILLER INSIDE A FRICKIN BALLOON! If I ever get my hand on that kid, I'll...hold on...I'm sure I've seen something like that before''.

Chucky then tried to remember where he's seen those kinds of powers before; the ability to control chains, incredible strength, and create knives out of nowhere; he's seen that before. He kept thinking of his life, remembering every little detail of it, from his early years when he used to be picked on because his parents wanted to call him Florence; when he had that fling with a girl that turned out to be a guy that used to be a girl...

''THAT'S IT!'' Remembering all that, it wasn't in his life that he saw that, it was his afterlife. He still remembers the times he died, and encountered demons in Hell or something close to it ''That kid is one of those demons...hey, why go after some little brat and get his body, when I can go after another slightly bigger brat and get his body with incredible powers? Ha, look out world, Charles Lee Florence Ray is coming back soon better than ever...once I find a way out of this frickin balloon!''

POP! Just then, the balloon pop! ''AHHHHHHHHH!'' Chucky screamed as he crashed to the ground with a thud; if he wasn't in the body of a toy, he would surely be dead...again. He lifted himself up from the hard landing, and once back on his feet was transfixed to the spot with what he was seeing in front of him ''Well, well, hello ladies!''

Angelique and Jennifer ignored his perverted manner, and approached him ''Charles...we have an offer for you''.

* * *

''AT LAST, FREEDOM!'' Simon screamed as he climbed out of the man hole cover; with Zeke and Buster following up behind.

''Thanks Mr Niner!'' Buster shouted down before putting the lid back on. The smell of fresh air was pleasure to good to explain for them after their time in the sewers, well that's what Simon thought anyway. Buster and Zeke on the other hand, had a little more enthusiasm with what happened down there.

''I fought Jennifer, Three-Finger, Miss Demon someone, Chucky, Pennywise and Forty-Niner! This was Super Special Awesome...''

Simon turned back to them ''Only you two could possibly think of the positives of walking through the sewers for hours''.

''Actually we walked through the sewers for an hour and forty minutes, so it's not hours yet'' Buster told him. Simon just stared blankly at the two of them, before turning and walking off ''Simon, where are you going?''

''I'm walking away from you two, before more trouble runs into you with me there!'' Just as he was about to walk away, Lindsey and Andy crash into him knocking him down.

''Hey Lindsey, you're not going to believe what's happened to us!'' Buster said excitedly, eager to tell her what's happened.

''Carrie's been kidnapped''.

''Not even close; basically Zeke and I were walking through the woods and found...''

''No! Carrie has been kidnapped!''

Buster's excitement was then gone straight away hearing this, and seeing the despair and fear on Lindsey's face, as well as the little smudges of Indian food. It looks like their work wasn't quite done yet, their friend was in trouble; as Buster and Zeke listened to Lindsey and Andy's story, all Simon could say was ''I should have run away instead''.

* * *

Carrie's eyes finally opened; but it seemed as if they were still closed, the room she was in was pitch black. But she could hear the faint sounds of other people in the room talking; and then she could feel something wrapped around her neck, something metallic. She rose to her feet; and that's when the lights in the room switched on, and around her see could see four other people, two men in the mid 60's, a girl about the same age as Carrie, and another man sitting in the corner of the room as if there was nothing wrong. But something was wrong; as they all noticed they all had one thing in common, collars around their necks.

''What's going on here?'' Carrie asked them.

''We've been kidnapped, it doesn't take a genius to work that out'' The girl spat back at her. And then seeing the girl properly, Carrie realised who this girl was...

''Hannah Montana?''

''Oh great, I'm going to die in a fan's arms'' The pop star said sarcastically; Carrie then looked at the two older men and quickly realised who they were, and she was a bit more excited to see them...

''Chuckle Brothers?''

''To me, to you'' Barry Elliot replied ''And to me, to you'' Paul Elliot said after, but then turned to Barry ''So, what's to you to me?''

Carrie couldn't believe it; she was kidnapped and locked in a room with celebrities, forget getting a superpower, she was in the same room as the Chuckle Brothers, what more could you ask for? And then she turned to the last man, the one calmly sitting in the corner. Carrie walked forward to get a better look; and as the man raised his head, Carrie knew who this person was...and he was a person you would never want to share the same room with, especially if he got hungry...Hannibal Lector.

(Cue squealing fan girls)

''Good evening'' He politely said to Carrie, who backed off instantly ''Oh please, you think I'm threatening now? We're trapped rats at this moment, I'm not going to eat you''.

''Oh dear, oh dear'' The brothers said. No one in the room was convinced; they were locked in the same room with a cannibalistic madman. This couldn't get any worse. And then, a screen switched on a top of a desk near the other corner of the room. Everyone turned towards it and saw an old frail man staring back at them; and like Hannibal, they knew and feared who he was, and in this situation he was much worse.

''Hello...'' Jigsaw said to them ''I want to play a game...''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Buster: Hannibal and Jigsaw? Phew, I'm going to have my work cut out for me in the next chapter, but at least I'll have Carrie to help out with her new powers. Speaking of that, Rurrlock does not own the rights to John Kramer/Jigsaw (From the 'Saw' series), Hannibal Lector (From 'Thomas Harris's Hannibal Lector series') and...who else?

Forty-Niner: (Cough) (Cough)

Buster: Oh yeah, and the Forty-Niner(From 'Curse of the Forty-Niner). And because I will be having my hands full with these two, there will only be one new villain in the next chapter, and he is someone you '_wish' _(Hint, Hint) you never met.Don't miss the exciting next chapter of Cenobite Warrior, because Rurrlock needs the hits

Rurrlock: I don't...I mean I do...I mean...

Buster: Just kidding

Rurrlock: If you weren't the main character I would kill you!


	9. Just Make a Wish

**The Cenobite Warrior**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic._

**Note: **Hey everybody, sorry about the long update, I've taken a little break just to finish up on college assingments and some exams. But I'm back and ready to bring you a new chapter.

* * *

Buster: No slasher villains were hurt during the making of this chapter...except Djinn.

Rurrlock: BUSTER!

Buster: What?

Rurrlock: You just revealed who the villain of this chapter was!

Buster: But it was quite obvious from the name of the chapter and the hint last chapter that it would be Djinn.

Rurrlock: I don't care, you're off the fic. Andy's now the main character

Buster (Sobbing): Really?

Rurrlock: No, just joking. But I'm deducting 70% of your wage.

Buster: Phew, you had me going for a...wait, what?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just make a Wish!**

''Some guy in a pig mask took Carrie?'' Buster asked Lindsey once more.

''Yeah, we were chased by Fisherman. But Carrie has some kind of telekinetic powers and she defeated him while Andy and I ran...I mean retreated. She never found us, so we went back to the house to find her; and we just caught a glimpse of some pig masked man taking her away!''

''I can't believe it...'' Buster whispered ''You meet FISHERMAN! Was he as intimidating as he's rumoured to be?''

''He kinda disappointed'' Lindsey replied.

Buster's excitement disappeared ''Oh...oh well, I might meet him another time. Right now we have to save Carrie! Do you know where the pig man went?''

''I think he was heading east''.

''Hey, I know where that is!'' Zeke shouted.

''Where?'' Buster, Lindsey and Andy asked him.

''It's the opposite of west'' Was Zeke's answer.

The others just remained silent, this wasn't getting them anywhere. For once, they have no clue where to go; the one time they need to find a villain or secret hideout containing villains they have no direction set to find it. Simon was actually enjoying this; it's not that he didn't like Carrie; it's just that he likes having some peace away from scary slashers.

''Let's split up and see if we can find any clues'' Buster suggested. And the way things are right now, this was their only option. So the five of them headed off in different directions, hoping to find any little detail that the pig masked guy might have left behind.

Using his Cenobite powers; Buster using his chains swung around the area, thinking that having a bird's eye view would give him an advantage, but this still wasn't helping. Lindsey searched around the area, eager to find any clue to help out her friend...although she would stop when she finds a penny lying around. Andy did his bit to help out...looking under little stones fearing that Carrie hasn't shrunk somehow. Simon was...Simon, just lazing around wandering why he's not taking this chance to walk away before something keeps him here.

''Hey guys!'' Zeke called out, but the others were so far away they couldn't hear him ''Hey, I think I found something!'' He had trod on something sticking out from the ground, a gleaming stone of some kind. He pulled it out, and was staring at his hand as he was holding a large red ruby of some kind ''This is one weird looking back scratcher? Oh well'' And with that, Zeke started rubbing his back with the 'back scratcher' stone.

With his back turned to the stone (literally), Zeke didn't notice the glowing that was emitting from the stone. There was a cackling sort of sound that Zeke could just barely hear as he was enjoying himself too much; he hasn't had this good of a back scratcher since Simon's toothbrush. The stone then flew into the air and shown a bright red light towards the ground; and from out of it emerged a tall humanoid demon with great big horns, and a great big body build and a great big chin. He can turn your greatest desire into your worst nightmare, he can make your ultimate wish your ultimate death, and he can turn you're...

''Okay I think we got it!'' Wishmaster spoke. He took a good long look at the world around him; it's been so long for him, to see the trees and the sky and all the life around going about...and the knowledge that he will destroy it made him all jittery. All he needed was to grant the person that released him three wishes, and his race would be free to...

''Yes, yes, we got my whole motive and back-story in the movie. Can we hurry this up, I've got a film to make with Billy Zane. Now, where is the one who released me?'' He turned around to see Zeke still scratching his own back.

''My young lad'' He called out, but Zeke was still scratching his back ''Excuse me?'' Zeke still didn't respond ''HEY!''

Finally Zeke turned around, and got quite a shock when he saw Wishmaster's face up close to his, the slime goo flowing onto Zeke's face ''AH! Who are you? And where's my backscratcher?''

''That 'backscratcher' was actually an ancient jewel that contained me, the Djinn. Now, I must grant you three wishes, so that my race will come forth and make you world as our own!'' He said with an evil grin, finally his hour was upon him, his time had come his...

(Wishmaster glares at Rurrlock...

Rurrlock: Okay, I'll shut up)

''Why?'' Zeke asked.

''Why What? It's simple, anything you desire, I can make come true!''

''But why would I ask for three wishes after you just said if I did you would take over the world?''

''It almost works every other time. Anyway, wouldn't you rather spend your last few hours on earth with whatever you've dreamed of having, then spending the rest of your life with nothing?''

Wishmaster could only stare at Zeke, as it looked as if the boy's brain was fusing out with such long and complex sentences...and Wishmaster wasn't even trying yet. This might be even easier then he thought, tricking this boy to make three wishes would surely be a piece of cake. But why rush it? He might as well have a little fun and find other people to grant their wishes...and collect their souls, but just in case, he might as well get Zeke to make one wish.

''Young lad, are you rich?'' He asked in such a sinister tone.

''I don't know''.

''What? You either are or you're not, so are you rich or poor?''

''I don't know, can't I be both?''

''No, you can't! Which one are you?''

''Then can I be neither?'' Zeke asked.

Wishmaster slapped himself across the face in disbelief, this might not be as easy as he thought. He raised his hand, and made a one dollar bill appear ''Look, you know what this is, right?''

''Lettuce?''

''No, money! You have money right?''

''Yeah''.

''Okay, so you either have a lot of this, which makes you rich. Or not that much, which makes you poor, you following?''

''Yep''.

''So now you can tell me, do you have lots of this, or not that much?''

''That's a trick question''.

''What? How?''

''Because I have both''.

''AH!'' Wishmaster yelled in anger ''Look, just wish for infinite gold, please just wish for infinite gold!''

''Is infinite a lot?''

...

...

...

''Yes'' Wishmaster replied.

''Alright, I wish for infinite gold!''

Wishmaster breathed in relief at finally getting the first wish out of the way ''As you wish...''

BAM! Buster kicked Wishmaster from behind, knocking him away. He rolled over and stood next to Zeke, while Lindsey, Andy and Simon followed ''Zeke are you okay? I can't believe you found Wishmaster...lucky''.

''Yeah, at first I thought he was a backscratcher''.

Simon stared at him ''I'm not even going to ask how you got mixed up''.

Buster turned to his best friend ''Zeke, you didn't make any wishes did you?'' Buster (being a know-how of Slasher villains) knew of Wishmaster's motive to get three wishes and take over the world, and if Zeke was here, he must have been the one to release him. And having your wish granted by this creature would only spell trouble.

''Yeah, I made a wish'' Zeke answered.

''What did you wish for?''

The group are then flattered by blanket of gold coins. But thanks to Buster; he was able to summon enough chains to cover the group before they were literally going to be faces on the coins. Once the storm was through however, panic turned into awe and amazement.

Lindsey was obviously the most over-joyed ''Zeke, if you had a thing with girls, I'd make out with you right now!''

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after...The End.**

**Not Really...**

* * *

''I'm singing in the loot, I'm rich beyond belief. So rich, I might just get some golden teeth!'' Lindsey sang dreamily as she swan in the never ending lake of coins and jewels and diamonds and whatever else made you rich. Simon was also over-joyed, making money angels. Little Andy was diving in and out, like a dolphin swimming in the ocean. Whereas Zeke looked around confused.

''What is this? I didn't wish for it to rain yellow''.

''That's the gold you wished for!'' Wishmaster pointed out to him.

''Oh...thanks'' Zeke said delighted.

Buster on the other hand wasn't as thrilled as the others ''Guys, this is a wish from Wishmaster!''

''Well, duh it's in the name'' Simon backfired at him.

''But he's evil, if we ask for more wishes he'll take our souls!''

''Raise your hand if you want more wishes!'' Wishmaster shouted out, followed by all arms being raised except for Buster's ''Sorry little boy, but the I's have it''.

''I speak for the whole team'' Buster stood defiantly, he wasn't going to let his friends lose their souls, it'll be chaos trying to find them again.

''Sorry boy, but there is no I in team'' Wishmaster spoke.

''There isn't? What about group?'' Buster asked.

''Not in group either!''

''How about crew?''

''No''.

''Club?''

''Uh-uh''

''Gang?''

''No!''

''Troop?''

''No!''

''I-nsemble?''

''You just mispronounced that word to make it sound like it had an I in it''.

...

...

...

''Organisation! That has an I in it!''

''Oh forget this!'' The demon yelled with annoyance. And with a flick of his fingers, the ground beneath Buster split open and the boy fell down into the never ending tunnel underground. And then with another flick, the ground connected back together, leaving the others shell shocked at what just happened.

Zeke couldn't hide his rage ''You monster, you sent my best friend to China!''

Lindsey was just as upset ''I never even got the chance to tell him how much I loved...'' She quickly changed her last words ''His accent!''

Simon's eyes were filling with tears ''If I'd know that would be the last I would have seen Buster...I would have asked Wishmaster to shut the earth in his face even harder'' He laughed in joy and did a little dance.

Wishmaster approached the group ''Do not feel upset about your little friend, now you have nothing that can stop you from having any wish you desire''.

''But we already wished for infinite coins, so how can we have more?'' Lindsey asked.

''Just make a darn wish so I can take your soul and rule the world!''

The ground then begun to shake; the group were stumbling about, no balance at all as the shaking grew more and more rapid, even Wishmaster was finding it hard to stay on his feet. And at the exact place where Buster was sent falling underground, the earth began to crack and bulge upwards until...

BOOM! Buster exploded out of the ground spinning around faster than any merry go round he's ever been on. When he finally stopped spinning, he took a heroic pose as the wind blew gently giving him that larger than life stature, but he couldn't hold for long as he tried to walk but was so dizzy he fell to the ground in one step.

''I got a headache'' He whimpered as he tried to get back on his feet. He could only crawl over to Wishmaster and use the large demonic body to hoist himself up. The demon was shocked at first to see this human just spin himself up from under the ground like a human torpedo, but he quickly got over that shock and blast Buster in the chest with a little fire ball sending Buster flying.

As Buster got a grip on the fireball, he digs his feet into the ground to slow himself down enough for him to finally get himself back under control. When he finally stopped he realised something was burning...the fireball he was still holding in his hand ''Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot!'' He then throws the fireball right back at the Wishmaster, who blows the ball away with a flick of his hand.

Buster fires two chains at the demon, but once again he just flicks his hand and the chains transform into giant serpents that immediately hiss and turn around to coil themselves around Buster's body. As the snakes squeeze the life out of Buster, Wishmaster slowly walks towards him, ready to finish him off. But what he didn't count on was Buster giving the snakes a bit of their own medicine...hugging them so tight they let go and slither away crying.

Buster leaps up into the air, and then glides back down ready to give Wishmaster an almighty punch. But the demon summons vines from under the ground which grab Buster and slam him into the ground. Buster creates a knife in his hand and cuts himself free from all the vines, but can do little to stop the second fireball sent towards him...BOOM!

Buster ran out of the cloud of dust, straight towards Wishmaster, BAM! A hard right hook to the face, BAM! And a better kick sends Wishmaster crashing and tumbling along the round. He gets back up and sends another fireball at Buster, who was ready for it this time...seeing as he was dressed in baseball uniform and holding a baseball bat ''Here it comes down the middle, he's winding up for the pitch, he steadies himself and...'' BAT! Buster gets a direct hit and knocks the fireball back at Wishmaster, who was just as ready for it as the boy...wearing baseball uniform and holding a mitt in his hand.

He catches the fireball ''You're out!''

Buster instantly rushes towards him until they were face to face with each other ''What do you mean out? I'm safe!''

''I say you're out!''

''I'm safe!''

''Out!''

''Safe!''

''Out!''

''Safe!''

''Out!''

''Out!'' Buster said.

''Safe!'' Wishmaster followed.

''Out!''

''Safe!''

''Out!''

''I say your safe! AND THAT MEANS YOU'RE SAFE!'' Wishmaster yells at the top of his voice.

''Okay, whatever you say. I'm safe'' Buster agreed. Wishmaster has a look of triumph across his demonic face; until he finally realises what he said. But before he can do anything about it; Buster strikes his foot on the ground so hard, the ground under Wishmaster's feet split open, and the demon falls down it. But Buster fires two chains at the edges of the crack and uses all his strength to pull the ground back together. Wishmaster breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been trapped underground...mostly; the only thing above the ground was his head.

''Well I don't think you'll be any trouble now!''

''That was the most over the top fight scene I've ever seen'' Simon said as he and the others walked over.

''That's what happens when the fanfic writer grows up with cartoons'' Lindsey responded.

''Guys!'' Buster called out ''What are we going to do about him?'' He asked pointing at Wishmaster's head.

''Leave him there!'' Simon answered.

''We can't just leave him here, what if he gets hungry or needs the bathroom? Demons do get hungry and go to the bathroom don't they?'' Buster asked Wishmaster.

''Of course we do!''

''Why don't we use the wishes he owes us to find Aunt Carrie?'' Andy suggested. Leaving the others dumbfounded at the simplicity and yet genius of the idea.

''Yeah!'' Buster agreed excitedly ''Wishmaster has to grant all of us one wish each, and Zeke still has one wish he can use that won't bring the end of the world. Man, I wish I thought of that earlier...oops!'' Too late, Buster checked his watch and saw the minute hand move back one minute.

''Okay that's your wish done!'' Wishmaster chuckled with glee.

''Well done quarter wit, you just wasted your wish!'' Simon shouted.

''Well, Lindsey's still got her wish, right Lindsey?'' The group all turned to Lindsey, a guilty look on her face ''You still have your wish right?'' Buster asked again.

''Well...I might have just...maybe...possible..._told_ Wishmaster to make all of Zeke's gold mine''.

''Hey I wished for that gold!'' Zeke complained.

''You wouldn't know what to do with it anyway'' Lindsey shot back.

The two looked like they were about to get in a boxing ring and square off if it weren't for Buster playing referee ''Guys, we still have Simon and Andy's wishes to use!''

''Who's going to use it?'' Lindsey asked.

''Using my incredible cenobite powers, I will pick out who shall use their wish to find Carrie...Ip dip doo, the cat's got 'flu, the dog's got chicken pox, and so have you...'' His finger had landed on his older brother ''Sorry Simon, we're going to have to use your wish!''

''What!''

''Cool!'' Andy said ''Any wish I want, this is so exciting, I wish my mum was here to see this!''

''ANDY!'' The group yelled.

''Uh-oh!'' The little boy whispered at his mistake. And then from behind; Andy's mother grabbed his arm and started pulling him away ''That is the last time I get you a toy for your birthday young man, next year you're getting a lump of coal!'' Andy tried to protest, but the others couldn't hear what it was as Andy was dragged off.

Wishmaster couldn't believe his luck ''This is easier then excepted!''

''Well Simon, we were going to use your wish any way''.

''I'm not wasting my wish when you all could have done it with your own wishes. I do have things in life that I've wished for, and I'm not letting go of this. Zeke can use his second wish and then I wish for a new look''.

''NOOOOOOO!'' Buster tried to stop his brother, but it was already done. And all the others tried their best not to laugh, as emerging from a puff of smoke, they saw Simon and his 'new look'...a Goth girl school uniform.

''I quite like it; he, he, he'' Wishmaster mocked, even with only his head moving he was still getting what he wanted.

Simon didn't move a muscle, he just stood and breathed deeply ''Rage, fury, irritation, humiliation...''

''So now all we have are Zeke's two wishes''.

''Yes, and once he makes those wishes, my race will be free to dominate this world!''

Buster grabs a hold of Zeke, and looks his friend dead in the eye ''Zeke, the fate of the world lies on your tongue. You need to use just the second wish, whatever you do you can't make the third!''

''But how am I supposed to go my whole life without saying I wish?''

''The amount of danger we get in, a life would last a day'' Simon muttered as he got undressed and found his normal clothes.

Lindsey was now the one that grabbed Zeke and looked him in the eye ''Zeke, my best friend's life is on the line. I need you now more than ever, all you have to say is I wish we knew where Carrie White is. Repeat after me, I wish we knew where our friend Carrie White is!''

Zeke looked almost in a trance like state, and eventually repeated Lindsey's words ''I wish we knew where our friend Carrie White is!''

''NOOOOO!'' Buster screamed, but then stopped himself ''Oh wait, that was what we wanted to wish for''.

Wishmaster's body then began to heat up; he shook and vibrated enough for him to heat up the earth around him and he slowly levitated out of and above the ground. Four lines then took the shape of a square around his torso area, and flickered on, like turning on a TV. After some fiddling around with his horns like an antenna, the screen changed from static to Carrie and Hannibal shown being dragged down a hallway by the Pig masked person that Lindsey saw.

''No way...'' Buster gasped ''I knew it...WISHMASTER'S A TELETUBBY!''

''I'M NOT A FRICKIN TELETUBBY!'' Wishmaster shouted back.

Lindsey looked on in a state of shock ''I can't believe it, Carrie is with Hannibal Lector? Talk about lucky'' She moaned.

''I know'' Buster agreed ''And I recognise that costume, kidnapped by Jigsaw. She gets to have all the fun!''

''Well, at least we got this wish business out of the way'' Simon said. Rare for him to be the one to talk about the positives, although, it wouldn't be true in this case, as Wishmaster floated down in front of the group just as they were about to walk off to save their friend.

''I'm afraid we still do have business. The final wish please''.

''Give us one reason why would should make the final wish''.

''Because I can just go off, and collect the souls of whoever I want now that I'm out of the ground''.

...

...

...

...

''Can you stand still so I can trap you again?'' Buster asked as if the Wishmaster would consider it.

Zeke stepped forward ''There is no need for violence, for I have the solution...'' Everyone crowded around waiting for Zeke's brilliant answer ''I wish...''

''NOOOOOOO!''

''That Wishmaster will take a vacation in Hawaii!''

''WHAT? THAT WAS WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH?'' Simon screamed as he tackled Zeke to the ground.

Buster and Lindsey held on to each other tight waiting for the inevitable. Lindsey looked up at Buster ''There isn't a chance that you can fight all of them, is there? Cause...exactly how many of them are there?''

''Not sure, I think around 20 trillion...give or take a few hundred'' Buster replied; but as he talked his fear and anxiousness was dwindling away as he realised something. But Lindsey carried on with what she had to say, seeing as this was the end of the world, she might as well fess up...

''Buster, I know this is cliché, but hey, slasher fic that's meant to be. But I've wanted to tell you something for a long time...this apocalypse is taking a while'' She finished off looking at the area.

''I know, where's all the demons?'' Buster asked.

After a few seconds of strangling Zeke, Simon also realised that there was no hell on earth going on around them. Nothing was happening; no raining fireballs, no flash floods, Linkin Park was still the best band, the world was in perfect order. What happened to the wish? And that's when the group saw; in front of them was a little portal with thousands upon thousands of demons on the other side unable to break free, and in front of the portal on a sun bed was Wishmaster (still in demon form) wearing trunks and sunglasses, applying sun cream to his shoulders.

''Brother, release us, please!'' One of the demons begged.

Wishmaster just continued with his relaxing, not a care in the world ''Not now mate, I'm on vacation brother. Release yourself''.

''WE CAN'T!'' All the demons shouted.

''Not my problem'' Wishmaster replied as he picked up a surfboard ''COWABUNGA!'' He yelled before teleporting himself away.

''Zeke, you did it!'' Buster congratulating his friend.

''Well he needed a break, so I gave him one. That's what Aladdin did for Robin Williams''.

''And we now know where Carrie is!''

Simon then cut in ''But we could have just used the second wish to bring her here, instead of pointing her location on a never ending map''.

''Oh come on Simon, where's the fun in that? And it sets up something special and heavenly!''

''Your funeral'' Simon shot back.

''No silly, Carrie's coming of age chapter where she defeats the sinister serial killer with a huge arsenal of over the top death traps, a talking puppet on a tricycle and an IQ of the planet...but maybe we should help her out. Hey, where's Lindsey?''

The three then spotted Lindsey curled up on the ground murmuring ''Money...gone...money...gone''.

''Oh right, the gold is gone. But there's something I don't understand''.

''You actually understand this fic?'' Simon offended, but Buster didn't hear him and brought up his theory.

''Normally when Wishmaster grants you a wish, no matter how good it is, there's always a catch to it that puts you in danger. And yet here, Zeke wished for infinity gold, and was giving it with no strings attached. There should have been something about that gold that made it life threatening...oh well, no one's perfect''.

* * *

The little door burst open with a fury; the pitter-patter of little feet echoed the cavern, as well as that of a little voice that demanded answers. A little hand swiped away at a sheet of cloth that lay on a little table; and what the little man was expecting to find was no longer there. His beady little eyes scouted around the area searching for what his, but now was gone, leaving him...a little annoyed.

''Someone's made off with me gold, and for that ye'll say pay; I'll find them, and give them a scream to say...a scream to say? I'm getting bad at me rhymes'' Leprechaun said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Uh-oh, Leprechaun wants his gold back, wonder how the group's going to deal with him. I'd like to point out that I do not own Djinn (From 'Wishmaster') or Leprechaun (From 'Leprechaun'). Next chapter will focus more on Carrie navigating through Jigsaw's traps, I was going to add it in this chapter, but decided to focus on Buster and the others. Hope to hear from you all soon!


	10. Let's Play a Game Part I

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hey people, sorry about the long wait, been busy with other fics and college work. But here is the next chapter of Cenobite Warrior, it'll be the first part of a two part special, where at the end of part two will be a big surprise...what is it? You'll have to read part one first. Also my friend laura101 has been feeling a little down lately, so I hope that this chapter can cheer her up.

* * *

Buster: I'm not even in this chapter that much.

Rurrlock: Well come on, Carrie needs her chapter to shine, I mean I left her out of the Valentine's Day special.

Buster: What Valentine's Special?

Rurrlock:...It can be hard writing non-canon fics to your own fics

* * *

**Chapter 10: Let's Play a Game Part I **

_FLASHBACK:_

Dark room with TV's and sadistically made plastic dolls everywhere, and that's just the stuff the kids will enjoy. Lined up in rows were stacks of all kinds of dangerous and unrealistic traps and equipment that looked like there were forged by Tim Burton on a bad day. But that's enough about the 'lovely' scenery, back to the TV screens, all of them showing the same thing; much like normal TV schedules showing reality shows...only this one is actually entertaining.

Carrie White stood in the middle of a dark room; joined along with hip hop pop star Hannah Montana, Britain's very own Chuckle Brothers, and the charming Hannibal Lector himself. All of them trapped against their will, but the man sitting in his seat watching the whole thing...Jigsaw. Pale and frail, so much so he looked like he could lose an arm wrestler to a twig...but he always has one of his traps do the work for him. But he couldn't have done this on his own, he had help...help in the shape of a demonic, leather wearer, pin headed priest that stood next to him.

''Remember to keep the girl alive for as long as possible'' Pinhead said in his usual cold tone.

Jigsaw replied in his grainy voice ''I find it very difficult to hold up on that bargain; this girl is one that I would defiantly love to see in one of my games, I believe that her chance of walking away and learning from her life's mistakes...''

''I'm not talking about Hannah Montana!''

''Oh...very well, it should be no trouble at all''.

''You remember the plan?'' Pinhead asked.

''Of course, the memory still here, for me to actually use as a flashback...''

_FLASHBACK #2:_

Jigsaw sat at his table, putting the final measures to his latest gadget; one for all those mail men that deliberately posted the wrong mail to the wrong people, it has something to do with dogs and we're leaving it at that. As he worked quietly, he heard the footsteps of someone walking up behind him.

''Are you the one who goes by Jigsaw?'' The person asked.

''And what if I am?''

''I am Lord Xipe Totec, Dark Prince of Pain and favourite son of the God Leviathan, and I am an admirer of yours Mr Jigsaw!''

''Is that so?''

''Indeed, your tools of teaching the accused the error of the ways has fascinated me, I too have the skill to punish those searching for which they want''.

''If that is the case then you surely must be here for my autograph, I get quite a lot of fan mail but you're the first to personal come and ask...

''I'm not here for an autograph''.

''Oh...very well, what is it you want from me then''.

''An assistance with acquiring someone I need''.

Jigsaw finally turned and looked weakly at Pinhead ''I'm sorry my friend but I'm afraid I can't help, have you ever tried dating sites, they offer really...

''I'm looking for a boy!'' Pinhead quickly got out.

''Oh...very well, well I have nothing against those things but I think I can't help...''

''NOT LIKE THAT! He is wanted by Hell itself for crimes against our lord and master!''

Jigsaw just stared at Pinhead, his expression never changing. He shifted around to continue working on his next toy ''Well I don't see why I can't help you, no one has personally asked me to find a target for quite some time. The memory still here, for me to actually use as a flashback...''

_FLASHBACK #3:_

''So how do you want me to kill this...Luke Flywalker?'' Jigsaw asked.

Boba Fett buried his helmet in his hands in frustration ''It's Skywalker! And I don't care how you do it, as long as it's nasty and stuff!''

''Oh...very well''.

Boba Fett stood up from his seat and turned to leave, just passing by Pinhead who was standing in the middle of the room bamboozled by all this ''Pins? Why didn't I think of that, oh yeah, cause I'm Boba Fett...instant cool'' The intergalactic bounty hunter mocked before leaving.

''Um, I'm confused, where exactly am I supposed to be in this flashback?'' Pinhead asked.

''Oh it happens sometimes when one person passing in my flashbacks, I have a lot of them. I remember this one guy who got caught, the memory still here, for me to actually use as a flashback...''

''No please, no more!''

* * *

(Rurrlock: Okay, before we get caught in the flashback storm, let's check in on our trapped rats...)

''We're going to die down here!'' Hannah Montana screamed.

''Positive thinking, good show'' Hannibal mocked.

''Hey, this isn't just about me you know, what about all my fans, my poor fans'' Hannah wept for a good long time.

But Hannibal didn't look bothered ''What's the big deal, I have more fan girls then you!''

''WHAT? Ha, I find that hard to believe old man. Girls scream with joy at the sound of my name!''

''Girls faint with joy at the sound of my name!''

''He's got you there!'' Barry Elliot spoke up ''Got you very good!'' Paul Elliot followed.

''Shut up, both of you! I'm the queen of teenagers, end of story!''

Finally Carrie decided to get involved with the argument, but she was on a more level headed response ''I can't believe you're all arguing over your fans when our lives are at risk!''

''We're celebrities skinny, fans make the world go around for us...plus a few million dollar contracts never hurt!''

''What?'' The brothers replied shocked ''They only pay us ten quid to do our shows!''

''HEY!'' Carrie screamed, and all of a sudden the three celebs were hoisted up in the air by Carrie's telekinetic powers ''Look, there was a psycho doll belonging to a psycho killer on a psycho TV, now we have to work together if we want to get out of this and you can get back to your fans and paparazzi and drugs and drinking and s...e...x!''

''Jeez, this fic is K+, you can say sex!'' Hannah replied.

''I know, but whenever I say it I blush really red, like tomato red''.

...

...

...

''The girl is right!'' Hannibal spoke ''If we are to see the light of another day, we must put aside our differences and see through this dark tunnel till light we shall bathe!''

''You have really crappy dialogue'' Hannah sneered.

''I know, I'm being written by a teenager. Huge step down from Brett Ratner!''

''Oh we don't know...'' Barry said first with Paul next ''Looking back on Rush Hour 3...''

Just then, a large gate shoots out from the ground; separating Carrie, Hannah and Hannibal from the Chuckle Brothers. Carrie had dropped them from her telekinetic grasp, and the three watched as in between where the two brothers were standing, a hole in the ground was opening. And just behind them, the TV switched on and little Billy the Puppet appeared, as Jigsaw's bellowing voice echoed.

''Hello Barry and Paul Elliot, I want to play a game!''

''Oh, what sort of game?''

''This is a video recording, I can't hear what you're saying!''

''But then how did you know to respond...''

''Look this is a video recording I can't hear you, is it that difficult to understand?''

''Yeah!''

...

...

...

''Anyway...'' Jigsaw continued ''You two have been inseparable throughout your career, never letting one take more glory over the others; well, after today, that will not be the case. You haven't been very fair to your fans, making it impossible for favourites to be picked, well now one will have the chance for all the glory and send the other to his...early retirement!''

''But our fans like us together!''

''Shut up and play hot potato!'' From the hole on the ground, pops out a large potato set on fire. It flies right into Barry's hands. He screams at the top of his voice, juggling the potato in his hands trying to get the flames as far from his as possible. It then dawns on him what he must do to stop this ''To me, to you!'' He shouts before throwing the potato to his brother.

Paul bounced the hot potato in his hands before quickly responding ''To me, to you!'' He threw the flaming vegetable back to his brother, both like professional jugglers were throwing the potato back and forth with quick pace, it looked like one of those Hawaiian fire dancers.

''To me, to you!''

''To me, to you!''

''To me, to you!''

''To me, to you!''

This went on for quite some time, so much so that the rest were actually starting to fall asleep, often one of them would wake up to check to see if one had killed the other yet, but it was still the same old routine. It became so repetitive and boring even Jigsaw, watching the game from his room, was finding it hard to keep himself awake; wanting to move the game on, he flicked a switch and the floor beneath Carrie, Hannibal and Hannah moved the back towards another room.

Once in the other room, the moving floor shifted and Hannah was separated from the other two. And just as before, a gate emerged from the ground separating her.

''Look, if its money you want, you can forget it, I've worked my butt off to get that money!''

A TV in the corner switched on, and Billy the Puppet was seen once again ''Hello Hannah, I want to...''

''Play a game, we get it already!''

The puppet actually looked like he was giving the pop star an evil snare, but just carried on with his speech ''You have been described as the main star for the 'new Disney'. You have won the hearts of millions, but have scorned the many more who loved the old days of Princess's, Phil Collins and 90's Disney. Now it is time for you, to face the old and test to see if new is better!''

''Bring it on!'' Hannah taunted cracking her knuckles. A microphone appeared in her hand, and in the background played the music to her hit song 'Best of Both Worlds'...

'_Oh yea  
__Come on_

_You get the limo out front_  
_Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour_

_Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun_  
_It's really you but no one ever discovers_...'

Interrupted, a new song started playing in the background, Mulan's 'I'll make a man out of you'.

'_Let's get down to business  
to defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
__I ever met  
but you can bet  
before we're through...'_

''HOLD EVERYTHING!'' Hannah shouted stopping the music ''Why have I been singing this new age Disney crap, when there's been this many good old fashioned Disney songs!''

''But I haven't even gotten through the first verse?'' Jigsaw said.

''Forget it, you've changed me. See ya!'' Hannah shouted carrying legions of old 2D Disney films and walking away down another corridor, leaving the rest rooted to the spot, including the puppet on TV.

''Well...um...I wasn't expecting that to work'' Jigsaw stuttered unsure of what his next move should be.

''You make these traps in order to change people, and you didn't expect it to work?'' Carrie asked.

''Hey shut up, I'm getting old, it's hard to concentrate. And for calling me old, you shall be next!''

''What? But I didn't call you old, you did!'' But Carrie's protests were in vain, as another gate appeared and separated her from Hannibal. Lights on all corners of the room focused on her; she had to cover her eyes from being burnt out of her sockets. Just then, a metal door on the other side of Carrie's room opened, and a table was brought forward with something sitting on top of it. With all the lights focused on her, she couldn't tell what it was, even when the table was right up close to her.

Whatever was sitting on top of the table then spoke, in a dark but British voice ''How do you make a tissue dance?''

''What?'' Carrie replied not sure whether to be scared poopless or...no she was just scared poopless.

''How do you make a tissue dance?'' The voice asked again.

''I don't know...uh...strings?'' Carrie answered. After a few seconds, the lights faded; enough for her to move her hands from her face, and to see what was sitting on the table and telling jokes.

''You put a little bogey in it! Ha, ha, ha, BOOM, BOOM!''

''Basil Brush?''

Yes, the terrifying British shadow sitting on the table in front of Carrie was none other than the stuff fox puppet Basil Brush ''Hey, two elephants walk off a cliff...BOOM, BOOM!''

Rooted to the spot, Carrie just couldn't wrap her head around what this game was about. She has nothing against puppets or foxes, heck; she grew up watching his show. What is Jigsaw up too? And speak of the devil, a TV screen switched on in between the two, and Jigsaw's puppet Billy appeared ''Hello, I want to play a game!''

''Scrabble?'' Basil blurted out.

''No!''

''Monopoly?''

''No!''

''Mouse trap, your type of game there!''

''Just shut up and let me finish. This isn't even about you!''

''Of course it is, I'm the main character!''

''No you're not!'' Carrie said.

''Of course I am, this fanfic is called Basil Brush Warrior, is it not?''

''No, this is Cenobite Warrior. As far as I know, there isn't even a Basil Brush page''.

''Do you want me to bite off you...'' He then gets a proper look at Carrie ''Oh, you're a girl I can't!''

''Shut up and let me explain the rules!'' Jigsaw shouted making Carrie and Basil silent as they listened to the rules ''Carrie White, you have been described as a shy outcast, well today you will learn to be confident going into a battle with the master of jokes!''

''Wait, this game is to teach me to have better self esteem?'' Carrie asked.

Basil then began the massacre ''Well it shouldn't be too hard, how nervous you are I can see the steam coming off of you!''

''Hey, we shouldn't be doing this, we need to figure a way out of here...''

''Remind me to never see you when you're standing in front of white paper, you're so pale I don't think I'd be able to see you!''

''Hey shut up, it's not my fault, I don't get out much...''

''Why? Does the door keep hitting you on the way out? He, he, he, he!''

''Oh my, growing up watching your show I always thought you were a gentleman''.

''That's funny, I thought you were a gentleman the first time I saw you!''

''Ah, why I've got half a mind to come over there and...''

''Half a mind? No wonder you can't come over here; ha, ha, ha, BOOM, BOOM!''

''THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!'' Carrie screamed.

''Oh...'' The fox whimpered as Carrie unleashed hell on him. She leapt over the table and tackled him to the ground; fists flying and legs kicking at the puppet that whimpered and couldn't resist coming up with some comment about Carrie's weak punches, which only resulted in her hurting him more and more. Hannibal just sat back and watched, and Jigsaw on his monitored watched ''Remind me never to get that girl mad!'' He said on the screen to the cannibal sitting under the TV.

''You kidnapped her, she will come and get you!''

Jigsaw's frail throat gulped as he watched the teenager emerged from where the badly beaten fox puppet lay. She walked over to the gate, and with the help of her telekinetic powers, she waved her hand concentrating on the gate, and it lifted out of the ground and high enough in mid air for her to crawl under. Once she stood beside Hannibal, she took a deep breath and looked at him ''What happened? I blacked out for a second!''

But before Carrie could hear Hannibal's response, another hole appears right underneath them, and both go shooting down the never ending tunnel slide. They were both sliding so fast down the tube that they both endured many painful hits on the side of the tube, before finally the bottom was seen and they fell into another room right on top of two chairs. Immediately after being seated, they were strapped in by many different chains and locks. Even with Carrie's powers, it was hard to break free.

In front of the two, Jigsaw emerged in his automatic wheelchair, wearing a breathing mask. His pale frail body made Carrie look like a bodybuilder by comparison. The old man looked back and forth between the two of them, as if he was picking out which one would be his first victim.

He finally shifted his wheelchair over a little so he was now focused on Hannibal ''You're a man that has interested me for a long time Dr Lector''.

''Charmed'' Was his response.

''Vast resources and incredible physiological knowledge and instead of using it for the greater good, you use it to eat people''.

''Is it my fault I have a sweet tooth? And you're one to talk, you try to help people, and it leads to them cutting each other to pieces''.

''But technically they do it to themselves, so you can't blame me''.

''You make the equipment!''

''But I don't use it!''

''You tell them to use it!''

''And they have the choice whether to listen to me or not!''

''Touché''

''I'm just too smart''.

''Same here'' Hannibal smirked and the two killers high fived like any friends would.

Finally Jigsaw turned to Carrie ''You have no need to worry Miss White''.

''I don't?''

''No, my employer needs you live long enough for his real target to come forward''.

''Look, my mum won't come for me, she doesn't really like me anyway...''

''I'm talking about Buster Daniels''.

''Oh...WELL HOW COME YOU DIDN'T KIDNAP LINDSEY? SHE'S THE ONE WHO WANTS TO GET INTO BUSTER'S PANTS!''

''Why would Lindsey want to do that?'' A voice spoke out. The three turned and were greeted by Buster, Lindsey, Zeke and Simon.

''Guys! How did you get it?'' Carrie screamed with delight.

''The back door was left open'' Zeke answered showing them the open back door just behind. Jigsaw muttered a curse or two under his breath ''But there were some mouse traps there as well'' Zeke explained further, and this comment was supported with Simon jumping up and down howling in pain trying to get each little mouse trap off his feet.

''No one has broken into my base for quite some time, the memory still here, for me to actually use as a flashback...''

_FLASHBACK #...um...I've lost count..._

Buster and co, as well as Hannibal was now all seated in an empty room. The walls all brown and mucky, the floor so dried up just walking around was kicking the paint off of it. While Carrie got into a bit of a spot with Lindsey about her in Buster's pants comment, Buster himself was in awe ''We are trapped in one of Jigsaw's flashbacks!''

''How do we get out of here?'' Simon asked.

''I don't know; even if we escape this one, he's got plenty more left for us!''

The group then noticed something behind them; in the corner of the room, surrounded by all kinds of wall paintings and scratch marks buried in the wall, was Pinhead sitting and murmuring to himself like he's gone psycho...and he looks it too, now sprouting a white beard and hair. He notices the group and looks at them like they were Jesus and his disciples ''How long? How long have I been trapped in this flashback? It's felt like years!''

''Well Carrie got kidnapped two hours ago'' Buster answered.

''Oh, it's easy to lose track of the time here'' Pinhead then made another scratch mark on the wall, underneath another scratch mark that said days, he numbered quite alot of them.

After taking a good look at this guy, Buster couldn't help but feel that this pin headed stranger was familiar to him ''Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?''

''Well you should, you're the reason I'm in this mess!''

''OH YEAH, NOW I REMEMBER! You're the one that was in the carrot soup and at the cinema, Pinhead!''

''I prefer the name, Xipe Totec!''

''Sounds dull''.

''Wait?'' Carrie said ''If you wanted Buster, you're the one who got us in this mess. We're stuck in this flashback because of you...don't hurt me for saying this, I've had a really bad day, I got insulted by a fox puppet''.

''I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that'' Simon said.

''No problem, with my powers I can get us out of here'' Buster lifted his arm ready to fire away his chains, but nothing happened. He waved his arm around, and checked in his sleeve looking for his chains but nothing was down there.

''It's hopeless'' Pinhead drew the group's attention ''Our powers don't work in flashbacks, we're stuck here!''

''There has to be some way out!''

''Only if Jigsaw gets hurt, but with us stuck here there's no way...''

BOOM! Just then, the group hear a loud explosion go off, sounds like the sound of concrete crumbling. The room around them changes back into the room there were once in; Jigsaw lying on the ground still in his broken wheelchair with his legs dangling up ''Ouch''.

''FREEDOM!'' Pinhead screamed kissing the floor, glad to be back in present day.

''Wow, that was lucky. Wonder what caused Jigsaw's wheelchair to break?'' Buster asked, unaware of the others around him was panicked looks on their faces as they were looking right at what caused the explosion and Jigsaw's predicament. Three figures; two women, one with a demonic face and big mouth...Jennifer. The other woman, leather wearing and scalp peeling...Angelique. The third was the little toy with the evil hi-hoi...Chucky ''Hey again, rematch time!'' But as if the three of them standing there wasn't intimidating enough, it was up in the scale a thousand fold by the army of living nightmarish toys behind them, thirsty for blood.

''I know...'' Buster shouted ''Jigsaw must have had a flat tire and slipped!''

''BUSTER!''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Rurrlock: Part Two will be up soon!

Buster: Hey Rurrlock?

Rurrlock: Yeah?

Buster: Can you give the readers a hint at what the super special awesome surprise in Part Two will be?

Rurrlock: No!

Buster: Just a little?

Rurrlock: No!

Buster: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please...

Rurrlock: Okay, it involves you!

Buster: Cool! Does that mean I get a raise?

Rurrlock: No!

Buster: Oh well, worth a shot


	11. Let's Play a Game Part II

**The Cenobite Warrior**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic._

**Note: **Hey everybody, so here's part two of the Let's Play a Game story. Kinda pointless when everything else is always to be continued, but its suspencful, sort of. Anyway, hope that you all like this chapter. Let's begin.

BUSTER: Oh my God, this is it! Plot twist chapter!

RURRLOCK: Yeah okay Buster, no need to get worked up it doesn't happen till the end of the chapter.

BUSTER: Exactly, this chapter! I can't wait!

RURRLOCK: And to think I have to live with him.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let's Play a Game Part II**

Seeing an army of toys is probably a kids ultimate dream come true; not those silly little McDonalds toys, but real good toys...but how would they feel if they were alive, and being lead by a sadistic serial killer doll being helped by a bald demon princess and a hot undead demon cheerleader? Probably like it still, but this was one of those times that it wasn't such a good thing.

Chucky moved forward of the army, driving a little toy jeep with the roof down. Angelique and Jennifer stepped forward as well; Jennifer's eyes like daggers on Buster, still thinking about whether to make him her meal or admit to saying she's beautiful first. Whereas Angelique's eyes were on another certain Cenobite ''Xipe? When did you get here?''

''Since your incompetence of acquiring the boy...''

''Oh please, you haven't done any better!''

''I had the boy in my grasp...''

''You were trapped in an old man's flashback! He was in a frickin wheelchair!''

''Angelique you're forgetting one thing...it was Jigsaw! Jigsaw! End of story. And what are you doing with Charles Lee Florence Ray?''

Chucky face palmed himself ''STOP USING THAT NAME HEDGEHOG! IT'S CHUCKY ALRIGHT!'' He calmed himself back down, and turned to the group, in particular Buster, he was still sore about the whole trapping him in a balloon deal ''Okay kid, you know what I want. Hand over the Heart of Damballa!''

''What? We don't have it!''

''Don't lie to me kid, I know it's here!''

''Sorry, Andy's not here right now. So you'll never find the necklace!''

''Really?'' Chucky replied sarcastically ''Then what's that!'' He pointed right towards Lindsey.

Everyone turned and saw around her neck was the Heart of Damballa necklace. No one could believe that they were seeing that simmering gold chain hanging around her neck. She did her best to hide it under her shirt, but the gold was so bright it was even seen underneath the fabric ''Oh look, how did that get there?'' She said trying to make it sound like an accident.

''You stole a necklace from an 8 year old boy?'' Simon asked.

''Hey these are hard times we're living in, a girl's gotta fight for survival!''

''You stole a necklace from an 8 year old boy!'' Simon repeated.

''He's not going to miss it!''

''And neither will you!'' Chucky shouted getting everyone's attention ''Now hand it over before I...OH MY GOD IT'S HANNIBAL LECTOR!'' He screamed in an almost fan boyish way.

''How do you do?'' Hannibal greeted. In an instant, Chucky was out of his little jeep and praying at his feet ''I worship you'' Chucky gasped as he started kissing Hannibal's shoes...well he's got plastic lips so I don't think he can really taste them.

''Isn't it so great when fans meet their idols'' Buster said.

''But hold on...'' Carrie spoke up ''Pinhead and Chucky came before Jigsaw and Hannibal, so shouldn't the grovelling be the other way around?''

''Hey this is a fanfic, what are you going to do?'' Buster replied, and then yelped out as something wrapped around his leg. Before he could look down to see what it was, he was hoisted up in the air and thrown into the wall BAM! Then dragged across it until he was pulled up by his leg, hanging upside down, he came face to face with Pinhead ''Hi there'' Buster greeted.

Pinhead looked at him with a dead serious look ''No more games boy, the time has come to take you where you must be. These powers you have acquired are not for human eyes, now...'' Before he could finish he was pushed aside by Jennifer. She held onto the chain on his leg so he was still upside down, her face and lips inches from his own as she casually stroked his cheek.

''Well hello again Buster!'' She cooed.

''Hi Jamie!''

''It's Jennifer, you remember? The little time we had together in the forest?''

''WHAT?'' Lindsey shouted out but Jennifer ignored her.

''I bet you missed me?'' She teased rubbing her nose next to his.

''Actually I kinda forgot about, and you did try to eat me before!''

''Oh I didn't mean it, it's only because you hurt my feelings''.

''I did?''

''Yes, but you can make me feel better. All you have to do is say I'm the most beautiful woman in the world''.

''Okay, you're the most beautiful woman in the world'' Buster said robotically.

''Like you mean it!'' She replied a bit forcefully.

''I can't''.

''What? Why not?''

''Because I don't mean it, sorry!''

''What? Why you little...that's it, I'm going to eat you now!'' Jennifer's mouth opened unnaturally wide, showing off her dripping fangs. She was ready to take a bite out of Buster, literally; thanks to quick reflexes, Buster grabs both of her lips and holds them in place before she can take the final chomp. Jennifer bites down harder but Buster keeps holding on.

Angelique moves over next to her friend ''No, I need him alive to get to Xipe!''

''I don't care, all those who think I'm not beautiful don't deserve to live. Look at me, I'm hotter than Megan Fox! You can't get hotter than that!''

''PIE!''

...

...

...

''Zeke, why did you just randomly scream pie?'' Simon asked.

''I haven't said anything in this chapter, I was getting bored'' He answered.

Lindsey got the group's attention ''It doesn't matter, Zeke's right, we can't let Buster fight this alone, we have to help!''

''Wait, when did Zeke say...''

''CHARGE!'' Lindsey screamed as she drags the others forwards with her. But before they could even get close to Angelique or Jennifer; they are blocked off by the army of toys, in front of the pack they were being lead by a Buzz Light-year. He pushes the blue button on the front of his suit _'Buzz Light-year to the rescue!' _And leaps in the air, jumping right on Lindsey's face ''AH! Help, get it off! Get if off!''

Zeke grabbed the Buzz and tried to pull it off Lindsey's face, but he had his arms around her head and was gripping to her hair, for a toy he had great strength. Zeke then felt something battering away at his legs, he looked down and saw five brightly covered spandex wearing toys; and immediately, Zeke let go of the Buzz still attached to Lindsey's face, and his face lit with nostalgic joy ''Oh my God, Power Ranger action figures!'' He tried to grab them but they jumped out of his way and started attacking him with different kinds of slow motion moves, and that's when Zeke realised ''Oh no, these aren't the original Power Rangers...they're the Disney ones! No, stay back!'' Zeke screamed as the little toys jumped into their multi coloured zords and chased Zeke all around the room.

Carrie was split between who to help ''What can I do? Even with my powers I can't take them all on, no I've gotta believe in myself! I'm not letting my friends down, not now, not...AWWW, a stuffed Pikachu!'' She squealed as she grabbed the little yellow toy Pokémon! ''Aw, who's a cute little anime character, you are, yes you are...''

''PI-KA-CHU!'' ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! After about 10 seconds, Carrie stood fried to a crisp still holding the Pikachu in her hands ''You...so...cute'' She whimpered before fainting from the shock...literally.

Simon tip toed past all the commotion that was going on; with everyone distracted this was finally his chance to get away from this fanfic while he still could. Hoping to reach the door before anyone noticed, he didn't see the rubber duck in his path, not until his foot came crashing down on it QUACK! Simon stayed rooted to the spot, and turned to see hundreds of menacing looking toys staring at him, all with hockey sticks, tennis rackets at the ready ''Hey how come the others get the kid friendly toys while I...AHHH!'' Simon screamed before being dog piled by hundreds of sinister toys.

Buster kept a hold of Jennifer's jaw, but he couldn't keep it up much longer, he was still feeling tired from his fight with Wishmaster. With Jennifer trying to go all snake swallowing on him, he couldn't do a thing as Pinhead slowly rose behind him, burning with rage ''You dare strike me down, and try to claim what does not belong to you!'' From the corners of the room, chains shoot out and grabbed a hold of Buster's legs (They can't embed in him, this fic is K+ rated after all), and starts pulling at him. But Jennifer quickly reacts and grabs Buster's arms, now it was a tug of war to claim Buster, who unfortunately had to deal with the strength these two were putting in.

''Ow...ow, ow, ow! Wait, can we do this some other way?''

''Like what?'' They both asked.

''I've got it; I heard it from this story once. I'll cut myself in half and you two can share me, but really the one that cares most about me being cut will get to keep me...''

...

...

...

''...On second thought that doesn't sound okay'' Buster whimpered disagreeing with his own idea now thinking about it.

''Actually...'' Angelique popped up with a little dagger ''That sounds like a great idea!''

''AHHH!'' Buster screamed as Angelique moved ever so close, waving her dagger ready to take Buster's flesh...and afterwards get a bit of Xipe's if you know what I mean. But before that can happen, Buster uses all of his strength and thrashes his arms forward, sending Jennifer flying into Angelique. And with nothing holding his arms, Pinhead pulls Buster at him with too much speed. Buster readies his first, hoping to get the first strike and he does...unfortunately Buster aims his punch at Pinhead's face...

''!'' Buster jumps around crying in pain as he pulls out all the pins now stuck in his fist.

One of the power rangers eventually manages to trip Zeke up; the boy goes crashing and tumbling right on top of Jigsaw, who was just waking up from his little blow earlier ''Oh, sorry'' Zeke mumbles as he tries to get off of the fragile body of Jigsaw, but every time he places his feet down, he would step right on Jigsaw; whether it be his hand, feet or his more private parts ''Just get off, or I'll flashback again!'' The old man threatens, but his threats go unheard as Zeke notices something under Jigsaw's broken wheel chair. To get a better look, Zeke is forced to sit down, however, he doesn't notice that he's now sitting right on Jigsaw's head ''Hey guys...I found a book!'' Zeke shouts.

''A book?'' Simon cried out as the other toys continued to play piñata with him, and he was the piñata ''How's a book going to help us now?''

''I don't know, but I found a book and it has pictures. I can't read what it's called, hey Buster can you read it for me?''

BAM! BAM! Buster punches at Pinhead twice, but the Cenobite just blocks them both ''I'm kinda busy at the moment!''

''Oh no, I just want the title, it's really long!''

''Okay, give me a sec!'' Buster replied. He jumped up in the air, and fired three chains from the ceiling down onto Pinhead. But he just floats backwards as the chains come crashing to the ground. Despite not hitting his target, this gives Buster the chance to make his way over to Zeke and check out the book he found. Straight away, Buster got this uncomfortable feeling holding the book, the cover felt rough and jagged. He saw the words encrypted on the book and read it out ''Necronomicon, book of the dead. Please return to library Sep 21st 1997. Oh crude! Zeke, you found the Necronomicon!'' Buster was then blow away as Pinhead throws him around the room with his telekinesis; and Buster dropped the book on Zeke's lap ''READ IT! IT'LL HELP AGAINST THE CENOBITES!''

''Okay...um Buster, there's hundreds of spells in here, which one should I use?'' Zeke asked looking at the hundreds of size 5 font writing, he needed glasses to see what they said ''Eww, and they're written in blood! That can't be healthy for the environment!''

''ZEKE READ IT!'' The others shouted, all trying to break free from the situations they were in. Zeke closed his eyes and randomly picked out a page. Once his spell was chosen he began deciphering the words slowly, it's amazing how much difficult he has in English class, and yet he was reading this ancient encrypted text with minimal effort.

Meanwhile, with all the chaos that was going on; enemies and heroes battling out for ultimate power, Chucky and Hannibal remained seated on the other side of the room sharing slasher tips ''Yeah, you see I hold the knife this way when I stab it, and it gets stuck sometime!'' Chucky moaned as he showed off his move with his little plastic toy knife.

''That's the problem; you can't turn that way with that kind of material. But maybe if you jam it in lightly towards the kidney''.

''Of course the kidney! Thanks man, you're a legend. Hey can you do it again? Come on, come on!''

''Oh very well...I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti!''

''Oh classic!'' Chucky beamed with glee, but his mood turned sour again ''I can't say any of my classic lines without them being (BEEP) censored!''

''What?''

''I said being (BEEP) cen...You see what I mean?'' The killer doll whined. Soon there attention was turned to Zeke, because as he read the book, mystical activity was evident; red orbs circling and the cracks in the ground growing larger. After a few verses, a blue energy wall took form and spread out throughout the room; and as it touched all the live toys, they instantly died back to their inanimate forms ''Oh come on, it took me ages to perfect that spell. I need that necklace to get the kid!'' And then by coincidence he spotted the very Buzz that attacked Lindsey, the Heart of Damballa necklace in its grasp.

Pinhead fired two chains right at Buster; who moves his arms so the chains can wrap around him and he can pull Pinhead towards him...but either Buster needs to work out, or Pinhead weighed a ton because he wasn't budging ''You have barely even touched the surface of what you can accomplish with these powers; that is why you can never beat me!''

Jennifer picked herself up and saw the brawl still going on between Buster and Pinhead ''Oh no you don't! That kid is all mine!'' She hissed before taking her demon form and charging towards the boy. Angelique got up soon after and saw her demon comrade ready to strike ''No I need him alive so I can have Xipe!'' She roared as she gave chase after her. Buster was trapped between a rock and another rock and a hard place and an even harder place; four different killers all coming for him, and all for different reasons, looks like there was no way out now unless...

''Hey, I finished the spell!''

(BUSTER: This is it! Plot twist time!

RURRLOCK: Buster will you shut up, you're ruining the scene!)

The book shook violently in Zeke's hands; all the colourful energy being transmitted back into it, before firing itself in a blinding beam of light...straight towards Buster. It hits him dead on, he jerks and break dances before after a few seconds he seems to shrink until POOF! He was gone.

''BUSTER!'' The group shouted hoping that their leader would answer back, but nothing...he was gone...

**To Be Continued...**

BUSTER: Wait, wait, you can't end it like that!

RURRLOCK: Why not? That's a good ending.

BUSTER: Oh come on, can we at least have a little sneak peek of what happened to me?

RURRLOCK: No that's going to spoil it!

BUSTER: No it won't, have you seen the plot for the next chapters? (Buster hands Rurrlock the script for the next few chapters, after a few moments of reading Rurrlock clears his thought)

RURRLOCK: I guess for the fans, we can have a little look...

BUSTER: YEAH!

''AHHHH!'' Buster screamed as he crashed to the ground with a hard thud. He rubbed his head, wow, he's never taking drugs before, but if that's what they feel like no thanks he thought. He finally got his bearings in place, and looked quite surprised with what he saw; he was now in another room, one made of yellow pillows. He looked around more and finally saw a door with a little window on it. He ran over to the window ''Hey what's going on; look if it's for those sweets I took, I didn't know they were still in date, hello?''

''No need to shout...'' A doctor said as he walked up to the window; an old man, very creepy ''It's not your diagnosis yet, so keep your symptoms to yourself!''

''Symptoms? Diagnosis? Oh no, I've joined the circus haven't I?'' Buster panicked but then his panic turned to pure filled terror when he noticed something behind the doctor hanging on the wall in the hallway, a calendar, and from what it says, the year is...''1988? How? Oh, the Necronomicon, time travel!''

''You see Dr Loomis, paranoid delusions of time travel!'' The doctor said to his colleague next to him; another old man, hair going, walking cane, and half his faced looked burnt off.

''I believe...so...this...boy does...seem...to delusion...quite...alot...since we...brought him...here'' Dr Loomis spoke slowly to the other doctor (but then again that's how he's always talked).

''Ah, ah, ah, it's...it's...it's Dr Loomis? THE Dr Loomis?'' Buster gasped with great big eyes and his breath being taking away...before fainting in his cell. Sure, it's not the how time travel or that fact his friends could still be facing deadly killers in the future, he faints when he meets his idol.

''Well, it that keeps happening I should let you examine all my other patients Dr Loomis!'' The other doctor smirked with a devious grin.

''Why...thank...you...Dr Channard...I think'' Dr Loomis replied.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

So Buster is lost in time; and not just any time, but a time where Dr Channard and Dr Loomis are together, and if they are here, two very familiar icons are horror are sure to appear. Can Buster defeat them and send himself BACK TO THE FUTURE? Sorry couldn't resist, take care everyone.


	12. Un Happy Non Halloween

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hey everybody, just thought that I'd update the next chapter of Cenobite Warrior for your enjoyment. Things have been a bit ruff for me lately, but I'm coping and feeling much better. I would also like to thank my friend Laura101 for helping out and making me feel better, thanks so much. So I dedicate this chapter to her, and it's kinda fitting I mention that in this chapter. Cause one of the OC's here will be sprouting a familiar name. Read on and find out.

**Chapter 12: Un-Happy Non-Halloween**

Buster's face scrunched and his eyes fluttered opened; his muscles felt strangely weak for the first time in quite a while...about 10 chapters ago. He sat up slowly; his vision was so blurry that he couldn't even see where he was at the moment. But then he remembered everything; he and his friends fighting slashers, the Necronomicon, the time travel, Dr Loomis...but he couldn't remember if he left the kettle on at home. All these nostalgic feelings made him doubt something, his very Cenobite powers.

''Was it all just a dream? Everything?'' He asked himself in a disappointed tone, as his eyes watered up, and just when it looked like he was about to burst.

''A dream? What do you think this is, Shutter Island?'' A feminine voice said.

''Hey don't dish it, I like Leonardo DiCaprio!'' Buster said bitterly at the woman sitting next to him. That's when his vision finally came back to him, and he finally had a good look around; he was sitting in some kind of cell, the one he was in before he fainted ''Ha, it wasn't a dream, I really am trapped in a mental asylum, HA! In your face!''

''Wow, you're the first one I've met that's actually taken a liken to this!'' She said to him. Buster turned to the woman; she was quite cute he had to say, almost like the girl next door...seriously, she looked like his old next door neighbour, except hopefully this one was really a woman. Brown hair and light pale skin with dark rings around her eyes, she looks like she hasn't slept in days.

''Don't worry, I won't be in here for long!'' Buster took a moment to get back up on his feet; he set his sights on the door in front of him, the one with the little window on it that was his target. He stretched his arms forward and aimed his chains for it...but nothing happened. He tried again, and it led to the same result, no chains ''Hey! What happened to my powers?''

''They don't work here little boy!'' Another feminine voice spoke. Buster looked forward and saw a woman's face in the little window.

''No way! Snow White's Stepmom's magic mirror?''

''I'm not a magic mirror, I'm standing behind the door!'' The woman defended sharply.

''Oh...who are you? And what have you done with my powers?'' Buster asked.

''First answer; my name is Doctor Laura James, and second, your powers don't work because of the jacket you're wearing!''

Buster then realised he felt more itchy than normal, but he thought that was just a side effect of time travel; but then he realised he wasn't in his normal clothes, he was wearing a really tight prison jacket, with number and everything on it...only this jacket was coloured pink ''How come this jacket is pink?''

''We ran out of red'' Dr Laura responded.

''So how does this jacket work; some nanobites are circulating through the fabrics of this jacket neutralising my powers? Some mystical spell bestowed upon it which counters against negative powers? Or is this like the chip thing Spike got?''

''No, it's just a normal pink jacket''.

''Then how can it stop me from using my powers?''

''Look at the jacket, it has no sleeves right?''

Buster looked down at his arms; the jacket was a short sleeve and the ends of it were tightly wrapped above his elbow ''Yeah, so?''

''Well, if your powers were to work, then the chains would emerge from your arms. An image much too explicit for a K+ rated fic. So until you have something to cover you, you'll be staying with your roommate Miss Katy in there'' She smirked before walking out of view down the hallway.

''My name's Kirsty! For the last time, it's KIRSTY COTTEN! Got it!'' Kirsty shouted at the top of her voice.

''I don't think she can hear you'' Buster said to her.

''Oh well, it makes me feel good'' She replied as she sulked back on her little stool in the corner.

''So, Kirsty Cotton? I'm Buster Daniels! Since we're going to be roommates thought that you might at least want to know my name''.

''What were you trying to do anyway?'' Kirsty asked him.

''Oh, the chain thing? Well long story short, magic puzzle box gives me cool powers; I'm getting chased by Cenobites...''

''Puzzle box?'' Kirsty interrupted, her face now more pale than before ''Was it like a golden colour?''

''Yeah, and it had these black markings all over it. You've probably never heard of it...''

''And you opened it?''

''Yeah...oh, so you do know about it''.

''Know about it? That thing has ruined my life!''

''Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad...''

''My violent uncle came back to life and seduced my abusive step mother; they plotted to be together and killed many people including my father, and then they tried to kill me! My house was destroyed, my boyfriend just disappeared, and now I'm trapped in this mental asylum with a guy that looks like something out of Dracula!''

...

...

...

''Okay, that doesn't sound so fruitful'' Buster whimpered.

Kirsty looked like she was holding back a flood of tears while telling this story, but she held it all in, and focused on asking Buster more questions ''So you've opened this box? And yet, you're alive?''

''Yeah, some accident happened and now I have the same powers as one of them, and now they're after me''.

''And you lead them here!''

''No, they're still in the future!'' Kirsty could only stare blankly back at Buster after that last statement ''Oh, I'm from the year 2011...or if this fic started in 2010 does that mean...anyway, I need to get back to my own time and I can't even escape this asylum without my powers''.

Then another feminine voice (What is it with horror theme asylums and females?) spoke through the wall ''I wouldn't want to escape if I was you'' Buster and Kirsty listened in on what the other girl had to say, for a mental asylum, there wasn't much thought going in to stop other cellmates from communicating ''It's almost Halloween, and he'll be coming back!''

''No way, I got taken back to Halloween 1988! I thought we already had a Halloween special?''

The other girl ignored Buster's comments and continued ''He'll come after my foster sister, every Halloween he comes back home!''

''Who?'' Kirsty asked.

''Michael Myers!''

''Oh come on, just because he voiced a big scary ogre everyone thinks he's really scaring and...Oh, MICHAEL Myers? My bad...wait, the Michael Myers! I thought he only went after his sister?''

''Not anymore, his sister is dead. Now he's going after her daughter, my foster sister, Jamie Lloyd!''

''So...you're Rachel Carruthers?'' Buster asked.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel finally spoke again ''You know my name?''

''Yeah, who can forget the Halloween of 1988 when Michael Myers took down Haddonfield to get Jaime; and then they killed him, but apparently she went crazy and killed your mother''.

''Thanks for reminding me!'' Rachel bitterly said.

''So, if Jamie is the crazy one, why are you locked up?''

...

...

...

''I don't really know; they made me walk in here, and then locked the door behind me''.

A thought then came to Kirsty's head ''Okay, so if this Michael Myers only goes after his relatives, we should be safe. Uh...Rachel, Jamie is a long way from this asylum right?''

''Actually she's in the room next door'' Rachel answered.

Kirsty sighed and buried her head in her hands, Buster on the other hand...he could finally get Michael Myer's autograph carved into his Halloween pumpkin that he's been keeping for ten years...just a shame he won't make that said pumpkin for another fifteen years. Kirsty picked her head up and asked ''The room next door, is she roommates with that mute puzzle solver Tiffany?''

''Yeah, doesn't help that Jamie is now mute as well for no apparent reason''.

''Why put two mutes in the same room?'' Kirsty asked as if there could only be one answer.

Rachel spoke again ''Oh well, better than my roommate!''

''Whose your roommate?''

''I say, I say, I say! What you get when you cross a Kangaroo with boxing...a hop, skip and thump. HA, HA, HA, BOOM! BOOM!'' A familiar stuffed fox shouted in Rachel's room.

* * *

Dr Channard sat carefully on the chair behind his desk; his name written in gold on the front, which was probably the only non grotesque thing in the room. All around, pictures of his victims...I mean patients' brains, organs, and all kinds of inside stuff of the body. Dr Loomis looked around trying to find something he could look at without making his breakfast rumble up his stomach.

Channard poured himself a glass of Champaign and drank slowly, savouring the taste. He turned to Loomis, the old man was clearly uneasy, he always was on Halloween for obvious reasons ''Relax Loomis, the procedure is almost over, another 5 hours you have to wait, and it will be another 364 days before Michael Myers's next examination!''

''I...wish...it were...that...easy...Doctor. But...Michael Myers...is...evil...nothing...but! He...will...come...for Jamie...I...should...warn you...''

''Relax Loomis; this will be quick and painless. This asylum is a human body, the inside may have some deadly bacteria, but on the outside, strong bones of steel...if you counted Wolverine having a human body!''

''You...make it...sound...so...easy...evil...cannot...be...stop! And...Michael Myers...is...evil...''

''Yes, yes, Michael Myers is evil! You love to point that tumour out, just relax. I hear there's a James Bond marathon starting!''

''Is there? Oh...very well...then'' Loomis took his cane and limped towards the office door, he opened it but before leaving he turned to Channard one more time ''Oh...before...I go...I...should...let you...know...''

''Michael Myers is evil! I know!'' Channard shouted in a sarcastic tone.

''I...wasn't...going...to...say that...you know...I...almost...had...a...part...in...James...Bond. But...some...Donald Pleasance...got...it...first!'' Loomis finally closed the door grumbling something else about Donald Pleasance. At long last Dr Channard could have some peace from his constant slow talks of evil and Michael Myers being evil.

''Told you he was annoying'' Someone spoke behind Dr Channard.

''Dr Wynn, I've dealt with many a cancer cells like him before. But it won't matter when Michael Myers spreads his death, but that time, you and I will have opened this!'' Dr Channard grinned as he brought out the Lament Configuration from his top draw. Dr Wynn also took a moment to gaze at the amazing beauty of this little puzzle box, so much power inside, makes control the legendary Michael Myers look like playing a silly little Mario game ''All we need is that little puzzle solver Tiffany to open it! Is Michael Myers on his way?'' Channard asked.

Dr Wynn lifted up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing the cursed throne symbol, the very thing that gives Michael Myers his rage and power. The tattoo symbol seemed to wave and shifted on his very skin ''He'll be here shortly'' Dr Wynn smirked.

''Good, I can have the powers of pain and pleasure itself, and you'll have the strength of a thousand Michael Myers''.

''Why would I want that? I want to look like Christopher Lee!'' Wynn said with glee.

''Hold on, you made thousands of Michael Myer's babies that got destroyed?''

''Uh oh, someone didn't watch the producer's cut!''

''Producer's cut? You mean there's two Halloween 6's?'' Channard asked.

''Yeah so? There's two Superman 2's, you don't see anyone complaining about them!''

''I do. I hate Superman, he's lame compared to Batman!''

''What? Have you heard Christian Bale's voice, I can never understand what he's saying!''

''That's because he's speaking bat!''

* * *

Buster pushed harder on the door; even with his cenobite strength the door was steel bolted at least 100 times over...very thin strips of metal. His only hope was stripping the metals with his chains, but unless the rating for this fic goes up, or he finds clothes that covers his arms he was stuck here, but that wasn't stopping him. He pushed more and more, but the doors remained intact.

Kirsty was quite interested on the information about this little time travelling boy, and she had many important questions to ask him ''Okay, so the lottery numbers for that week were 7, 8, 19, 23, 45, 47?''

''Yeah, and the special number was 20!'' Buster answered while still trying to push the door down.

''Thanks'' Kirsty gleefully squealed as she wrote down all the future lottery numbers Buster was telling her down her arm, her other arm was already full of numbers, as well as both her legs and a few mini lottery numbers on her fingers ''I am going to be so rich!'' She whispered to herself. She then thought of something else, something to do with Buster's powers from the puzzle box and the cenobites he meet ''Buster, how many of these cenobites were there?''

''Um...there was four, and then there was a fifth one, a kinda bald woman who seems to like Pinhead a lot!''

Kirsty's throat seemed to clamp up hearing that name ''Pinhead? He was the one with the pins in his head?''

''I think it was him?'' Buster actually had a hard time remembering which one Pinhead was...one with the pins? Yeah, not much thinking needed.

''The one with the dark black eyes?''

''The same!''

''Commanding British accent?''

''Ditto!''

''Strong arms?''

''They pack a punch!''

''Handsome face?''

''Ears are kinda cute...WAIT WHAT?''

''Nothing...nothing'' Kirsty stuttered.

Before the conversation could get anymore embarrassing, Buster could hear some kind of commotion going on in the room next door. He looked out of the little door window and saw that Doctor Laura at the door waiting from some girl to come out, a small blond teenager. At first Buster thought it was Jamie, until Kirsty moved next to him and looked out of the window too ''That's Tiffany, where are they taking her?''

''Don't know, I'll ask. Hey Doctor Laura, where are you taking Tiffany?''

Dr Laura looked at Buster through the window and smirked ''Like I'm going to tell you Dr Channard's master plan!''

''Dr Channard has a master plan?'' Kirsty asked.

...

...

...

''No he doesn't, I mean nothing that concerns you, only her!'' She said pointing at Tiffany.

''Why Tiffany?'' Buster asked.

...

...

...

''Well...not really Tiffany, we don't need her specifically, only her skill!''

''Skill? You need her to solve a puzzle?'' Kirsty asked again.

''SHUT UP! Stop interrogating me!''

''Interrogating you? We're the ones who are locked up...hey, can Tiffany unlock this padlock?'' Buster asked casually.

''Not those kinds of puzzles, more like that square puzzle box Channard has'' Dr Laura answered.

''What? You're making her open the puzzle box?''

''D'oh!'' Before she could admit anything else, she walked away, escorting Tiffany down the hallway and out of sight. Buster punched away at the door harder now, but it was no use, the door wasn't going to budge anytime in the future...I've got to stop making time travel reference's.

''What do we do now?'' Kirsty asked.

''Give me a minute to think...''

**241 minutes later...**

''Thought of anything yet?''

''I said give me a minute to think!'' Buster shouted, he rarely gets frustrated, but now was an exception. With neither of them speaking, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, or in their case hear something crack against the window on the wall (yeah, windows are popping up all over the place). Buster looked outside to see what it was; just beyond the gates of the asylum, a little boy stood there. He was wearing what looked like orange PJ's and a scarecrow like mask, in one hand was a trick r treat bag, and the other a half eating lollipop.

''Oh no'' Kirsty moaned ''Not him again''.

''Who?''

''Sam, he's a trick or treater that comes here every Halloween, it gets really annoying!''

''Hold on, you've only been here for a couple of days, how do you know he's always here?''

''My old roommate told me'' Kirsty pointed to the corner of the room; sitting there was an old musty skeleton with ragged clothes and a broken top hat ''He was here 60 years!''

Buster didn't know what scared him more; the fact that the staff couldn't even bother to clear out a skeleton in someone's room, or that he never noticed it there before. He brought his attention back to the little costumed boy outside, just standing there motionless; except for the odd time he would seem to bite on his lollipop leaving jagged teeth marks on it...it was kinda scary. But then all of this seemed to wrap tight around Buster's head like a blanket ''Hold on, that's Sam!''

''His name's Sam yeah, why? You know him?'' Kirsty asked.

''Know him...IT'S THE SAM!'' Buster shouted ''He's a legend...well going to be! He's like a little Halloween demon that kills people that disrespects the rules of Halloween! And I'm staring him in the eye!'' A huge grin then flashed across Buster's face, and it appeared as if a light bulb would just turn on above his head ''That's it, I think he can help us out of this!''

''How?'' Kirsty asked.

''He attacks people that disrespect the rules of Halloween right? Well let's disrespect them, quick smash a pumpkin!''

...

...

...

''Oh yeah, cell, no pumpkins here. Okay I got it, give him some candy!''

...

...

...

''Ah man! There's nothing here I can...''

''I've got an idea!'' Rachel called out from her cell, Buster and Kirsty listened carefully for what Rachel was about to shout. They could hear something going on in her cell; she was moving some kind of furniture in her room, and there were the few instances where they would her something static. Before Kirsty could piece together in her head what Rachel was up to, a large sonic voiced boomed out of the window of Rachel's room ''HEY KID! I HATE HALLOWEEN!''

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, looked up at Rachel's window, he chomped down on his lollipop one more time before running right up to the building...and then running up it Prototype style. Once he was level with both the cell windows, he pulled both his hands back and brought them together, causing a sound wave so strong it ripped the wall to shreds and sent Buster and Kirsty flying out of their cells and into the hallway.

''Wow, don't remember Sam being that strong'' Buster said as he helped Kirsty up to her feet. And then saw another figure emerge from the rubble; a teenager with blond curly hair, Rachel ''You okay? Nice bluff!''

''I wasn't bluffing, I hate Halloween'' Rachel answered back.

''How can you hate...oh yeah, Michael Myers chasing you, reasonable excuse!''

''I'll get Jamie'' She said as she walked past Kirsty and Buster to the room opposite side of them.

''Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?'' Another voice shouted, a British one belonging to a stuffed fox buried under tonnes of rubble ''I'm not the brush that sweeps up you know!''

''Sorry can't hear you, you must be dead!'' Rachel shouted at him as she pick locked the door to the other cell. She went in, and came back out a few seconds later holding a little 9 year old girl wearing a clown costume, Jamie Lloyd.

Buster did his best to hold back tears ''This is an historic day...I've meet the legendary Jamie Lloyd and Rachel before their deaths!''

''WHAT?'' Rachel and Jamie yelled in shock.

''Oh...um...nothing, nothing. Hey, I got Jamie to talk!'' Buster pointed out trying to change the subject. What he was doing here was risky, he could be very well changing the fabric of the space time continuum by breaking the three of them out before their time. But if this has already happened in the past, then wouldn't it have already happened in Buster's present? But if he remembers then if couldn't have? But because it has now shouldn't it? Or...or maybe...okay I didn't think this time travel plot through.

''This is serious'' Kirsty said getting everyone's attention ''That crazed doctor is going to open that puzzle box, we have to stop him before he realises those demons!''

''That might be a problem'' Buster said and pointed down the end of the hallway. Standing there, a familiar little trick or treater called Sam, standing there biting on his lollipop, and never taking his gaze off Rachel.

Kirsty whispered to the group ''Okay, Rachel you distract Sam while Buster and I find the hunk...DEMON, I meant demon, yeah the pin headed demon that's what I was saying''.

''What? I'm not going to be used as bait!'' Rachel shouted back.

''Okay fine then, use Jamie as bait...''

''KIRSTY!''

''What? I know of the box, I have to be there to see him...THEM, to see them...''

''Kirsty who are you making these obviously obvious flirt remarks at?'' Buster asked.

''No one, no one of course. Especially not a cute British pin headed someone'' Kirsty defended herself; but her shifty eyes and crumbled tone didn't help as Buster smirked at her ''No, it's not what you think!''

''You like Basil Brush don't you?''

...

...

...

BAM! ''Ow, what was that for?'' Buster moaned as he rubbed his bruised head.

''That shows gave me nightmares as a kid!'' Kirsty screamed, ready to go at Buster again until Rachel intervened.

''Guys, evil doctors to stop remember?''

Buster turned to the group ''Not to worry, the doctors went the other way from where Sam is. All we have to do is turn and...'' Buster turned just as he said he would, and stopped instantly when he saw that the other end of the hallway was blocked off by another figure. One that sent a shiver down the spine of him, Rachel and little Jamie; but all Kirsty could think when she saw the figure was 'Captain Kirk'. Well, it was actually a white William Shatner mask being worn by none other than the other icon of Halloween other than Sam...Michael Myers.

''Uh oh, we're in trouble, something's come along...'' Buster was cut off by little Jamie's hand.

''We've already had that joke'' She told him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh so Michael Myers is here now. Can Buster and the others find Tiffany and stop her from opening the puzzle box? Just what are Dr Channard and Wynn up too? And how much was a chocolate bar in 1988? Okay, last questions not important. Anyway; I don't own Dr Channard and Kirsty (From 'Hellraiser' Series); Dr Loomis, Dr Wynn, Jamie and Rachael, or Michael Myers (From 'Halloween' Series), nor Sam (From 'Trick R Treat'). Dr Laura James was just an OC I thought up ages ago as a thank you to Laura101, as it was her and her wonderfully funny fic 'The Monster's Club' that made Cenobite Warrior possible. Thanks again readers, take care.

Oh yeah, and I don't own Basil Brush either.


	13. All Goes to Hell

**The Cenobite Warrior**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic._

**Chapter 13: All Goes to Hell**

Tiffany's fingers seemed to glide over the mysterious markings of the golden puzzle box in hands; she didn't know why Dr Channard and Dr Wynn wanted her to open this particular puzzle box, they didn't even bother offering her something in return, it made the mute girl suspicious…especially since the two doctors were hiding behind a brick layered wall. But she just went on, solving puzzles was all she had now, all she could do right she thought, she had wanted to be a great singer…but that can be a problem when you're a mute.

The two evil doctor's gleed with joy as they watched the young girl work her magic on the puzzle box through a little hole in the brick wall. They time was almost upon them, soon they would become more powerful then they could have ever dreamed off. And too make sure there were no interruption, they had Doctor Laura stand guard beyond the front door, ready to stop anyone that would think of coming this way.

''Sorry Doctor Loomis, Channard is busy at the moment!'' She told Loomis as he approached her.

''Oh…no…worries…I…just wanted…to…talk…quickly…about…something…''

''It wouldn't have to do with Michael Myers would it?'' She asked sarcastically.

''How…did…you…know?'' Loomis asked in shock.

''Don't you have a life? All the time it's Michael Myers this, and Michael Myers that!''

''That's…because…dear…Michael Myers…is…''

''EVIL! I KNOW! WE GET IT ALREADY! You can calm down, just for one Halloween. There is absolutely, ABSOLUTELY, no Michael Myers within a thousand miles of here!''

BOOM! Next thing the two doctors know; Buster comes flying through the wall in between them and crashing through the other side. Laura and Loomis look through the 2nd hole and watch as Buster slowly climbs out of the rubble, spitting out stones and wallpaper from his mouth. He looks up to see the two doctors ''Hey Laura, hi…Loo…Loo…I'm looking at Doctor Loomis!''

''Don't faint on us again!'' Kirsty shouted as she, Rachel and Jamie climbed out of the other side. Once she was through she walked up to the door, but was cut off by Doctor Laura.

''If you want to get through me, you'll have to go through me…yeah!''

''Guys'' Rachel called to the others, they all turned down the hallway and saw Michael Myers and Sam both standing there; one slowly lifting a large kitchen knife, the other taking another lick of his lollipop.

''Screw this, I'm out of here'' Laura shouted and by the time Kirsty turned around, the young doctor had already run through the doors into the other room. Before the doors closed firmly shut, Kirsty could just see Tiffany finish off the puzzle, and the as the doors closed, blue electricity crackled through the room.

She looked at Buster ''You take on those Halloween rejects, I'll save Tiffany and the box for myself''.

''Why do you want the box for yourself?'' Buster asked but Kirsty had already run through the door. So now it was just the four of them against two powerful slashers, no turning back now, it was do or die…all or nothing…you get the picture.

''Michael?'' Loomis said and then limped his way over to his former patient.

Buster was in fan boys dreamland at the moment ''Oh man, this is so exciting! I'm about to watch the legendary Doctor Loomis in action against THE Michael Myers, it can't get any better!''

''What about the other one?'' Rachel asked really scared now with the way Sam was looking at her, guess it was because of the Halloween taunt she gave so they could escape their cells.

Buster without really listening just blurted out ''Who cares, Michael Myers is the real Halloween legend!'' He quickly covers his mouth but it was too late, he had seriously hurt Sam's feelings. Now you know little kids when they lose their rag, well, imagine that child being a demon body to the soul and spirit of Halloween…you know that's a bad thing.

Sam charges forward and leaps right on top of Buster, Buster screamed and struggled, but even with his coenobite strength, he couldn't pull the little demon off of his head. But oh boy, did Sam have a tight grip and it only made it worse that he kept whacking Buster over the head with his lollipop, and that actually hurt quite a lot. Rachel rushed over and tried to pull Sam off, but the mask on the boy's head actually seemed to be like his real face, because it would try to bite her every time she got close.

Jamie was stuck; she didn't know who to help first; her sister and Buster who were trying to fight off a Halloween demon that like hugs, or the old man walking right up to a killer looking for a chat.

''Michael…'' Loomis greeted as he continued limping ''How…have…you been? Good? Too bad…you…don't…deserve…good…you're…evil…pure. Why? I've…tried…to help…you…Michael…darn you…you…darn…dirty…ape…darn…you…all…to…heck'' Loomis then raised his walking cane, and struck at Michael. But he just grabbed Loomis's cane, and with one great big tub, the old man is sent sliding across the floor. Michael throws the cane to the side, and advances on Loomis, his knife ready to cut through flesh.

''Uncle!'' Jamie called and Michael stopped right in his tracks. The pale emotionless mask of Michael turned to the little girl as Loomis cowered before his might. After a few seconds of heart pounding suspense, Michael then advanced on Jamie, despite Loomis's slow paced pleas. Michael stopped and just looked at Jamie, tilting his head from side to side a few times.

''Uncle, please don't do this. Please don't be evil, please stop killing. You're not evil...''

''Yes...he...is'' Loomis groaned.

''Shut up, I'm trying to stop him from killing you!''

''He...has...to...kill...because he's...pure...''

''Just ignore the old man'' Jamie cut in.

''I'm not...old...I'm...just...handicapped!''

Jamie ignored Loomis for the time being and went back to talk with her uncle Michael ''Okay, you may think you're evil, but that's only because Dr Wynn is using you...or mind controlling you...or...I don't know, Halloween 6 didn't really explain a lot. Good thing I wasn't in that movie for long...''

''JAMIE GET ON WITH IT!'' Buster and Rachel screamed as they were still tussling with Sam on top of Buster's head.

''Oh right, anyway, please don't do this. If you really want to kill someone, kill that Halloween boy on Buster's head'' Jamie pointed at Sam. Michael stared at the demon kid with great intensity; something about Sam was unique, almost mythical. Like there was some kind of ancient power drawing the killer towards him. Guess with Sam being the pure spirit of Halloween, Michael would feel some sort of mythical presence, but that just made the killer unsure of whether to listen to his niece and attack this creature.

Seeing the hesitation in her uncle, Jamie decided to force Michael to attack ''That little boy called you ugly and stinky, and that he likes Halloween more than you do!''

Okay, now Michael Myers's mind was made up.

''If only I had my chains I could...'' Buster was cut off as Sam shoved his half eaten lollipop down his throat. The jagged edges from the teeth marks would have torn any human's throat to shreds, thankfully Buster didn't have to worry about that with Cenobite healing and durability. But something that gave Sam the advantage...Buster's need to actually breathe. Rachel couldn't get him off, all hope seemed lost as Buster collapsed to his knee and Sam's mask almost seemed to smile as it looked like Buster drew in his last breath.

GLITCH! Sam yelps in pain and immediately lets go of Buster as Michael drives his knife deeper into the demon's back, before lifting him up in the air and slamming him into the ground. Jamie and Rachel rush over to Buster, who was still trying to regain his breath again, but at least he was still alive. Michael lifted Sam up, and continued to drive his knife into Sam's stomach multiple times; but the little demon was only tickled...he was even giggling a bit from it. SLASH! He slashes his jagged lollipop across Michael's mask, almost cutting it in half, forcing the giant to let go. Sam leapt up and tackled Michael into the wall where the two continued to hack and slash away at each other.

''Come on'' Buster told the others as he quickly ran over to Loomis and helped him up ''Oh my God, I'm touching Dr Loomis!''

''BUSTER!''

''Right, concentrate!''

The four of them walked as slowly to the door as Loomis would slowly finish a sentence, it must have taken them about ten minutes to get to the door, what with the carrying Loomis as well as avoiding the Halloween rejects battling it out. At long last, they made their way past the door and into the next room...and if you thought the sight of Michael Myers and Sam were frightening...

''What is this? Another one of your games Kirsty?''

Then the sight of Kirsty, Tiffany and Dr Laura all chained up to the wall; and four familiar looking Cenobites lead by one leather wearing pinheaded British Cenobite standing looking straight at the gang was feel **** scary.

''So who do we have here?'' Pinhead asked once again in his commanding tone.

At first Buster was confused by the question but then he realised ''Oh yeah, because this is the past, before Pinhead gave me my powers he doesn't recognise me at all''.

''What are you, the narrator for Teletubbies? Everyone knows that!'' Rachel said.

''What...you're...from...the...past?'' Loomis asked.

''Oh my God, Loomis is talking to me!''

''BUSTER!''

''Right, sorry, concentrating''.

Pinhead stepped closer to the gang; and with each step he took, the very room they were in began to change, the walls cracked and tore apart emitting a blue light from within. Chains started to dangle from the ceiling, and with each swing they made a sound like a bell from a church, eerie yet so cool ''Enough of this petty child like insolence. You may not have opened the box, but all those that seek our knowledge of pain and pleasure, shall taste its sweet delicacy''.

''Excuse me, Mr Pinhead'' Dr Laura called out ''But this is a huge mistake, I'm not even with these people. So if you could just let me leave...''

''You dare speak while I am!'' Pinhead's serious voice echoed across the room and almost sounded as if it's echo carried on for much longer.

''Never mind, carry on'' Dr Laura backed down.

''Kirsty, what happened to Channard and Wynn?'' Buster called out.

''When Tiffany opened the box they both just disappeared, they must have gone inside whatever hell they came from''.

''Okay, well time for me to give these guys some hell!'' Buster raised his arm at Pinhead but nothing happened. The Cenobites all just looked at eachother with amusement and Pinhead couldn't hide his smile at this little boy, thinking he could face up to the great Xipe Totec.

''Buster, K+ rating remember? No chains'' Rachel reminded him, but this didn't stop him as he got an idea.

''Hey Loomis, can I borrow your jacket?''

''But...my...mother...gave...''

''Too late, thanks!'' Buster cut in and with his quick reflexes took the large brown jacket from Loomis and cool slow motion and blurry effects, put the legendary jacket on. The long sleeves covering his arms, ensuring that he would finally be able to fight evenly with the Cenobite leader...but before that, he was still as a rock and staring into the distance ''Oh my God, I'm wearing Dr Loomis's...''

''BUSTER!''

''Oh come on, let me have one fan boy moment!''

Pinhead's patience was now wearing thin like his leather suit ''I am no longer amused by your pathetic antics child; you have no place in our work, now leave...before your suffering will be legendary even in hell!''

Buster was again still as a rock and staring into the distance ''He said the line...Pinhead said THE line! Okay, I've had my fan boy moment, now time to fight!'' Buster brought both his arms forward, and from out of both sleeves, he fired two large chains, once again Loomis's jacket proves to be a hero's greatest weapon. Pinhead caught by surprise yes, but he quickly grabbed his knife from his belt and slashed at both chains cutting them to pieces ''WHAT IS THIS? HOW DO YOU KNOW OF OUR WAYS?''

''That's nothing, look at my ways'' Buster fired two chains into both walls to his sides, then leaning back before lifting his legs up and firing himself at Pinhead like a sling shot. But before he could hit his target; Butterball stands in the way, Buster lands right into the blubbery cenobite's stomach before being shot right back into the wall next to the others.

Buster gets back up and readies to fire another chain; but his arm is caught on something, he looks to his left and sees his arm being held by Nikoletta's chains. Distracted by this, he doesn't notice Chatterer standing next to him BAM! And the chattering cenobite kicks Buster in the gut sending him crashing back into the wall. Before Buster could pick himself back up again, he was surrounded by all four of their chains and trapped like a rat in a corner of a room full of mouse traps. He could barely hold his own against Pinhead, how was he too stand against all four of them?

''Now, where were we?'' Pinhead sarcastically mocked as he chooses another knife; long, sharp and ready to know Buster's flesh. A sly smile forming on his face.

''Whenever Pinhead smiles, a puppy dies'' Buster whispred.

''Wait!'' Kirsty called out stopping Pinhead in his tracks. Getting her hand free from the chains, she reached into her pocket and searched for something ''You can't do this! Why would you want to do this?''

''It's what I am, I don't care why'' Pinhead replied blankly.

''It's not what you are, you were human once, you all were!'' And then finally whatever she was looking for in her pocket she pulled out…or at least she thought she did.

''Aw you looked so cute!'' Tiffany finally spoke, much to the surprise of the group. Although their attention wasn't really focused on her but the picture she pulled out. Kirsty knew something was wrong when she could see Rachel, Jamie, Dr Laura, and the other Cenobites sniggering and trying their best not to burst out laughing. She looked at the picture and blushed as red as a rose when she saw what picture she pulled out…her school photo, taken when she was about 14; the school uniform, the nerdy glasses, and even the brasses.

''AH! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THIS PHOTO IN INSPECTION, HOW DID I GET IT BACK?''

Oh the fury and vengeance that would have been if she noticed Dr Laura whistling innocently with a prosthetic halo above her head.

Pinhead tried his best to keep control of the situation ''I don't know what you seek to gain from this foolish banter, but this will not stop us…''

''Wait, this is the picture!'' Kirsty interrupted before pulling out another picture from her pocket. This one, in murky black and white, had another person in it. A man, possibly 20's or 30's, in British uniform ''See, you were human once. I found this in Channard's office''.

''Hold on, you broke into Channard's office and took a picture. You didn't even bother to check for anything of high value?'' Rachel questioned.

''Course not, I also snatched his wallet!'' Kirsty smirked.

Pinhead was now no longer interested on our Cenobite Warrior; his mind was now abuzz with this new revelation Kirsty has thrown upon him. He takes the picture from her hands and stares at it intensely. At first he just wanted to throw away the thought of such a nonsensical idea, him? Once human? Please. But it was if something inside of him was fighting the urge to resist this belief, was it his old human self trying to come back and remind him of his former humanity…or was it the urge to tear Buster apart?

''Please let it be humanity'' Buster prayed.

After a long moment of silence, Pinhead's eyes seem to soften as he looked up to the heavens ''I…remember''.

Nikoletta approached Pinhead ''My lord, you cannot believe what his human has to say?''

''I do, Nikoletta. I have always known that there was something about us…something human''.

His words just left the other Cenobites confused ''Us?''

''Yes, we were all human!'' Pinhead spoke dreamily.

''But that picture only has you, so how do you know we were human?'' Butterball asked.

''I know!''

''But how? You might be the only human, we might be real…''

''ENOUGH, WE WERE ALL HUMAN AND THAT'S THAT!'' Pinhead bellowed. The other cenobites thought best not to continue arguing with him, and just let him have his own way.

''So…can you let us go please?'' Buster asked. And with a flick of Pinhead's finger, the chains all disappeared, freeing everyone trapped in them.

The picture floated gently to the ground below, right in between Kirsty and Dr Laura. The doctor took the picture, and couldn't hide her little smirk ''Wow, he's kinda cute''.

''Hey, give me that back!'' Kirsty snapped as she tried to take the picture, but Laura wasn't giving it up and soon the two women were both tackling each other trying to snatch back the picture.

As the two fought, Buster approached Pinhead ''So then, who are you really?''

''Once I was known as Elliot Spencer, then I was known as the Artist formerly known as Elliot Spencer''.

''AHHHHHHHH!'' The moments of peace were stopped as Tiffany screamed, frightened by the sight behind her. Two figures emerged from the shadows; both grotesque yet very familiar. It was only when the two got closer that the group realised they were in fact Cenobites themselves. One was floating in mid air, a large…tube like something attached to the top of his head. From both his hands; tentacles slithering their way through his very flesh, turning into all kinds of weapons of torture…

(BUSTER: HOLD ON A SEC! So I couldn't have chains go through my skin, but he can have slithery oozy things cut their way through his body?

RURRLOCK: No one said the rating system was perfect)

''The doctor is in'' The tentacle loving Cenobite spoke.

Laura gasped in shock and amazement ''Channard? Is that you?''

''Indeed, and now I'm taking over this operation!'' He cackled.

''So…then…the…one…behind you…is…Wynn?'' Loomis asked diverting his attention to the second Cenobite.

''Good to see you as well Loomis, although I would have preferred it if you were dead'' Wynn replied confidently.

''I…would…also…say…that to…you…too…if…you…didn't…already…look…like…a butt!''

''You can't even…wait, what? What do you mean look like a butt?''

''You look like someone's butt, here look'' Buster held up a little mirror. Wynn grabbed it off of him and screamed upon looking at himself; body wise he looked like a typical Cenobite, a bit of leather here and there and some flesh wounds, but it was his head that stood out the most, as there was a large crack going across the top of his scalp that made it look like a…well you know…a butt!

''Hey look, butthead!'' Jamie joked, causing everyone to go into a fit of giggles.

''SHUT UP! FEAR ME! I AM NOW ALL POWERFUL!''

''I think we would fear you…especially if you had tacos this morning'' Kirsty joked and everyone burst out into laughing mode again.

''Stop it, I'll make you pay'' Wynn tried to sound threatening, but it really wasn't working. Even Channard couldn't contain his laughter ''And just what are you laughing at?''

''I'm sorry but the examination is true, you head is shaped like a gluteus maximus''.

''So, your head looks like a giant ****!''

''Hey no need to get personal'' Channard replied.

While the two squabbled for a bit, Buster leaned over towards Pinhead ''How did they become Cenobites?''

''Our lord and master Leviathan must have done it! You know all the times he's done things behind our backs, I'm started to wonder why we served him for so long!''

''So how do we stop them Elliot?'' Kirsty asked. And something about Kirsty saying his real human name made Pinhead feel all tingly.

''Um…er…right…we need a strategy! Nikoletta, you and Butterball will…'' Before Pinhead could get his command out of his mouth; Channard raises both his arms, and from each, two large shards are fired and hit directly at both Nikoletta and Butterball, killing them instantly and reverting them back to their human forms ''Right…okay…Chatterer you'll…'' Again before Pinhead could get his order out; Wynn pulls out what looks like a medieval version of an arrow from the crack on top of his head and throws it right at Chatterer, forcing the same result as the last time.

''This isn't going to well'' Rachel said.

Despite the odds now firmly stacked against them, Pinhead remained defiant ''Right…well then you and I boy must fight as a team...that means you do everything I tell you, got that?'

''Err...okay'' Buster replied.

But before any Buster/Pinhead team working could ensue, Channard and Wynn both fired some sort of blue energy beams from their hands right into Pinhead's eyes, but they didn't kill him. Instead they slowly peeled away his facial cenobitic look; first the pins had disappeared, then the grind before finally all that was inhuman about him was gone, and all that was left was Elliot Spencer, human once again.

''We're all going to die!'' Laura stated hopelessly.

''Well, at least I die with the cute guy in front of me'' Kirsty said.

''Back off, I saw him first!'' Laura spat out.

''He wants to be with me anyway!''

''This is still all your fault!''

''How is this all my fault?''

''If you hadn't shown Pinhead the picture in the first place, he wouldn't have had that psychological blow and fought them back, but no, you just had to show him the picture and knock his confidence, you couldn't have waited until after!''

''I didn't know we were going to get attacked by the lower body twins, and this is all your fault. You were working with them the whole time!''

…

…

…

''The pay was good''.

Buster jumped in between them before things got too rough ''Hey, we've got bigger things to worry about; okay you guys get Ellen…''

''Elliot!''

''Right sorry, you get him and Loomis out of here!''

''What about you?'' Rachel asked with concern.

''I'll fight these guys off, I'm the only one left with anything to fight back with''.

''You can't fight them both!''

''Sure I can, cause you forget one thing!''

''What?''

''I'm the main character''

''But you're a comic relief character, so the rules switch around''

…

…

…

'D'oh''

''No more excuses or sick notes'' Channard yelled (even in Cenobite form he has to make every line a doctor pun) ''If the boy wishes to be our first patient then so be it!''

''Go now!'' Buster told the group again.

Kirsty and Laura both helped up Elliot, although it made him worse off as they were both fighting over who should carry more of him; before they made their way out, Kirsty stopped to tell Buster ''Don't die on me, you've still got lottery numbers to tell me!''

Once they were out of the room; Jamie and Rachel both helped Loomis move out of the way, but they stopped when Loomis had something he wanted to say ''I…expect…that…jacket back…after…this!'' He turned to leave but was stopped by Rachel who also wanted to say something ''Look Buster, I know we haven't known each other that long but…I just wanted you to know that I…''

''Enough with the corny good byes already, can we get on with the fight!'' Wynn called out.

''Can I just have one more minute here!'' Rachel blasted back at him.

''Tell me after'' Buster said oblivious to what Rachel was trying to tell him. Reluctantly, she made her way out of the room with Loomis and Jamie, leaving the three Cenobites alone in the room ready for battle.

''Okay so which one of you wants to fight me first?'' Buster asked trying to sound all cool and heroic.

''Ha, look, the boy thinks we're going to fight fair'' Wynn joked and laughed maniacally. And that's when Buster felt a cold chill go up his spine; maybe he should have thought this sacrifice through more.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Looks like Buster is in way over his head now; how can he possibly beat Dr Channard and Dr Wynn when they've been Cenobited? Well, that's why in the next chapter Buster will have the help of three very famous and memorable heroes...but will they be helpful? Seriously will they, I don't know. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and got you excited for the next one. Also, there will be an April Fool's Day special coming on the day itself with a very famous villain making his Cenobite Warrior debut. Until then take care, and hope to hear from you soon!


	14. Oh Hell!

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hey faithful readers, sorry about the late update, been a bit busy lately. But I have the next chapter for Cenobite Warrior up now, and ready for your reading pleasure. Hope that you like.

* * *

RURRLOCK: And so here we go with the next exciting chapter of the hit crossover fanfic series, Buster will you do the honours?

...

RURRLOCK: Buster?

...

RURRLOCK: Where is he? He never misses a chance to see an update of his own fic.

LINDSEY: He went to the royal wedding.

RURRLOCK: WHAT? He would rather go to that overrated wedding, then see this, every time Cenobite Warrior is updated, history is made.

LINDSEY: Well the royal wedding will go down in history, and this is between royalty of Britain and in a time when it's most needed. The party alone has so many guests, hoping to see the bride and groom, checking out the dress, dining in five star style, meeting people of different nations...

RURRLOCK: Is there cake?

LINDSEY: Cake? Yeah, I guess...

RURRLOCK: See ya (RURRLOCK runs out of the room)

LINDSEY: So much for history making...anyway, hi everyone. Hey this is my first time, so, hope you enjoy...and don't forget to leave a tip for me.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Oh Hell!**

Wynn was the first to strike; he leaped up and as he did, a large scythe emerged from the crack on top of his head. He swung his head around, trying to strike at Buster with the weapon, but the Cenobite Warrior was youthful and quick. Wynn charged forward, Buster moved aside and grabbed the whole of Wynn's head, before throwing him into the wall behind him.

Channard remained still and hovering above the ground thanks to his penis tube head; unsure of whether to take caution, Buster attacks first, only to have Channard lift his hand and fire the same blue energy he used on Pinhead. Buster rolled away, but then Channard fired a large knife from his hands, which Buster managed to dodge by jumping into the air. However, he could do nothing as Channard's tube somehow moved itself like an anaconda and whacked at the boy with full force.

Buster was knocked clear across the room, right into Wynn's waiting grasp. Michael Myer's former leader held Buster in a tight bear hug that started crushing the life out of him. But thankfully for Buster, the two were still not fully adapted to their new Cenobite power, whereas Buster's had 12 chapters to get use to them. Using his strength, he pushes back Channard's arms, and does a front flip while his legs are wrapped around Wynn, causing the older Cenobite to fly right into Channard who found it very hard to move around with his tube attached to his head.

''I'm winning!'' Buster said surprised himself he was doing so well. However, it didn't take long for the two enemies to find their feet again…well Wynn did, Channard didn't need his feet his just floats all the time with the tube. Once more, they both fire their blue energy beams at Buster, who ducks and rolls forward to dodge, however Channard expected this, and he produces more tentacles from under the ground below Buster and soon their wrap themselves around the boy.

''Talk about counting your chickens before they hatch!'' Wynn smirked as he walked up to his easy target…BAM! BAM! BAM! And took great pleasure in punching away at the defenceless boy, hitting his ribs, stomach, face, anywhere he thought he could do some real damage.

''Proceed with the examination Wynn…'' Channard called out to this partner as he held the Lament Configuration in his hand ''With that boy out of the way, as well as the other Cenobites, nothing can stop me from…erm…what's a doctor pun for take over the world? It doesn't matter, I am now the system and order of flesh…oh I like that one!'' He squealed as he started solving the puzzle box, he had watched how Tiffany solved the puzzle box earlier; knowing that he should just let his fingers trailed along the markings and let the thought of experiencing pain and pleasure do the rest.

BAM! BAM! Wynn continued his assault as Buster remained tangled up, unable to do anything to fight back, but that still didn't stop him from hatching a plan as he saw Channard trying to open the puzzle box again ''Hey Wynn, you think it's unfair?''

''Huh? What's unfair?''

''How Channard always seems to be bossing you around, he lets you do all the dirty work while he seems to get all the glory and power. That to me just doesn't seem fair, yeah not even a little bit fair, shouldn't he do some work as well?'' Buster asked.

Wynn had stopped punching so that was a start, but he still had his fist tensed as he looked back and forth between the trapped Buster and Channard who was watching as he had solved the box and it was now shifting into its different shapes before taking him back into the Labyrinth. That's when Wynn put two and two together and realised Buster was right, he was just sitting back ''Hey, this isn't fair!''

''What?'' Channard called, irritated as he was so close to achieving ultimate power, and he still had to deal with a boy and whiny partner.

''I said this isn't fair, why don't you do some actual work instead of sitting back and playing doctor!''

''I don't play doctor, I am the doctor!''

''Boohoo, scary…'' Wynn mocked. As their argument started to get more heated, Buster found this as the perfect chance to create his little knife and cut his way through Channard's tentacles. Wynn continued with his argument ''I am the ruler of Michael Myers! You can't beat that!''

''I defeated the Cenobites, top that!'' Channard replied.

''I was almost played by Christopher Lee!''

''I…wow really?'' Channard asked with interest.

''Yeah, he couldn't play Dr Loomis, so he almost played me…but things didn't work out'' Wynn wept as he wiped away a tear, causing him to look down and see Buster sitting underneath them trying to reach for the puzzle box ''Hey, how did he get out!''

''I'll be taking that!'' Buster yelled triumphantly. But as he grabbed the box, he felt the last transformation stage had just been completed, the box was open, and touching it can only lead to bad things…in a blinding white light, Buster felt weightless as everything around him disappeared.

* * *

''Am I dead?'' Buster asked. He could hear his voice echo as he waited for his blurry vision to return to normal, hoping that it will answer his question for him. Although his body felt slightly numb, he could tell that he was lying on his back…because it was the only part that wasn't numb…and because it really hurt. Just as he got the feeling back in his arms to lift himself up, he could just make out what was around him, and the sight certainly took him by surprise, surprisingly. The sky above him looked like a giant dry painting of dark clouds with electrical currents surging around them; the ground felt like chalk, but was as hard as diamonds. And the paths around him looked like something out of a Tim Burton film, a giant gothic maze…that again looked like a painting.

''AT LAST, WE MEET!'' A voice boomed from behind Buster, giving him cold chills. He turned around, and tried to take in the sight in front of him of a giant diamond like shape hovering in mid-air, purple lighting striking around it, and with the slight murmur of what sounded like a Christopher Young score…this was the Lord of the Labyrinth, Leviathan, the God of Hunger, flesh and desire.

''Oh my God, a giant rock!'' Buster yelled in amazement.

''I AM NOT A GIANT ROCK! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL LEVIATHAN, WHEN YOU ARE IN MY PRESENCE, YOU SHALL TREMBLE!''

''Oh my God, a talking giant rock!''

''I AM NOT A…IT MATTERS NOT WHAT YOU BELIEVE OF ME, YOU HAVE TAKEN A POWER THAT I BESTOW ONLY ON THOSE WORTHY OF CARRYING THE LEGACY OF MY LAW AND ORDER! NOW I SHALL RECLAIM WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME!''

''Oh my God, a philosophical talking giant rock!''

…

…

…

''YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M JUST GOING TO TAKE YOUR POWER NOW!'' Leviathan shouted, and from the centre of the physical presence of the lord, a blue light beam shown and hit directly right at Buster, trapping him in place and making his whole life flash before his very eyes…ewwww, even his birth!

And he was unable to move from the spot, Leviathan had him under his power, and from the darkening setting around the Cenobite Warrior, blue electricity flowed out from Buster's body and towards the ground, showing to the world his Cenobite powers leaving his very body. However, despite being a God, Leviathan was not prepared for what was too come, as a force that moved faster than the speed of light itself strike at the light beam, causing it to disappear and Buster was free.

''For your question mate, you could say that you're dead while being alive at the same time'' A slurred voice spoke from behind Buster.

''Oh you didn't deliver a real brain teaser there didn't you Keith Richards'' A sarcastic feminine voice replied.

''Must you two argue again, what is the point of having enemies if I have you two?'' A third voice emerged, this one sounding Asian ''Now if you don't mind, let us get the boy out of here!'' He spoke up again, and before Buster could say shiver me timbers, he felt a life ring warp around his body and then pull him over the edge of the path that lead to Leviathan.

Buster took a hard fall on something that felt wooden; he quickly got up and threw the life ring off, but was immediately knocked off balance as whatever he was standing on seemed to have a life of its own and move. It was only when Buster was lying flat on his back once more he worked out his surroundings; his view of the sky was blocked by what looked like a giant black sail with a skull on it, and swords going through it…he was on a pirate ship!

''Are you alright?'' The Asian voice asked again, and Buster was helped to his feet by two firm hands. Once up, Buster's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the man that was standing in front of him, a true legend…the legend…

''Bruce Lee?'' Yes, the man who defined martial arts movies, the man who moves faster than the eye can see, the man who took down Chuck Norris…he may not be a horror hero or villain, but this was still something that you don't get every day ''I'm standing with Bruce Lee, on a pirate ship!''

''Ah, this isn't any old pirate ship mate…it's my ship'' The slurred voice called out; Buster looked up and saw the man that was standing at the helm of the ship, wearing the full pirate costume. He was holding a wine bottle in that hand that wasn't on the helm, and that alone gave Buster the clue needed to solve the mystery of who this famous pirate was.

''It's Jack Sparrow!'' Buster yelled with glee.

''That sentence would only make sense if there's a captain there!'' Jack replied.

''Yeah, this coming from the _captain _whose had his ship stolen from him…twice!'' The last and only female voice called out as she walked up to Jack Sparrow. She only looked slightly older than Buster, and quite petite, but this pretty blond was certainly no push over, striking fear into the un-dead everywhere…particularly vampires.

''Buffy Summers?'' Buster gasped; astonished at the situation he was in. He was trapped in the Labyrinth, sailing on the black pearl, with three of the greatest heroes of all time! And he's only been here for five minutes.

Jack turned to Buffy in reply to her comment ''Yes but I have reclaimed my ship back…twice!''

''You lost it to the same pirate, that's pretty embarrassing for someone with an ego the size of the Krakken, and gets drowned more in booze then the actually sea'' Buffy snapped back.

''Please…'' Bruce jumped up in between them quicker than lightning ''We still have the chosen one in front of us!''

''Man, this is incredible being here with the three of you, I just can't…wait, Chosen one?'' Buster asked. His joy and enthusiasm was now replaced with conclusion as the three heroes walked up to him, while whispering to each other at a volume so Buster couldn't hear what was being said. What's with all this talk of a chosen one? Well, it looks like he's about to find out.

Bruce, who seems to have appointed himself team leader, was the one to step forward and speak first ''Yes Cenobite Warrior, we have a strong belief that you are the chosen one!''

''But can you be a bit more specific, cause there are a lot of chosen ones out there. What do I do? Bring balance to the force? Destroy the one ring of middle earth? Pull the sword from the stone? What?''

Buff spoke up now ''Apparently a Cenobite will defeat the Lord Leviathan, the big chandelier thing that was talking to you, and destroy the Labyrinth forever!''

Then Jack finished off the speech ''And so we have formed this little get together, face deadly perils of the highest deadliest…''

''Not to mention having to get away from your ex's!'' Buffy interjected.

''Oh, this coming from the lady whose dozed with pale looking fang faces, that are already dead. What does that make you…a necrophilia?''

''Oh, and I rephrase from the drooling bushy mouth, this is coming from the pirate that slept with a piranha lady…that's disturbing on a level that even I find unbearable''.

''Please…'' Bruce interrupted them, and the two stopped with their bickering straight away, crossing both of their arms in protest. They may be both great fighters and very skilled, but they had nothing on Bruce Lee if they ever got him mad or didn't listen to him.

Buster finally spoke up ''Let me get this straight, we're about 14 chapter into this fic, and we're only just finding out the plot?''

''Sounds like Joss Whedon there!'' Jack quipped, earning a snare off of Buffy. Bruce ignored the two and continued with his explanation ''Yes, it has been hard for us to discover the full extent of the prophecy over your victorious triumph over Leviathan. But we have full confidence that it is you, and your destiny to strike down evil with your powers''.

''So you're trying to tell me I was destined to have these powers and fight the immortal forces of evil?'' Buster asked.

''Yes''

''Best...destiny...ever!''

Jack then stepped forward ''However, this is a certain small minuscular matter that is in needed of needing if you want to defeat the evil''.

''What's that?''

''You are not strong enough to win''.

…

…

…

''Well that sucks'' Buster responded.

''But there is a way for you to win'' Bruce said.

''How?''

''To achieve your Cenobite form!''

''My what?''

Buffy answered for him ''You know when the S&M's wear those big leather robes and go overboard with the piercings on their already pierced bodies. That's basically their more powerful and full Cenobite versions. All you have to do is acquire yours, and we'll train you to do so…just as long as it isn't yucky blood curdling R rated stuff you show to the public, in that case I'm out!''

''Don't know why you hate blood, its inside us isn't it?'' Jack back talked to her.

''Yes, and inside is where blood should stay''.

''Tell that to your boyfriends'' Jack whispered so Buffy couldn't hear.

So Buster can actually go one step further with his powers, this may just be the handicap that he was looking for. Lately his powers have had to face their own problems with him getting tired to easy or having to deal with the K+ rating, but this new form of his may bit the key. He is the chosen one! He will defeat the Cenobite and save the world from evil! Just a shame he can't look good doing it…what if he ends up looking like Butterball, or like Chatterer…or the worst of all…Sonic the Hedgehog.

''Okay, I'm ready''.

''You have to be…'' Bruce said ''Because it will take rigorous hours of off screen training''.

''What about my training montage?'' Buster asked.

''Who do you think you are, Rocky Balboa?''

(The following montage includes moments of Jack Sparrow teaching Buster who to have a better aim with his chains, using his lucky pistol to teach Buster the fine arts of how to aim better in different conditions and such…as well as taking a drink or two. Buffy was to deal with his hand to hand combat, teaching him how to move faster, and increase his agility greatly…and giving him a few lessons in vampire slaying…just in case. And Bruce taught Buster some many cool but baffling metaphors and phrases, as well as how to punch faster than a bullet, more powerful than a steamed locomotive and how to leap over tall buildings…seriously he did. All this while Survivor's 'The Eye of the Tiger' plays in the background)

'_Rising up,  
back on the street,  
did my time took my chances,  
went the distance now I'm back on my feet,  
just a man and his will to survive.  
So many times,  
it happens too fast,  
you trade your passion for glory,  
don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past;  
you must fight just to keep them alive._

_It's the eye of the tiger,_  
_it's the thrill of the fight,_  
_rising up to the challenge of our rivals,_  
_and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night,_  
_and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

_Face to face,_  
_out in the heat,_  
_hanging tough,_  
_staying hungry_  
_the stack the odds still we take to the street_  
_for the kill with the skill to survive..._

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_it's the thrill of the fight_  
_rising up to the challenge of our rivals_  
_and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_  
_and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up_  
_straight to the top_  
_had the guts got the glory_  
_went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_  
_just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_it's the thrill of the fight_  
_rising up to the challenge of our rivals_  
_and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_  
_and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger'_

''Wow, that was so cool, training with you guys I feel empowered! I just have two questions I want to ask you guys''.

''Certainly''.

''If I could turn into my Cenobite form and defeat bad guys more easily, why couldn't I do it in the first chapters?''

''Because Rurrlock hadn't thought of that yet!'' Jack answered.

''Oh, okay''.

''And the other?''

''Why are you guys here?''

…

…

…

The three heroes were all blushing and stuttering trying to think of some excuse to make up, each coming up with different answers from the others, before soon running out of things to say, and all at the same time they finally answered ''We're dead!''

''Really?''

''Yes…we have all passed on'' Bruce said with great honour and pride.

''Some more than others'' Jack joked to Buffy again.

''Hey the second one I meant to do that. What about you? You got sacrificed by the girl you had a crush on!''

''It wasn't as much as a crush, but more of a sexually fantasise brought on by the mind to emphasis one's attraction to a certain sort of certain person!''

Buffy didn't look convinced ''And I thought Naruto here was bad at metaphors'' Buffy sarcastically mocked Bruce.

''I know that slasher villains exist, and can be un-dead zombies, toys or whatever, but I don't believe in ghosts'' Buster said.

Jack then took a stance ''Then believe in this''.

…

…

…

''Believe in what?''

''Didn't I just turn invisible?''

''No''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive''

''And you wonder why all the girls try to kill you'' Buffy said to the pirate captain.

''MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' The group heard an echoed laughter coming from above the ship; and they saw hanging from a giant tube were the Cenobitic Channard and Wynn, ready to pounce on them. As Channard was laughing in his stereotypical crazed doctor way, Wynn looked at him with great rage ''You idiot, we were going for a sneak attack, you just alerted them to our position! That's like the opposite of a sneak attack!''

''A good doctor always alerts his patience's…before amputation!'' Channard replied as he and Wynn both lowered themselves onto the deck of the ship.

The three heroes took their stance in between Buster and the evil Cenobite duo. Bruce turned his back to look at Buster ''We will delay them, you must escape and find your way back to your own time, so you may defeat Leviathan as the prophecy foretold''.

''How do I do that?''

''There is a psychiatric hospital just past Texas called Westin Hills. A patient called Ash Williams knows of the Necronomicon, find him and you can get home!''

''Kay'' Buster replied hypnotically, he really wasn't listening to him at all; he was about to see three of the greatest heroes ever have an ultimate battle against two really powerful opponents, the only thing the boy was missing was some popcorn. However, his dream ticket was not to be as Bruce took out the puzzle box from his pocket, and with his speedy hands, solved the puzzle quicker than you can say open. And in an instant, Buster found himself back in the hospital room where he first fought Channard and Wynn.

''Oh man…'' Buster sighed in disappointment ''There better be an extended cut of this fic, or I'm going to quit''.

And then from out of nowhere, Basil Brush sat himself on Buster's shoulders ''In that case, can I be the main character?'' He asked.

''No''.

''Bugger!'' With that answered, Basil jumped off of Buster's shoulders and left the room.

''AHHHHHH!'' Buster heard a scream coming from outside; he had forgotten about Kirsty, Rachel, Loomis and the others, they were still outside with both Michael Myers and Sam. He quickly got up and charged out of the room where he instantly found the others, trapped in a corner with the two titans of Halloween ready for their traditional holiday killings.

''Hey…'' Buster called out getting both their attentions ''Why don't you pick on someone your own size!'' With his audience and enemies watching, Buster was about to give the full debut to his Cenobite form. Electricity surged and crackled around him; the ground began to shake, and the walls cracked from the power that was growing. Loomis's jacket that Buster was still wearing turned dark black and grew to an extent it looked more like a gothic robe, but the biggest change was the sharp daggers that began to cut their way through Buster's flesh (Don't worry, no blood, so no going over the K+ rating).

''Dah, dah, dah, dah...Puberty Power'' Buster yelled as his transformation was complete, leaving everyone around in awe at the new Buster Daniels…Daggerhead.

(BUSTER: Daggerhead? That's my name?

RURRLOCK: Yeah, you're like Pinhead except daggers instead of pins. Now stop complaining and…

BUSTER: I wasn't complaining, I like it)

Michael Myers was the one to take his first stab (no pun intended) at Daggerhead; but the Cenobite disappeared into thin air, causing Michael to walk right into the wall hard. Daggerhead then reappeared behind Michael, and kicked him hard in the back, knocking him out and he was down on the ground. Sam took one last lick of his lolly and leaped at him; but Daggerhead spun around just as Sam was within striking distance, he held out his arm and swung Sam into the other wall. It took everything he had to hold these guys off in his previous form, and here he took them both out in one hit ''THIS IS AWESOME!''

''Buster, is that you?'' Kirsty asked.

''Yeah, this is my Cenobite form!''

''Not as good as Elliot's one'' Dr Laura whispered.

''What?'' Elliot asked her, unsure of what he head.

''Nothing…nothing''.

But the moment of peace would be short lived, as Michael and Sam were both back up on their feet once again, and looking like they were more than ready for round 2, but so was Buster. He was now pumped more than ever before, having this new power was incredible, it felt like he could do anything, even take on the two slashers in front of…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The sound of a stop watch interrupted the flow of things, as Michael Myers looked at his wrist where his little wrist watch indicated that Halloween was in fact over ''Oh well, that appears to be the end of this festive season'' He said in a posh accent, much to the disbelief of everyone else ''What? Did you really believe I was just a big brute 365 days of the year, oh heavens no. Now, I best be off, cheerio'' He waved to the others, while putting on a top hat and putting his knife back in a suitcase, and skipping to the nearest exit.

''Just…when…you…thought…you know…a…guy'' Loomis said, talking much slower than normal due to the shock of seeing his arch-enemy acting sophisticated and mature ''But…he's still…evil!'' He finished.

''What about Sam?'' Rachel asked, afraid that the little monster would come after her for her little remarks about Halloween. But she had nothing to fear, as Sam started walking towards the same exit as well, still sucking and taking a large fanged bite out of his lollipop. He's the embodiment of Halloween, so unlike Michael, Halloween was his only purpose.

''Well that was kinda disappointing way to start my new Cenobite form…'' Buster remarked as his daggers started to sink back under his skin, and his leather robes turned back into his normal clothes ''I'm starting to sense a pattern with these poorly written fights''.

''Maybe they'll get better'' Jamie said hoping to cheer Buster up, and it did, cause now he remembered what Bruce had told him about his way of getting back home.

''Oh yes it will; you won't believe it, I was inside the puzzle box and I met Bruce Lee, Buffy Summers and Jack Sparrow and they told me there's a way for me to get back to my own time…does anyone know where Westin Hills hospital is?''

''I know…'' Laura answered ''It's a hospital in Springwood, cut through Texas and you can't miss it''.

''Springwood? Yes, I can go home now!'' Buster screamed in delight. Not only is he now powered up, but he finally has a way back home to help out his friends and he has a prophecy to back him up that he will stop the Cenobites…but, how does he do that when Channard's already done just that a few minutes ago ''Oops''.

''What is it?'' Elliot asked.

''I've changed history; by saving you, you won't become Pinhead again, and then I don't get my powers, and then I don't fulfil the prophecy, and then I don't meet those villains, and then I don't get trapped in the past, and then I don't save you, and then I don't change history, and then history will go on, and then I…wait…if that then…why is time travel so complex?''

''So then…can I keep him?'' Kirsty asked tugging on Elliot's arm, unaware that she was hurting him, and that Laura had a hold of his other arm…and was not too happy with her.

''Back off, he's mine!'' She shouted tugging at his other, and soon both ladies were having an almighty tug of war, it looked as if any second now they would pull off both of Elliot's arms. Despite his protests, neither of them were listening as they were too busy shouting taunts at one another; leaving the brit defenceless under the power of women.

''Shouldn't we do something?'' Rachel asked.

''Don't worry, with my new accuracy, I can separate them'' Buster warmed himself up; turned his back, and the fired a chain from his sleeve. The chain moved at a much greater speed then any of his old ones, and soon it was ricocheting off the walls, but Buster soon realised it was moving to faster, however before he could pull back, the chain flew past the girls unfortunately it also cut into Elliot's throat.

''Well that didn't last'' Elliot chocked out before flopping to the floor and passing on. Everyone looked at Buster in shock, who was just in as much disbelief as the rest of them.

''I thought you said you had new accuracy?'' Rachel screamed at him, while covering Jamie's eyes.

''Well…I was taught by a pirate''.

So much for changing history; looks like the prophecy was back on for Buster and the stakes for him to get back home were higher than ever. But right now he had something else to deal with, something much more dangerous and challenging then any prophecy or Cenobites, and something the three could never train him for ''You killed him!'' The wrath of Kirsty and Laura.

''Umm…Springwood right? Well best be off!'' Buster stuttered as he backed off, while the two girls started advancing on his, clenching their fists.

Rachel tapped on his shoulder ''Buster, now might not be a good time, but I have something to tell you…''

''You're right, now's not the best time, AHHHHHHHH!'' He screamed as he made a quick run for it with Kirsty and Laura hot on his tails, well at least he was going to have to leave quickly anyway. Who knows how much time has passed since he's been gone from the future, but then…oh I'm not getting into that again. All in all, this Ash Williams maybe the one that can help Buster out…but why does that name sound so familiar to the Cenobite Warrior?

''He…never…gave…me…back…my…jacket!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Of course, I do not own Jack Sparrow (From 'Pirates of the Carribean'), Buffy Summers (From 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'), and no one owns Bruce Lee, he's too cool. And maybe you can tell what's in store for Buster as he looks for a way home, but next chapter will see him take on some unfriendly mutants and cannibals. Till next time, take care._


	15. Texas

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: And so begins another action packed chapter of the highest rated fanfiction in history.

RURRLOCK: Buster for the last time, that's not the hit count!

BUSTER: Huh?

RURRLOCK: That's my telephone number.

BUSTER: Oh right, so what is the Cenobite Warrior hit count?

RURRLOCK: Here (Rurrlock opens up the page showing the hit count)

BUSTER: Wow, I didn't think infinity was possible! So cool!

RURRLOCK: Buster, that's not the infinity sign, that's an eight.

BUSTER: Eight? But then how can we have over twenty reviews with only eight hits? Oh...that's not the hit count.

RURRLOCK: What? Then what is it?

BUSTER: That's Zeke's phone number!

RURRLOCK: Huh? How can Zeke's number just be...never mind, on with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Texas**

It was surprising that when you think of the hottest place on earth, you make think of Africa, Mexico, Australia, or in a seat which is facing Simon Cowell. But right now, all that Buster could think of was the heat that Texas was giving off right now. He could see the heat waves bounce off the landscape in front of him, and the sun's rays vibrate in the sky…at least he didn't have Kirsty and Laura chasing after him anymore.

There were no buses or any kind of transport services that could help him out; there were no drivers coming past the lone stretch of road he was walking on, so he just had to soak it all in and keep moving. Who knows how long he's been walking, days, weeks…maybe years! But he had to keep going, in the centre of Texas was a hospital, and in that hospital was the one person that may know how to send him back home, he had to make it. At least he found a way to keep himself entertained.

''I spy with my little eye, something that is…rough! Sand? Yeah, I got it!''

Only Buster to play I spy against himself…and actually have fun doing it.

Soon he came across an old gas station; just what he needed, hopefully this place would have a snack bar. When he looked inside and found the place littered with food and drink beverages of every kind he could possibly think of; he got on his knees and started thanking God for this bountiful delight that was ice cream, slushy's', cold drinks, hot dinners. He looked around, not knowing what to choose first; heck, he had all the time in the world probably…

''Are you going to pay for that?'' The owner called out to him.

…

…

…

D'oh! Buster doesn't even have the money to buy any food. Well so much for that ''No, I was just looking around'' Buster answered back, as he slouched in a defeated manner and made his way out of the shop.

''You wouldn't happen to be heading up that road would you?'' The owner asked before Buster could fully walk out the door.

''Yeah, why?''

''You really shouldn't head up that way, bad things happen to the people that head up there…the Hills Have Eyes! Terrible things and I'm not talking gut wrenching horror bad, I'm talking full on Rebecca Black lyrics bad. If I was you, I'd turn back now. Before you find yourself with a fate that will devour up your soul and spit it right back out, before devouring it again. You head up there, don't expect to come back. The lucky ones die first up there!''

Buster didn't show any kind of emotion, and remained speechless for a while as the owner gave him a toothy grin, obviously trying to scare the poor kid ''Thanks for the warning, see ya!'' Buster replied cheerfully before heading off in the direction he was just warned not to go.

The owner soon starts muttering to himself ''I don't know why we old crazy people bother to warn kids. Don't go this way, don't go that way. We try to warn them, but do they listen? No, they just think 'oh it's the crazy virgin man, he doesn't know what he's talking about'. Stupid kids, crazy people are actually smarter than the kids in horror films, we're the true heroes!''

* * *

''Am I there yet, no! Am I there yet, no! Am I there yet, no!'' Buster went on and on, it just didn't feel like he was getting anywhere at all. And it looked like he was just going around in circles; he's passed the rock that looks like Michael Jackson four times already. You'd think that with so many people going missing in these deserts, the government would realise this and just block off all the roads.

His feet were practically ripping their way through what was left of his shoes, and he was now using his shirt and a turban. Shame Cenobite powers can't help with hot climate, and watch, maybe later on in the chapter when he finally needs the heat, it'll start raining…well I'm not telling you cause that will ruin it.

''I must be close by now…'' Buster muttered his voice dry and hoarse. Then he finally came across a large sign just next to the road ''Alright, Texas only two days away!'' He read the sign, but got a bit of a nasty shock when the wind blew harder, and some sand that was covering it was blown off to reveal the last bit of the sign ''…by car? AHHHHH!'' He screamed to the heavens before collapsing on his knees. So it was not any of the slasher villains or Cenobites themselves that brings Buster to his knees…but the inability to walk across a continent.

''No, I have to push on; the others are counting on me. There's still so much to look forward to in my time, my friends, my family, what happens in the series finale of Smallville and Misfits. I am going to make it, and no over dramatic temperature is going to…'' Half way through inspirational speech, he trips over something and falls face first on the ground.

He picked himself up and looked at what he tripped over, quite surprised when he found his legs tangled up in some kind of string. He summoned his knife to cut at the string, but once free; two large bodies jumped up from under the sand next to him. Two disfigured figures cornered Buster; one was considerably taller than the other, his face all droopy and almost child-like, but his sheer muscle size could instantly intimidated anyone…he was Pluto. While the other, who seemed more commanding; his skin raw and dry, a part of his lip gone as well as his nose, although smaller he was certainly more deadly…Lizard.

Pluto grabbed Buster, hoisted him over his head and threw him back down to the ground hard. BAM! BAM! BAM! He soon started punching at Buster with all his strength as Lizard advanced with his dagger ''That's it boy, keep him busy while I carve him!''

As Pluto tried to throw another punch, Buster grabbed his gigantic fist and held him in place. Despite the size difference, Buster had the strength advantage. BAM! He kicked at Pluto's face knocking back, and giving him space to get up on his feet.

But he didn't stay on his feet for long, as Lizard pulled out a whip that had tiny knives stuck all down the length of it, and wrapped it around Buster's legs, swinging him around before sending him crashing back down to the ground again causing shockwaves this time. Although the knives embedded in Buster's skin, his regenerative powers meant he was back up and ready again.

Pluto came charging at Buster like a bulldozer…or a simply bull. But the boy stood his ground BOOM! And held the behemoth in place as the sand blew all around, causing Lizard to go blind for a second. This was just what Buster needed, as he grabbed Pluto by his stained shirt, and threw him over and right on top of Lizard.

''Get off me you fat cow!'' Lizard gasped as he tried to get his large oath of a partner off himself. Eventually, Pluto got off him, as Lizard tried to get his breathing back to normal rate, kinda hard when he's had something as large as an elephant crush him ''You idiot, how can you let a boy trip you up like that. You can forget about me taking you to Disneyland now!'' Lizard spat harshly at Pluto, earning a few tears off the giant mutant.

''Hey excuse me…'' Buster called over to them ''Do either of you know the fastest way to Texas?''

''You're on the outskirts of it, a few more miles and you should be there!'' Lizard answered.

''Cool, thanks!'' Buster turned to leave. Just then, an arrow shoots by him, landing right next to his foot. He turns back to see Lizard with a bow and arrow.

''But you ain't going to make there, cause when we're hungry, no one escapes us!''

''Aren't you mutants always hungry?''

''Not all the time; other times we're teething, other times we're food tasting, and then we might by hungry afterwards. No shut up and be my dinner!'' He fires another bow, Buster cuts it in half with one of his chains which defiantly surprises the cannibal mutants.

''You know something? Very rarely people drive by here, yet you lot despite always being hungry never die of starvation, how come?''

''We're Wes Craven creations, his films never have continuity''.

''Huh? Wes Craven films are the only horror films that have continuity!''

…

…

…

''It doesn't matter…'' Lizard said ''There'll be others soon, we can just leave you for Chainsaw dude, and then we'll have the scraps. Come on Pluto!'' He and Pluto both turned heel and ran for the hills…literally, leaving a confused Buster standing alone…or so he thought.

''Who's Chainsaw dude?''

He didn't have to wait long for an answer; as he heard the unquestionable sound of a chainsaw being revved up behind him. After a few attempts, the chainsaw sounded ready for action, and then Buster saw (no pun) who was making that noise…it could only be one person. Running over the hill at Olympic speed with a chainsaw being waved over his head; a large man in a tuxedo and mask made of human skin, one of the first slashers…Leatherface.

''Oh my God, this is a dream come true. I'm going to meet Leatherface, I can't believe this. And he's waving his chainsaw right at me…AHHHHHH!'' Buster ducked in time just as the chainsaw sliced where his head originally was, cutting off a few strands of his hair in the process. Buster kicks at Leatherface's legs, knocking him to the ground. The cannibal brings his chainsaw down, but Buster manages to roll out of the way in the nick of time.

Buster fires two chains right at Leatherface with great speed, however, with even greater speed Leatherface cuts apart both chains with his weapon. Even though the weapon was massive, Leatherface moved about with it like a pro, moving at Prime-Jackie Chan speed, Buster could only stay on the back foot there was no way for him to even get close…this man is a legend, what else did he expect.

There is an old saying that Simon once taught Buster, if you can't beat them…run away, that's what he needed to do now. Buster fired two chains into the ground, and started spinning around causing a mini sand tornado. Leatherface tried to go in and attack, the sand however was moving at too great a speed he couldn't get through. So doing what he does best, he slashes the tornado with his chainsaw, and the sand tornado is sliced in two revealing…nothing. The sand had cleared, yet Buster was nowhere to be found.

As Leatherface stood bemused; up on top of a hill, another mutant Goggles, watched the whole scene before him with his trusty binoculars.

''Well?'' Lizard asked his friend as he and Pluto stood waiting for the verdict.

''He got away, even Chainsaw dude couldn't catch him''.

''Don't worry; he won't be able to escape this desert. Not without running into us or chainsaw dude…you think we should give him a different name, it makes me forget why we're intimidated by him''.

''How about Cheesehead?'' Pluto asked.

Lizard looked at him ''Hey Pluto…''

''Yes?''

''SHUT UP!''

* * *

More running, that was all Buster needed to do at the moment. Making his way out further into the desert was his only hope of escaping Leatherface and the Mutants. He came to a stop when finding the first bit of shade he's seen in hours by a large cactus. Taking a moment or two to regain his breath and smell the air instead of his BO (do Cenobites get BO?); he stood up and was ready to continue his journey. At least now he knows he's not far from his destination, so it should be smooth sailing from here to…

''Where's the road?'' Buster asked himself as he looked around for the road he was just on until the double ambush. All that running away and he didn't even keep track of where he was going. Not to mention that because of that little sand storm he caused, the road could be buried. He might be further away then he originally was, and now has no way of knowing.

''Just great, I might as well wait for my own time the way this is going'' He muttered to himself and lay on the ground, the sun's rays beating down on him harder than before, as if mocking him.

Then he heard another noise close by. He looked around, waiting for that sound of Leatherface's signature weapon, but he didn't hear anything of the sort, just the sound of something scurrying around like a little animal. Buster had chains on each of his arms, expecting any second now some vicious cannibal to sneak up and surprise him. He turned and was caught face to face with a cannibal, only this one wasn't vicious.

''AHHHHH!''

''AHHHHH!''

''AHHHHH!''

''AHHHHH!''

''AHHHHH!''

''AHHHHH!'' The little mutant screamed and ran off behind the cactus. Not sure what to make of this, Buster walked around the cactus to see the mutant he had just scared off. A little girl it was, a large red cloak with small brown shoes. Half of her face looked more bloated than the other, but compared to how the other mutants looked, she was a fair sight, and someone that would cause no threat.

''Hey, sorry I scared you, I thought you were a deranged cannibalistic mutant with the intentions of eating me and leaving my bones for the buzzards''.

''Ewww, that's disgusting'' The little girl laughed. Growing in confidence, she stepped forward and clearly into Buster's view. She was only half the Cenobite Warrior's size.

''You have a name?'' Buster asked.

''Ruby'' She answered.

''My name's Buster, or you can call me by my superhero name Cenobite Warrior''.

''You're a superhero?''

''Yeah!''

''I don't like them''.

''Oh…well I'm not a proper superhero in this time…actually that's a long story. What are you doing out here by yourself?''

''I was meant to find some food for my family''.

''Well wouldn't your family be worried, where are they?''

''Not really, Lizard says that I should learn to be more independent''.

''Lizard?'' Buster looked worried now ''Does Lizard have like a bit of his lip missing?''

''Yeah, last I heard, he and Uncle Pluto were hunting a scrawny little ugly boy''.

''Scrawny? Ugly? Little? Boy?''

''Yeah, my families favourite food is people, but I don't eat people''.

''Well that's good, very wise and mature of you. But what do you eat?'' Buster asked.

Ruby reached behind her and pulled out a cute little baby bunny ''I eat rabbits!''

''WHAT? NO! Eat people before thinking of hurting the rabbits!'' Buster grabbed the rabbit off of Ruby and let it hop away into the wide wilderness…probably sealing it to its death by doing that anyway.

''But then what else is there to eat?'' Ruby asked.

''Well, weather's always nice for a barbeque''.

''But I thought you told me not to eat…''

''Not that kind of barbeque'' Buster cut in ''Here let me show you!''

* * *

''What is that?'' Ruby asked Buster who had come back from his night's hunting to find some dinner for them. With nowhere to go; the two of them just set up camp where they were, and used the cactus to fire wood…well according to Buster as long as it's a tree you can set it on fire.

''Our dinner!'' He held in a little frying pan what he had managed to hunt down

''They're three ants''.

''You may see just three ants, but I see a bounty fit for kings. See it all depends on how you cook them, let them simmer for a bit and they'll bloat a bit so…hold on that one's a pebble''.

''I could just find one little rabbit…''

''No rabbits, none! Come on this isn't that bad, besides do you know how hard it was to get these, I had to use all my strength to take these puppies down?''

''Oh, can we have puppies for dinner?'' Ruby asked with enthusiasm.

''You eat puppies too? What did those cannibals teach you?''

''Cannibalism!'' Ruby replied blankly.

''It's not cannibalism though if it's not people you eat'' Buster pointed out ''Why don't you eat people if the rest of your family does?''

''I just don't''.

''You just don't? No real specific reason?''

''Cause I'm the only girl? I don't know, blame the director!'' Ruby took an ant and chewed on it slowly trying to get any kind of taste there was. Come to think of it, it wasn't all that bad…tasted like fried Bugs Bunny. Once there dinner was finished (which took almost no time at all), the two of them began talking again.

''So Chainsaw dude's real name is Leatherface?''

''Yep, he was just a poor little boy brought up in the wrong type of family, like you''.

''What about you?''

''No worries about me, my families great, especially Simon he's always protective and loving over me''.

''I wish my family was like that'' Ruby said.

''Well maybe you just need to talk to them more, tell them what's troubling you, sort the problem out like a family''.

The little girl considered this and then smile lightly ''You're right, I should head home right now and tell them I'm a growing girl, and I deserve some respect!''

''Yeah! That's the spirit…can you make it back on your own?''

''Yeah, I know this desert like the back of my hand''.

''You do?'' Buster asked from which Ruby nodded in response. This maybe what Buster needed all along, a guide ''So you know how to get out of here and into Texas?''

''Sure, I can take you there!''

''I thought you were heading back home?'' Buster asked.

''Yeah, our home is right in between your path to Texas…oh right, that's a bad thing''.

''Not unless they become vegetarians'' Well, he could always hope.

* * *

Buster and Ruby peeked over the hill they were hiding on top of; just over the horizon, they could both see the faint lights of the main city beyond them…before that was a camper van where the mutants called home. Clearly shown, was Lizard sharpening his knife and using Pluto as a chair.

''Okay, time for stealth mode!'' Buster whispered to Ruby.

''I don't think that will be necessary'' She whispered back to him.

''Why's that?''

''They know we're here''.

''What? How?''

''Goggles! He's spying on us, he's always on the lookout!''

''Where is he?'' Buster looked around. Every scouting area he could see didn't hide any mutant on them, how were they being spied on. Ruby tugged on Buster's shirt, and gestured for him to turn around. When Buster did, his face hit the binoculars of Goggles, who was sitting peacefully right behind them ''How did he do that?''

''Three years of army training, and another two of Ninja academy'' Ruby answered. Goggles pulled out a little whistle from his pocket, about to call for the others. Buster tackled him to the ground in an effort to stop him. Ruby covered her eyes; Buster told her it wasn't a good thing for her to watch violence as it could influence her. After a few seconds, she opened one eye and saw Buster sitting next to her again ''What about Uncle Goggles?''

''Don't worry, he can't call anyone ever again!''

''You killed him?''

''No, if I killed him this fic would be T rated. He just can't whistle''.

''Why can't he whistle?'' Ruby got her answer as she watched Goggles trying to shout out to the others; only what was coming out of his mouth was not words but muffled whistles…Buster made him swallow his prized whistle.

With the scout out of the way; it should be mostly smooth sailing for Buster and Ruby to sneak around the camp site. Of course, it wasn't actually their camper van; they stole it off of their breakfast. The two managed to make it halfway around the camp site, and still the blood thirsty mutants hadn't caught their sent yet.

''I think we're going to make it!'' Buster whispered…couldn't he have picked a better time to jinx it?

A familiar sound echoed across the deserts of Texas; the mutants also heard it and looked out for what was making that noise, but also catching sight of Buster and Ruby.

''Hey, it's that kid!'' Lizard shouted.

''No I'm not…I'm a…duck!'' Buster responded.

…

…

…

''I always wanted a duck!'' Pluto jumped up and down with excitement.

''He's not a duck you idiot!'' Lizard shouted at him.

''Well, let's throw him over a cliff, and if he starts flying, you'll be the stupid one!''

''JUST GET HIM!'' But before the mutants could charge and attack; Ruby grabs both Lizard and Pluto by their ears and holds them in place ''Ruby? What are you doing?''

''I'm tired of you always bossing me around, I want to be in charged!''

''What? Why you little…'' Ruby twisted his ear harder, causing the dangerous killer to scream like a girl.

''Don't you why you little me, I want to be in charge now. And I say that we let this nice boy go, and there are going to be some changes around here! First, new uniforms, maybe pink?''

''PINK!'' Lizard shouted in despair.

On the other hand, Pluto didn't seem to mind ''Yeah, I like pink!''

''There, we all agree''.

''I didn't agree!'' Lizard protested but in just resulted in Ruby twisting his ear even more ''Alright, alright, pink it is!''

''Good…it feels cool to be the boss'' Ruby said ''Oh, and we will also let this boy go one ahead''.

''But then what are we supposed to eat?'' Pluto asked.

''Have you two ever heard of barbeques?''

''Thanks Ruby!'' Buster called out as he turned to make his way clear to Texas. However, he had forgotten about the noise that was made that gave away their position, the noise that was coming from the large person standing in front of him with the chainsaw ''YIKES!'' Buster ducked and slid under Leatherface's legs as the chainsaw came swinging where his head was originally.

''Okay, guess we got to take care of…Ruby? Ruby?'' Buster called, but got no reply. And then looked on ahead as the camper van was driving off into the distance.

''Sorry Buster!'' Ruby shouted out ''They would only listen to me if we left now, I hope you don't die so we can meet again!''

Now it was Leatherface and Buster alone for their showdown. Leatherface came charging at Buster again with his chainsaw swinging back and forth. Buster was out classed last time, so there was only one thing left for him to do, go Cenobite form ''Ok, there's only one thing left for me to do, go Cenobite form…'' I just said that! ''Super special awesome sexy ultra-mega transformation sequence activate'' In a bright burst of light, Buster was now transformed into his Cenobite alter-ego, Daggerhead.

Leatherface slammed his chainsaw right at him; Daggerhead blocked the weapon with the daggers jutted from his arm. BAM! BAM! A kick double kick knocked Leatherface back, but he was still on his feet. Leatherface ran towards him again; Daggerhead jumped up in the air, fired a chain around Leatherface's…err…face, and pulled the chain back causing Leatherface to spin uncontrollably.

Daggerhead then attacked Leatherface while he was still spinning, throwing punch after punch after punch. He then backed away and waited for the giant mute to stop spinning and stumble about. His chainsaw dragging him from one side to the other. He was still determined to hack at the boy; he violently swung the chainsaw at his target using his one holding arm, but he was just so dizzy that as he moved forward at Buster he couldn't stop, and was now walking off doing a dizzy remix of his chainsaw dance.

''Alright, now's my chance!'' Buster said as he quickly turned back into his human form and made a quick run for it before any other cannibals could surprise him today.

Man, what a day! He not only fought one of the legendary slashers Leatherface, he even made friends with a mutant, teaching her the rights from wrongs and the importance of savouring life (not in that kind of savouring), and he also learnt how to cook ants, that could be very handy in the future.

''This is the place!'' He said with bundles of excitement as he stood outside the gates of Westin Hills hospital. All he needed to do was find this Ash Williams, and then it shouldn't be too hard to find the book that got him into this mess afterwards. Besides, surely this hospital can't be as bad as the last one?

Ok, who taught Buster the fine arts of jinxing one's luck?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

So Buster lives to not become a mutant's lunch another day. And he has now arrived at Westin Hills to find Ash Williams...bet you know which slasher is lurking in this hospital. Ok, I do not own the Mutants Lizard, Pluto, Goggles or Ruby (From 'The Hills Have Eyes') or Leatherface (From 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until then, take care!


	16. We're the Dream I mean Cenobite Warriors

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: Oh man, this is so exciting! I can't wait for this chapter!

RURRLOCK: You say that with every chapter.

BUSTER: Yeah, but this one is going to be special!

RURRLOCK: You say that with every chapter as well.

BUSTER: Yeah but this chapter is going to re-write history.

RURRLOCK: You say that with every chapter too.

BUSTER: Yeah but this chapter...

RURRLOCK: Oh for the love of Monkey D. Luffy, just get on with it!

BUSTER: Ha, ha, you love an anime character.

RURRLOCK: I didn't mean like that...oh forget it, just get on with the chapter.

BUSTER: Okey dokey smokey!

RURRLOCK: :'( _Save me!_

* * *

**Chapter 16: We're the Dream I mean Cenobite Warriors**

''I'm pretty sure Williams has a W in it?''

''Sir for the last time, we don't give private information out to people who aren't related to the patient!'' The receptionist shouted back at Buster. For the past half an hour, the Cenobite Warrior had been trying to talk his way into Westin Hills, but he was just having no luck…but that wasn't stopping him yet.

''But I am related…I'm his second cousin's sister's uncle's brother…on the mother's side!''

''Get lost, we're not letting you in or giving you any info!''

''Okay, you want the truth. I'm a warrior from the future, and I need Ash because he's the only one that can get me home!''

''Serious? Well in that case come on in!''

''Really?''

''NO!'' The receptionist shouted in Buster's face, ''Now go!''

''Out of curiosity which one was more believable?'' He asked.

''You know it's against health and safety for me to actually kick you out of here…but you keep this up it's a price I'm willing to pay!''

''Okay, okay, you win…'' Buster said as he turned to walk out of the door, taking his time as he tried to think of some other idea. When he got one, he turned back to the reception, ''Can I go to the bathroom?''

''Sure, it's down the hall''.

''Thanks!'' Buster gave him a thumbs up as he ran down the hall, chuckling quietly, ''Oh, sometimes I'm just too good. Now I just have to find Ash's cell''.

Buster looked around for a bit trying to work this place out, it was like a giant rat's maze. In order to throw suspicion off himself, he 'borrowed' some of the uniform and worked his way around the establishment. He checked room after room and just kept coming back to square one; all the corridors looked the same. Although it may blow his cover, he'd have to ask for help.

He crossed paths with a worker in a large dark trench coat, and for some reason was wearing sunglasses in doors, ''Greetings…'' The man spoke as he took off his sun glasses revealing another pair underneath, ''I am Morpheus!''

''Hi!''

''You new here?'' Laurence 'Morpheus' Fishburne asked.

''Yeah I am, see I'm looking for a patient!''

''Well then…which path shall you take…'' He replied as he showed off two different coloured corridors to the side of him ''The red corridor…or the blue one?''

…

…

…

''What is with all the Matrix references? You have been in other films''.

''Just go with it!''

''Okay…eh…the one containing Ash Williams?''

''Then it's the black one'' Morpheus answered moving out of the way to reveal a 3rd corridor.

''Oh cool, I didn't even notice that!''

''What are you trying to say?''

''What?'' Buster asked confused.

''You saying cause I'm black as well you couldn't see the path!'' He said harshly.

''No, you were standing in the way, I couldn't see!'' Buster defended.

''Fair enough'' He replied softly as he put his glasses back on over the others, and walked past Buster, ''We sort the patients out in alphabetical!''

''Ha, then this should be a snap, Ash is A, first letter!''

''Actually we do it by surnames''.

''Darn it!''

* * *

''T…U…V…W! Finally made it!'' Buster panted as he made it to the W section. This hospital didn't look so big on the outside. Buster collapsed to the ground, but managed to drag himself on the floor and up the door to Ash's room; only to look through the spy hole and find it…''Empty?''

''They moved him out a while ago, he won't be back for a while!'' A woman spoke up next to Buster. He turned and saw the woman, and was awe-struck to see who this woman was. A pretty one, probably early 20's. Brown hair but with a slight white streak in the front.

''Nan…Nan…Nan…Nan…'' Buster stuttered.

''I'm 21, I don't look like a Nan!''

''No I mean Nancy Thompson!'' Buster asserted himself.

Nancy looked at him in surprise, ''How do you know my name? I've never seen you work here before''.

''Oh I don't, I really needed to speak with Ash Williams, do you know where he might have been taken?''

''Well he was acting up earlier, so he was probably taken to the quiet room''.

''Acting up? What did he do?''

''Tried to flirt with the nurses, and succeeded with some. And if he's in the quiet room he's probably not going to last long!''

''What do you mean?'' Buster asked.

''I keep telling them that if they fall asleep they're doomed. He'll get them!''

''Who?''

''I can't say his name; if I do he'll come after you too. That's why I need to help the kids here, help them escape. Wait, why are you here for Ash?''

''Um…I'm his second cousin's sister's…'' Buster started, but the annoyed look on Nancy's face showed that she wasn't buying it, ''Okay then, I'm from the future, I came here in a time machine that you invented and now I need to get back to the year 1985…No, no, wait let me start over, I got that wrong!''

''A time traveller?'' Nancy chuckled in amusement but then considered it, ''Well, I've seen weird stuff anyway!''

''Oh yeah the whole Freddy Krueg…'' Buster was cut off by Nancy as she held her hand to his mouth and dragged him to the locker room when no one was looking.

''How do you know about Krueger?'' She asked.

''Oh he's a legend in my time, in fact so are you!''

''Really? What happens to me?'' Nancy asked in excitement.

''You fought Freddy and died!''

Nancy's smile then turned upside down, ''Oh''.

''Well you weren't the first to die, some of the Dream Warriors died first…''

''What?''

''Also your father…''

''Daddy?''

''It was a bit of an anti-climax, I mean he shows up in like the last half an hour and then does nothing until…''

''You're not helping!'' Nancy interrupted.

''Sorry, I thought you wanted to know''.

''Well never mind now! But, if you know Krueger how come you're not butchered?''

''I haven't met him yet. But if Ash is in trouble then I guess I'm going to have to face him. This is awesome! I'm going to be facing Freddy Krueger, king of the slashers! Oh, I got to remember to get his autograph!''

''What are you talking about, you can't simple walk up to Freddy and beat like it's a walk in the park''.

''You did…until the sequels and Freddy's Revenge'' Buster muttered.

''Freddy's what?''

''Freddy's Revenge, part 2!''

''Dream Warriors is part 2!'' Nancy stated.

''No, no, Dream Warriors is part 3''.

''So where's part 2?''

''Freddy's Revenge!''

''Never heard of it!''

''Don't worry then, its better off that way''.

* * *

The two had to wait for the cover of darkness to move around the facility better. Turns out Nancy made a rather unfavourable comment to the old woman that runs the place, and she was fired. And with Buster not actually working here, it was hard for them to sneak around the place without being spotted. They had to act like statues in one corridor, pretend to be an arguing couple on another, and then they got side tracked when Nancy started flirted with one of the doctors Neil.

Finally though, at the stroke of midnight conveniently, the two had made it to the door to the quiet room. Buster looked through the little window and could make out in the corner a man in his 20's or 30's, with dark black hair and the squarest chin he had ever seen…that was enough to confirm that this was Ash Williams, deadite hunting professional.

''I think he's already asleep!'' Buster whispered to Nancy.

''Don't worry; I brought some equipment that might help you to sleep. I warn you though, Freddy will try to use your fears against you…''

''It's okay, if he turns into a vegetarian Pizza I won't fall for it!''

…

…

…

''Your fear is…never mind!'' Nancy said as she reached into her bag for something, ''Now, I've got some hypnosis equipment that should put you right too…'' She listened for a second, she could hear snoring. She turned and found that Buster had already fallen asleep against the door. ''Never mind then!''

* * *

Buster's eyes shot right open, and were almost blinded by a bright sky blue sky. He lifted himself up and saw that he was sitting on a paradise like beach. The waves gently splashed against the sand, the breeze was perfect as it gave the place a really tropical atmosphere. And then Buster looked further down the shore, and saw at least half a dozen gorgeous girls in bikinis playing volleyball, and at least three others tending to a man sitting on a recliner chair.

''Give me some more sugar baby!'' This man needed not an introduction.

''Ash Williams!'' Buster called as he raced over.

''That's my name kid, don't wear it out. In fact, you shouldn't wear it at all!'' Ash replied.

''I need your help!''

''Sorry but you know what they say…'' Ash then wrapped his arm around the hips of a woman, ''Buy one…'' Then did the same to another and pulled them closer to him, ''Get one free!'' Jeez, the rating of this fic would have to be changed just for one character.

''No, nothing like that. I need your help with something that involves the Necronomicon!''

Ash turned to Buster for the first time, after a few seconds he looked away, ''Never heard of it!''

''Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, book of the dead. Summoner of the deadites, dimensional opener, could bring about the apocalypse. Made you go crazy, forced you to cut off your own hand, made you kill your friends and girlfriend…''

''I have heard of it, I was being sarcastic!''

''Oh, sorry''.

''I'm not into the evil slaying business anymore kid. I'm officially retired, I've got everything I need right here!'' He shouted out, making sure all the girls heard it and they started giggling, ''Quick, play a song from Queen to the King!''

''_We will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you!'' _The girls started singing in unnaturally scary unison.

''You do realise this is a dream right?'' Buster said.

''A dream? Defiantly, one I plan to live out the rest of my life!''

''No, I don't mean subtext, I mean you're really in a dream!'' Ash scuffed and just lay back enjoying his relaxation, ''This is a dream! How did you get here?''

''I told you, I'm retired'' Ash replied.

''But how did you get to this beach?''

Ash didn't want to continue with this kid anymore, but then when he started to think about the question just so he could get the kid to buzz off, he found that he couldn't remember exactly how he got to this beach. In fact the last thing he could remember was flirting with some nurses in a hospital.

''_One Two, Freddy's coming for you!'' _The girls started chanting another song now.

Ash looked at them, ''Hey this isn't the right song!''

''_Three Four, Better lock your door!'' _They continued.

''What do you think I am, four years old?'' Ash complained to them. However, Buster knew all too well what that song meant.

''Ash, we need to leave now!''

''_Five Six, Grab your crucifix!''_

''Ash, I'm serious. This song is bad news!''

''You're telling me, there's no rhythm to it!''

''_Seven Eight, Better stay up late!''_

Buster then fired chains at Ash's arms dragging him out of his recliner chair, and dragging him across the sand as he ran for their lives. This was now their problem, Buster was so eager to get to sleep and save Ash, what does he do when he does save him? How does he wake up?

BAM! Just then something hit Buster square in the face and sent him flying into a giant sandcastle on the beach; after the impact, he was then swallowed up by a giant wave in the shape of a hand, and was carried out into the ocean. Ash got onto his feet and looked next to him to see a burnt man in a red and green sweater, brown hat and with a clawed glove on his hand…Freddy Krueger.

''Nine Ten, I got a homerun again! Ha, ha, ha, ha!'' Freddy laughed maniacally after finishing his own rhyme.

''Dude, who hit you with the crispy stick?'' Ash commented as Freddy grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him in the air with Ash's legs dangling.

''Dude, who hit you in the chin? You got a big lump there!'' Freddy chuckled as he readied his claws, and then aimed them right at Ash's gut. But he was stopped in his tracks, as Ash grabbed his claws with his metal medieval hand, the claws doing no damage at all.

''You're not the only one who likes the useful accessories'' Ash shot back as he head-butted Freddy in the face. And from out of the ocean, a chain came shooting out and hit Freddy right in the chest sending him crashing into a tree behind. Ash fell to the ground and looked behind to see Buster walking out of the ocean seemingly unharmed, ''How the heck did you?''

''I'm the Cenobite Warrior, I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that you…why do I keep saying that? I know we like the Back to the Future references but come on!''

CRASH! Their conversation was interrupted as a tree fell from the sky and crashed right on top of Buster. Freddy teleported in front of the tree, scratching his knives along the bark, didn't have the same ring to it when he did it to metal. But at least he now had another soul to his collection…he was going for a world record. Freddy's victorious mood however disappeared as Buster pushed the whole tree trunk off of himself.

''This is new, even for me!'' Freddy said as he faced off with Buster.

''Your reign of evil ends now Krueger, but not before I can get your autograph!'' He said gleefully as he held out his little autograph book. Freddy slashed at the book, leaving his claw marks on a page, ''Cool, thanks! Okay, now let's fight''.

''So what's your deal? Dream Warrior? Dream Master? Dream God? Dream Salesman? Dream Insurance agents?''

''You can get those?''

''Yes, all the time they keep bugging me. Some more annoying than others''.

''Too bad, but I'm none of them. I'm the Cenobite Warrior!''

''And I don't care!'' Freddy said as he charged at Buster. The boy screamed and then quickly turned into his Cenobite form Daggerhead; Freddy slashed at him, but Dagger blocked it with the daggers sprouted from his skin. He punched at Freddy's gut, but once he made contact, the dream killer melted into some kind of syrup and covered Dagger all over.

Dagger fired two chains at both sides and started spinning at an incredible pace; sending the syrup flying everywhere. But in the air, the sweet delicacy took the forms of multiple bats and they all started swarming around Dagger. Summoning his knife, he slashed at each bat, but as he cut through one, they would separate and now there would be twice as many bats flying around biting at him.

He did the only thing he could think of to get these bats off him; Dagger opened his mouth wider than he's ever done before and started breathing in, sucking up all the bats. More and more started to get sucked in until Dagger's cheeks were now puffed up with bats flying inside of his mouth. Dagger was getting thrown about all over the place trying to keep his mouth shut.

All of a sudden; Dagger's cheeks fell flat once again, and Dagger took a large gulp…he swallowed them, ''Yum, taste like fried chicken''.

''And I thought I did disgusting things!'' Ash commented. And then from the dagger's on the Cenobite's body; black oil sprinkled out of him, and the liquid flowed and took on the humanoid shape of Freddy…except the dream monster was missing a few important things…

''Wow, and I thought I'd seen it all!'' Ash shouted as he covered his eyes as Dagger did the same thing. Freddy was back together in one piece no problem, it's just the liquid forgot to take the shape of his clothes as well. Freddy screamed and covered his unmentionables. In a second, his clothes liquefied back onto his body.

''We're getting nowhere with this…'' Freddy said, ''How about this? I'll let square head go, if I can have your soul in exchange!''

''Why bother when I can just keep both of our souls?'' Dagger said blandly, unaware the seriousness of the situation.

Freddy laughed his head off sinisterly, but he had to admit that he was at a dead end here; this kid wasn't going to go down easy. Still, it was fun for him to try and kill them. He shakes his claws, showing them off, and then gave them a quick polish with a toothbrush in his pocket. Looking at the claws, Dagger got an idea. Unexpectedly, he switches back to his human form, catching Freddy off guard a bit, ''What's up kid? Ready to call it quits?''

''No, I figured we'd settle this soul thing with a game!''

''A game? What kind?''

''Rock, paper, scissors!''

…

…

…

''YOU CAN'T BE (BEEP) SERIOUS!''

''I am (Beep) serious; rock, paper, scissors, best 2 out of 3 gets Ash's soul!''

''Seems fair…'' Ash said, but then realises what Buster has just suggested, ''Wait? What?''

''Alright fine!'' Freddy said. The two of them approached each other until they were almost face to face now. Both drew back their hands; and took a tense moment to stare at each other seriously while some old fashioned wild west showdown music plays in the background.

''Rock…''

''Paper…''

''Scissors!'' They both show their hands; Freddy with his claws all pointing out revealing paper, while Buster's fist is clenched up suggesting rock…1-0 to Freddy.

''Rock…''

''Paper…''

''Scissors!'' In the second round; Freddy reveals paper again, and once again Buster shows rock, but quicker than the eye could see…Buster extends two fingers to change it to scissors. And thankfully Freddy didn't appear to notice, so it was now 1-1, it could go either way.

''HEY YOU IDIOT!'' Ash called out to Buster, ''WITH THOSE CLAWS HE CAN ONLY DO PAPER, DON'T YOU SEE!''

''Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!'' Buster replied, while Ash started work on his will in the background. The stage was set, this was the final showdown now. This was beyond epic standoffs as John William's Duel of the Fates now started playing in the background. Both Buster and Freddy were sweating so uncontrollably it would probably be mistaken that they just emerged from the showers...Ew, not together of course!

''Rock…''

''Paper…''

''Sciss…'' BAM! Before Freddy could say the final word, Buster punches him square in the face knocking the dream demon out cold. Freddy slumps to the ground in slow motion, and his impact echoes throughout the whole beach.

''RUUUNNNN!'' Buster shouts as he grabs Ash and runs for the hills…kinda pointless considering they're asleep and they won't be going anywhere until they are awake.

* * *

Buster probably ran around dream world three times before they both eventually woke up. But when they finally did; Buster broke Ash out of the quiet room, and thanks to Nancy's stealth class lessons, they both managed to sneak out of the hospital without alerting any of the guards…except when they bumped into Morpheus again and he tried to persuade Buster that he was the one to face the machines.

Ash took in a deep breath as the two of them made it outside ''Ah, I love the smell of diesel fuel in the morning. Smells like…diesel fuel''.

''Okay, well we've probably got a long way until we find the book so…''

''Yeah good luck with that!'' Ash replied as he started walking off.

''Hey hold up, I thought you were going to help me?''

''Sorry kid, I appreciate the save from barbeque back there, but I don't handle this kind of stuff anymore!''

''But in the future you do, you do get back into the game. And you actually help save the world…if you count comic continuity!'' Buster muttered the last part inaudibly.

Ash stopped in his tracks thinking about what Buster might actually know, ''Hey Bonny…''

''Buster!''

''Whatever, you really are from the future aren't you?''

''Yeah!''

''And so, you're saying I become a world renowned hero in the future!''

''You save the world from Freddy and Jason, plus you'll have more alternate universe adventures…and if you come with me, I'll tell you them all!''

''You think I'm actually going to fall for that?''

''Are we there yet?''

''No, will you just let me drive?'' Ash snapped back as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. At least he was glad that Buster wasn't a back seat driver. The two of them 'borrowed' a car from one of the employers, and headed out to the last place Ash remembers the Necronomicon was last seen.

''So I help these guys and save Washington!''

''Both state and president! The second one is a really long story!''

''How about that; Ashley Williams, S-Mart employee saves the world from the big baddies of nightmares…groovy!''

Meanwhile; Freddy Krueger still lay flat on his back on a dry and desolate beach. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to fall for a trick like that, so simplistic, so embarrassing…like starring in Freddy's Revenge…as well as a few episodes of the TV series. The more he thought about it, the more he thought of this so-called Cenobite Warrior and how he would love to dig his knives into that boy's gut.

''When you fall asleep kid, you're all mine!'' He said darkly before giving off his trademark maniacal laugh that echoed throughout of dream world…literally echoed, it was still going on, ''Hey, there's an echo here. ECHO!'' He shouted listening to his echo go on and on, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon…at least until he remembers Buster and how he so wants revenge.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So Buster and Ash have teamed up and are now looking for the book, can they find it? I do not own Freddy Krueger or Nancy Thompson (From 'Nightmare on Elm Street'), also I don't own Morpheus (From 'The Matrix). Next chapter will feature three villains, one of them is probably one of the top dogs in slasher world, and he loves to kill for mommy, cha cha cha, ha, ha, ha! Till next time, take care!_


	17. How Many People want to Kill Me?

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

**A Long time ago, on a Fanfiction far, far away**

**CENOBITE WARRIOR**

**Chapter 17**

**How Many People want to Kill Me?**

**It is a time of war! As Buster, with his new partner in crime Ash head out to their destination to find the book that will send Buster BACK TO THE FUTURE! Okay seriously, what is with all these Back to the Future references? At first it's like ha, ha funny, we get it it's Back to the Future. But jeez, come on, can't this fic come up with new ideas to deal with time travel? I honestly can't believe that this fic has gone on for so long relying on jokes like this, it's embarrasing. And then why the K+ rating? This fic has some pretty gruesome horror characters, in particular this chapter, I mean this chapter contains two of the most brutal killers in film history, why are we so concerned with...oh jeez am I still writing? Um...anyway, so Buster and Ash are on there way to find the book so Buster can get back home and save the world from Pinhead and the Cenobites!**

* * *

The fog drifted in stronger than ever; the eerie darkness accompanied with the hoot of the owls, and the wolves' howls…hey, I made a rhyme! Anyway, the only living things that moved and breathed in this dark and murky field of old pumpkins were two figures walking by. One a middle aged man; the other a very old and frail woman that looks like she's been baked in an oven…an ironic statement considering she was the old witch Haggis.

''So is this truly what you want?'' Haggis spoke in a cracked broken voice.

''Yes, I want revenge!'' The man replied.

''Revenge for the death of your son!''

''Daughter''.

''Whatever…'' She said as she stopped in front of a large hill in the middle of the field, as she and the man began to make their way up it, she spoke again, ''What I am about to do, will scar you for the rest of existence. Once begun, there is no going back!''

''I don't care. My little girl went with that trouble maker Ash to an abandoned cabin, and although he got out alive she didn't. It's not a coincidence, he killed her. And I want to see him pay!''

''Jeez, don't get all emotional on me, I'm just doing business!'' Haggis replied. She halted just before a very old and mangled pumpkin on top of the hill, and on the ground was what looked like a dug up piece of earth with a large reptilian like hand poking out of his. ''Give me your hand!'' Haggis demanded.

The man did as he was told, and just like that a bit of blood dripped from his finger and onto the giant hand, ''Wait how did you do that? Don't you need like a knife to cut my hand for the blood?''

''This is a K+ fic, so I'm working with censorship here!'' The old witch said to him, and below them the hand cracked and moved ever so slightly. The dirt on the fingers began to fall off and the hand shook more and more. ''And soon, my creature will grant you your revenge!''

''Wait, wait, wait? You have the power to summon an undefeatable creature from a pumpkin patch and send it after whomever you choice on this earth…and yet you can't bring people back to life?''

''I'm a witch not a miracle working!'' She said to the man, and turned her attention back to the hand which has now managed to single handily pull more of its arm out of the ground. More of the creature was revealed, a scaly dark orange skin covering a bony yet tough body; Haggis gave an evil chuckle as she raised her head and shouted to the sky, ''Arise Pumpkinhead, kill the one known as Ash Williams…'' and anyone else that tries to stop you!''

''How did you know that his second name was Williams?'' The father cut in.

''Long story short, I have ESP''.

The father looked like he just threw up in his mouth, ''Whoa too much information old lady''

''ESP not PMS''.

''Oh''.

''Like I was saying…'' Haggis continued as more of the creature was revealed, now the top half of its body out of the ground, ''Arise Pumpkinhead, kill Ash Williams…and anyone else that tries to stop you!''

* * *

''Hey…you want to hear the most annoying sound in the world…AAAAHHHHHHHHH!'' Buster screamed in Ash's ear while he was driving.

''Shut up!'' Ash shouted back, ''Jeez you keep this up those doctors will have to take us back to the hospital''.

''You're not going crazy are you?''

''No the hospital will be for you after I'm through with you...they'll have to find a new term for slaughter!''

''Just trying to keep us entertained, is this the right way?''

''Yeah, the last I heard the book should be straight up ahead. Once we find it, then I can get you home and as far from me as possible. But before we do that, who's looking more likely for next year's super bowl?''

''Why do people keep asking me about lottery this or betting that?'' Buster asked.

''Kid why do you want to go back? You can make a better life here, with your future knowledge you can make yourself a very rich man!''

''I just don't want to be rich!''

Ash chuckled, ''Kid that's like saying you don't want a puppy for Christmas!''

''Are we getting a puppy?'' Buster got excited.

''No! Look we're here now!'' Ash pointed out turning into a long stretch of road in the middle of some woods. The place practically shouted out creepy; the trees hung over casting shadows along the road and making it impossible to see the sky above. Shadows around the trees seemed to dance as the car drove by; Buster was oblivious to any kind of trouble, except for the feeling that he might know where they were heading, ''Hey Ash, exactly what is this place?''

''I don't know; some camp site where kids sit around camp fires with their sing-a-longs and roasted marshmallows. Apparently the old geezer down the road call this place cursed''.

''That old geezer wouldn't happen to be called Crazy Ralph would he?''

''What you ran over him too?'' Ash asked.

''You ran over Crazy Ralph?''

''It was his fault, he rode that little bike of his in front of the car''.

''When did that happen?''

''In between chapters so you probably missed it. Don't worry I didn't kill him…well…I mean he looked like he was breathing'' Ash muttered losing confidence in each word as he spoke.

Buster started to think everything over…Campsite? Crazy Ralph? Dark setting? Marshmallows? This could only be one place, ''We're at Camp Crystal Lake!''

''Camp what now?''

''This place is bad news, we need to find the book and leave…maybe pick up a souvenir but we have to move otherwise Jason will find us!''

''Jason who?''

''Jason Voorhees, Camp Crystal Lake killer, wears a hockey mask, might or might not be a zombie. He kills everyone that dares enter the campsite to avenge the death of his mother, and nothing can stop him. He's already killed her murderer and he'll do the same to anyone…''

''Wait…'' Ash cut in, ''So Jason comes back from the dead to avenge the death of his mother, even though he's already killed the person who killed his mother?''

''Yep, and no one has ever come close to a body count like his!''

Ash just huffed amusingly, ''Kid I've taken on Deadite armies, I think I've got more blood on my hands than he does!''

''Maybe he's got most of the blood on his machete!'' Buster pointed out.

Ash's foot slammed on the brakes, causing the car to stop instantly, sending Buster's face slamming into the front window of it, ''Hold on, you mentioned nothing about a machete! Forgot it this is impossible let's go home!''

''No we can't leave…'' Buster said rubbing his face.

''Too bad, I got the wheel'' Ash smirked and looked behind to reverse, but found that he couldn't move the wheel. He looked back and saw the wheel wrapped in a chain, he followed the line up to Buster's sleeve, ''Now I've got the wheel'' Buster replied.

The two of them heard commotion of some kind going on ahead; they looked in front of them to see a cabin just in front of the lake itself, the ground was littered with teens everywhere partying and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Barbeques, beach ball, disco…the whole party kit was uploaded with these teens. Buster and Ash looked at each other before jumping out of the car. Buster made his way over to the lifeguard stand, ''Excuse me…'' He called out to the life guard on top, ''What's going on?''

The lifeguard looked down at the boy below, and Buster looked back with wide eyes at who the life guard was, ''What do you call a man with a seagull on his head...cliff! Ha, ha, ha…BOOM! BOOM!'' Basil Brush joked, ''We're enjoying the sun mate, cool breeze with the warm air…something you don't find together in England, heh, heh, heh!''

''But why Crystal Lake? Surely there's gotta be another camp you could have gone too? Haven't you head of this place's bad reputation?''

''Yeah!''

…

…

…

''So why do people still keep coming here?'' Buster shouted.

''What?''

''I said, why do people always come here? With everybody who dies, why is it that soon after more people come and just…''

''What? I can't hear you, I think I'm too high up!''

''What? I can't hear you?'' Buster shouted back.

''What?''

''What?''

''What?''

''What?''

''How, where and why…heh, heh, heh!'' Basil chuckled.

Buster sighed in frustration, ''Okay Ash, we've got to find that book quickly, this many people will attract Jason so…Ash? Ash, where are you?'' He looked around the camp ground, and soon enough found Ash smothered with hot girls tending to his every whim, ''Ash?''

''Yeah, you go on ahead with the book…thing…the king needs some hailing to!'' He smirked and started to walk off with the girls; that is until a hooked chain grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back towards Buster's feet, ''Alright fine, I'll help!'' Ash groaned as he picked himself up from the ground, and bumped into the person next to him. A large boy, and the one person you wouldn't like to get mad…

''What are you looking at butt-head?'' Biff Tannen said bitterly.

''What are you looking at big head?'' Ash replied just as harshly.

Buster grabbed his friend by the shoulder and whispered in his ear, ''Ash, do you know who you're talking to? That's Biff Tannen, a guy so mean, every male member of his family is a trouble maker throughout time! Besides I know how to get rid of him'' Buster stepped forward and tried to stand up to Biff, but he could barely look over the guy's shoulders.

''You'll have to excuse my friend, he's a bit hot-headed…''

''Whatever, I don't want him messing with any girls I would. Now, why don't you to be good, and make like trees…and get out of here!'' He said harshly right in Buster's face.

''Sure no problem, there's just one thing I've always wanted to try…WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?'' He screamed pointing behind Biff, and like a big dofus, he actually does look behind while Buster and Ash make a run for it, hiding behind the large cabin near the lake.

''I've always wanted to do that to Biff Tannen! So cool!'' Buster squealed.

''Next time, warn me when you're about to anger someone twice your size!'' Ash commented but stopped as he looked on ahead, spotting a cabin out just past a few trees. Old and almost broken apart, Ash couldn't hide his fear at this particular cabin, ''There it is?''

''What?'' Buster asked.

''That's where the book is!''

''What book?''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT BOOK?''

''Relax I'm joking!'' Buster laughed and then started making his way over towards the cabin, ''I can't believe we finally made it! You know, this was almost too easy!''

''You really love to dig people's graves deeper don't you!'' Ash said sarcastically.

Buster just ignored Ash's comment and kept moving towards the cabin, the excitement of finally getting to go back home to his own time was so overwhelming he lost all rational thinking…even though he never really had it to start off with. He reached the door, and started turning the rusty old door knob…BAM! When a hand crashes through the door and pummels Buster straight into a tree.

''Man, did not see that coming'' Buster grunted as he picked himself up off the ground.

''Really, and after everything you were saying, it's amazing that something went wrong!'' Ash said with even more sarcasm than before. The cabin door erupted into tiny pieces of splinters, all aiming right at the two heroes. Buster fired as many chains as he could to block them, but there were too many. Just then, they were cut into smaller pieces by some other kind of weapon that wasn't coming from Buster…it was coming from the chainsaw that Ash has built onto his hand, ''Groovy!'' He smirked.

They both looked back towards were the cabin door once was, and saw a large muscular figure emerged, ''Jeez, I had a feeling this Jason Voorhees wasn't going to be a sight for the eyes, but this guy obviously got slaughtered with the ugly stick!''

''Ash…''

''I've seen Deadites with more grace than him!''

''Ash…''

''You know he reminds me of one of my ex's mothers''.

''ASH…''

''And I thought you said that Jason wore a hockey mask?''

''Ash, that's not Jason!'' Buster shouted getting Ash to stop with his rambling. This guy could be mistaken for Jason on the outside; he was slightly deformed, and rumour has it he took the same workout routine with a Mr Kane Hodder. But this man was angry, agitated, in one had holding an axe, and the other holding a machete...this man was Victor Crowley!

Ash stuttered and turned to Buster, ''Right new plan, you hold off elephant man here while I get the book!'' He didn't even give Buster the chance to argue with him as he ran for it…in the other direction back towards the campers.

''Okay, good plan!'' Buster called back unaware he was left alone to face this monster, he jumped back on his feet and took a battle stance, ''Alright Victor, let's…AHHHH!'' BAM! Victor charged Sparta-kicked Buster right in the chest crushing him up against the tree again. Victor swung his axe right for Buster's neck; the Cenobite Warrior summoned his knife and blocked the attack. With both of them at a standstill, Buster aimed a chain for Victor's leg, and once wrapped around, he pulled back sending the behemoth crashing to the ground.

Buster jumped up and slammed both of his feet on Victor, crushing him further into the ground. He jumped up and as he was coming back down to do the same again; Victor springs the life, grabs his leg and throws him to the ground next to him. Victor holds up both axe and machete, ready to hit Buster; with these few seconds of building up tension, this gives Buster to chance to take aim and punch Victor a good few times in the face and chest.

BAM! With a final round house kick to the chest, Victor was the now the one who goes flying into a tree. His machete and axe both landing beside Buster, who couldn't help but get a better look at the machete he had, ''Weird, this kinda looks like Jason's machete''.

Cha-cha-cha-ha-ha-ha, Buster heard that familiar and wrongly pronounced sound effect coming from behind; he turned instantly and was overshadowed by the might figure of the hockey mask wearing slasher, Jason Voorhees. ''Oh, I get it. Victor stole the machete off Jason, and he's been chasing Victor around Crystal Lake to get it back…'' BAM! As he stated the obvious to himself; Jason knocked Buster to the side with great force.

Buster finally comes to a halt after crashing against the bark of another tree. His eyes rolling all over the place as Jason slowly walks over to his beloved machete. He picked it up and his emotions got the better of him, tears of joy rolling down the eye holes of his mask having been reunited with his beloved machete. ''I love a happy ending'' Buster said as he wiped the tears from his own eyes.

However, the moment didn't last as Jason stared coldly at Buster, griping his machete tightly and approaching Buster. His feet sinking into the ground below him, demonstrating the power and rage he was feeling now, ''Uh oh, he thinks I took the machete. That means I'm going to have to fight him…AWESOME!'' Buster screamed in delight before charging at Jason with great speed and laying a volley of punches and kicks upon the Crystal Lake killer.

But no matter how strong or how fast Buster's hits were; Jason remained unfazed by any of the blows. Buster jumped back to get some space, and fired two chains right at Jason's chest. Once again however, the impact was as easy as a gush of wind for Jason as he still remained rooted to the spot, ''This isn't good'' Buster muttered to himself.

Jason moved forward now, and swung his machete at Buster; who responded by ducking and rolling out of the way, just as the machete connects with the tree behind. The swing causing the tree to break and collapse on the ground near-by. Buster was in awe at Jason's power…even if it was over the top and not like in the moves. Jason now stood over Buster and slammed his foot down; Buster blocked with his hands, but was now stuck under the sheer power of Jason, and he couldn't hold on for much longer as his foot was now touching the tip of Buster's nose.

''Jason…'' Buster pleaded, ''You can't do this, you can't keep killing people. What would your mother say?''

Jason now could just imagine what his mother would say to him, _''Kill for mummy, kill them!'' _

''Okay forget I said that...'' Buster muttered, ''Looks like I'm going to have to go to the next level!'' Buster gasped out and then in a burst of energy, changed into his Daggerhead form. The extra strength just what he needed, as he lifted Jason's foot higher, and then using his other hand punches Jason's standing leg knocking the giant to the ground.

Dagger got back up and charged at Jason BAM! BAM! BAM! Punching away at the killer, this time doing some real damage as Jason stumbled further and further back with no way to fight against the powered up Cenobite. ''I'm winning!''

BAM! Just then, Dagger is tackled to the ground by the awoken Victor. The deformed man punched at Dagger, who did his best to dodge while being held to the ground; Victor's fists leaving cracks on the ground underneath them. He stopped however, and looked behind him now having a stare down with Jason Voorhees. It was like some mental link or something; but now Victor seemed to have no interest in Dagger anymore, he just left the Cenobite Warrior in the dirt and walked over to Jason.

Victor grunted and breathed harshly at he circled Jason like a curious animal. Jason appeared to be the same, tilting his head side to side, as if he wasn't sure what to make of this person. And that's when Victor made the mistake of poking at Jason; the hockey masked murderer replied with an elbow to Victor's already mangled face. Victor's curiosity was replaced with full blown fury as he jumped up and tackled Jason, who simply shrugged him off sending Victor tumbling to the ground.

But Victor was the faster one of the two; and in an instant he was back on his feet, he grabbed Jason by his shoulders, lifted him up and rammed him into another tree. Jason swung his machete at Victor, but Victor intercepted it with his hand, and punched Jason with the other. BAM! BAM! After two punches, Jason leaned forward and head-butted Victor aside. The two went on the attack again, both of them like vicious animals that wouldn't stop until they had their last bit of meat.

''Man, this is a great show!'' Buster (back in human form) said as he munched down on some popcorn while sitting on a recliner, enjoying this ultimate slasher face off, until he remember, ''Oh yeah, the book! The almost forgot''.

With the two distracted finding Ash and the book was going to be a piece of cake. He ran into the cabin and began his search looking everywhere for the book; behind the sofa, under the chairs, down the toilet, in the toaster, under the rug…no luck he couldn't find the book anywhere. Maybe Ash already has it? Buster was about to try another room, when he tripped over something on the ground, as he fell he looked down and saw the book right there, ''I found it!'' CRASH! He landed face first on the floor, but that didn't concern him, he finally had the book and now was his chance to go home.

''Kind of an ugly book, no wonder Ash didn't want to find it. HEY ASH! I FOUND THE BOOK!'' He shouted running out of the house hoping to find Ash soon, and it didn't take long. The moment he stepped out of the house, he crashed into a frantic and panicked Ash, ''Hey Ash, I found the book''.

''How nice, something found me!'' Ash gasped quickly and then pointed ahead of them. Jason and Victor were both unconscious, and being held by the back of their necks by a large reptilian creature that looks like one of the great Stan Winston's works…and in fact it was, Pumpkinhead!

''Pumpkinhead? That's way better than finding a scrappy book'' Buster moaned.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_As if the odds weren't against Buster already, now he has Pumpkinhead to deal with...not going his way at the moment is it? Anyway, I don't own Jason Voorhees (From 'Friday the 13th'), Victor Crowley (From Hatchet') or Pumpkinhead (From 'Harry Potter'...no just kidding, From 'Pumpkinhead' of course). So hope that you enjoyed this chapter, until next time, take care all!_


	18. Bad Dog

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

RURRLOCK: Remember, the stunts performed in these chapters are done by well trained stuntmen, do not try this at home.

BUSTER: Hey Rurrlock, look what I can do...AHHHHHH! (CRASH) Ow!

RURRLOCK: See what I mean. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bad Dog**

''Guess this is one guy I can't ask for an autograph'', Buster commented as Pumpkinhead stalked forward slowly for him and Ash. The giant creature easily threw Jason and Victor to the side as if they were lightweight. Buster jumped back onto his feet, while Ash reeved up his chainsaw once more, ''Groovy!''

Buster fired two chains for Pumpkinhead's feet, both wrapping around its legs. Buster grabbed hold of the chains and gave a large pull…only for him to be the one to get pulled along due to Pumpkinhead's heavy weight. He slid right in front of the monster, and as he reached his feet, Pumpkinhead slammed his oversized fist down onto Buster, crushing him and sending shockwaves so loud the windows on the cabins shook.

As the dust settled, the creature looked up and set his sights on his real target…who watched on with wide eyes almost as large as his chin, ''Screw this!'' He said before making a run for it. As if running with scissors wasn't dangerous enough, he had to be running with a reeving chainsaw…surprisingly he wasn't doing too bad. Already Pumpkinhead lost the trail and had to have a good look around to find him.

He moved further away looking for Ash, and bumped into a kid behind him, ''What are you looking at butt-head!'' Biff smirked at the monster four times his size, for once he was the one who couldn't look over the shoulder. Pumpkinhead needed simply to flick his finger at Biff, and the bully was sent flying in the air and landing head first into a crate of something quite foul. The other teenagers around started laughing their heads off as Biff pulled himself out of what he landed in…something he's dealt with before, ''I HATE MANURE!''

With that annoyance out of the way, Pumpkinhead continued to look around for Ash...oblivious to the Cenobite Warrior leaping in the air behind him, ''Peek-a-boo!'' BAM! Buster round house kicked the creature on its right cheek. Dazed, but still standing on its large two feet. Pumpkinhead's simple mind of revenge and pumpkin seeds decided to go after this boy first before it could find its real target.

Buster charged forward and jumped up again to kick at Pumpkinhead's face; but the creature easily grabs his whole leg in the palm of its hand and slams him into the ground once more and holding him there, intending to crush the life out of him. Buster, using all the strength he had, managed to get some breathing space, enough for him to fire two chains around Pumpkinhead's whole body. And once he finally freed himself, he spun around at amazing speeds, consuming the creature in chains like wrapping a Christmas present. Once it was engulfed in chains, it collapsed to the ground, leaving the boy standing victorious and…licking his chains, ''Yummy, Pumpkin!''

_Cha-Cha-Cha-Ha-Ha-Ha…_

''It's not Cha-Cha-Ha-Ha…'' Buster said, ''It's actually Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma…'' BAM! He was cut off from his sentence as a powerful punch causes him to go flying a good couple of yards. He regains his footing and turns around to see Jason Voorhees back up, machete ready and the thirst to kill still there as ever. Buster charged and gave a hard punch to Jason's chest, forcing him back, but the killer's feet not once left the ground nor did it seem as if he would go to ground.

BEEP! BEEP! The sound of a car horn echoed through the area, and then from nowhere, a car pummels into Jason clearing him clear over the hills. Buster was left confused, until he recognised the car. ''What're you standing around for? Get the book!'' Ash called out as he readied the engine for more action, just as Victor Crowley now came back into the action.

Ash speed forward ready to do with Victor the same way he just did was Jason; however, it didn't go quite as planned. With Victor rolling out of the way just as the car zoomed past, as well as cutting at the tyre with his hatchet. Ash put his foot to the brakes immediately, but it did no good as he car crashed and tumbled in spectacular style, flip after flip, and probably breaking records before coming to a halt at the foot of a tree. Victor roared in triumph and was preparing to finish the job, until a chain wrapped around his stomach from behind, and he was thrown into the braches of a tree thanks to Buster.

''You alright?'' Buster asked as he went to check what remained of the car and Ash.

''After all that, you ask if I'm alright?'' Ash shouted back at him, ''Of course I'm not alright, it's a miracle I'm not dead!''

''I know, I wonder how main characters never seem to die no matter how big or cool the crash!''

''Will you quit flapping your yap and get me out of here!'' Ash snapped as he tried to free himself. Buster created a knife in his hand and cut Ash free from his seatbelt and cut through the door so Ash could pull himself out. Once he was out, he looked at the devastation the car was in, ''They've taken my friends, my girlfriend, my hand, my life…but my car as well! They've crossed the line, now hell will know the true meaning…King style!''

''It wasn't even your car!''

''SHUT UP!''

_Cha-Cha-Cha-Ha-Ha-Ha! _The familiar sound effects sent chills down the two heroes' spines, as they could make out in the distance, Jason slowly making his way back towards them. And behind them, Victor was also getting his desire back, ready for more. As well as Pumpkinhead breaking his way through the chains, it would only be a matter of time before them pointless struggle would go on again, and at this rate Buster and Ash would be the first ones to fall.

''I think it's time we used that book!'' Ash whispered to Buster.

''Okay…'' Buster agreed and opened the pages trying to find the one they needed, ''How to pull rabbits out of hats…turn your friends into pudding…found it, time portal opening…hey Ash how do you read this?''

''I don't know''.

…

…

…

''What?'' Buster yelled in despair.

''I thought you would know how to read it superhero!''

''But you've read the book before!''

''Well I haven't managed to get every syllable I've said right. Plus, I would always have some hot women saying it for me''.

''I'll just try to read it…what's the worst that could happen…I said it ironically so I think we're safe'', Buster pointed out as he started reading the translation as the killers made their way ever closer to the two of them, eager to get the first kill, ''Klaatu Barada Nic…Nic…I can't pronounce this last word''.

''It's always the last word'', Ash muttered under his breath, ''Just say Nicotine''.

''What?''

''Like you said, it can't really be any worse than this!'' He raised his chainsaw just as Jason thrust his machete at him. The metal's clashing, causing sparks to fly as well as grunts and lots of staring…but as the seconds past, Jason easily was proving his superiority in strength.

''Okay, I'm going for it…'' Buster said and covered his eyes with one hand, ''Klaatu Barada Nikto!'' He screamed to the heavens. The book then started rumbling and shaking in his hands, causing him to let go. The pages turned themselves, faster and faster after every page…even to the point when the book was gleaming in a bright blue light and electricity. Buster then felt himself being pulled into the sky above, this was it! He was finally going to get home.

But as he looked below, he could see the villains cornering Ash who tried to back them away with his chainsaw, but that would do no good against the might of all three of them. Without further hesitation, Buster fired a chain, wrapping it around Ash's arm and pulled him up with him and into the portal in the sky.

It only seemed like a second had past (no pun intended), before Ash and Buster were now falling from the sky and both of them landing on the ground below in a hard thud. Buster lifted his head and looked around; both of them were in what looked like an alleyway of sorts. He quickly ran out into the street and was greeted by the joyful sight of advance technology that couldn't possibly be from the 1980's, meaning only one thing…

''I'M BACK!'' Buster cheered and started doing flips around the streets, kissing every person he could see, and dancing around like a complete idiot. He ran back into the alleyway where Ash had only just got onto his feet, when Buster hugged him with his Cenobite strength, nearly crushing his bones to dust, ''I'm back Ash! I'm back home!''

''And you mind telling me why I should be thanking you? You got me in another time fix! I don't even remember now what time I'm actually from!''

''Don't worry, you'll love the future. Trust me!''

''Trusting you is what got me in this situation!'' Ash accused. ''I'm finding the book of this time, and making my way back home where I can get away from you and all the trouble you bring''.

''That might not be the best idea''.

''Oh, and why not?'' Ash asked sarcastically.

''Well if you go back, then Pumpkinhead will still be after you and wanting to kill you in a vicious and grotesque way''.

…

…

…

''Fine, but don't expect me to be living with you!''

''Don't worry…oh jeez! I forgot about the others, I wonder what's happened to them, I've got to find them!'' And then as if right on cue, inside the phone box next to the two of them, the phone was ringing. Thinking there's nothing to lose, Buster went inside and answered, ''Hello?''

''_Oh man, not you again!'' _Ghostface screamed on the other line before hanging up. Buster just shrugged his shoulders and put the phone back, but once he did, it started to ring again. ''Hello?'' He answered.

''_Well hello little lad, not hearing you for a while has made me sad'' _A little Irish voice spoke on the other line.

''Who is this?'' Buster asked.

''_You need not to worry about that, you do as I say, I'll treat your friends as well as my hat!''_

''My friends? You know where they are?''

''_Why they are with me my friend, and if you don't hurry they will meet their end!''_

''Why do you keep rhyming?'' Buster asked, unaware of whom this little Irish man was, despite how obvious it would be to any horror fan.

''_It's what I do, so (BEEP) you!''_

''No need to be rude''.

''_AH, look just give me my coins or your friends die!'' _The voice threatened.

''Not until I get some answers, just who are you?''

''_I'm the Leprechaun you dumb-(BEEP)!'' _Leprechaun shouted down the line.

''Oh my Gosh, Leprechaun? Man, what a plot twist, I had no idea that was you!''

…

…

…

''_Just bring me back my coins that your tubby friend stole to the woman's prison near Vegas, and don't try anything funny, or I'll give your (BEEP). Oh come on, me first decent rhyme and I can't even say it''._

With hardly any options but to follow the little Irishman's orders, Buster sighed and spoke, ''Okay, I'll bring the coins…I have just one more question though''.

''_Yes?''_

''Why are you holding them at a woman's prison?'' He didn't get his answer though, as Leprechaun hung up before anymore could be said. Buster placed the phone back and went out to meet with Ash, ''Okay, my friends have been taken by an evil gold-obsessed Leprechaun, he's holding them at a Woman's Prison and now we have to go there and stop him. Cause there's no coins really as they were created by a wish fulfilling demon, so we're just going to have to fight him and save my friends! What do you say? Are you with me?''

Ash's expression didn't budge an inch, ''I've dealt with deadites and time travel, but the words that just came out of your mouth in that order are something even I find hard to believe. And you can count me out, you've gotten me in enough trouble, I'm not risking my neck for…''

''Did I mention it was in Vegas?''

''Lead the way!''

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkest depths of your imaginations. Pinhead's eyes shot open, revealing those charcoal black eyes of his, and the cold stare he usually wears was accompanied by a rare smile. He had felt something that had confirmed his suspicion with one Cenobite Warrior, ''He's back!''

''Who?'' Angelique asked as she slithered her arm over Pinhead's shoulder…who responded by getting up and walking away, leaving her with mounting frustration.

''The boy!'' Pinhead answered her, ''He's not deceased as we had believed''.

''So?'' Angelique shrugged.

''And something's…different. He's stronger than before…his bloodline is purer, like ours. He's beginning to understand his potential!'' The words that came from Pinhead's mouth seemed to be filled not only with desire and admiration, but there was that slight hint of fear in it. Something Angelique never heard coming from Pinhead's voice before…it still didn't affect her feelings for him.

''You're not actually suggesting that boy is the chosen one? Xipe, he's not match for your might let alone that of Leviathan or the Labyrinth''.

''Perhaps, but already he's proven more of a match then we believed. But now, if he is the chosen one, he must prove it now more than ever, for he shall now be facing evils the likes of which…''

''Hey, you two mind quieting down a bit…'' Jennifer called out from the other side of the room, ''Linkin Park listener here!'' She said as she listened to her IPod playing, mouthing and dancing to the lyrics.

''Tell me again, why is she staying here?'' Pinhead asked.

''We were old college buddies…'' Angelique defended, ''She needed a place to stay, besides. We both want the boy dead just as much. No one mocks the demon princess and gets away with it''.

''I applaud your thirst for his blood princess!'' Pinhead praised her. Angelique then gave him a look of passion and lust at that comment, ''Don't even think about it!'' Pinhead said before she could say anything.

* * *

''Where are the casino's and rich luxuries hotels?'' Ash complained.

''This is the outskirts of Vegas, it was the only place where a Prison came up on Google maps'' Buster responded as he used his hands as binoculars, looking out to see the prison they had been searching for.

''What?''

''What what?''

''What's Google?'' Ash asked.

''This internet search site''.

''What's the internet?''

''I'll teach you about it one day; first…we've got to save my friends. And they could be your friends to when you meet them, especially Simon, he's the best big brother in the world!''

The two of them made it to a fence just in front of the front door; it was the dead of night (again no pun intended), so the element of surprise would surely be on their side. Ash leaned in and whispered to Buster, ''So we've got to fight a midget who likes coins. This'll be a piece of cake!''

''Maybe, but first we got to get past the guard dog''.

Ash chuckled at the thought, ''Cause it's a Leprechaun it's probably a little Chihuahua''.

''That looks a little big to be a Chihuahua'', Buster replied as he pointed towards the main door. In front of it, was a sleeping giant of a dog. A rabid St. Bernard that dwarfs even some of the largest wrestlers around. The monster of a dog was none other than the monstrous Cujo.

''Of course, it had to be a giant rabid dog'', Ash mumbled.

''Wait here'', Buster started climbing up the fence as quietly as possible, cause he figured it would be rude waking Cujo up, guard dogs must get tired having such a busy schedule all the time. He finally made it to the top, and slowly moved his leg over to the other side, Cujo was still sound asleep. As fearsome and deadly as he looked, Buster somehow thought that he looked kinda cute. This hesitation was just enough for the metal clips on the fence to buckled and break causing the fence itself to flip upside down with Buster and Ash on either end.

''Ow'', Buster groaned rubbing his head, and finding himself back on ground on the outside.

''What did you do?'' Ash snapped at Buster, trapped on the other side now.

''Ash? What are you doing in there you were supposed to wait out here, and you woke up the guard dog too!''

''I didn't do anything block head, you were the one who…'' Ash stopped in mid-sentence at the realisation of Buster's words, ''Woke the dog?'' That's when he felt the cold breath on the back of his neck. He turned his head and was now face to face with the might beast itself…and it didn't look like it was happy being woken, ''Down boy'' Ash said patting it gently on the head.

BARK! BARK! ''AHHHHHHHH!'' Ash screamed as Cujo went into vicious mode.

It was about an hour later when Buster made his way down the fence and was no on the other side, Cujo once again fast asleep in front of the door. Silently, he pulled out his walkie-talkie and whispered into it, ''Dog food to locksmith, dog food to locksmith, I'm in, out''.

Ash meanwhile was hiding behind the corner nearby; covered in bandages and arm casts, holding his walkie-talkie, ''Locksmith to dog food, stay in, don't go out!''

''Understood, out!'' Buster replied.

''No in, out!''

''Understood, out!''

''No I mean…oh forget it, you're over the fence, right?''

''Affirmative, out''.

''Okay, now make looks of noise to distract that mutt. Once he's out of the way, I can unlock the door''.

''Right, oh, so that's why you're called locksmith. Hey Ash, why am I called dog food?''

''Eh…'' Ash stuttered trying to find a way to trick him, ''It's a cool name right?''

''Oh yeah, thanks!'' Buster finished the talk, putting the gadget away. And that's when he started the plan, he grabbed a nearby stick and starting banging it on the fence, as well making all kinds of weird noises even the Woody Woodpecker laugh. Cujo slobbered on his paw and he looked up and saw Buster making all that noise. He growled and made his way over to the boy, while Ash gleefully made it to the door and started picking the lock. He didn't have anything personal against Buster, he just figured it would be better him getting hurt instead.

Buster continued with the assault on Cujo's ears, and as he saw the giant dog pounding its way to him, he got the realisation, ''Oh boy, I think I now know why my codename is dog food. AHHH!'' He screamed and tried to jump out of the way, but Cujo easily pounced on him. Cujo bared his teeth mere centimetres from Buster's flesh, the giant paws on both his arms making it impossible for him to go on the offence. ''Nice dog, good kind hungry man eating dog'' Buster whimpered.

Then something else caught Cujo's eye, the stick Buster was still holding in his hand. The Cenobite Warrior shaking senselessly meant so was the stick, and this brought out a never before seen side to the pouch…a playful side. WOOF! WOOF! Cujo jumped off him and started bounding around with anticipation and playfulness. ''Hey, you're not such a bad dog, you just want someone to play with don't you. You want the stick? You want the stick! Go fetch!'' Buster threw the stick, and Cujo happily went after it.

CLICK! Ash heard the door unlocked at his touch, ''Hey kid, if you're still alive, door's…'' SLAM! Ash was then crushed up against the wall as Cujo caught the stick. It made its way back over to Buster with the stick, as Ash slumped to the ground in pain, ''Give a little warning next time!'' He yelled at him.

''Sorry about that, he was just playing weren't you boy?'' Buster said as he scratched behind Cujo's ear, something the door quite liked, ''Can we keep him?''

…

…

…

''Just thought I'd ask''.

It was too late for Buster or Ash to do anything about it now; but when Cujo first pounced on Buster, it caused the tiniest cut, which led to the smallest bit of Buster's diluted Cenobite blood seeping into the ground. Not a lot, but just enough to feed the corpse under the ground. And when the two heroes and their new pet had made it inside, a hand emerged from the ground below. And out of it stepped a large man, at least over six feet tall.

Long dark dreadlocks hanging over his head, jagged shark like teeth, and robes that made him look like some ancient king, which is really what he viewed himself as…King of the Dead that is. Just being fuelled by human blood was enough for him, but the Cenobite blood drove him to a new level of power. He was now indestructible, he was dead set (okay that one was a pun) on revenge…he was…Candyman.

''I'M NOT CANDYMAN, I am Shadow!'' He spoke in his deep Tony Todd voice.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So Buster has finally made it home, and he's brought Ash along as well. Can they save the others from Leprechaun? And also, I do not own Cujo (From 'Stephen King's Cujo') or Candyman...I mean Shadow (From 'Shadow: Dead Riot). Hope you liked this chapter, until next time, take care!_


	19. Not Going so Well

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: Hey Rurrlock, there's always been something I've wanted to ask.

RURRLOCK: Yeah?

BUSTER: If Cenobite Warrior were made into a movie, who would you have play me?

RURRLOCK: Well you'd need someone whose's tough but easy on the eyes, courageous and daring, brave and true, handsome and has a way with the ladies...

BUSTER: Bruce Campbell?

RURRLOCK: NO, ME YOU IDIOT! Why would I want a jerk like Bruce Campbell to be in my movie?

(Sound of a chainsaw reeving up)

ASH: I'm sorry, I heard you two talking about something, what's up?

RURRLOCK: Oh, nothing, nothing.

BUSTER: But you were just talking about Bruce Campbell and how you think he's a...

(Rurrlock covers Buster's mouth)

RURRLOCK: Great guy, a really great guy!

ASH: That's right, hail this new chapter folks...and also...hail to the king baby!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Not Going so Well **

''We take a left, right?'' Buster asked Ash as the two of them ran down the endless corridor finally coming up to two different ways going either side.

''No we go left!'' Ash shouted back mishearing him.

''That's what I said!''

''No, you said right!''

''I said left is right!''

''No we go left!''

''Left?'' Buster asked one more time.

''Right'', Ash said breathing a sigh of relief that Buster now got the message.

''Right it is!'' Buster yelled heroically as he turned and started charging right, or at least he would have if Ash didn't quickly grab the collar of his shirt.

''Did they teach you English in idiot school?'' He asked sarcastically.

''Well how do you know to go left?''

''Cause left is always right''.

''But left is left!''

''AH, we're getting no where! We could go around this prison all day and never find your friends or a little lost Leprechaun''.

Although Buster couldn't disagree with his friend that this may be hopeless, he couldn't give up now. Not when his friends needed him the most, and only after just making it back from the past and getting so much stronger. His determination was greater than ever, and he wasn't going to let Leprechaun stop him or anything else that…

''Hold on, I got an idea!'' Buster shouted and then whistled as load as he could; the sound echoing down the halls and causing the windows the rumble and shake, even crack a little. Then the little Cenobite Warrior played the waiting game, while Ash was getting impatient as Buster's so called plan.

''Well done…'' He taunted with more sarcasm, ''You introduced yourself to Mr echo. What exactly was whistling supposed to…''

WOOF! WOOF! CRASH! Then Cujo charged down the hallway before stopping and sitting in front of his new master…but that unfortunately meant he was sitting on top of Ash.

Buster stroked the back of Cujo's ear; the giant pooch showing his happiness by wagging his tail in Ash's face, ''If this dog belong to Leprechaun, maybe he can pick up the scent and lead us there!'' Buster said.

''That's great kid, now get this thing off me before I give it a taste of my boom-stick!'' Ash mumbled under the giant hound. It only got worse for him as Buster jumps up and sits comfortably on Cujo's back, much like a racing horse.

''Find the Leprechaun boy!'' Buster ordered, and Cujo goes shooting forward. Ash lucky enough to grab a hold of the dog's tail before it left him behind…although, maybe lucky isn't quite the right word for him at the moment, as holding onto the tail meant he was bouncing hard on the ground as Cujo ran faster, and there were the odd times he would get kicked in the face by the dog's giant back paws.

Cujo slammed through the last door, snarling as he walked into the next room, only to find that this last room was empty. Buster got down off his new pet and had a look around, trying to find something that can help them with their search, but this place led to no where else. Ash winched in pain and he crawled along the floor, bruises all over his face and his clothes nearly torn up, ''All this way…for nothing?''

''But this is the last room, they have to be here!'' Buster tried to reassure, but now he was starting to lose confidence. What if Leprechaun has done something to them? What if he's turned them into gold? Or eaten them? Or worse…made them his brides?

''Buster?'' A faint voice called out. The two looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one here but themselves, ''Buster!'' There was the voice again…and Buster briefly believed that it sounded like Lindsey's voice, ''BUSTER UP HERE!'' Yep, that was Lindsey's scream all right. Buster and Ash looked up at the ceiling and found Lindsey was up there, along with Simon, Zeke and Carrie, all chained up and dangling dangerously.

''Guys! Hey look, I'm back!'' Buster shouted back.

''Don't remind us'', Simon mumbled so his little brother couldn't hear.

''Hey Buster, have you shrunk?'' Zeke asked, ''You look a lot smaller down there!''

''What happened to you?'' Lindsey asked him.

''Oh well first…''

''GET US DOWN FIRST!'' Simon screamed, rattling their chains more. If Buster didn't do something quick, it looked like they could snap and send his friend plummeting to the ground below.

''Don't worry guys, I'm coming!'' Buster yelled defiantly as he was ready to fire one of his chains to catch them…until he was knocked off his feet by some powerful energy blast, coloured green and tasting Irish. Buster crashed into the wall and was stuck in the brick layers, defenceless as the little green menace Leprechaun stepped out of the shadows.

''Why hello you little meat sack, you know what I want? Me gold back!'' Leprechaun threatened, ''Or your friends will go splat, and end up flat!''

''What is it with this freak and rhyming?'' Ash asked finally getting his strength back.

''Don't know…'' Buster answered, ''Guess it's just in the timing!''

Ash gave him an annoyed glare, ''Are you rhyming too?''

''Don't ask me, I ain't got a clue!''

''Jeez what is this? Dr Seuss!'' Ash commented.

''I can't help staring as Buster kabuses!'' Lindsey blurted out.

…

…

…

''Sorry carry on'', she apologised.

Buster pulled himself out of the wall, rolling forward and firing one of his chains right towards the little fiend. However, all Leprechaun needed do was to flick his little finger and the chain melts into a puddle in between them. Buster fired two more chains at the little villain, but once again he just has to flick his fingers and the little man watches in delight as the chains rust and dissolve in seconds before Buster's very eyes.

''Okay, long range won't work!'' Buster charged and threw punch after punch in front of him; a volley of attacks followed as Buster battled and struck with incredible speed and power, nothing would be able to survive his onslaught of attacks like this, he was an ultimate fighting machine…at least he would be if he was actually hitting something.

''Down here lad!'' Leprechaun said, watching as Buster was punching in a straight line, meaning all of the blows were going on right above the little devil's head.

''Oh yeah'', Buster realised. He threw back his arm, ready to punch the little terror into the ground…if only Leprechaun hadn't ghosted into the ground like a…well ghost. BAM! Buster's fist hits the ground, but Leprechaun was already underneath making his way around with complete ease. Now the Cenobite Warrior was in trouble, this little mad man could be anywhere underneath his feet, and he had no way of knowing. Unless…this move is extremely risky…but then again this is Buster we're talking about.

He punches his hand into the ground, making sure it was buried underneath. And then he fired chain after chain underground, tunnelling them all around like roots under a tree. And when he made sure that every square inch of the ground had chains underneath, he pulled at it like pulling out weeds in the garden. The ground was literally torn apart as the chains broke through from underneath, it was a miracle Buster hadn't torn the whole prison down using this tactic…if you could call it that!

With no more strength in him he looked around at the carnage he had done, but despite pulling the ground up from underneath, there was no sign of little Leprechaun.

''IRISH POWER!'' Buster heard a voice and turned to face him. But it was too late, Leprechaun had already jumped up and now had a hold of Buster's head, covering his face and not letting go. Buster tried to get the little guy off of him, but it was no use, the little hands of the little demon were wrapped around Buster's head. This little monster was no little problem, but a little gigantic one.

''ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! WE GET THE MESSAGE, I'M LITTLE, NO NEED TO OVER DO IT LAD!'' Leprechaun shouted. Buster tried to pull him off, but Leprechaun was stronger than he appeared. He smirked at the Cenobite Warrior before speaking, ''How about a little spin, come on it's not a sin!'' He chuckled. And before he could react, Buster was being spun around faster and faster like a one man tornado.

''Now, this will be funny for me…give yourself a wedgy!'' And Buster had no choice but to fire a chain, hooking on the back of his pants and pulled hard, giving himself a mega Cenobite wedgy. Leprechaun laughed his little head off, with his magic he was unstoppable.

''Hey Shorty!'' Ash called out grabbing Leprechaun's attention, ''Look what I got!'' And then Ash held out a four leaf clover. Leprechaun gasped as he could feel his power slipping away before he could stop Ash. And with his power drained, Ash took this opportunity to give the little Irish man a good sock to the face with his metal fist, knocking him not only off Buster's face, but clear out of the window, ''Groovy!''

''Why do I taste of lucky charms?'' Buster said rubbing his face. But now with the bad guy out of the way, Buster could return to the main task. He created his little knife in his hand, and threw it like a boomerang towards the magical chains holding the others up. It sliced through all the chains and the group all fell to the ground. Before impact, Buster creates a net out of chains and catches each of them, except for Simon who bounces on the chain net and then fell off it.

''This was something I really didn't miss'', he mumbled.

''So what happened to you?'' Carrie asked Buster.

''I got sent back into the past where I meet all kinds of villains and heroes, and get this…there's some prophecy that may involve me!''

''What was the prophecy?''

…

…

…

''I can't remember''.

''BUSTER!''

''What? I was too excited to remember'', Buster defended.

''Oh…such a shame'', an unnaturally deep voice spoke out. The group turned around and were greeted by a sight they could have lived without for the moment…or maybe a lifetime. The door way that Buster and Ash came through were covered in female flesh eating zombies (do zombies really eat anything else?). And standing at the front of the group was a tall man with dreadlocks and Sharpe teeth, as well as voodoo tattoos all over his arms.

''It's Candyman!'' Buster gasped.

''I'm not Candyman, my name is Shadow!'' The zombie controlling voodooist shouted at the Cenobite Warrior.

''Oh sorry, you look a lot like him''.

''He's my cousin; we come from a long line in the family. Another one of my cousins plays death in Final Destination and my uncle is Reverend Zombie in Hatchet''.

''Wow, why do you all look so alike?'' Buster asked.

''Cause looking like Tony Todd automatically makes you cool!'' Shadow replied proudly.

''Um…Buster, can we leave please!'' Lindsey whispered.

''Don't worry…'' Buster replied back before whistling, calling his pet Cujo over, ''Sick him boy!'' Buster ordered. Cujo barked loudly and charged right at Shadow, however the villain didn't appear intimidated at all by the large hound coming right at him, baring its large fangs.

''Sit!'' Shadow orders, and instantly Cujo obeys and sits itself in front of Shadow.

''Hey!''

''What? You thought this dog only listened to you, he does whatever anybody tells him to do'', Shadow told them as he stroked under Cujo's chin.

''Could have told me that before it almost chewed me to bits…'' Ash muttered, ''Now, how about I introduce you to an old friend of mine. His name is stick…BOOMSTICK!'' He then pulled out his trusty boomstick and shot directly at Shadow's face, exploding on contact.

But once the smoke cleared, the group could see that it was ineffective on the slasher, in fact he had no scars on his face at all. The group gulped, and everyone but Buster stepped to the side and out of the way. Buster looked for them once he realised they had moved over, but he didn't worry, as he got into his battle stance, ''Guess it's just you and me!''

''Give me your best shot!'' Shadow taunted waving his hand, coaxing the boy on. Buster charged forward and threw punches and kicks at him faster than the eye could see, BAM! BAM! BAM! Buster continued his assault to the point that Shadow was being forced backwards, taking step after step in the opposite direction as the Cenobite Warrior wouldn't stop. In fact, Buster kept this up for so long; that the others had to find other ways of entertaining themselves so not to get bored, such as playing poker or hide and seek, even camping out and telling ghost stories while Buster continued the one man battle.

Finally, he grew tired and backed off from the slasher taking a moment to regain his breath. But once Buster looked up to see that Shadow was again without a scratch, and didn't even look the slightest bit hurt by any of the attacks, ''My turn!'' Shadow said as he went on the attack now. BAM! BAM! A double punch sent Buster tumbling back along the ground.

He regained his footing, although he was only lucky too, ''Guess I'm still tired from my fight with Leprechaun…but I've still got another level to go too!'' And then Buster gave a loud battle cry as he shifted into his Cenobite form Daggerhead…leaving his friends watching in a bit of shock.

''Is it wrong to say that Buster actually looks sexy in Cenobite gear?'' Lindsey asked Carrie.

''Well, half of the reviewers of this fic think Pinhead is sexy, so probably not''.

Shadow smirked, unafraid of Buster's increase in power, ''You think that little trick will help you. You're dead wrong…oh, see Arnie come up with a better pun then that!'' Shadow charged and went to round house kick at Dagger's head, which dodges and goes to punch at Shadow. But the slasher in turn jumps out of the way and over Dagger, catching him by surprise.

BAM! Shadow kicks at the back of Dagger's head, causing him to crash into the wall. But only seconds later, two chains fire from the wall and both wrap around Shadow's arms. Dagger slingshots himself towards Shadow, believing the menace to be defenceless. However, Shadow uses this to his advantage, moving his feet and leaping forward towards Dagger, head-butting him square on in the face. And then he grabbed the Cenobite's arm and throws him to the ground.

Dagger gets back up and tries to punch at Shadow, but he keeps dodging and dodging before BAM! Shadow lands a punch at Dagger. He fires another chain at Shadow, who once again ducks underneath and grabs the chain pulling it hard sending Dagger flying towards him BAM! And a clear shot to punch Dagger into the wall again. This was a pretty intense feeling, even in his Cenobite form, Buster was being out classed and he couldn't do anything about it…except maybe convince the author to change his mind…

BUSTER: I'll give you my phone?

RURRLOCK: No!

BUSTER: I'll give you my TV?

RURRLOCK: No! It's been decided already, you can't win.

BUSTER: Well then I'm not going to hold your hand again, or check under your bed at night for monsters.

RURRLOCK: Sssh, that's supposed to be between us, remember?

Back to the fight, Dagger fired two chains either side of him and started spinning around turning him into a twister of carnage…but unfortunately not to Shadow. Who does the easiest thing, he jumps up and fly kicks Dagger in mid-flight not only knocking him out of his twister attack but also reverting Dagger back into his human form. Buster rolls along the ground, and for the first time, finds it too difficult to get up and continue fighting. He simply couldn't carry on, for the first time, he was out-classed.

''But I'm not even bleeding'', Buster grunted, ''Oh yeah, K+ rating''.

Shadow laughed as he approached Buster, knowing that he has surely won this battle no contest. Buster picked himself up slowly and weakly, trying to go for one more punch. But Shadow easily grabbed his fist, and kept hitting Buster with his own fist, ''Stop hitting yourself!'' BAM! ''Stop hitting yourself!'' BAM! ''Stop hitting yourself!'' BAM! With that last punch Buster was down for the count, unable to fight back anymore.

''This ends now!'' Shadow marvelled at his achievement and pulled back his fist, ready for the final blow.

''Hey…mister Cool Running's!'' Zeke shouted out trying to get Shadow's attention.

The villain sighed in frustration and turned to Zeke, ''What is it?''

''Um…look what I can do with my thumb!'' Zeke said as he did the old hand trick, making it look like he could pull his thumb off.

''Oh yeah, look what I can do with my thumb!'' Shadow replied…as he literally took his thumb right off his hand.

''EWWWW!'' Zeke yelled in disgust before running off.

''Now, where was I…HEY!'' He shouted in disbelief, because when he turned to his original target again…he found that the boy was gone. He looked behind him, and saw that while Carrie used her powers to push all of Shadow's zombie minions out of the way, the others were carrying the unconscious Buster to safety, ''GET THEM!''

''We're not going to make it!'' Zeke said as they carried on running, ''I think we might need to lighten the load!''

Simon glared devilishly at his little brother after that comment, however Lindsey held out her hand to his face, ''Don't even think about it!''

''Well what good is he now…'' Simon tried to reason, ''If he couldn't beat that guy…''

''We're not throwing him back!'' Lindsey confirmed him. However, she had to partially agree with him on something, what chance is there if Buster fails? How will Shadow be stopped? Does this mean that he isn't the Cenobite who will save the world? When is the Hobbit film going to come out? Why am I asking you all these questions?

**The End!**

**No just kidding…To Be Continued!**

* * *

_Uh oh, so Buster has suffered his first real defeat of the series. Can he come back from this bad time? Next chapter, a few famous villains will be appearing, including an organ donar you don't want you don't want to meet in a biology class...and a girl who will make your head spin and make you vomit green pea soup. Until next time, take care! Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to laura101, who has been feeling down lately. Hope that this chapter cheers you up a little *hugs*._


	20. Doctor in the House

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: Man, this is exciting people. This is a very special chapter this is, because we get to meet the newest member of the team, and there will be some romance in the air between two lucky people.

RURRLOCK: You're supposed to wait until after I say (SPOILER ALERT!) before you say that!

BUSTER: What's the point? They're going to read and find out who it is anyway.

RURRLOCK: You will never make it in the fanfic business.

BUSTER: Fanfic isn't a business.

RURRLOCK: Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Doctor in the House**

Day: 20th June 2011

Time: 21:09:35...36...37...38...39...40...41...eh, what is the point of seconds?

Okay kinda pointless information going on here, but for this force of nature that was walking along intently down the street needed as much information as it could get. His eyes scanned around the area looking for things that he could use to blend in, and he would need it…he was a large man over six foot with a body builder or even Mr Universe physique and he was walking down the street butt naked.

This defiantly caught the attention of some punks down the street; these three punks looked like they meant business with their alcohol bottles and their pocket knives, although they might lose some scare factor for being coloured yellow…hey, that's what happens from you come from a town called Springwood where there's a family called the Simpsons.

''I want to hold the knife'', Jimbo said to his mate.

''Shut up, you already had your turn!'' Dolph shot back.

The final member of the trio looked down and saw the large naked man approaching them, ''Hey guys, look at what we've got!'' Kearney spoke up. The others looked at him, and they all started laughing their heads off as the large man stopped right in front of them.

''I need your clothes, your boots, and any mode of transportation you acquire!'' The man spoke in a very thick and deep accent.

The three bullies just started laughing again, ''And why should we do that?'' They asked.

''I am looking for a boy called Buster Daniels, I must terminate him!'' Yes, if you haven't guessed yet, this man is the one and only Terminator himself, in the body of one ex-guvnor of California Arnold Schwarzenegger.

The three boys instantly stopped laughing and now looked at the man as if he were God or someone else of great power and importance, like Santa Claus, ''What kind of terminate?'' They asked.

''The kind that will make use of many weapons and other modes of torture!''

The Trio all looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes, and their mouths wide open, almost as if they were all trying to outdo each other in catching flies, ''So cool!'' They all screamed in excitement.

A naked Dolph approached handing over his clothes to the Terminator, ''Here, mine look there most Bad-(BEEP!)''.

Jimbo then handed over his large boots to the metal machine of menace, ''And my boots have tire marks on them, so they look more battle worn''.

And finally Kearney threw his car keys over to the Terminator, who caught them while he was getting dressed, ''And I stole this car, so you can use it!''

Fully equipped and with a way of getting around quicker, the Terminator was now ready for his next and probably most important mission in Terminator history thus far…to kill the Cenobite Warrior Buster Daniels and maybe learn how to smile probably.

* * *

''Are we still being followed?'' Lindsey gasped as she and Zeke continued to hold onto the unconscious Buster.

''No, I think we lost them!'' Carrie called back once she checked behind and made sure they had lost sight of Shadow and his female zombie minions.

''You know…'' Ash said, ''It's going to get to the point in this fic where something disgusting will happen to me; like I'll get drenched in mud or even blood…oh man, I'm still doing that Leprechaun rhyming thing again''.

''I want a pet hen!'' Zeke said adding another rhyme to their count.

Ash grabbed Zeke's mouth with his metal hand, stopping him from saying anything else, ''Don't ever do that again!''

''Guys!'' Lindsey shouted getting everyone's attention, ''What do we do about Buster?''

An idea quickly came to Simon's head, one that involved the shot gun in his hands, ''I say we put him out of his misery!''

Lindsey proceeded to slap him across the head, ''He's going to live you idiot, we just need to find some place for him as well as the rest of us to rest up and take a breather''.

''Yeah, it's hard to believe Chapter 7 was the last time we were at school…'' Carrie pointed out, ''We are so going to be expelled''.

''Not really…'' Lindsey replied, ''In horror films you can have as much time as you want off school and you won't get in trouble for it!''

''Hey look!'' Ash pointed further down there road, where there stood what looked like an old hospital of some kind. Worn down, and just barely standing, but that could only mean that it was abandoned and thus they would finally have some peace. Then Ash realised something, ''What, why did I point out the hospital? I just escaped from a hospital''.

''Was it because of that?'' Carrie asked pointing at his metallic hand.

''Oh no, I did this myself'', Ash said before he could stop himself. Earning scared looks off everyone, ''What? I'm not a crazy person; the hand got possessed and attacked me first, I acted in self-defence''.

''You're supposed to be convincing us you're not crazy!'' Simon muttered back.

''Whatever, can we just get to the building and rest up?''

* * *

It didn't take long for the others to get inside and find a place to camp out; out of sight from the outside world, but too far inwards so that in case the building did collapse over itself and crush them all to their painful and excruciating deaths…although seeing as this fic is K+ that wouldn't really happen. Anyway, Lindsey made sure that the still unconscious Buster was wrapped up snug and warm while the others sat around, and then Zeke tried to cheer everyone up.

''Okay, can you guess what it is now?'' Zeke said over the fire, he was fiddling with his hands and attempting to make shadow puppets on the wall nearby.

''Once again, it's a hand'', Ash answered. On the wall was in fact just a big shadow of Zeke's hand.

''Hold on, let me try again!'' Zeke stuttered as he fiddled with his hand for a good five minutes or so, until his fingers were all intertwined with each other. He then looked up as his own hand shadow, eager to see what he's made…it was still just a shadow of his hand like it had never moved, ''I think my shadow's broken again''.

''Same as your brain'', Simon mumbled under his breath before laughing at his own joke.

''I give you an 8 for effort'', Carrie said trying to cheer Zeke up.

''WHO'S THERE!'' A voice boomed in the building, so loud that the dust fell from the ceiling and covered the group like snowmen and women. Just then, a tall man entered the room; he looked somewhat like a cross between a priest and a doctor, and in a way he was a doctor, just one you wouldn't want to open up your hear to…cause he'll steal it, Doctor Fraser.

''Sorry sir…'' Lindsey being the matures of the lot spoke for the group, ''We just needed some place to hide, my future husband…I mean our friend is hurt badly. Can you help us?''

''Well of course my dear'', Fraser spoke in a calm voice, and in the accent of a Brit trying to speak American. ''Any patient is welcome here…you all have your liver still in check right?'' He asked them.

Zeke raised his hand, ''I might have traded one of mine for some cookies''.

…

…

…

''Oh well, close enough. Nurse MacNeil!'' He called out. And then from behind him, a teenage girl walked out; pretty with jet black hair and a petite figure, Regan MacNeil approached her boss, ''Can you please bring this lovely children inside, and I'll start work on the boy'' He told her.

''Okay'', Regan answered as she walked over to the others, taking all their coats.

''Well hello there!'' Simon attempted to flirt with her.

''Hi'', She replied back uninterested and walked away leaving Simon rooted to the spot and cursing under his breath. She then took Carrie's coat, ''This is a pretty coat''.

''So are you'', Carrie blurted out before she could stop herself, ''I mean your coat…I mean it would be if you were wearing a coat…I mean you would be…I mean…'' Carrie hid her tomato coloured face before running off to regroup with the others.

* * *

''Okay, so what happened?'' Fraser asked. They all stood in his medical room, while Buster lay on the examination table in the middle.

''Well, you wouldn't really believe us if we told you'', Lindsey said.

''Try me, I've seen some scary and unusual things to my dear'', Fraser replied.

''Here, I'm good at breaking down stories…'' Ash said as he begun with his story, ''Basically this group here were taking by a Leprechaun and his huge rabid dog, and then we were cornered by this voodoo hoodoo and his army of zombie babes, that were kind of hot in a way, and even in this kid's demon form he didn't stand a chance against him and so here we are''.

…

…

…

''Okay never mind, which is quite unusual even for me…'' Fraser answered, at least he was honest. ''Anyway, your friend should be fine''.

''What? How do you know? You haven't even examined him yet!'' Lindsey said in shock.

''Have any of you tried listening?'' Fraser responded. The group all remained silent and listened for whatever sound there was. They had been running quite frantically and arguing so no one did stop and listen to the weird some coming from Buster…a sound that went like this, Zzzzzzz.

''HE'S ASLEEP!'' The screamed in disbelief. This was the last straw for Simon, who punched his little brother over the head as hard as he could causing the Cenobite Warrior to wake up and rub his head in pain.

''OW! I'm awake, I'm awake!'' Buster whimpered.

* * *

Fraser was kind enough to allow the group to stay and rest up for as long as they needed; there was something off putting about him though, like he would always ask what blood types they were, or even if they've had any transplants before…he even took measurements on them and dotted out the shape of their internal organs. Still, couldn't be worse than some of the people they've stayed with…oh, how wrong they were.

They all took sleeping bags and rested up in the main room where they first entered. Each agreed to take turns watching just in case; although Simon skipped his turn and made Buster do it instead, and then Ash did the same with Zeke. So it was just the two best friends up trying to work out why Zeke's shadow puppets still weren't moving even though he was…maybe it was broken. However, they weren't the only ones up. Carrie fidgeted in her sleep, unable to keep her eyes shut, decided she needed to walk it off; she got up and went off and about.

''Hey, you're up?'' A voice called out. Carrie turned and was greeted with the sight of Regan.

''Oh, hey, no I'm not. Well I mean, obviously I am, but I'm not doing anything suspicious cause I'm not a suspicious person of course…obviously''.

''Why are you always so nervous?'' Regan asked.

''Nervous? Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nervous…am I nervous?'' Carrie stuttered for a good few minutes or so.

Regan just giggled at Carrie's blatant shyness, ''It's okay, I'm not suspecting you of anything. I doubt you can be any more suspicious than my boss''.

''Why's that?''

''My mum wanted me to get a part time job, and I just picked the first one I could find in the paper, this one. Don't get me wrong, Fraser's a nice person to me, it's just some of the things he's made me do''.

''What kind of things?''

''You know, like go the graveyards and dig up bodies take out organs and gross stuff like that. It's a little weird''.

''Oh that's nothing, I've got telekinetic powers…'' Carrie slapped her hand on her mouth shutting herself up, but it was already too late as Regan's face lit up.

''Powers?''

''I've said too much!'' Carrie blushed, and tried to hide her face and run away again. But Regan holds out her arm and stops her in her tracks.

''Don't worry I won't tell…and neither will the janitor!'' Regan gestured to the janitor in the hallway that was sweeping up.

Hearing this, the Janitor grumbled and mumbled to himself. ''You know, my mother always said play your cards right and you'll clean up in this town…HA! HA! HA! BOOM! BOOM!'' Basil laughed to himself and he continued his sweep up.

''Is this guy stalking us or something?'' Carrie questioned.

* * *

Fraser worked quietly in his study; he had a good body to dissect and he wasn't going to let anyone spoil this little moment he likes to have with himself. ''HI DOC!'' Buster yelled and jumped out of nowhere, causing Fraser to literally jump out of his skin…thankfully he had another pair on underneath.

''Good think I thought ahead with the double skin procedure'', Fraser said quietly before turning to Buster, ''Now what is it?''

''Everyone's asleep, so I thought that I could help you out if you need it!''

''I usually do my work alone''.

''Don't worry then, I'll just watch''.

''Fine, but stay on the other side of the…'' There was no point in telling the boy, as he just moved in closer to check what was going on. Fraser just decided to continue with his work as if Buster wasn't there. He brought out a pair of scissors and steadied them for the head of the body on his table.

''Don't rush it!'' Buster interrupted, causing Doc to lose his concentration. ''Sorry carry on'' He apologised afterwards.

Fraser went back to the work at hand, moving the scissors so close to the side of the head it just grazed the sideburns, ''WAIT!'' Buster called out.

''What is it?'' Fraser asked in an annoyed tone.

''Are you certain the patient has an Erupmshysonema?''

''That's not even a real condition, just let me get on with my work!'' Doc demanded; he took a few deep breathes to calm himself before moving the scissors back at his patient's head.

''Hold it!'' Buster called out again, standing in front of what looked like a blank heartbeat reader, ''The readings on this board are all wrong, we must postpone the operation!''

''That is a Television!'' Fraser shouted at the boy and held up a plug, ''And it's not even plugged into the wall!''

''Oh yeah, my bad. Proceed with the operation!''

''Thank you!'' Fraser sighed. He moved the scissors quicker to the bodies' head, hoping to just get this autopsy over and done with before…you know what happens next.

''Hold it!''

''NOW WHAT?''

''_Doctor, we must not continue with this operation…'' _A female voice came from the TV as Buster watched the drama series playing on it with great interest. Fraser pulled the plug to the TV out, shutting it off instantly much to Buster's disappointment. Fraser quickly ran back to the table, and was about to just plunge the scissors into the scalp until, ''Doctor?''

''WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE THIS TIME?'' Fraser shouted at the top of his lungs.

''I just wanted to say sorry for interrupting before''.

''GEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT!'' Fraser than literally threw Buster out of his examination room, and then bordered up the door with woods and nails trying to keep Buster out as best as possible.

Despite being thrown out of the room, Buster remained optimistic, ''Wow, Doc must really like me, that's what Simon says to me all the time!''

* * *

Carrie and Regan were walking around outside just talking about whatever came up. Turns out Regan's been threw as much in her life as Carrie has; she's been possessed by a demon before and made her do unspeakable acts of evil, such as walking down the stairs backwards and spinning her head around 360 degrees possibly leading on to neck damage later in life.

Pretty scary stuff, but Carrie was use to that by now. In fact, learning all this new stuff about Regan just gave Carrie a tingly sort of feeling…is this what having a crush feels like? She's never had one before, nor has she been on the receiving end of one before…except the time she got drenched in pig's blood and the piglets were following her all the way home.

''So, Buster's like this demon human hybrid?'' Regan asked again.

''I think so, it's a little vague. You know, like something out of a silly fanfic''.

''I think it's a cool fanfic!'' Regan said, causing Carrie to blush again.

''Really? I mean…yeah of course, Buster is a cool person and a pretty decent superhero I guess…''

''I wasn't talking about him, telekinesis must be cool to have…''

''Well I've only just learnt it, and I haven't had much chance to use it''.

''Well I think now's your chance!''

''Why's that?''

''To stop the big scary guy with the gun from killing us'', Regan responded and pointed behind Carrie, right at the Terminator standing there holding a large shot gun and aiming it right at Carrie.

''Carrie White, you know where Buster Daniels is!'' The Terminator said.

''Buster? No, never heard of him'' She lied.

''Oh, my mistake. Have a nice day''.

''No problem''.

''Wait a minute…'' Terminator cut in as he went through his memory data files in his head before coming to his conclusion, ''You do know Buster Daniels, you lied. For that you must be terminated!'' He raised his shot gun and aimed for Carrie square in the face. The psychic used her power to send the bullet flying backwards and shot right at the machine's chest knocking him back.

''That was amazing'', Regan said.

''It was nothing…I mean, you know it was something, saving our lives or anything but…''

''Carrie, he's coming back up!''

The Terminator lifted himself back up onto his feet; his shot gun may be of no use any more, but that didn't mean he was out of this fight, not at all. He just as easily pulled out a small hand gun with a pin point laser target, showing where his bullet would land…right at Carrie's forehead. ''Hasta La Vista Baby!'' Terminator finished just as he squeezed the trigger.

BAM! A kick landed on the back of his head, causing him to miss his target as he went tumbling and crashing along the ground. Carrie and Regan ran back towards the building to warn the others, they didn't have to worry about the Terminator catching up with them, looks like he would be busy. And of course he has no reason to go after them now; cause the one who kicked him aside was his target…Buster Daniels the Cenobite Warrior, ''I've always wanted to hear him say that'', he squealed in delight.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Does Buster stand a chance against the metal meanie, especially after his defeat at the hands of Shadow? Find out next time. Also; I do not own Regan MacNeil (From 'The Exorcist'), The Terminator (From 'The Terminator'), Doc Fraser (From 'Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes'), or Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney (From 'The Simpsons'). Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, until next time, take care! And a special mention to laura101, who's been going through a rough time lately. Wish you the best of luck and that things turn out better soon._


	21. Someone call an Exorcist

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

RURRLOCK: This is a great day for Cenobite Warrior.

BUSTER: Friday?

RURRLOCK: No, it's actually coming up to the first week anniversary of me bumping into Doug Bradley.

BUSTER: Really? You got to meet Doug Bradley?

RURRLOCK: You bet yeah. It was great talking to him and meeting an iconic cult celebrity unlike you.

BUSTER: I've met a lot of famous people. Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Pinhead, Michael Myers, Victor Crowley, Jack Sparrow, Buffy Summers...

RURRLOCK: Umm...yeah...well...well...they're fiction so they don't count.

BUSTER: I got to meet Bruce Lee!

RURRLOCK: ...

* * *

**Chapter 21: Someone call an Exorcist**

Terminator and Buster were having a standoff, you know like one of those classic Wild West stand offs, except one was a machine from the future and the other was a demon/human hybrid of sorts so not completely the same. Buster took a battle position ready to face off against one of the great hunters of all time; however Terminator didn't budge an inch or switch expressions, almost like he was some cold heartless machine…oh yeah he is.

''So what do you what?'' Buster asked.

''I seek the one known as Buster Daniels, and I must terminate him!''

''Cool!'' Buster gasped. ''The Terminator's after…''

''Have you seen him?'' The machine cut in.

''Seen who?''

''Buster Daniels, tell me where he is now!''

He didn't know that his target was in fact standing right in front of him. Apart of Buster wanted to tell him the truth and get the chance to face off against him, he needed to get better at this if he was ever going to have another chance against more villains…but he might as well have some more fun first. ''Buster Daniels? Hmm…does he have brown hair like this?'' Buster asked showing his brown hair.

''Affirmative!''

''And can he control chains like this?'' Buster fired two chains out and started swinging them about for a bit, showing off his skill, and then using the chains as a skipping rope before they retracted back up the sleeves of his arms.

''Correct!''

''And does he go all fan boyish like this?'' Buster ran up to the Terminator holding a book and a pen. ''Please sir, may I have your autograph?''

''He does!''

''Nope, never heard of him''.

''Oh, very well then. I must find him'' Terminator said before turning to walk away, however Buster grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn and face him again.

''Can you do the line? Please!'' Buster begged.

''Very well…'' Terminator said robotically (how else can he talk). He leaned in closer until he was face to face with Buster now before saying his most famous line. ''I'LL BE BACK!''

''YEAH! I got him to say it! Wait until everyone at school knows that Buster Daniels got the Terminator to say…'' He quickly clamped his mouth shut with his hand, but it was already too late for he had already said his name right at the Terminator's face. ''Uh oh'' He muttered against his hand.

''Buster Daniels…it is time…TO BE CONTINUED!''

''Huh?''

''Oops, sorry read the script wrong. I mean…TO BE TERMINATED!'' He then pulled out from behind his back a large shot gun, and held it right at Buster's face. The Cenobite Warrior quickly covered his face with his arms just as the trigger was pulled BANG! The force of the blast knocked Buster off his feet a bit, but after a roll or two he quickly regained his footing.

BANG! BANG! The Terminator kept reloading and firing at Buster, who continued to block each bullet shot with his arms. And although it wasn't doing any real damage, he wasn't getting any time or space to form a counter attack. Needing a distraction, he stamped his foot into the ground hard, causing a crack along the ground right up to the Terminator's leg which sunk under. Off balance this gave Buster the opportunity to charge forward and get his first strike BAM! A kick to the face BAM! Followed by a punch to his chest, knocking him hard to the ground.

The boy landed behind the metal menace, just as it got back to its feet and using the shot gun as a bat BAM! Hit Buster right in the chest, the machine's strength more than enough to take the wind out of him slightly. He then aimed a punched for Buster, who blocked it in the palm of his hand (despite the Terminator's hand being at least three times as big) BAM! BAM! Buster got a double kick to the Terminator's face, causing him to stumble back. Although Buster was knocking him back, he couldn't hurt the machine…after all it's a machine.

''Guess I'm going to have to heat things up a little!'' Buster said before trying to turn into his Cenobite form…but nothing happened, no daggers popping out, no cool leather costumes…he didn't transform at all. ''Hold on let me try again!'' He tried once more to change, but it was the same result, he still couldn't transform at all. The Terminator running out of patience charged for the warrior ready to continue to fight while Buster waited for the attack. ''I'm in trouble''.

* * *

Carrie and Regan burst through the front door and into the room where the rest of the gang were still sound asleep, although not for long. ''GUYS WAKE UP!''

All of them tossed and turned, each of them mumbled something different, but none of them bothered to wake up. Carrie and Regan started shaking them all trying to get them to wake up, however they were all just too tired to get up, after nonstop action in almost every chapter since the start of this fic, who can blame them?

''I've got an idea!'' Carrie said as she focused her mind on each of her friends, and using her telepathy woke each of them up. Of course they were all frustrated and grouchy with having their peaceful sleep ruined. Ash was the first of them to address the two girls that had woke them up. ''Alright twig, this better be good news!''

''Buster's being attacked outside!''

''You're right, that is good news!''

''SIMON!'' They all yelled at the older brother. He just folded his arms and pouted, he didn't like his beauty sleep being ruined all the time, although he still thinks it's something he already has.

''So who's attacking him?'' Lindsey asked.

''I don't know; he's like this large man in a biker's uniform with sunglasses, a square shaped head and a really strong accent!''

''Governor Arnie!'' Zeke shouted.

…

…

…

''You mean the Terminator''. Ash pointed out.

''Bless you'' Zeke responded.

''What should we do?'' Lindsey said. ''Should we help him or something, he's never fought a machine before''.

''What's the point?'' Simon grunted. ''He's got that demon form of his to go to, he'll win…unfortunately''. He mumbled out the last part so no one could hear him.

CRASH! Buster then came crashing through the door of the house, skidding along the ground and right into Simon, both of them crashing up against the wall next to Fraser's office. And the (not so) good doctor came running in to check on what was going on, and was quite shocked to see how badly damaged the place was. ''I let you into my home for not even two chapters, and you've almost destroyed all of it''.

''That's actually pretty good for us!'' Buster told him as he jumped off his severely hurt brother and back on his feet. A quick shake and dust off before he addressed the others of the situation. ''Okay guys, major problem. For some reason I can't go Cenobite Mode. And Terminator's winning the fight''.

''Forget what I said about helping…'' Lindsey interrupted. ''Let's just run for the hills''.

Buster nodded. ''Okay you guys run off while I'll hold him''.

''I meant we should all run, you just said he's winning and you can't change into your sexy…I mean super mode''.

''I know, but I've never needed it before and I've won. Why is it that now in recent chapters I can't win unless I go Cenobite Mode? Because I'm getting lazy, this is a sign that I must learn to fight without powers from demons that like pain and black leather, and must use my own will power and determination. I'm going to take this sign, and keep fighting no matter how much the odds are stacked against me!'' He finished speaking over inspirational war music and in front of the British flag…or was it American? I'm still debating on where this is set.

''Wow, that was beautiful''. The three girls of the group said dreamily and wiped away their tears, and also Ash was sniffling a bit too much to the others surprise, but none thought this was the best time to comment on that. As the Terminator stepped in through the broken down door, ready to carry on with its mission.

Immediately Buster lost his confidence. ''But just in case, I think I might need some help. Carrie?''

''What? Why we?''

''You have telekinesis, shouldn't have that been obvious?''

…

…

…

''Why not ask Ash?''

''He's already run away!'' Buster pointed out, and the others saw the dust cloud in the shape of Ash where he was standing. In a small poof, the cloud disappeared confirming Carrie's fears that she was the only support the Cenobite Warrior now had.

''I just…I don't know if…I can't…'' She stuttered hoping to find some sort of excuse to get her out of this predicament.

''Carrie…'' Regan said diverting her attention to her. ''I believe in you and Buster''.

''Okay, I'm convinced let's roll!'' Carrie yelled straight away. And turned ready to make her move, only to find the Terminator was already right behind her, and his fist pulled back ready to strike her. Just then, two chains wrapped around its arm, Buster flipped over the machine and pulled sending the Terminator flying in the air towards him BAM! Buster gave a mighty blow to the face, and the machine plummeted to the ground.

Buster landed on his feet, just as the Terminator charged forwards, both of his fists hurtling towards the boy. Buster blocked both attacks with his hands and now they were both at a standstill at the moment. That is until Carrie used her powers to pull the top half of Terminator's body back, making him off balance, this gave Buster the chance to jump up above the machine BAM! And slam both his feet on it burying him into the ground again, shockwaves going around the building, destroying more of it.

''We did have insurance, right?'' Regan asked Fraser.

''We did…until our insurance caretaker needed an operation…''

''You killed our insurance caretaker?'' Regan screamed in disbelief.

''If only you could have seen the fine liver he had''.

''No thanks, we just had dinner''. Lindsey told him.

BAM! Buster got another punch to the Terminator's face, but that didn't stop the machine as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a pillar of a building. Carrie telekinetically pushed Terminator off his feet, and then threw him across the wall and into another pillar. That broken pillar was now being held up telekinetically by Carrie, as she used it to swat at the Terminator further and further into the wall. And the excitement was obviously getting to the girl. ''Look at me, I'm a Jedi, I can control the force''.

''Carrie focus!'' The others yelled at her. But too late, the pillar had broken down and this was the Terminator's perfect time to strike. He got up and ran towards Carrie, his fist ready to be introduced to her face, and it was too late for Carrie to do anything to block or for Buster to interrupt.

CLANG! The metal fist of the Terminator's was blocked at the last minute by another metal fist, this one charcoal black, and is really the hand of one Deadite killing star. ''Sorry I took so long, just needed to get changed!'' Ash said in his best heroic tone before pushing Terminator back BAM! And giving him a brilliant blow, sending the mechanical killer flying back out of the building. ''Groovy!''

Buster picked himself up out of the rubble he was in. ''He won't be gone for long…after all…He'll be Back!''

…

…

…

''Sorry I had to say it''. Buster defended.

''But isn't the whole point of the Terminator he'll never stop?'' Lindsey said. ''If we don't beat him now then he'll just keep coming after us''.

''I think I have the solution!'' Fraser spoke out, but before anyone could even react, he pulled out a needle and injected it in Regan.

''Ow, what the heck did you just give me!'' Regan shouted. It didn't take long to figure out what it was though, in the space of a few seconds, scars started to appear all over her face. Her pupils turned into an unnatural yellow like colour. Her teeth became jagged and sharp, and she had a grin that looked like it belong to the devil…and it did, the Pazuzu was back again (Yes, that's what the demon is called).

''Why did you turn her into a demon?'' Carrie shouted.

''Well you'll need all the help you can get, and thanks to my studies I've found a way for Regan to control her inner demon, literally''. He then pulled out another needle. ''In this contains the very chemical which will boost Regan's brain function and help her to control it like your powers''.

''Okay, cool idea, quick question…'' Buster cut in. ''Why didn't you give the control chemical to her before you turned her into the demon?''

''Because…oh wait, I was supposed to give this one first''.

''Too late gramps!'' Regan spoke in her demon voice before turning her head 360 degrees so she was facing him, and then splattered him in green vomit, causing him to fly back against the wall. With that now out of the way, the demon Regan turned to the others, and had particular interest in Buster. ''You die first''.

''Not fair''. Buster commented. Regan pounced like a tiger on its prey at Buster, causing the both of them to crash through the wall and lead them back outside the front of the building again. The Cenobite Warrior flipped onto his feet, ready to fight this new threat, however the demon was nowhere in sight. He looked around for a moment, waiting. ''I know something's just going to jump out at me''.

Regan pounced on Buster once more and held him to the ground; bringing back both of her fists, she went to punch his face into the ground. Luckily Buster dodged all the punches, and found the space to kick the demon off of him. He fired a chain at her and it wrapped around her waist; he brought her back to him BAM! And kicked her in the side, not to hard so it would really hurt, but hopefully enough so he could knock her out and Fraser could give her the other needle.

BAM! Buster was then punched in the side of the face from someone else; he turned and saw that the Terminator was back and ready for more. Just as Terminator and Buster engaged in a punching frenzy, going at it with fast pace, Regan leapt back up and decided to get involved in the act again. She jumped right in between then, separating them BAM! She kicked Terminator in the stomach, sending him flying back, and leaving Buster and her to have their own punching brawl…although most of Regan's punches involved clawing and biting in a demon fashion.

BAM! Buster knocked her off him again, only to stare down the Terminator's cold eyes as he was on him again BAM! That is until Ash punched the machine out of the way with his metal hand. ''Groovy!''

''Why do you always say Groovy?''

''It's my motto kid''.

''I need a motto''. But the boy didn't have that much time to think of one now; Regan pounced on him once again. Buster fired two chains at her; however she twirled out of the way BAM! And roundhouse kicked Buster across the cheek knocking him back. Ash had his fair share of troubles with the Terminator, as no matter how hard he punched, the Terminator would keep getting back up and the collisions between the two metal fists between them was enough to cause shockwaves that were keeping Buster and Regan off balance.

Regan grabbed Buster from behind, flipped backwards and slammed him into the ground. Buster flipped around and spun, throwing her off him and into the ground as well. He then fired a couple of chains into the ground around her, and then pulled, lifting the ground that was under her with her still on top. Landing back on his feet, he threw the earth to the ground with Regan hitting it first and being crushed between the ground and the ground that she was lifted up on.

After taking some deep breathes of air, Buster knew he was losing the will to carry on fighting, and he was going up against a demon and a machine, they could go on forever…unless the Terminator runs on batteries as he always wondered. Regan's hand burst through the earth and in a small burst and cloud of dust, the demon girl emerged and looked as ready as ever. ''You think that can stop me, I am the Devil! I am eternal! I am the ultimate evil! I am the best looking! I am the most powerful! I am the one fans love! I am the renowned horror! I am…''

Just then, a needle was shot over Buster's head and landed directly on Regan's arm. ''Oh crap!'' The demon muttered before yelping and falling to her knees in pain. Buster turned around to see that Carrie had found the needle and used her powers to shoot it. ''Nice shoot!'' Buster called out as he felt the back of his head making sure it didn't hit.

The demon twitched and clawed at the ground as the physical appearance disappeared, the scars healed up, her teeth returned to normal shape, and her eyes returned to their normal colour. She took a few deep breaths; it's not every day you switch back and forth between your mind and the mind of a demon. The group quickly ran to her to check to see if she was alright. ''How are you?'' Carrie asked.

Regan stared at herself with great intent, she felt different, like she had full control of her mind and body for the first time in her life. And to confirm it, she turned back into her demon form. The others back off expecting another attack, but were quite surprised to see the demon Regan get up slowly and look at all of them peacefully. ''It works, I can control it!''

The others all started bugged eyed, not sure what to say. Buster was the first to get words out of his mouth. ''Okay, that is cool!''

Regan smiled before turning back into her human form. Looks like they've just added a new member to the team in continuing fight against evil, all was well.

''HELLO!'' Ash screamed as he continued to hold up against the Terminator. ''Little help here!''

''Oh yeah''. Buster remembered. He fired two chains to his side, and took a few steps back. ''Everyone move!'' He called out. The other just managed to get out of the way as Buster slingshot himself forward, spinning around as he flew right into the path of the machine BAAM! A powerful double kick sent both of them flying in opposite directions. While in the air, Ash pulled out his boomstick BANG! A direct shot at the machine in mid-air. Carrie then used her power to bring the bullet back and forth, hitting the Terminator over and over again.

Buster charged forward again; holding out two chains while spinning, he became his own little tornado as he hit the machine over and over once more, the chains cutting their way through the machine's metal like knife through butter at the pace they were going. BAM! Buster then kneed it in the stomach. The Terminator was now faulting but that wasn't stopping it as it was ready to throw a punch. Seeing this, Regan decided to get in on the action, turning into a demon form and charging forward, but she wasn't going to make it. Until Carrie used her powers to push Regan faster so she could leap on the machine and knock him back.

BANG! Ash got another shoot right in-between the Terminator's eyes. It was starting to fall back as Regan moved behind it BAM! And then she kicked it right into the air. Now to end it, as Buster jumped high into the air where once again he and the Terminator got into another fist brawl BAM! Buster finally got a hit to its shoulder, breaking its arm right out of its body; he then grabbed the other arm and threw him down to the ground. Finally the Cenobite Warrior fired two chains down at the Terminator causing it to crash to the ground at great speed.

''We did it!'' Buster yelled in triumph as he fell back down to earth. The celebrations however were short-lived as the torn apart robot got back to its feet; the skin now almost removed revealing its exo-skeleton form underneath. Buster leaned forward so he was soaring back down faster than before, and held out his fist wanting to end it before it had another chance to attack. ''You are terminated!''

BAM! Buster's fist shattered the head of the Terminator into thousands of pieces, the electrical power surging around the whole area. Including the vomit in which Fraser was still covered in, giving him quite the zap. Once it had died down, Fraser stood all crispy and covered in smoke like over burnt dinner…Zeke didn't mind though; he got to make marshmallows with how hot the Doc was.

The lifeless body of the Terminator crashed to the ground at Buster's feet, out of action for good this time. With the battle finally over, Buster collapsed, taking a much needed and earned rest. That was beyond cool what he and the others just did, using teamwork and a lot of over the top description, they defeated the Terminator itself, and he didn't even have to go Cenobite Form.

''When are we going to get powers?'' Lindsey asked Simon.

''What would I need with powers?'' Simon snapped back trying not to act jealous of his little brother.

''Wow''. Was all Carrie could say.

''Yeah, wow''. Regan followed up and the two girls then caught sight of each other staring into each other's eyes.

Although Lindsey was happy for her friend, she had to question. ''When are me and Buster going to have a moment like that?''

While the others needed to take a minute or two to regain their composure, none of them noticed the electricity and power starting to return to the Terminator's metal skeleton. Buster leaned up and was the first to spot the faint light that was emitting from around where the Terminator lay. ''Guys…I think it's too early to drink the milk''.

''What?'' Ash asked more confused about Buster's statement.

''Well this is a K+ fic so we can't drink champagne…'' Buster answered. ''And what's happening to the Terminator?'' He pointed just as a blue force field of sorts advanced from the Terminator's body and covered the whole area, consuming the group inside…all except for Fraser, who was now running for the hills, he couldn't handle this group anymore…let alone just Buster on his own. But they couldn't worry about that now. Buster fired two chains at the force field, but couldn't break through. They were trapped inside and could only watch as the scenery outside disappeared before their eyes.

In seconds, the force field around them disappeared as well as the Terminator's body. Although that was the least of their concern and interests now, cause not only were they now standing somewhere new, it was a place that couldn't possible exist, unless…

''Umm Buster…'' Lindsey whispered as they all looked around from the automatic sidewalk they were on, watching the flying cars, and the tall skyscrapers rebuilding themselves, as well as the space shuttles entering and leaving orbit. ''I think we're in the future!''

''Awesome!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Oh no, so Buster is in another time travel predicament, can he and the others get out of this one? What has happened to his Cenobite Form? And who will he meet in the future? You'll find out soon._

_Wow, made it past the 100K word count, not bad considering this fic was a birthday present I thought up for my dear friend Laura101, who hasn't been feeling well lately. So hope that this chapter will cheer you up. Until next time everyone, thanks for reading and take care!_


	22. Forward to the Future

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: Hey Rurrlock, there's always been one thing bugging me about Cenobite Warrior.

RURRLOCK: What's that?

BUSTER: How come my stalker is Basil Brush?

RURRLOCK: Because for some reason there's no Basil Brush page on fanfiction. What is this world coming too?

BUSTER: It's coming too...5th July 2011

RURRLOCK: I thought you knew what a rhetorical question meant?

BUSTER: I do, it means...

RURRLOCK: No that was a rhetorical question too, you don't answer it! No will you just start the chapter?

BUSTER: Umm...was that a rhetorical question?

RURRLOCK: NO JUST...

BUSTER: Ha, that was a rhetorical question I asked.

RURRLOCK: What? No that was...forget it, just start the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Forward to the Future**

''We're in the future!'' Buster squealed with excitement. Not that the others really needed him to keep reminding them of their predicament. They could clearly see it for themselves; flying cars, moving sidewalks, teleportation devices for people to move across the street without having to worry about traffic…as well as the big hologram sign on top of a building that said _'Welcome to the year 10,001!'_

''That was pretty convenient!'' Carrie said about the sign.

''So just after having the whole go into the past get back to the future thing…'' Ash complained. ''Now we're stuck in the future and have to find a way back to the past! This is stupid, what kind of unimaginative narrator would use the same plot twist again with that little difference''.

''Hey it might not be so bad…'' Lindsey said, taking a particular interest in the betting shop nearby. ''We might be actually legitimate to gamble in the future and find out the past winners of some sports''.

''I second that!'' Simon quickly said.

''Well let's go!'' Lindsey raised her fist and marched forward, but stopped herself. ''Hey where's Buster and Zeke''.

''_*cough*_Lost_*cough*_'' Simon pretended to cough out the word. He was then sent into a spinning frenzy as Buster and Zeke both drove by him with hover boards they just found. They both showed off their skills to one another before Buster addressed the others and his dizzy older brother. ''This place is awesome, I think we can stay here for a bit!''

''We've got no choice really…'' Regan said. ''We don't know how to get back in the first place''.

This didn't damper Buster's mood one bit. ''Well while we're waiting there's a cinema nearby, who wants to go? They're showing Rocky 55!''

…

…

…

''What?''

''Buster, everyone knows the series got stale after Rocky 22!'' Lindsey pointed out.

''Hold on when did Rocky 5 come out?'' Ash asked.

''Wow, you're a long way behind!'' Buster said. And then all of a sudden, his hover board was hit by a massive beam of energy, which disintegrated his hover board into dust. The Cenobite Warrior fell to the floor and then was lucky not to get stamped on by the incoming stampede of people that ran past. ''What are they so afraid of?''

''They're afraid of giant moving pepper shakers!'' Simon pointed down the street, and sure enough there was an army of what looked like giant moving pepper shakers moving towards them. But these weren't pepper shakers that should be kept in the kitchen; they had a long single mechanical eyestalk and two metallic arms with pincers at the end. They were not even of this earth, extra-terrestrial mutants recognised by their iconic catchphrase. ''Exterminate!''

The Daleks have arrived!

''NO WAAYYYYYYYYYY!'' Buster gasped in excitement. ''The Daleks, too cool!''

''Ah Doctor Who, a classic…'' Ash muttered wiping away nostalgic tears. ''How I miss that show''.

''You know they brought it back!'' Carrie said to him.

''Really? What about Star Trek?'' He asked.

''Yeah they made a new one, and lots of movies''.

''All of a sudden I love the future!''

''Also George Lucas made prequels to Star Wars and a fourth Indiana Jones!''

''NOOOO!'' Ash screamed in despair. And then started crying to the heavens. ''Why do you have to ruin everything George Lucas, why?''

''Hey they were quite good!'' Buster said turning around, not seeing one of the advancing Daleks fire another death ray beam at him.

''BUSTER!'' The others screamed and pointed forward.

Buster turned just in the nick of time and fired one of his chains forward, however on contact with the beam, his chain disintegrated into dust just as easily as the hover board did. He brought out another chains and spun it around so fast, it could have been mistaken for a shield. Another Dalek opened fire, and once again on contact, the chain turned to dust straight away. ''This is going to be hard!'' Buster mumbled.

More of the Daleks then fired their death rays at the group; Buster was out of options already on how to defend himself against the blasts…that is until the beams of energy stopped in mid-air. He turned and saw that Carrie was using her power to create a protective bubble around him. The Daleks open fire once again, but the protective bubble around does its job affectively. With the protection he needs, Buster decides to go on the offensive; he runs forward rolling the bubble like a hamster in a ball and crashes right into the Dalek army, literally like a bowling ball into pins, with the sound effects and everything.

He bounces around off all the Daleks now turning this game into pinball, hitting one Dalek after another knocking them about. And with their death rays ineffective against the rapidly moving Cenobite Warrior, they didn't stand a chance and really were helpless to do anything other than keep saying 'Exterminate'…and they actually plan on universal domination.

''Keep it up Carrie!'' Buster shouted from inside the bubble. ''I think we're winning!'' He kept hitting them over and over, more just seemed to keep on coming, but he could take them all on like this. Thinking of something else, Carrie opens up two little holes near Buster's arms. Getting the message, Buster fires two chains out of the holes and hits more Daleks now. BANG! BANG! BANG! Shooting more chains out of the holes and still bouncing around, he was taking them all on.

BAAM! Until something strong punched the bubble and Buster was sent flying into the air and back down landing on top of the group. Each of them groan and try to help each other up off one another. ''Why am I always at the bottom!'' Simon grunted. However, his sore back was the least of his worries now. Cause emerging from the army of Daleks was a tall, humanoid metallic figure…one that Buster has already faced himself.

''Doesn't he look familiar?'' Ash asked.

''It's Jason…or better yet, Uber-Jason!'' Buster stressed out for dramatic effect. But it was the truth, leading the army of Daleks was the upgraded Jason Voorhees, stronger than ever and the flash of surprise in his red eyes showed that he still remembered Buster. Now was the time to panic again; the only way Buster could defeat the original Jason was to go Cenobite Form, and now that he can't do that what else can he do to hope to win?

Jason raised his machete and commanded the Dalek forces to move forward; they did as they were commanded with an 'Exterminate', and began the death ray assault against them once again.

''There's only one thing we can do now!'' Buster said.

''And that is?''

''RUN!'' They didn't need telling twice and all took off, trying to see who could out run who at the moment, dodging as many of the death rays as they could. They turned around the corner of a building; Buster crashed head first into a flight of stairs on the building. This was their chance, they all climbed up the ladder and jumped into the first floor window just as the Daleks and Uber-Jason rounded the corner. After a few tense seconds, Buster looked out the window and couldn't see the Armada of metal menaces anyway. ''I think we lost them. So…Rocky 55 anyone?''

…

…

…

''I'll Rocky you in a minute if you say anything like that again!'' Ash threatened.

''So what do we do now?'' Lindsey said. This situation looked quite bleak for the group.

Zeke raised his hand. ''I still vote for Rocky 55''.

''SHUT UP!'' The others yelled so loud that a couple of magazines on top of a cupboard nearby fell of the top and near the group. Regan picked it up, and her eyebrows rose quite high seeing the front cover. ''Well, as if the future wasn't weird enough. Apparently the world is being ruled by a Goth couple and a Leprechaun''.

''Huh?'' Buster quickly snatched the magazine, and there on the front cover were his three foes; Pinhead, Angelique and Leprechaun, rulers of the world. ''This is insane…look at the price of this magazine, inflation has grown out of control!''

''BUSTER!'' The others shouted again so loud another magazine fell from the top of the cupboard. Regan picked it up and saw that this one was a map of the star's homes. Their location was marked with a 'you are here', and just down the street apparently was Pinhead and Leprechaun's mansion where they ruled…wow, what are the chances?

''I think this could work!'' The demon girl said.

''How?''

''Well don't Leprechauns use magic?''

''Don't remind us''. Simon muttered under his breath.

''Well, what if we got this Leprechaun to use some of his magic to send us back home? I mean, if metal robots from the future and demons exist, surly this has to work''.

''That's a brilliant idea!'' Carrie squealed with excitement, a bit too much for her as she started blushing brightly. ''Sorry''.

Buster rose up onto his feet. ''And maybe if we find Pinhead or Angelique along the way, I can find out why this Cenobite Form isn't working. This works both ways, nothing can go wrong now!''

''What about Jason and the army of pepper shakers?'' Ash asked.

…

…

…

''Hadn't thought of that!''

* * *

Just down the street from the group's hiding spot lay the mansion of the rulers of the world. A large gothic, almost medieval type of mansion made of stone and giant watch towers. The only reason it would stand out from ordinary gothic almost medieval type of mansions were the chains that held it together and the two giant bells on either side. The place also happened to be littered with golden coins, billions and billions of them…guess the Leprechaun finally found them.

And protecting this mansion were the armies of Dalek foot (okay they don't have feet) soldiers around the perimeters, and Uber-Jason standing with them at the main gate. This fortress seemed impenetrable, and it is…but of course, Buster and co were going to make sure it wouldn't stay like that any longer.

Uber-Jason and his Dalek commanders all heard something banging lightly in front of them; they all stood guard waiting for whatever was coming. The danger that they all prepared themselves for however, turned out to be nothing more than a little salt shaker rolling along the ground. Nothing wrong right? Wrong, cause once the Daleks caught sight of it…let's just say they don't just look like Pepper shakers.

''Mate, mate, mate!'' A slight edit to their famous motto, and all the Daleks started chasing after the salt shaker that rolled harmlessly away from them. Uber-Jason watched in astonishment as an entire army of Daleks were distracted and drive away from their post…because they were bestowed by a salt shaker.

Once Uber-Jason was the only one remaining, two chains wrapped around both his arms and were pulled back. BAM! From behind him, Buster slammed down and stamped Uber-Jason into the ground hard. He jumped up, and then Carrie quickly forced pushed the ground back over the metallic killer, burying him.

With that out of the way the rest came out of hiding. ''So we took down a fortress of guards with nothing more than a salt shaker and a bit of dirt…'' Ash said. ''This fanfic seriously has issues''.

* * *

In the main throne room, Leprechaun sat as if he ruled the world…oh yeah he does. Lying on a large king size bed that would be massive to an ordinary person, bowl of fruit by his side, all spray-painted gold…this guy really does have a gold fetish of sorts. His peace and harmony wouldn't last thought; with his eyes closed enjoying the moment, it wasn't until Ash's boomstick was pressed right up against his nose that he realised he was in trouble.

''What's going on here…'' Leprechaun stuttered. ''Beware, I am someone to fear''.

''Enough with the rhymes'' The deadite hunter responded as the others circled around. Leprechaun tried to use his powers to fling them all back away from him, but found that he couldn't. As he sat up he realised that he as well as half of the boomstick were covered by a bubble of physic energy.

''You're not going to be able to do anything unless you help us!'' Buster said.

''Whatever it is, I refuse. My powers are not merely to use!''

''Rhyme one more time and the next time you sneeze, bullets will be coming out instead of snot!'' Ash threatened.

''Look…'' Lindsey cut in trying to play peacemaker. ''All we want is a little spell that can send us back to our own time''.

Leprechaun sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. ''Very well lass, how far?''

''2011''.

''2011? You must be drunk! I don't know if I can do that!'' The little man gasped.

''You have to…'' Buster was cut off when a chain came out of nowhere, catching his hands and changing him up against the wall on the other side. The others turned to the doorway, and there was Pinhead and Angelique standing there.

''It appears we have uninvited guests!'' Angelique cooed.

''You all dare to break into our sanctuary? You shall all suffer for this!'' Pinhead's voice boomed throughout the room. Ash raised his boomstick for the two of them; however, Pinhead just had to flick his hand and the boomstick turned into a pool of mush. Regan turned into her demon form and charged at the Cenobite, but was just as ineffective as Pinhead flicked his hand again and chains pulled back on Regan throwing her into the air. Carrie used her power to catch Regan before she could really hurt herself. Now that meant Leprechaun was free, and in a burst of green energy pushed the group back against the wall.

Buster pulled harder at the chains that tied him up, and finally broke free jumping into the middle of the room staring off against the three antagonists. At that moment, the three villains were hit by a sudden sensation of déjà vu seeing this boy taking up a battle pose. ''Doesn't this boy appear to be familiar Xipe?'' Angelique asked.

''I do believe so…'' Pinhead agreed and stepped forward, inspecting the boy further. Finally, his face became recognisable to the lord of pain. ''Ah, so you are still alive after this entire time boy! Impressive, I had believed we had missed our chance to teach you our ways''.

''Well actually that's why I came looking for you, see I can't transform into my Cenobite Form and I…''

''Your what?'' Pinhead asked puzzled. Then he must have realised what Buster was talking about and then couldn't contain his menacing grin. ''So you were defeated even when you were more powerful than before. Such a disappointment''.

''Well I could do better if I had it back, but how do I?''

''Your answer lies in the one that defeated you. If a Cenobite is defeated by one in fair combat, then they shall be punished and stripped of their powers. Only by defeating that person, will your powers return!''

So Buster would have to go up against Shadow again if he wants his Cenobite Form back? Things are never made easy for him. But then something else came into mind with Pinhead's words. ''But you got outsmarted by Kirsty a lot of times and you kept your powers''.

Pinhead's eyes darted from side to side and he cleared his throat. ''But she did not defeat me, so there for…

''But she did, she sealed you back in the box. Kirsty beat you…twice!''

''No she didn't!'' Pinhead defended.

''Yeah she did''.

''No she didn't!''

''Yeah she did''.

''No she didn't!''

''Yeah she…'' BAM! Buster was cut off by an upper cut to his chin from Pinhead. He would have crashed through the ceiling if he didn't land on his feet first. Looking back down, he fired two chains at Pinhead. He easily side stepped them as the chains embedded into the ground; Buster used this to throw himself quickly back down to the ground, and once landed he hooked up one of the chains to his leg and spun his foot around trying to hit Pinhead, but still the Lord of Pain kept his distance and dodged all attacks.

''You are much more powerful than I remember''. Pinhead praised.

''How can you remember that long ago?''

''I remember all boy!''

''You didn't remember when you were human''.

…

…

…

''Shut up!'' Pinhead fired dozens of chains at Buster; the Cenobite Warrior ducked and rolled his way through before firing two chains of his own, Pinhead dodged those with ease and fired more. The two of them went at it for a while, and that's when the others around heard another commotion going on outside.

''Those pepper shakers don't look happy about something!'' Lindsey said looking out of the window. The others followed and all watched as the Daleks had returned to the castle.

Angelique laughed maniacally ''Ha, now you shall all pay for trespassing on…''

''They aren't after us tots!'' Ash muttered and told her and Leprechaun to look out. They did so and watched as the Daleks were now setting their death rays on the cold coins outside. Apparently the salt shaker they had all been chasing had rolled under the coins, now the machines were disintegrating everything golden to find their lost love…something Leprechaun wasn't too happy about.

''NO! You machines, you're blowing them up. Darn you, darn you all to heck!''

''Did a Leprechaun just use a quote from Planet of the Apes?'' Simon said, trying to top the amount of weird things that have happened to him recently in his life…this one comes up near the top. Seeing the Leprechaun in this much distress gave Lindsey a quick idea.

''Hey, you know that salt shaker belongs to us. If you send us back to our own time, then the salt shaker will come with us and the Daleks will leave your gold alone''.

Angelique turned to the little man. ''Do not listen to them, they will ruin everything I've planned if you send them back…

''BUT ME GOLD!'' Leprechaun cried. He couldn't take another moment of his coins turning to dust. ''Okay fine lass, I'll send you back''.

''And can we have some coins too?'' Lindsey asked.

''Only if I get to kill you''.

And then Lindsey actually gave that offer some thought. ''LINDSEY!'' The other yelled trying to reason with her. She grunted and agreed that they won't take any coins with them. As Angelique protested again and again for the little demon to stop, he didn't heed her words. Green lights swirled around the room, circling each member of the group including Buster, who was about to take a blow from Pinhead's chains until the lights went into their bodies and they all disappeared.

''Don't worry my babies, you're safe now!'' Leprechaun cried with joy as he ran off to 'help his babies', leaving Angelique and Pinhead to stand bewildered and now afraid.

''What do we do now Xipe? With them out of time our plan worked, but now they have been sent back they'll…''

''Calm yourself Princess, the boy may be strong, but unless he stops the one who defeated him. It will not matter!'' And at that moment, Uber-Jason's head poked through the ground looking around at the two…at least he got his head out of the dirt.

* * *

The group all landed with a thud, and the moans of Simon who was yet again at the bottom of the pile. ''We did it!'' Buster yelled. ''Wow, that time story arc was a lot shorter than the last!''

''The future does everything faster''. Ash pointed out.

''Oh I forgot to ask about the lottery numbers''. Lindsey moaned.

''What good would lottery numbers in 10,001 have been?'' Carrie asked giving her greedy friend a bit of encouragement.

''Hey has anyone seen Zeke?'' Regan questioned.

''He's over there''. Simon pointed out. Zeke was further away from the crowd, they all ran over to check on him and found that he was playing with something he found on the ground.

''What you got there buddy?'' Buster asked and sat down next to his friend, awe-stuck when he saw what his best friend was holding in his hand. Ironic that they just came back from the future and they found something like this. ''Zeke…you're holding a lightsabre!''

''I know cool right!''

''Yeah too cool!'' They both started taking turns holding it until one of them must have found the on button when passing it around, because that's when the light burst through and gleamed. With every swish was a cool sound effect. ''Can we keep it?'' He asked Simon.

''I'm not getting involved with any of this''. Was his response.

''I think we should give it back to whoever dropped it''. Carrie said with concern.

''Why? What's the worst that could happen?'' As soon as those words left Buster's mouth, the sky was shrouded with thousands upon thousands of giant star destroyer ships and millions more TIE fighters emerging from the ships and blasting away at the city. And then from the main star destroyer at the front, a giant blue but fuzzy hologram appeared showing the costumed figure of the Dark Lord himself…Darth Vader…with the cool breathing sound effect as well.

''WHERE IS MY LIGHTSABRE!'' His voice bellowed across the city, shattering windows of every building.

Zeke who was at the time holding the weapon turned to the ship. ''Oh is this yours? I've got it…''

''ZEKE!''

**To Be Continued…**

**(Cue Imperial March music)**

* * *

_Oh boy, how will the group do against Darth Vader and the empire? You'll find out very soon. Also, I do not own Darth Vader (From 'Star Wars' as if you didn't already know that), Uber-Jason (From 'Jason X') or the Daleks (From 'Doctor Who')...EXTERMINATE! Sorry couldn't resist. Anyway till next time, take care and thanks everyone!_


	23. The Dark Side, blah, blah, blah

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: Hey Rurrlock, what do you think makes Cenobite Warrior successful?

RURRLOCK: Well obviously it has a talented writer at the helm, people line up to see this fic because of me.

BUSTER: And I helped with the writing.

RURRLOCK: What? You're a character I created, I wrote you.

BUSTER: How do you know? How do you know that you aren't some character being written by an author somewhere else in the Ultraverse, and then does that person have an author? And the one after that? Is there like a never ending line of authors writing our lives?

RURRLOCK: See, this is what taking up Philosophy in college does to your mind.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Dark Side, blah, blah, blah**

The world was literally over shadowed by the thousands of Star Destroyers that continued to the flood the sky. But right now, the concerns of the people were directed towards the giant hologram of the man wearing a dark black suit filled with buttons and a cape, and the famous helmet and cool breathing sound effect that came with it. Darth Vader had come to earth and was looking for vengeance…okay he was really just here for his Lightsabre.

''WHOEVER OWNS MY LIGHTSABRE WILL RETURN IT TO ME AT ONCE, OR YOU SHALL FEEL THE FULL POWER OF THE EMPIRE!'' Darth Vader's voice echoed throughout the world.

Right below the hologram and main ship that was creating the hologram, Buster and co looked on with awe while Zeke still held the lightsabre in his hand. Simon made a quick grab for it but Zeke wouldn't let go. ''Zeke, just give the stupid thing back to him!''

''No way, I found it''. Zeke complained.

''Zeke, I really think we should just give the scary pepper shaker what he wants''. Carrie whispered to him.

''What is it with these last few chapters and pepper shakers?'' Regan muttered under her breath and no one really had an answer to that question.

Despite the lightsabre being really cool and everything, Buster had to agree with the others on this one; it would be safer for them and the entire earth if Zeke just handed the lightsabre back to its proper owner. ''Zeke, it's okay give it back to him''.

''But…but…'' Zeke stuttered not wanting to part ways with it. ''How do we know it's even his? It could be anyone's lightsabre''.

''BY THE WAY…'' Darth Vader continued his speech to the public. ''TO AVOID ANY MISUNDERSTANDINGS, MY SERIAL NUMBER IS 197705!''

''what's the serial number for that one?'' Buster asked.

Ash looked over Zeke's shoulder and read. ''197705, it's his''. Zeke moaned in frustration but eventually handed the lightsabre over to his best friend. Buster walked up closer to the hologram and called out to it. ''Excuse me, Mr big hologram man!''

''WHAT DO YOU WANT?''

''Okay so if someone were to give you your lightsabre back, would you leave the earth in peace and not kill anymore?''

''OF COURSE, THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE NEVER LIE OR DECEIVE!'' He said with great pride.

''Oh good, cause I've got your lightsabre right here!'' The Cenobite Warrior held up the lightsabre for the Dark Lord to see.

''SPLENDID! JUST HOLD ONTO THAT FOR A SECOND WHILE I BEAM MYSELF DOWN''.

''Okay, I'll…'' Buster stopped in midsentence realising what Darth Vader just said. ''Beam down? I thought Star Trek did the beaming thing?''

''WELL STAR TREK CAN KISS MY LEATHER…'' The hologram shut down before Darth Vader could get the last word out.

Buster turned back to the others. ''See guys, nothing to it. He'll take the lightsabre and leave, no worries…'' ZAP! Just then, Buster was blasted to the side by a bolt of green energy. Crashing into the ground while the lightsabre is sent flying into the air. Carrie tried to use her power to catch it, but something flew in the air and caught it…something in a black witch's outfit and with green skin.

''I got you my pretty and your little dog too!'' The Wicked Witch of the West cackled as she flew on her broomstick holding the lightsabre in her grasp. However, he cackle was put to a stop as two chains wrapped around both ends of her broom. She looked down at the ground and saw Buster back up and holding her in place.

''That's not your lightsabre, give it back!'' ZAP! Buster was then hit with another blast of green energy, sending him flying back and freeing the Wicked Witch from his grasp.

She scoffed and looked down at her partner. ''I thought you said that was a one hit kill spell!''

Her partner was quite surprised as she was, seeing this boy get up after his killing spell. But he didn't care as long as they now had the lightsabre, he stepped forward wand at the ready and his cape blowing in the air in dramatic fashion. ''It is!'' Lord Voldemort hissed in surprise. ''No matter, you take the weapons and leave while I finish these children off''.

''Sure thing baldy!'' The Wicked Witch laughed maniacally as she flew off with the lightsabre still in hand. Voldemort rolled his eyes, hating the nickname the Witch bestowed on him. He didn't have time to think about that anyway, as Buster started charging at him once more. The Dark Wizard muttered a spell which froze Buster right on the spot. ''I would love to continue this game, but I think you have other things to worry about!'' He then disappeared in a fog of black smoke. Once gone, Buster was free to move again.

''What else do we have to worry about?'' Buster questioned.

''I think we're about to find out''. Lindsey gasped as Darth Vader was beamed down onto the ground and approached the group.

''Well? Where's my lightsabre?''

''Umm…well…you see…'' Buster stuttered. ''It was stolen by a witch on a broomstick and a nose less Wizard''.

…

…

…

''YOU TRICKED ME!'' Vader's voiced boomed into their ears. He used the force to bring Buster right to him, his hand wrapping around the Cenobite Warrior's throat. ''YOU STOLE MY LIGHTSABRE DIDN'T YOU! YOU SHALL PAY!''

BANG! Vader was blasted back as Ash opened fire with his boomstick. ''Groovy!''

''Will you stop saying that!'' Simon shouted at him.

Vader got back to his feet as the others regrouped. ''THIS WILL COST YOU ALL DEARLY, NOW WE SHALL ATTACK!'' And in the blink of an eye, Darth Vader was transported back onto the ship Star Trek style. And once gone, all the ships in the sky started opening fire on everything in sight, destroying buildings and monuments everywhere. A couple of TIE fighters flew down to attack the group.

Using the force…I mean telekinesis, Carrie pushed two into the ground. Regan turned into her demon form and jumped on one of them, pulling out the driver inside and leaving the ship to crash land. Ash had his fun with shooting them down with his boomstick, after every shot he would mutter _'Groovy'. _And Buster fired as many chains as possible, bursting them into every ship within range and pulling them towards each other. They took down the first wave, but there was still thousands more coming.

''This is useless!'' Buster said to the others. ''We can't fight all these guys off and get the lightsabre back at the same time. We need to hold the empire off somehow''.

''Yeah right…'' Simon scoffed. ''Who'd be able to take on an entire star fleet all on their own?''

After that was said; music started to play in the background, more specifically the Duel of the Fates music from the Star Wars prequels. The sky's turned dark, and it started raining heavily with the thunder and lightning for added effect. That was when he came…walking in slow motion, with the music playing and the lightning striking behind him, it was the one the only…Samuel L Jackson!

''Enough is…'' He didn't continue as the music was louder than his own voice. ''You can stop the music now!'' The music stopped abruptly and he continued. ''Enough is enough, I've had it…with these monkey fighting Sith Lords on this Monday the Friday World!'' Hey, this is a K+ rated fic; I had to edit the line.

''Samuel L Jackson!'' Buster whispered in fan boy ecstasy as Jackson walked past them and watched as the Empire readied their attack.

''I'll hold them off while you find the dude's lightsabre, now go!''

''I can't feel my legs''. Buster gasped still trying to get over the shock of seeing the Samuel L Jackson in front of him. The others quickly grabbed him and ran off, leaving the actor to stand alone against the thousands of ships. Forget every battle that has happened so far, this was one that would go down in history as the fight to end all fights; the universe would tremble at the sheer awesomeness of…

(SAMUEL L JACKSON: Move onto the next scene!

RURRLOCK: What?

SAMUEL L JACKSON: No one sees my fights, I work better in private.

RURRLOCK: But I had this epic battle scene planned out for you, in fact forget the rest of the story, let's just have you take down all the enemies and leave the story at that.

SAMUEL L JACKSON: Fine, so where's my pay check?

RURRLOCK: Moving onto the next scene then.)

* * *

Buster and co had finally reached their destination to the Wicked Witch's castle on the West side of town; fit with towers and dungeons just waiting to hold new prisoners or anyone that was foolish to try and break into this fortress or terror…luckily, this group were foolish enough. ''This is so cool…'' Buster whispered. ''Two castle break ins in two chapters, but how do we get in this one?''

''How about this?'' Zeke asked holding up a salt shaker.

''Brilliant idea!''

Simon then slapped both of them around the head. ''That's not going to work this time idiots!''

''It won't matter anyway, look!'' Carrie pointed towards the main gate, and unlike the castle of the future, this one had no guards whatsoever, they could just practically walk in there if they wanted.

''Okay, here's the plan…'' Buster instructed. ''We go in, find the Witch and Voldemort, get the sabre and bring it back to Vader''.

''What else was it going to be!'' Simon snapped sarcastically.

''You know something…'' Ash interrupted. ''Back in my hay day, I thought about writing this book with the villain being called Voldemort. It was about a boy who finds out he's a wizard and goes to this school to help harness his power, and a couple of sequels and plenty of unnecessary deaths later, they would face off in a duel to the end''.

…

…

…

''Someone already wrote the book didn't they?'' Ash asked fearing the worst.

''Yeah, and they made movies''.

Ash grunted in frustration. ''This always happens to me, Spielberg did the same to me with Indiana Jones. Please say they at least got Bruce Campbell to play Harry Potter''.

Everyone shifted uncomfortable, not wanting to break the bad news to the deadite killer. Buster was the one who finally answered him. ''I think they might have considered him''.

* * *

Inside the tower, the two forces of evil watched from their tower as the lightsabre hovered in the middle of the room for display only.

''How does owning one lightsabre make us rulers of the world?'' The Witch asked.

''It just does my dear''. Voldemort hissed back. He walked over to the lightsabre, his fingers slithering along the metal, cherishing it like it was gold…

(LEPRECHAUN: Where's me gold?

RURRLOCK: Not real gold, will you get lost!)

After a moment or two of admiring the marvel in technology he stood back and looked over to the Wicked Witch. ''Are you sure that no one shall dare trespass on our ground and retrieve this?''

''Of course, no one would dare attack us. Especially when I unleash my pretties''. She cooed before turning serious and looking towards the doorway before bellowing. ''SLAVE, bring in my pretties!'' And out of the door way, a small figure dragged about three cages in, each containing large monkeys with wings on them. The small figure huffed and coughed as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. This was too much work for a little fox.

''The things I do for word counts!'' Basil Brush panted. The Witch ignored the fox and opened the cage, pulling out each of the flying monkeys, stroking them gently. ''They're more vicious after I've fed them, because they remember what blood taste like. They'll find anyone that dares to come close to us, NOW FLY MY PRETTIES, FLY, FLY!'' He throws all of the monkeys out of the window…but once in the air, they all plummeted to the ground with a thud leaving a bewildered witch an annoyed dark wizard. ''Maybe I fed them a bit too much''.

''Never send a witch to do a wizard's job''. Voldemort muttered under his breath so the Wicked Witch couldn't hear him. He then felt a presence near him. He looked at the main door, and both villains both got a fright as a figure in a long dark cloak approached them. ''Who are you?'' Voldemort yelled.

''My name is Darth Vader!'' The figure spoke in an attempted deep voice, but it still couldn't hide the feminine side to it. ''I have come here for what rightfully belongs to me, not give me back my lightsabre or feel the black side of the force…I mean dark, the dark side of the force!'' The figure threatened.

Voldemort however wasn't convinced. ''If you are the Dark Lord himself, then prove it. Use the force!''

''Very well!'' The figure replied and then telekinetically lifted up Basil Brush towards the ceiling and left him up there, the fox complaining about something but he was too far up to be heard. ''Now, my lightsabre!''

''I'm convinced!'' The Wicked Witch stuttered scared out of her wits end, and went to grab the lightsabre but was stopped by Voldemort's hand.

''Hold it, if you are Darth Vader, then what planet were you born on?''

''Planet?'' The figure spoke forgetting to cover their female voice. ''I…eh…I am from the Planet Falcon!'' And then made the mistake of giving the Star Trek sign to the villains. Voldemort smirked knowing he had the figure figured out; he blew gently, causing the hood to fall off of Carries' head. ''Uh oh''.

''Got you…AVADA KADABRA!'' Voldemort fired his spell at her; however before the green stream of energy could connect, a chain wrapped around it and pulled it to the side. Voldemort and Wicked Witch could only watch as Buster spun all the way around, the spell still on the other side of his chain before throwing it hitting Voldemort right back and sending him crashing against the wall.

The others charged into the room ready for action. Buster fired a chain at the lightsabre and snatched it before the Wicked Witch could get to it. Ash moved forward and brought out his trusty boomstick to her face. ''Eat boomstick hag''.

''Oh yeah!'' The Witch taunted before pulling out her…''Well eat my broomstick!'' And then she started to whack Ash over the head with it, very hard. The deadite hunter was clearly out matched so made a run for it. Carrie tried her luck, but before she could get close, she got the same treatment from the Witch's broom. Just when it seemed the team were going to be out powered, Buster fired a chain at the broom and yanked it from the Witch's grasp.

''I got it!'' He yelled triumphantly. However this wasn't to last, as the broom like it had a mind of its own started soaring around the room with Buster still holding onto it. The broom sent him crashing against the walls and ceiling, it was too much for him so not only did he let go of the chain holding the broomstick, but also the lightsabre which fell neatly by the feet of Voldemort.

The broom nestled back in the Wicked Witch's hand, and she laughed maniacally. ''I am unstoppable, no one can defeat me with my trusty broomstick!'' She held it ready for whoever she wanted to beat next. So caught up in the excitement she didn't notice Zeke standing next to her, or that he was about to sneeze.

''Aaaaaa…CHU!'' Zeke sneezed so strongly that all the bristles on the broom were blown off. ''Oops, sorry''. He apologised. The Wicked Witch's eyes started to water as she held her broomstick dearly, and before long she balled into tears and took off running out of the door and the castle.

''Come back you cry-baby!'' Voldemort called out for her, but she was already long gone. But things weren't looking so down for the villain, especially when he saw the lightsabre sitting right beside him. He picked it up and held to it dearly. ''Now…AVADA KADABRA!'' He blasted his spell right at Buster. The Cenobite Warrior held out both hands and blocked the spell, trying to stay on his feet as he pushed the spell back and finally lifted it over him and throwing up and crashing through the roof and into the sky.

''OW!'' Buster screamed and he blew on his burning hands. ''Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot…'' Soon he regained his composure and went on the attack. But Voldemort was tired of this, he decided to end it once and for all. Chanting another spell, he opened up a portal right in front of him, and portal that Buster was heading straight into and was going too fast to stop himself.

Luckily Carrie saw it coming first, using her power she held Buster in position just as the Cenobite Warrior was inches from falling straight into the portal. With a strong tug she pulled him back and out of harm's way. ''Phew…'' Buster sighed with relief. ''Thanks, would have been embarrassing if I got zapped through time again''.

''Oh this isn't a time portal!'' Voldemort smirked.

''Then what is it?''

''Why not stay and find out?'' He chuckled menacingly before disappearing in a cloud smoke taking the lightsabre with him.

''Okay''. Buster replied as he sat and waited to see what the portal did.

''You loon, it's a trick, let's get out of here!'' Simon yelled as he tried to pull his little brother out of here, but the super strong boy was obviously too heavy for him to carry. ''Hold on, why am I trying to save Buster?''

''Look!'' And finally the portal seemed to shrink in size, but as it did six figures started to appear, all kneeled down as if they were waiting for orders. All of them covered in shadow making it impossible to tell who it was at the moment. But once the portal was completely gone and the figures rose to their feet, even for Buster this was a surprise, seeing these six face to face were something he never thought would happen.

Figure number 1…a tall lean man in his twenties; pale skin with a red jumper, but the most important pieces of clothing was the brown muzzle over his mouth. His eyes a dark shade of red, and with a smile that meant terror and French-ness…this was the Young Hannibal Lector.

Figure number 2…easily the tallest and largest of the group. Dressed in a butcher's gown, with a mask covering his face that itself looked like someone else's face. But the thing the group had to worry about most was the large chainsaw he was reeving up…this was the remake Leatherface.

Figure number 3…tallest of the group, in a dark jumper and boots. Large kitchen knife in one hand, and his face covered by an aged white mask with decay and scratches all over, obviously to bring out the grimness of this character…this was the remake Michael Myers.

Figure number 4…with muscles that would make Arnie quiver in fear. Leather and scars all over the body, chains wrapped all along his arms. And his head was developed in terrible CGI pins and a grind going all over his head…this was the still unseen remake Pinhead.

Figure number 5…with a hockey mask and machete, it's not that hard to guess who this guy was…the remake Jason Voorhees.

Finally, figure number 6…wearing the infamous red and green sweater. Glove on his right hand with four knives for the fingers, a brown hat and skin burnt to the point he kinda looked like a scary fish…the remake Freddy Krueger, who was the first to speak. ''Ready or not…here we come!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So the remakes are in on the scene now, how will Buster and co deal with them? And can they get back the lightsabre in time to stop Darth Vader's invansion. You'll find out soon enough. So I don't own The Wicked Witch of the West (From 'Wizard of Oz') or Lord Voldemort (From 'The Harry Potter series')...speaking of which, Harry Potter is almost over people. The franchise that has spanned my whole childhood is coming to an end, sorry if I get a little emotional...okay I'm better now. Anyway, until next time thanks everyone and take care!_


	24. New and Improved

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: Hey Rurrlock, has there been any horror remakes you've liked?

RURRLOCK: They all had some enjoyable moments, but they can never top the original.

BUSTER: What about a remake of Cenobite Warrior?

RURRLOCK: Of course not, that would be filled with actors who are in their 20's or 30's playing teens, lack of any character development, more blood, no fun and just be down right rubbish. Besides, I own all the rights to Cenobite Warrior! Unless some naive, childish main character mistakingly sold all the rights to those hounds at Hollywood, there won't be a remake anytime soon.

BUSTER: ...

RURRLOCK: What did you do?

BUSTER: Nothing, let's move on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24: New and Improved**

Remakes ruin everything don't they? Yeah, well try saying that to the faces of these six standing in front of the group right now. The baddest of the bad, remade in darker, realistic and (attempted) more sympathetic figures…although that doesn't make them any less bad for the group at the moment, as if one of each was bad enough.

Buster was the first to make a comment. ''You know, this would be the part when I say so cool it's so and so…but I don't know, I don't really feel any enthusiasm meeting the remakes''.

''Technically, I'm not a remake''. The Young Hannibal spoke.

''Okay, but the prequel wasn't that good anyway, and we do you have a French accent? The older Hannibal doesn't sound French at all''.

''Doesn't make him any less hot''. Lindsey whispered so no one else could hear her.

''Enough…'' The remake Freddy snapped, causing everyone to fall silent. ''Now that we're here, I think it's time we lit up the town our way, literally. This is it, our big break on TV!'' Freddy chuckled maniacally as he waved his arm, and the six remakes disappeared into thin air. Buster and the others ran forward and looked outside the window to see the remakes were already making their way towards town.

Buster turned to the others. ''Okay, you guys need to find Voldemort and Wicked, and get that lightsabre back, also get his wand so we can send these guys back''.

''What about you?'' Ash asked.

''I'll hold them off. Don't worry, I've managed to hold off against the others fine, how hard can the remakes be?'' Spiderman style, Buster fired a chain into the sky and attempted to swing on it…only for him to plummet straight to the ground below and land with a hard thud. ''Ow''.

''You're supposed to tie the chain on something first you idiot!'' Simon yelled.

''Come on guys…'' Lindsey cut in. ''We're off to see the Wizard, the not so wonderful wizard of Hogwarts''.

The Cenobite Warrior regained his composure after that little slip up, rubbing his sore head a little before jumping up and over the remakes and taking his stand in front of them once he touched back down on ground. ''If you want to kill, you'll have to go through me…'' BAM! Before he could even finish, Jason ran forward and punched him square in the face knocking him into a tree. ''Forgot, remake Jason can run''.

Remake Leatherface then charged forward and swung his chainsaw right where Buster was, luckily, the boy jumped up and dodged the attack just as it sliced right through the tree like scissors with a thin sheet of paper. He then had to duck as Young Hannibal pulled out what looked like a samurai sword and started attacking him with it; he jumped back and then fired two chains, hitting the young cannibal right in the chest and causing him to go flying into the back of Leatherface knocking them both down.

However, Buster didn't notice the remake Michael Myers standing behind him, and it was too late for him to do anything as the giant grabbed a hold of him and started crushing the life out of him. Buster just got his hands free and fired two chains into the ground, and with one strong tug, flipped Michael Myers onto the ground. Jason then came running forward again at a sprinter's pace and tried to hack at Buster with his machete. Buster jumped up and over the killer, while kicking him in the back of his head, however Jason wouldn't budge.

Buster landed feet first on the ground, although when he touched the ground, his feet seemed to be sinking. He found himself drowning in quick sand made of red liquid. ''How's this for a wet dream!'' Remake Freddy chuckled as he stood over the sinking warrior, confident there was no way out for him as his head disappeared under the red liquid. The slasher got quite a surprise as Buster burst from the quick sand; leaping into the air, he fired a couple of chains that wrapped around Freddy. But then the remake lifted his glove, and the four knives then erupted from the glove with chains on the bottom of them and wrapped around Buster, trapping him and leaving him on the ground helpless to attacks.

He yelped as Jason came charging forward and slammed his machete down, Buster just managed to push himself back just as the machete got stuck on the ground where his head was moments ago. And then Michael aimed his knife down where Buster was, the Cenobite Warrior moved back to dodge that one. Then Leatherface swung his chainsaw down, and Buster moved back again for that. Finally, Young Hannibal stabbed his sword down, and Buster moved out of the way once more. Now the four villains had all their weapons literally stuck in the mud.

An idea forming, Buster poked his hands through the chain wrapped around him, pushing himself up. He started spinning so fast, it was too much for Freddy to hold onto, and he was sent flying on top of all the other villains. With Freddy no longer up and holding up; Buster summoned a knife and cut his way out of the chains and landed perfectly back on his feet, ready for more…and really there should be more. ''Hold on, I've been fighting these five where's…'' He turned around and saw that the large, CGI, remake Pinhead was just standing there calmly as if waiting for the right moment to strike. Finally, after what seemed like years…the remake Pinhead spoke.

''I pity you fool! You ain't quitin that jibber jabber, I will destroy any man!''

…

…

…

''Mr T is playing the remake Pinhead? That's actually kinda cool!''

''SHUT UP FOOL!'' Remake Pinhead shouted BAM! Before he upper cut Buster in the chest and sent him flying into the sky. The Remake Pinhead just had to take two steps forward and hold out his hand, listening to the screams of Buster as he crashed back down onto the Cenobite's arm, and flopped to the ground.

''Ow…'' The boy moaned and rubbed his stomach. ''He's just as strong as the original''. His Cenobite Form would have sounded pretty good right about now.

The remake Pinhead lowered his head and looked dead in Buster's eyes before muttering. ''Predication…pain''. Pinhead slammed his fist for Buster's face. The Cenobite Warrior leapt out of the way in the nick of time, but unfortunately, Jason crashed into the back of him, sending him flying into the path of Michael who grabbed the boy by the shirt, spun around before throwing him high into the air. In mid-air, the remake Freddy teleported next to Buster BAM! And smacked him across the face sending him crashing down into the ground, causing a crater the size of the remake Nancy's hate mail box.

The remakes started cheering and high fiving like little kids who just won a football game, while the remake Pinhead watched on as Buster got back to his feet. ''I pity that fool!'' He whispered to himself as the Cenobite Warrior watched on helpless as the remakes spotted him back on his feet and ready for round 2 of the one sided fight.

''Eh, I might have needed a little help after all''.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…well actually just down the street, in fact in the very same castle they were just in, Voldemort and Wicked Witch reappeared in a mist of black fog. Voldemort unable to hold his sinister laughter in while Witch looked at him and their surroundings baffled. ''Umm, baldy? This is the exact same room we were just in, why did we come back there?''

''Stop calling me that!'' The dark lord hissed. ''It's not my fault I had a condition since my teenage years. It's bad enough to lose all your hair by the time you turn 25, but my nose also decided to do a runner. Do you know how hard it was to get a girlfriend after all that?'' He went on sobbing, but it quickly returned to anger when he saw that Witch was snickering. ''What is so funny?''

''I'm sorry, don't you get the joke?''

''What joke?''

''Nose…runner…runny nose. Your nose was runny! Heh, heh, heh! Hey, do the noses run in your family?'' She laughed her head off at her own joke.

''Oh, that's my joke!'' One unhappy Basil Brush complained from the side-lines.

''No one cares, you're not even a main character, good or evil''.

''No need to get personal!''

''SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!'' Voldemort yelled at the top of his lungs. The Witch and fox stopped with their joking around and shuffled uncomfortable. The dark lord held out the lightsabre towards Witch. ''Now will you just hid this somewhere no one will find it''.

''Yes your majesty…'' Witch said sarcastically as she took the weapon. ''But you still haven't answered my question, why did we come back here?''

''Because no one would suspect this as our hiding place after we just escaped from it, they will be off looking in other places except for this one''.

''Ever heard of return to the scene of the crime?'' Witch asked.

''No one will coming looking here…'' Voldemort hissed. ''And just to be sure, I'll make you a deal. If someone finds us within the first hour, I owe you a Coke''.

''There they are!'' Ash shouted as he and the others stood by the door way, ready for a fight. ''Good thing it took us a while to get going, otherwise we would have missed them''.

Witch leaned in closer to Voldemort so she could whisper to him. ''Just so you know, I prefer Diet Coke!''

* * *

BAM! BAM! Buster split kick both Hannibal and Leatherface with force BAM! But couldn't do anything to dodge Jason's punch to his stomach sending him flying back past a tree. He fired a chain wrapping it around the tree and the swung around it, and reached Jason kicking out at his legs, with his speed and power from spinning Jason finally lost balance BAM! And to finish it, Buster drove his fist into Jason's temple and slammed the hockey mask wearing killer's head into the ground, the force of the punch causing shockwaves the shook the trees around them.

BAM! Freddy's stretched out arm punched Buster in the chest, and grabbed hold of his shirt at the same time holding him in his grasp. Freddy's arm continued to stretch, pushing Buster through tree after tree, and even through some of the buildings nearby. His arm had now stretched out so far, even Freddy couldn't see the end of it now…so it was no surprise when Buster just happened to walk up next to Freddy and watch on with him.

''Wow, that must be painful for him''. The Cenobite Warrior played along.

''Yeah, he's probably begging for mercy right now''.

…

…

…

''Wait a min…'' BAM! Buster quickly socked Freddy in the cheek, sending the dream monster crashing next to a tree as his arm started falling on top of him and never seeming to end. The Cenobite Warrior needed to be quick however, as the remake Michael started swinging his knife for Buster continuously. Eventually, the boy jumped up and whiplash a chain on Michael's butt causing the killer to fall face first to the ground.

''Ha, I'm winning!'' Buster said just before a chain wrapped around his legs and threw him into the air before slamming him back down onto the ground hard. Before Buster could pick himself up BAM! BAM! Remake Pinhead double punched him in the chest, the power of the punches taking the wind out of the Cenobite Warrior now. He was exhausted; he'd never fought six villains at once before, let alone the best even if they are just the remake versions. And without his Cenobite Form, this wasn't looking too good at all.

''Dead meat!'' The Cenobite smirked before firing four chains at Buster. The boy fire two chains and blocked half of them, before rolling out of the way of the others. However, he didn't count on two others appearing and coming right for him, so close that he couldn't do anything to dodge or block them. Then the last thing Buster expected to happen happened. Another set of chains wrapped around the remake's, and broke them apart with ease.

''Holy cow!'' Buster gasped in awe at what he was seeing. Six new faces appeared beside him, facing off against their remake counterparts…and they actually were, because standing next to Buster were the originals; Freddy, Pinhead, Michael, Jason, Leatherface and older Hannibal.

''Stand aside boy…'' The original Pinhead spoke. ''We shall take care of these imposters!''

''No problem…'' Buster muttered as he sat down. ''I'm knackered. So you're going to take care of these guys and clear off right?''

''That is the deal!'' Pinhead replied. Little did Buster know that the other original slashers all had their fingers crossed behind their back, but either way, they still have these copycats to take care of first. The remakes not wanting to leave in the shadows of anyone else again, all charged forward and the originals meet with them for the fight to begin…

The Young Hannibal stood off against his older self, sword at the ready. And while the older version didn't have any physical weapons of sort, he was still light years above in terms of experience of how to fight the mind then what this kid has. Just as the youngster went of the attack all Hannibal had to say was, ''Your accent sounds fake''. And just like that the Younger Hannibal stopped in his tracks, dropped his sword, and burst into a fit of tears crying about how his accent wasn't fake and stuff…well I guess that's one down.

The remake Leatherface swung his chainsaw at the original, which blocked the attacks with his own. The giants of muscles and aprons clashed many times, trying to find a way to slice the other in half. However, although the remake version did appear stronger and slightly faster, the original had one thing the remake didn't…the infamous Leatherface chainsaw dance! And once the original started this, waving the chainsaw around like the madman he was, the remake couldn't come close. He tried to duck in close for an attack; however, the original thumped him around the head hard with the base, knocking him out cold.

The knives swiped and clashed together, as the two Michaels went at each other, but neither landing that important fatal hit. One would lean in for the attack, but the other would back off and try the same. This went on for a while until the remake Michael made the fatal mistake of moving forward; him being much taller gave the original the chance to grab the remake by the head and throw him over his back and crash to the ground.

The original that was really having problems was Jason. The remake would slash at him, then run around and continue the process over and over like a cunning predator on a much larger prey. Not surprising that this would be the hardest match up, as the remake Jason was actually decent when compared to the original…but still not on the same level. The original held out his arm just as the remake ran around, and his face connected with the indestructible arm. Once connected, the heavy original slammed not only his arm, but whole body down on top of the remake crushing him under his power.

''Your mouth says no…'' The remake Freddy spoke menacingly. ''But my claws, say yes!'' He then tried to swipe at Freddy; however the original just had to grab hold of his arm without really trying.

''Will you stop stealing my lines!'' BAM! The original then head butted the remake knocking him back a bit, but that wasn't the end of it. The bump on the remake's head started growing before it turned into a mini head of the original Freddy's, and then it started biting the remake's head. ''Yum, tastes like over cooked fish. Come on boys, you have some two!'' And then more mini Freddy heads appeared all over the remake's face and started biting away at his skin, causing the remake to yelp in pain and roll all over the floor trying to get them off.

And last, but not least, the two Pinheads squared off against one another. The remake looked on with a serious look before muttering to the original. ''I pity you fool!''

''Oh no…'' Pinhead replied half amused. ''It is I that feels such pity for you''. After that, the remake fired chains galore at the original. However, the original just let the chains wrap around himself calmly, a slight grin always on his face as the chains consumed him fully. The remake was about to make another fool comment, when the chains just exploded and thousands more chains started attacking and pecking at the remake under the originals orders. Pinhead looked on with glee as the remake started yelping and crying his eyes out as the chains stabbed at him like annoying birds more than anything.

''This proves once and for all, remakes can't better the originals!'' Buster said as he watched on, however after thinking over his own statement. ''Although the King Kong remake was brilliant!'' And then, six brilliant flashes of green light went past Buster and shot right into the bodies of the six remake characters. Buster turned and found that his friends returning, Lindsey firing a spell from Voldemort's wand, and Zeke with the lightsabre in his hand. ''Hey guys, how did you get the stuff so quickly?''

''The Wicked Witch lent both of them to us!'' Lindsey said as she added more power to the wand, causing the remakes to slowly disappear into thin air, she was quite enjoying this magic she was using.

''Wicked Witch helped?'' Buster raised his eyebrows in confusion. ''How did you convince her to help?''

''Well she's said she's always wanted those red ruby slippers…'' Carrie said. ''So we snatched baldy's wand and gave her the slippers, turns out she only wanted them for dance class. And then it was easy to get the lightsabre''.

''Now, adios!'' Lindsey yelled in triumph and with one more push of the spell, the remakes disappeared completely. Leaving the group and the original slashers advancing on them, something which none of the group members really found enthusiastic, other than Buster who tried to reassure them. ''Don't worry guys, we made a deal they won't hurt us right?''

Freddy, Jason, Michael, Leatherface and Hannibal all showed off their crossed fingers. ''Sorry kid, we don't make deals!'' They were all about to attack Buster and co, until chains flew in all directions and held the slashers in position before Pinhead stepped out in between them. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Freddy snapped. ''He's weak, we can gut him now''.

''Brute, untrustworthy, and rude as always Fred…'' Pinhead spoke calmly. ''And while you don't make deals, I thrive in them''.

''But don't you always get double crossed with deals?'' Hannibal pointed out.

…

…

…

''We will not kill the boy today!'' Pinhead told them firmly before turning to face Buster. ''But that does not mean this matter will be left unresolved. I shall take great pleasure in knowing your flesh boy!'' With that, Pinhead and the other slashers disappeared in a blinding light.

''Okay…'' Buster started as if nothing happened. ''Now that we got the lightsabre back, let's return it to its rightful owner''.

''I don't think that will be necessary!'' Regan said as she pointed behind the Cenobite Warrior. They looked on to see battered storm troopers, command officers and almost destroyed ships being led on by a torn apart Darth Vader waving the white flag.

''We give up!'' Vader whimpered as he grovelled on his knees to Buster. ''No lightsabre is worth this, keep it, just call that monster you call Samuel L Jackson off!''

''He took down the whole empire?''

''Yes! He's a monster! A living nightmare…'' At that moment, the group heard the cries of the troopers as they spotted Samuel L walking towards them. Vader yelped and begged to Buster again. ''Please, call him off, call him off, call him off!''

''Okay…um…Samuel, you're done for the day''. Buster called out.

''Done? I was just getting started''. Samuel commented before turning away to rest up in case he was ever called to show off his awesomeness again.

With him gone, Vader started sobbing with joy and shaking Buster's hand. ''You are the Messiah, thank you, thank you, thank you!'' He started laughing like a mad man as he and his storm troopers were soon beamed up on what was left of the ships and they all jumped to hyper speed straight away, wanting to get away from the planet with the one known as the Samuel L Jackson.

''So does that mean I can keep this?'' Zeke asked the others, who just shrugged their shoulders, there was nothing else to do with it, so might as well let Zeke keep it…what's the worst that could happen? Well Simon could think of seven things. ''Yeah, I got myself a lightsabre!'' Zeke cheered and jumped around like a child on Christmas.

''And I got myself a wand!'' Lindsey smirked earning some looks off the others. ''What? Better me holding this than Voldemort''.

''Well you better learn to use it…'' Carrie said. ''Cause you need to find a way to turn off that green light on it!'' She gestured towards the little blob of green light on the end of the wand.

''Oh I already know what that is, it's been there since the remakes came out. It won't go until they've all been sent back…''

…

…

…

''Wait…we did send them all back didn't we?''

''I'm pretty sure we did…'' Buster said although he couldn't escape this funny feeling that they might have missed one that slipped away from their sight. ''Just in case we better use this wand to find the last one''. And so the group were now off to find if this wand was telling the truth, and if there really was another remake out there…and there was! But who it was, would surely give Buster those fan boy Goosebumps he gets!

* * *

''Jug, jug, jug, jug, jug…'' Chucky cheered on his drinking partner; someone who the little doll thought was quite a handsome bloke with a great voice on him. His partner had just down the whole lot of beer and the two of them cheered, and the drunken drinking partner stepped up and yelled out…

''Look out bums, Chucky's got the rums!'' The remake Chucky shouted, trying to keep his balance as his original counterpart started to drink as well.

''That's a good one I like it, here's one I made up…'' He cleared his thought before going on. ''Sorry Jack, Chucky's back!''

''Awesome!'' The remake hiccupped as he and the original high fived and continued their little drinking party. This wasn't going to be easy for the others to defeat this remake slasher, since he's actually made friends with the original…then again when has things ever been easy?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So there's still one more remake to deal with, but can Buster and co defeat him if he has the original Chucky's help? Also, before I forget again. The thing with Samuel L Jackson taking on Vader was really an idea that came from BrenRome after a review he left, forgot to mention it in the last chapter. Anyway, until next time, thanks and take care everyone!_

_Originals rule!_


	25. Meet the Creeper

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: (sob) (sob) (sob) I feel like I'm going to be sick.

RURRLOCK: It's okay everyone, Cenobite Warrior hasn't been cancelled or anything. Buster's just a bit ill.

(Lindsey runs into the room)

LINDSEY: Oh my God! Ill? What's wrong? He's not going to go to the beyond is he?

RURRLOCK: Um...no it's not life threatening...hopefully it isn't. He's just suffering from Post-Potter Depression.

SIMON: That's not even an illness. (Everyone in the room stares at Simon like they want to kill him) What?

LINDSEY: So Buster saw the last film then?

RURRLOCK: I think the tears are your answer.

LINDSEY: Did you cry?

RURRLOCK: What? Are you mad? OF COURSE I CRIED! Those films have been my childhood, it would have been worse if Buster didn't keep spoiling it for me like he did with the Star Wars films.

LINDSEY: You mean he told you Darth Vader was Luke's father before you watched it?

RURRLOCK: Wait? What? Darth Vader is Luke's father!

LINDSEY: How could you not know if you've seen...never mind, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Meet the Creeper**

The walls of the Labyrinth cracked open, and Pinhead stepped forward, calmly walking down the corridors in deep thought about his next course of action on how to defeat the Cenobite Warrior known as Buster Daniels. Being in thinking mode, he didn't notice Angelique walking up slyly towards him. ''I don't understand Xipe, with the other scorns of the earth; you could have defeated the boy. Why did you help him and leave?''

''Unfortunately princess, my desire to keep hold of deals to the end will never cease. Still, it would not have been right to face the boy that way; I want our battle to be at the proper moment. It will be legendary, even in hell!''

''You keep saying everything will be legendary even in hell, humans won't think much of it anymore. So, what do you have in mind for the boy?''

''I shall think of something you need not worry. The boy has grown strong…but his mind is filled with emotional attachments that we can pull and brake''.

Angelique smiled at the thought. ''I love to pull and break people…and to do it to the boy would be quite…''

''No!'' Pinhead cut in. ''The boy will be mine to finish…'' At that moment, a light bulb would appear over Pinhead if it could, as a devilish idea had just formed in his mind. ''And I believe I shall finish him with the very thing he holds most dear…family''.

''The older brother?''

''Yes''.

''But Xipe, how will we convince him to destroy his little brother''.

…

…

…

''I do not believe there will be much convincing on that part princess''.

Angelique nodded thinking about it; it won't take much for Simon to go against Buster. ''But what can we do to convince him to help us, that's a different story''.

''We have ways. Bring me Jennifer!'' Pinhead ordered, earning a bit of a disgusted look of Angelique which he quickly responded to. ''It's not what you think!''

* * *

''Okay, so all we have to do is find the remake and use Lindsey's new wand to send him back, no worries''.

''No worries?'' Simon shouted in complete disbelief at how easy his little brother was trying to make this sound. ''Since we've started this stupid adventure, I've been thrown about, thrown around, threatened, chased, bashed, and squashed by someone when we're falling countless times, and almost killed every single day since you found that stupid puzzle box which has mysteriously disappeared since the beginning. Not including holiday specials. I've just about had it!''

''Hey buddy…'' Ash tried to comfort him. ''I've been there, but you can never do that. And you've had it easy; I had to cut off my own hand…my right hand, the special hand. Is anyone in this group even left handed?'' Everyone in the group shook their head. ''See''.

''Well then I'm getting out of here, before I lose something as well, like my dignity!'' Simon started walking off until Buster slide down and grabbed his leg.

''Simon you can't leave now!''

''Oh yes I can, with us having a filler; this is the first time I can actually walk away from all this. And nothing you can say will change my mind''.

''We'll double your wages''.

''Hey…'' Lindsey called out. ''That means you'll have to half mine!''

''We don't even get wages''. Carrie pointed out.

''Then what's all this money I took from Rurrlock's room?'' Zeke asked holding a bundle of money.

''You stole that from Rurrlock!'' Carrie told him as Lindsey was helping him count it. ''Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him''. She reasoned, but then in the blink of an eye all the money disappeared.

(RURRLOCK: I did know, and stop stealing my stuff Zeke!)

As this argument went on with the others; Simon tried to walk away, but it was hard with the Cenobite Warrior still clutched to his leg. ''Buster let go!''

''No!'' He shouted back and held on tighter nearly crushing Simon's leg. His only option was to grab a bit of butter and slide it down his leg, and after a few strong tugs was finally free from Buster and walked away. ''But we need you!''

Simon just laughed at the remark. ''Need me, what's the point? Now that Captain Stupid has a lightsabre and Miss Cheap has a wand, I'm the only one without something special. And I'm leaving before something does happen to me. And remember you still owe me a new laptop when you get back!'' With that finally out of the way, he turned and walked off into the sunset.

''See ya!'' Zeke called out.

Buster quickly cheered up anyway and turned to the others. ''Don't worry; he'll be back soon enough. We're getting closer to the finale; all old characters come back in the finale. Simon will come to his senses, he's so smart. Anyway, we still have a remake to find''.

* * *

With all the travelling as well as time travelling, Simon was getting blisters on the blisters on his feet trying to walk all the way back home. Grunting and moaning all the way, blaming Buster for this and Buster for that, after all he's the one who found the puzzle box and started this whole mess of wanting to fight the slashers, Simon didn't want any part of it from the start. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he felt sort of jealous now that everyone in the group had some sort of power or weapon to fight.

Just when he was starting to recognise his surroundings, he heard some sort of bell chime in the background. He looked around, and saw that the ground and buildings around were starting to split open in some mystical blue light. The air grew so cold, mist came out of Simon's mouth every time he breathed and his nose drippings had frozen to the point they could be used as chopsticks.

''Oh no, I'm finally about to walk away from this, you aren't going to bring me back into this now!'' He tried to run for it, and bumped into someone so strong that he was knocked off his feet while the figure remained unfazed. Simon looked up and was greeted with the sight of Pinhead, standing tall with a sly grin on his face. ''Look, I don't know where Buster...''

''On the contrary, it is you I seek''.

Simon's eyebrows rose slightly, but he quickly tried to shrug the curiosity away. ''Well look, I don't care which side wants me, I'm not in this anymore''.

''I believe you do care which side you play Simon, jealousy is a powerful thing. Makes the mind wrapped and twisted…''

''Well mine's perfectly sane, and it's saying I'm leaving!'' Simon moved around Pinhead, but was stopped in his tracks as chains shoot up from the ground and blocked his path like a gate. ''Come on, I'm not fighting against you anymore…''

''I know, how would you like to face your brother instead?''

''Okay now I'm listening''.

Pinhead's smile returned, his mind games never failed him…except maybe with the ladies. ''Don't you think it unfair, how your younger brother has gained a power of which he does not understand? A power, which would be best suited in your hands?''

Simon shrugged his shoulders. ''I guess''.

''After all, the thrones of a King are passed down through bloodline. You are first born, you should have had the power first, not the boy''.

''Yeah, you're right''.

''But fate was cruel to you, and that power is used in pointless acts and games. You, I know who do a much grander job with the same powers he has''.

''What are you getting at?'' Simon asked curious as to where all this was going.

Pinhead held out his hand. ''I can give you that power; use it, harness it. Prove to all that you should have the throne, you should be king''.

Simon stared at Pinhead's hand intently, all the powers Buster has could be his. Finally he could give Buster the thrashing he deserves…and mum and dad won't even be able to ground him for it because he'll have the power to do almost anything he wants. He shifted forward slightly, and moved his hand over Pinhead's…only to slap it away and laugh. ''Do you take me for an idiot? I've made it clear I quit, you can beat Buster yourself, and I'm out of here!''

''I thought as much…'' Pinhead said calmly. ''That is why I saved the most delectable bit of information for last, after all…doesn't every king need a queen''.

…

…

…

''I said, doesn't every king need a queen!''

…

…

…

''Jennifer that's your cue!''

Jennifer ran up next to Pinhead. ''Why him? He's too thin, there's more meat on a chicken wing!''

''Just do it! You want the boy to admit your beauty? Well do this, and it shall be arranged! Although I can't quite understand why you would value the boy more, you're at least 10 years older than him''.

''So, you're at least 80 years older than Kirsty!''

''That's different! Just do it!''

''Fine!'' Jennifer grunted under her breath before getting her game face on (not demon face), and moving seductively towards Simon, leaving his jaw touching the ground almost in awe. ''So what do you say? King'' She whispered in his ear.

''Where do I sign?''

* * *

While Simon was literally making a deal with the devil; Buster and the group were following Lindsey as she made a trail with her new wand, a blue stream of light emitting from it showing them the direction like a compass. And during this, Buster couldn't stop the tears running down his cheek. ''Oh Harry Potter films…rest in peace great series…''

''Will you give it a rest!'' Ash snapped at him. ''It's not like you're never going to see them again!''

''Hey that was an important part of my childhood''.

''You're a fanfic character, you never had a childhood!''

Buster just ignored Ash's comments and walked on. And he was fine until he saw Zeke holding the lightsabre, and he started sobbing again. ''Oh Star Wars films…rest in peace great series…''

''Is he emotional over every single film series?'' Ash asked the others.

''Not that bad…'' Carrie responded. ''But you're lucky you weren't here when Buster learnt Heroes was cancelled''.

''Found it!'' Lindsey called out as the light on the wand died down when they passed a large barn house. The wood was falling apart, the metal almost rusted off, and the main door kept blowing and creaking open in the wind. Everyone in the group was too scared to even walk up to it…everyone except one oblivious Cenobite Warrior of course.

''Okay I'll go in!'' Buster walked forward until Lindsey grabbed his arm. ''What?''

''I'm not sure about this. How many times have we walked towards a place and something explodes out of it, or is inside waiting for us?''

''Lost count, but don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?''

''STOP SAYING THAT!'' The group shouted.

''Why what's the worst that could happen?'' And just as those words escaped Buster's lips; the front door to the barn house exploded as a figure jumped out and landed right on top of Buster. Covered in a dark trench coat and hat; with the face of a demon, white hair and wings ripping out of the coat…the group were face to face with the Creeper. And although it didn't speak, words were coming from two little toys it held in its hands.

''Hey let us go you sun burnt hillbilly!'' One of the Chucky's shouted as they both tried to free themselves from Creeper's grasp. However, they didn't have the option once Creeper took to the sky and rising so high that the toys didn't want to take a risk to see if they could survive a fall like that in their bodies. The Creeper took off leaving the group behind, but it could feel something attached to its leg, he looked behind and saw a chain wrapped around its leg with Buster climbing up it until he finally had a grasp.

''Going down!'' Buster said before putting all his strength into his throwing arm and sent Creeper crashing towards the ground below. The killer toys screamed in terror, fearing the worst until Buster fired two chains around their bodies and pulled them out of Creeper's hands just as the creature slammed into the ground hard. Holding onto the Chucky's, Buster spun a chain above him so fast he was like a human helicopter and safely touched back on ground.

''We're alive! We're alive!'' Both Chucky's jumped for joy and started kissing the ground, whimpering and hugging each other. ''Thanks for saving our plastic behinds kid!'' The original said to Buster.

''Yeah, shame we got to kill you''. The remake followed up as both dolls brought out their little knives ready to hack at Buster. That is until a green light surrounded the outline of the remake Chucky's body. She turned around following the light and seeing it lead back to Lindsey's wand. ''Ah man, well looks like the end of the line at the moment. But I'll be making my debut on the big screen soon…'' Were the last words he said before disappearing into thin air.

''Why'd you go and do that? He was going to teach me how to play a PlayStation later on!'' The original complained. But right now, fighting against each other was the least of their worries as the Creeper was back up and stood facing off against Buster. Gulping, Chucky backed off quickly and called out. ''We'll finish this another time, I-I've got to…um…get new batteries!'' He then ran off as fast as he could.

The Creeper not liking his targets escaping from him brought out what looked like a throwing star with a tooth on it and dashed it towards Chucky. Buster fired a chain, used it as a whip to knock it aside and then fired it at the Creeper. The winged fiend however, took to the skies again and bolted towards Buster, grabbing hold of him and crashing back into the barn house.

''Okay, those who want to help Buster raise your hand!'' Lindsey shouted. But before any of them could actually raise their hands, the scale of the battle going inside was easy to see. Parts of the barn were being blown apart, shockwaves causing all the windows to shatter, and one of the beams from inside was thrown out of the roof and landed next to the group.

''Those who want to stay a safe distance!'' Regan muttered and everyone raised their hands. BOOM! Buster was sent flying out of the barn, the Creeper right on his tail. In mid-air the Cenobite Warrior got an idea; he fired as many chains as he could outwards from both sides of himself, giving them a shake and using his will power, the chains took on the form of two giant hands. And once within distance, Buster clapped both chained hands together and squashed the Creeper like a bug.

He rolled and tumbled onto the ground and watched as the mangled Creeper flew away like a weak fly, his wings buzzing in the air as he left without any more of a fight. ''Can't believe that worked!'' Buster muttered under his breath so no one would hear. After that there was another clapping sound heard, nothing special just ordinary clapping. Everyone looked over, including Buster, who gasped at the sight of the figure clapping. ''Simon! I knew you would come back!''

''That makes one of him''. Ash mumbled to the others.

''Oh yeah I'm back!'' Simon said confidently, walking up to Buster, unaware that something was off about this. ''I just couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye to my dear brother Buster''.

''Really?'' Buster asked teary eyed.

''Really!'' Simon whispered right before he grabbed Buster arm hard. ''Adios!'' Lifting him up with ease he tossed him at the barn house, obliterating it on impact. ''Wow, I wasn't even trying!'' Simon said with a great menacing tone to his voice.

The others in the group watched on bug eyed at what they just saw. ''No way!''

Zeke, who had been staring at a bird looked over. ''Wait do it again I wasn't looking''.

Buster pulled himself out of what was left of the barn house, mixture of surprise and pain at what just happened. Simon fired two chains, wrapping them around Buster's arms and then threw him over his head and slammed him into the ground. Simon then shot out more chains and moved them around till they were the shape of a boot, and tried to stamp on Buster, who was lucky enough to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

''Hey, I only just learnt how to do that. How come Simon does it the first try?''

''Because I've always been better!'' Simon replied standing next to Buster and holding out his hand. ''Arm wrestle?''

''Okay!'' Buster said not really thinking properly. But too late, by the time his arm was within reach, Simon grabbed hold of it and slammed Buster into the ground once more. The impact causing the earth around to shake and crack open. The others all had to jump for cover just to avoid the shockwaves. When the dust settled, a half buried Buster looked up to see Simon suddenly set on fire with nails popping out of his arms, and along from one cheek over the head to the other…he had a Cenobite Form? Simon was a Cenobite?

''I'm in major trouble now…''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Oh boy, how's Buster supposed to defeat his older brother then? You'll have to read and find out. Also, I do not own The Creeper (From 'Jeepers Creepers'). And I'll be updating this story quicker as I'll be on holiday next week and won't be back for 2 weeks, this story is almost finished anyway. Till next time, thanks and take care!_


	26. The Big Little Brother

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

BUSTER: Hey Rurrlock, there's something personal I wanted to ask.

RURRLOCK: You always ask anyway, so just go ahead.

BUSTER: Was there any part of my character that was based off yourself?

RURRLOCK: Wow, that's actually the first interesting question you've ever asked. I'd say you're 35% based off me.

BUSTER: And the other 65%?

RURRLOCK: Every annoying thing that I know.

BUSTER: Cool...hey!

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Big Little Brother**

''Major trouble?'' Simon questioned, nestling his foot under Buster's chin before kicking it up bringing Buster up and for Simon to grab him around the neck. ''Understatement of the year bro!'' He smirked before letting go of Buster, and drawing his fist back BAM! And punching Buster away with ease, the Cenobite Warrior landing hard on the ground and skidding along for good measure.

Buster picked himself back up, and steadied himself for the next attack, however Simon was nowhere to be seen BAM! That is until he punched Buster from the side. Buster flew along, and with super speed, Simon ran in front of him BAM! And kicked him up into the sky. Buster fell back down BAM! And Simon kicked him upwards once more BAM! BAM! BAM! Kicking him about like a football, Buster couldn't do anything. It looked as if Simon was just going to kick the life out of him, then he heard something from behind and saw that Zeke had ignited his lightsabre and tried to slash at Simon.

Simon effortlessly dodged the attack and stepped away, just as Buster came crashing back down and landed right on his best friend. ''It's about time someone else was at the bottom of the pile, ha, ha, ha!'' He laughed his head off while the others helped Buster off Zeke, lucky his lightsabre didn't hit either of them. But right now, Buster wished it had and then he wouldn't have to deal with this.

''I can't fight my own brother''.

''You don't have a choice right now!'' Lindsey told him sternly. ''Simon's gone mad with power''.

''What else is there? You can't go mad without power, it's boring, no one listens to you''. Ash said.

Lindsey just ignored Ash and continued to plead with Buster. ''You have to fight him Buster, I know it's hard for you, but you have to do this''.

''This is insane, my own brother trying to kill me. Simon's always been supportive and protective of me…''

…

…

…

''But you're right, I have to do this!'' Buster said valiantly as he got back to his feet, a new leash of life on him…literally. ''Zeke, take the leash off!''

''Sorry''. Zeke apologised as he unhooked the leash around Buster's neck that said life on it, placing it next to a rusty old version. ''That one was getting old anyway''.

''Do you need us to help?'' Regan asked.

''No, he's my brother, I'll do this myself''. With that said; Buster stepped forward and marched towards his Cenobite older brother. Both advanced on one another, a tumbleweed passing in between them like a Wild West showdown. Finally face to face with one another, both sweating with anxiety at what would be their first move. Buster was first to draw…but not quite what he should have done. ''Rock, paper, scissors!'' He held out paper while Simon just stood and looked at him like he was an idiot…BAM! Before he upper cut his little brother sending him flying and crashing on top of Ash.

''BUSTER GET SERIOUS!'' The group shouted.

''I was…just…testing his strength!'' Buster stuttered to them before actually getting serious for the fight. He fired two chains to the side and shot himself forward while spinning in mid-flight. Seeing this coming a mile away, Simon jumped up and then stamped back down on top of Buster crushing him into the ground. He then fired multiple chains in and out of the ground so fast that the dirt that was being flung around buried Buster underneath. Jumping higher into the air; the end of the nails in his head glowed in a blue light and then each fired their own beams of energy striking the ground, destroying the area around it.

Hovering back down to the ground, Simon chuckled with pride seeing just how powerful he was. With this strength and all these abilities, he could rule the world if he wanted to…or at least his house until he wanted to rule the world. The others looked on in shock; Lindsey was affected most and couldn't hold back tears.

''Oh, I'm sorry''. Carrie said trying to help her friend.

''I know, I was just one chapter away''.

''What?''

''I had a £20 bet that Buster would last till chapter 27…that's £20 gone!''

…

…

…

''Sometimes I wonder how we became friends''. Carrie muttered under her breath so Lindsey couldn't hear.

Simon decided to go now and leave knowing he's the best, but just as he stared to turn and walk away, a chain erupted from the ground and cut him off from his path. Then another appeared behind him, and another, and another until he was in a prison cell with chains as the bars. And right from the crater, Buster burst for and went on the offensive, using two chains around his hands as wipes. Simon just took out two nails and put them through the holes in the chain bars and spun them around so fast the chains were pulled out of the ground and could be used as shields.

Buster tried to hit him with everything he had, but Simon kept blocking the attacks. Faster than his little brother, Simon had to time to fire two nails at Buster's hands knocking the chains out of his hands. And using the chain he had, he wrapped it around Buster and slammed him into the ground once more. And then stamping his foot on the ground, causing a crack that lead right up to the trapped Buster and then a giant nail emerged from the ground shooting Buster up to the sky once again.

Simon grabbed the giant nail and jumping up to follow Buster, he tried to knock him back down. However, the Cenobite Warrior fires a chain around the nail and swings around trying to kick Simon. Instead, Simon spun around not only evading the attack BAM! But bashing Buster away and sending him hurtling to earth.

Believing the battle to be over Simon hovered to the ground next to the crater that Buster lay in, walking over and holding him down with his foot. ''I'm actually starting to see why you enjoyed this. But you're not tough enough without your Cenobite Form, I need a real challenge. And to prove I'm better than you, I'll go up against the one person you couldn't beat. See you! Oh, and if you tell mum that I hit you, I'll make sure you won't get your allowance''. He threatened and then walked off into the sunset once more…Fanfiction has long sunsets.

''Buster!'' Lindsey called out as she and the others ran over to help Buster sit up. ''Are you okay?''

''It's a nightmare; Simon's completely forgotten the brotherly love we once had. His mind warped Pinhead and the Cenobites into doing their evil bidding. I have to save him, otherwise the Simon we knew and loved will be gone forever''.

''I don't know…'' Ash said. ''I haven't know him for a while, but he didn't seem any different beating the crap out of you from threatening to beat the crap out of you''.

''Maybe it's because only a Cenobite can know when a Cenobite is tricking another Cenobite to battle another Cenobite for the gratification of the other Cenobite that has control of the Cenobite!'' Buster had everybody lost with that statement; smoke was even starting to form in Zeke's ears with his brain overheating.

''So what now?'' Carrie asked. Although from Buster's expression, they pretty much got their answer.

''We go after Simon, and it'll be perfect in helping me to beat him''.

''How?''

''He's going after the one person who has beat me…and if I beat that said person, then I can get my Cenobite Form back and it'll help me restore Simon back to normal''.

''Are you insane!'' Ash snapped. ''You're talking about going up against someone who beat you in your Cenobite Form, and you don't have it anymore. Never minding beating your brother, how are you going to beat Shadow?''

''I'm still working on that''.

* * *

The wind howled and the rain growled and the thunder…um…scowled as an army of the undead was advancing on a little town. All of them thirsty for blood, all of them waiting to feast on some flesh, all of them women and all of them waiting for their leader Candyman's call…

''For the last time, it's Shadow, not Candyman!'' Shadow shouted bitterly trying to get his message across. Muttering curses under his breath, one of his zombie minions moved closer to him and whispered. ''Guess you can say you're living under someone else's shadow…HA! HA! HA! BOOM! BOOM!'' The zombified Basil Brush joked. But one threatening look from Shadow and the little zombie fox moved back in line.

''Hey dreadlocks!'' He heard someone call out. Blocking the zombie's path from the town was Simon still in his Cenobite Form. ''I've got a bone to pick with you''.

Shadow just laughed at Simon's threats, followed by his zombie minions laughing as well. Simon didn't care, his confidence was to infinity, and unfortunately beyond. ''Laugh will you can chowder faces, with my new powers I can…'' And in the blink of an eye, Simon burst into flames and his nails and leather were gone…as well as his strength and powers. ''Hey, what's going on?''

''_Time is up Simon!'' _He heard Pinhead's voice in his head.

''What do you mean my time is up? You didn't say anything about time!''

''_Ah but you are mistaken, I offered you this power for one chapter only. I did warn you…''_

''NO YOU DIDN'T! You didn't say anything about it lasting one chapter!''

''_Really?''_

''Yes!''

''_Oh…my mistake!''_

Simon's anger quickly turned to fear as the zombie army ahead of him snarled loudly. He gulped heavily. ''That chowder face comment…I meant that in a nice way''.

''Of course you did…'' Shadow smirked. ''And for that nice comment, how about we go out for dinner. But it's on you of course! Attack!'' He ordered and his female (plus one male fox) zombie army charged forward, baring their jagged, bloody teeth and eager to feast on Simon's flesh. He cowered on the ground and whimpered begging for mercy. ''No please, I have family and friends…take them instead!''

BOOM! A chain erupted from the ground right in front of the zombie army, and then more appeared blocking their path from Simon and the town. Shadow charged in front of the army and tried to pull the chains out of the ground like weeds. ''If he doesn't have his powers anymore, where are these chains…'' BAM! He was kicked in the cheek by none other than Buster, who afterwards spun around BAM! And punched Shadow so hard into the ground he probably was sent straight to China.

Before the zombies could even react Buster was flipping around, punching and kicking any that were within his range. And those that weren't, he fired two chains under the ground and spun around, creating a whirlpool that sent the zombies plummeting under the ground. In seconds, he decimated the whole army and brought the chains that blocked their path back down, and was face to face with Simon.

''Buster, can't believe I'm glad to see…'' He never got to finish his sentence, as Buster fired two chains around his arms and brought him face to face with an enraged Buster.

''Alright, Cenobites. I'm getting my brother back, and although it's going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you, it'll be just as painful to you''. He pulled back his fist, ready to throw a punch to Simon's face.

''That sentence didn't make any sense, Buster it's me Simon, I've lost my powers''.

''Really? So you're not a Cenobite anymore, you're back to normal?''

''Yes''.

…

…

…

Simon was practically crushed from the hug of the teary Buster. ''Simon, you're back! I missed you!''

''Good to know''. Simon strained still being crushed by Buster's hug.

''You're not a mad Cenobite anymore''.

''No, now can you let…''

''You don't hate me anymore!''

''Hey let's not get ahead of ourselves''.

The brotherly moment was cut short though, as Shadow burst from the ground in a fit of rage. ''You…look what you've done to my army! Wait, I know you…'' He said finally getting a good look at his attacker, and calming down recognising him. ''Haven't I already beaten you before''.

''That was before, this is after…I mean, after is when I beat you. And after is after now, cause now is now and then it'll be after…look I'm going to beat you''.

''Ha! You couldn't hurt me at all last time…''

''And yet I hurt you this time?'' Buster pointed out leaving Shadow speechless, that punch and kick he landed did in fact hurt. ''See when I first fought you, I was tired and hungry and I'd only just come out from another fight. Whereas now, I've had a break after my fight with evil Simon, plus we stopped off at McDonalds on the way here and…''

''WHAT?'' Simon shouted. ''I could have been dying for all you knew, and you stopped off at McDonalds?''

''It was Half-Price Tuesday''.

''Today's Wednesday!''

''We got half price when Ash threatened the manager with his boomstick…then we had to pay normal price when he flirted with the manager's wife…and mother''.

''ENOUGH!'' Shadow interrupted. ''It doesn't matter if you've had a little break, you're still not stronger than me''.

''Neither of us knows that yet…'' Buster said as he brought out two chains and wrapped them around his fists like boxing gloves. ''But I do know I'm stronger than before!'' Buster charged forward and swung his fist at Shadow, who dodged and stepped back only for Buster to keep punching at him faster and faster. The voodooist was on the back foot until he started punching as well and it was a massive street brawl between the two. BAM! BAM! BAM! Both fists connecting with one another. Shadow tried to knee Buster in the stomach, but the Cenobite Warrior blocked with his knee as well.

Simon ducked for cover as the two went at it like superhuman forces of nature…which they were. Moving around the area, their blows connecting with the others, neither finding the perfect hit. Shadow couldn't believe it, Buster actually was on equal terms fighting at full strength. The impact of the blows splitting the trees in two, blowing the dust clear from the ground and actually shifting the clouds in the sky and blowing them away with ease.

Shadow leapt back to get some breathing room, but Buster wouldn't let him have it as he charged and threw both fists at Shadow, big mistake as he caught both fists in the palm of his hands and they were both in a test of strength seeing who could push the other. Shadow bared his fangs and tried to bite Buster's face; the chains around Buster's hands slithered onto Shadow's and wrapped around his upper body and held him like a straightjacket. BAM! Buster kicked him in the side BAM! And upper cut him in the chin knocking him away.

Buster charged forward looking to keep up this assault; but it wasn't too last as Shadow broke free from his chains literally, grabbing hold of Buster and charging him into a hill like a battering ram. Once stuck there, Shadow punched the hill and it broke apart burying Buster underneath. He gave a victory cry and laugh holding his arms in the air in rejoice. ''See, I am stronger than you. And don't forget it, unless you're dead…which you probably are!'' He laughed maniacally until he was cut off by a teenage boy's voice.

''Hey, you digging for pirate treasure?'' Shadow froze and gradually turned to see Buster standing behind him, without a scratch on him except for some dirt on his clothes. ''Cause I don't think you're going to find anything under there!''

''H-How…d-d-did…you…there's no way. You're cool, but I thought only people that looked like Tony Todd were cool?''

''Well you know what they say, you can take the person out of Tony Todd, but you can never take the Tony Todd out of the person''.

…

…

…

''What?'' Shadow asked confused.

''Well what it basically means is…'' BAM! Buster couldn't explain before Shadow socked him in the face knocking him to the ground. But while falling to the ground, Buster fired two chains that wrapped around Shadow's punching arm and threw him closer to Buster BAM! And the boy followed up with a double kick to the chin sending Shadow out of the par.

As Shadow fell back down to ground; Buster fired multiple chains that wrapped around Shadow's whole body except for the head and his crashed through a tree where the chains got caught in the branches and he was now stuck underneath it like a piñata…and this would be the best way to describe it as Buster had used other chains to create a large baseball bat. ''I love playing piñata, especially when it cracks open and I get all the sweets!''

''Crack open? No please, have mercy I beg of you. Let me go please!'' He cried his eyes out; this reminded him of high school all over again.

''Well…I don't know…'' Buster muttered sarcastically. ''Will you do whatever I say?''

''Yes, yes, anything just get me down''.

''Then say that I've beaten you and won this fight!''

''What? Why do you want me to say…''

''I'm hungry for some sweets!'' Buster tightened his grip on his bat ready to swing.

''AH! Alright, you've beaten me and won this fight, is that what you want?''

''I'll know in a second…'' Buster replied and taking a few moments to focus his energy, he was consumed in flames and leather and daggers appeared all over his body, he was Daggerhead once more. ''Yes! I got my Cenobite Form back!''

''Buster!'' He heard Lindsey call out as her and the others ran over to see him, and from his appearance and seeing Shadow strung up under the tree still crying they knew the result. ''Hey you got your Sexy…I mean super Cenobite Form again''.

''Yeah, just like Pinhead said. I had to beat Shadow and…'' He looked back at Shadow and found that he was still getting the piñata treatment with Buster's chain bat and Zeke being the holder.

''This piñata's broken, no sweets are coming out!'' He moaned as he kept hitting Shadow with the bat.

''Zeke, he's not really a piñata, there aren't any sweets in him''.

''Oh, well might as well cut him down then!'' Zeke brought out his lightsabre and tried to cut the closest chain. Before Dagger could warn him however, Zeke cut it and the other chains flung Shadow out of the tree and over the horizon. ''Oops, you think he'll survive the fall?''

''Who cares, that's one less villain to deal with…'' Simon said earning looks off all the others. ''Hey not a villain anymore, no powers''.

''It doesn't matter how many villains there'll be…'' Dagger spoke. ''Cause we've all grown stronger since the story began, and we've learnt a lot and had many battles…lots of them with ourselves. But we're a team, and nothing's going to be able to stop us''.

''Amen''. Carrie agreed.

''Twig, stop with the religious puns!'' Ash commented.

''What do you mean? I actually haven't made any religious puns at all''.

''Yes you have!''

''Oh my God no I haven't!''

''See right now''.

''What the hell…''

''Oh that's blasphemous!'' Ash taunted her.

''I'm not talking to you anymore!'' Carrie pouted with folded arms.

Regan nudged her a bit. ''I like when make funny religious puns''.

''Jesus Christ!'' Carrie blurted out forcefully.

''Okay don't overdo it lover girl''. Lindsey said to her friend who was now as red as a tomato.

''Hey Buster?'' Ash called out.

''Yeah?''

''We just saw Shadow get thrown over the hills right?''

''Yeah''.

''So how's he standing behind you?''

''What?'' Dagger turned quickly BAM! But not quick enough to dodge the punch to his face sending him flying on top of Simon. ''Why do people keep hitting me?''

''Why do people keeping landing on me!'' Simon followed as the brothers were helped up by their friends. Once up again, Dagger took his stance against the attacker, who was wearing a large coat that looked a hundred years old, and had a bloody hook on his right hand. ''Okay Shadow, let's finish this!'' Dagger said.

''I'm not Shadow, I'm Candyman!''

''Oh sorry, you look a lot like him''.

''It's not my fault. I'm the oldest in the family, everyone after copied my looks''. Candyman spoke enchantingly as he brought out something from behind his back, something that Buster had almost forgot about as it's been almost the entire story since they last saw it. ''I do believe you know what this is?''

''Not ringing any bells!'' Okay, he's completely forgotten.

''Then allow me to refresh your memory!'' Candyman whispered as he fiddled with the golden cube in his hands, and as the puzzle box moved around Buster remembered what it was, but it was too late to do anything now. In a crackle of blue light, the three figures of Pinhead, Angelique and Jennifer joined with Candyman by his side. ''Perhaps you remember now?''

All Buster could do was nod as he was faced with four of the toughest opponents; one had been hiding the box the whole time, one had a crush on him as well as wanting to eat him, the other was looking for revenge and to impress the leader, who also wanted revenge more so than any of them. ''Now…let us begin!'' Pinhead said.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Oh, major cliffhanger there! The final battle is almost here folks, not long to go now. Will they succeed? You'll have to read and find out. Also, I do not own Candyman (From 'Candyman'). So again, I thank you and..._

_BUSTER: Hey Rurrlock?_

_RURRLOCK: What do you want now?_

_BUSTER: What's Simon's Cenobite name? You never stated his Cenobite name._

_RURRLOCK: Look, you're called Daggerhead cause you've got daggers in your head! Pinhead because he's got pins in his head! Simon had nails in his head, what do you think?_

_BUSTER: Oh I know...Simon 2.0! Cool!_

_RURRLOCK: Enjoy your lives readers, this is what I have to live with._


	27. This Can't Get any Worse

**The Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Sorry everyone about the long delay in the updating, I've been away on holiday for two weeks and just got back. Anyway, on with the penultimate chapter...

* * *

BUSTER: Is this really the penultimate chapter?

RURRLOCK: Afraid so, not long to go now.

BUSTER: I know, I'm going to miss you buddy.

RURRLOCK: Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 27: This Can't Get Any Worse**

''So that explains how Pinhead has been able to get out of the box and send all those villains after me, he had Candyman take it and do all the work. And of course with a guy who goes into mirrors, that's why I was never able to find the puzzle box!''

''You want a golden star for the obvious Sherlock?'' Ash said sarcastically.

Buster didn't hear the last comment and muttered. ''Well at least we can all agree this can't get any worse!'' Buster said.

''Oh I wouldn't agree…'' Pinhead spoke out. ''Since your journey begun, you have been pushed time and time again beyond your limits. And with every passing battle you succeed, and continued to be challenged soon after. I believe it can still be worse for you yet boy''.

''Not likely…'' Ash commented. ''We've got a guy with a hundred pins stuck in his head. A tall guy with a bloody hook for a hand. A woman with her head shaved off by chains. And a…hot…sexy…cheerleader babe''. He mumbled staring at Jennifer who happily played along.

''You're kinda cute! And I love men with huge…chins''. She purred earning looks off her partners in crime with the last comment, but she continued anyway. ''Care to go out for dinner sometime?''

Simon tapped on Ash's shoulder. ''Trust me, there's a double meaning to that''.

Buster stepped forward. ''Whatever you've got planned it won't work, as long as we stay together as a team, we'll never be defeated''.

Lindsey then got curious about something. ''I thought you were Daggerhead at the end of the last chapter?''

''I was, but after not being him for so long and then transforming into him I forgot how itchy it was''.

''Well…'' Pinhead said. ''I do believe that you will need all the power you have now, because we still have one more piece to play in this game of chess''.

''No matter what you throw at us Pinhead, we'll handle it!'' Buster replied firmly. Pinhead just smiled menacingly at the boy before turning to Candyman, nodding his head to him as if giving a signal. Candyman raised his hook, pointing it out towards the group, and then an earthquake started. The group all shook and tumbled trying to stay on their feet while the ground cracked open and smoke emerged from it. They all had to take a step back as a giant arm reached out from under the ground, covered in scales and smoke. The ground crumbling under the power of the creature that pulled itself out of the ground.

Standing well over 60 feet tall; a giant body of a dinosaur with spikes going along its back, a tail that with one swipe destroyed mountains and landscapes. Footsteps that shattered the earth, and a roar that shook everything out of its place. But that wasn't the worst of it, as the spikes of its back glowed before out of its mouth a giant blue atomic blast erupted and obliterated everything in sight…it was none other than the king of the monsters, Godzilla!

The group all gazed up at the beast in fear; Simon was the first to make his thoughts verbal. ''Whoever thought up the chapter title is in my enemy books''.

''Now boy…'' Pinhead said. ''Is your final test to see how far you have come…''

''ISN'T THIS A BIT OVER THE TOP!'' Buster screamed. ''YOU'RE SENDING FREAKIN GODZILLA AT…wait is this American or Japanese Godzilla?''

''The one and only beast from the east!'' Jennifer answered.

''THAT'S NOT FAIR! American Godzilla we can beat, but the Japanese version is unbeatable!''

''Well then it sucks to be you''. Jennifer replied. ''Although, if you admit I'm the most beautiful woman alive then I'll make your death quick''.

''No thanks''. Buster said plainly.

''BUSTER!'' Simon shouted at his little brother. ''Just say she's the most beautiful and we won't become lizard food!''

''But won't we just become demon food instead?'' Carrie pointed out.

''And with me being half demon…'' Regan said. ''Wouldn't that make Jennifer double cannibalistic towards me?''

Jennifer clenched her fists angrily and her face went red with rage. ''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? How can you deny this?'' She pointed to herself making all the boys look at her curiously, including Pinhead, which Angelique noticed and socked him in the stomach for it. Jennifer continued with her rant. ''I am the most beautiful woman that has ever existed. No one has ever denied me, no one! Just name one person that is more beautiful than me, just one!''

Buster's expression didn't change as he pointed behind him to someone in his group. ''Lindsey''.

Lindsey did her best not to blush and buckle under her own weak legs as everyone's eyes were fixed on her. Everyone in the group awed at the moment, except for Simon who tried not to care although he respected his brother for being loyal, he was bewildered by how he could turn down an offer from someone who could give Megan Fox a run for their money.

''Cute…'' Angelique interrupted. ''I despise it''.

Jennifer meanwhile looked like she was going to lose it. ''You…you rotten…half pint, snort nose son of a…Pinhead, you mind if I give the orders. I really want to give the orders''.

Pinhead rolled his eyes in annoyance and wondered if he would ever understand Jennifer. ''If it pleases you''.

''Oh it'll please me…'' Jennifer hissed before whistling getting the giant lizard's attention, and then pointing at Buster. ''SICK EM BOY!''

Godzilla roared in might and looked down upon Buster, its eyes blood red with fury and vengeance, not like the kid friendly defender of the earth the sequels made him out to be. Buster brought out two chains around his arms and took a stance. ''Don't worry guys, we can beat this thing, we just have to fight as one and…'' BAAAAM! Buster was sent hurtling out of sight with one swipe from Godzilla's tail, his scream sounding oddly similar to Goofy's as he disappeared from visual and audible range.

''We're dead!'' Simon stated.

Godzilla raised its foot, ready to crush the others. A gleam from the sky caused the lizard to look up as a chain shoot itself onto it sticking onto his chest, and Buster was spinning back towards him feet face. BAM! A powerful spinning kick to the lizard's chest cause shockwaves around the area, and all was silent…until Buster was falling to the ground crying over his foot. ''OW! OW! OW! That hurt!''

Godzilla jabbed down towards a still falling Buster, as the hand hit him and continued on downwards looking to crush Buster, the Cenobite Warriors quickly turned into Daggerhead and ensured that he would land feet first as he crashed to the ground and held Godzilla's hand above him. The beast tried to crush Dagger under its power, but he held on strong, however it wouldn't last forever. Thankfully, Dagger was helped out as Zeke dived under the hand with him and powered up his lightsabre…and then cut Godzilla's nails. ''When's the last time he cut them?''

''ZEKE!'' Dagger shouted.

''Oh right, I forgot!'' Zeke apologised before driving his lightsabre into Godzilla's palm. The lizard yelped in pain and threw its arm back, and with this top heavy motion, Carrie telekinetically pushed Godzilla's hand back further so he was now wobbling back. Being off balance, Regan took this chance to turn into her demon form, jump up towards Godzilla BAM! And kick down forcing him to fall flat on its back. Lindsey brought out her wand and used a spell that made Ash hover over the creature, and the deadite killer followed up by bringing out his boomstick.

''Groovy!'' BOOM! Ash had a direct hit to Godzilla's face…although considering this was a monster that has taken on the army, nuclear explosions, monsters, aliens, Americanisation…his boomstick didn't really do that much other than hit the front of its nose. Angered, Godzilla opened its mouth, a blue ray forming in its throat as it had a clear shot of Ash. ''Bring me back! Bring me back!'' Ash shouted as Godzilla opened fire on him. Luckily, Dagger fired two chains that wrapped around Ash and pulled him out of the way of the blast in the nick of time.

''Okay then…'' Simon cut in. ''I'll just be standing over there while you all get crushed first''.

''Okay!'' Dagger responded cheerfully before getting back to the serious matters as Godzilla got back on its feet. ''Come on guys, let's exterminate this lizard!''

''Actually, I don't condone animal violence''. Carrie said.

…

…

…

''But in this case I guess I can make an exception''. She finished after receiving some questionable looks off the others. The beast from the east charged at the group, as they all took it head on, ready for the ultimate monster vs. human faceoff.

As the group tried their best to face the powerful king, Pinhead and the other villains watched on from a safe distance away. ''It's tremendous isn't it. The powers that collide in this fight to the death, if the boy is to succeed, then he will finally know of our power. The way of the Cenobites, is the only way to truly be significant''.

''Still…'' Candyman spoke up. ''The boy will always have his human side to constantly remind him of what he once was, such as yourself''.

Pinhead raised an eyebrow at his comrade's comment. ''I have let go of my past''.

''We're not so sure you have…'' Angelique hissed. ''Elliot!''

''What is the meaning of this?'' Pinhead demanded to know as Candyman and Angelique advanced on him.

''See what is the difference between humans and Gods?'' Candyman asked.

''Do I look like someone who cares…yes you all know the line, but what does that have to do with me?''

''Humans serve a God, much as the Cenobites serve their God. But shouldn't the Cenobites be considered Gods themselves? And if not, then what is the difference between you, and your former self. We should be the ones giving the orders, the ones people pray to, who have the wishes of millions whispered into their ears. We should be the Gods, and we can't do that as long as you still have your humanity''.

Pinhead's cold blood began to boil and his body tensed at the realisation. ''You've planned to get rid of me from the start, haven't you?''

''Not since the start…'' Angelique said. ''Cause not only were we not in the first chapter, but also I had to ask first and have the feeling of rejection''.

…

…

…

''You want to rip out my humanity because I rejected you?''

Jennifer smirked. ''And I thought I was bad at being rejected''.

Angelique gave her friend a look. ''You sent a giant lizard after the boy who rejected you!''

''At least I got over him!''

''Enough of this!'' Pinhead yelled and with a flick of his hand, chains emerged from the ground and hooked onto Jennifer. ''You shall not defy me! Your resistance is futile!''

''Told you that you were a trekkie!'' Angelique muttered.

''A what?'' Pinhead questioned. But not wanting to be distracted he continued with what he was doing, and the chains that were on Jennifer began to pull her down into the earth. She was screaming and trying to bite her way free but it was too late as she disappeared beneath the every earth. ''Now…'' Pinhead smiled coolly at the two. ''With your numbers diminished, your plan has been dampened''.

''Actually we didn't tell Jennifer about our plan''. Candyman remarked.

''We were going to tell her after we'd separated you, we just ran out of time''.

''Oh…'' Pinhead stressed realising his mistake. ''Right well when I get back I must apologise for…wait, separate?''

''Bye-Bye!'' Candyman waved as the puzzle box still in his hand turned into its diamond shape and then he stabbed it into Pinhead abdomen. The Lead Cenobite grunted as the power of the Configuration took its toil; aura surged around the three of them, as a body seemed to fall out of the back of Pinhead's…it was none other than Elliot Spencer himself, separated from Pinhead once again. ''That made absolutely no sense at all''.

''It's a fantic, deal with it!'' The thick pure voice of Xipe Totec aka Pinhead spoke as using the power of telekinesis he held Elliot in the air like a Darth Vader force grip. ''How the tides have turned. Before I was but the learner now I am the master…see, I do know Star Wars!'' He mumbled to Angelique. Turning his attention back to Elliot, he waved his arm upwards and Elliot was dashed into the air. With that out of the way, he turned to his partners with glee. ''Now…let us truly become Gods!''

Godzilla let rip another atomic breath at the group; Lindsey held up her wand and a large beam blasted from the piece of word and intercepted the blast. Zeke was at the legs slashing away with his lightsabre; however the thick skin of the beast made it hard for him to do any real damage, especially as most of the time he was just running around trying to avoid being stamped on.

''And this little piggy went BOOMSTICK!'' BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Ash kept shooting at the giant lizard, but it wasn't doing anything but making it looks like he was doing something. Regan was jumping about clawing at Godzilla, leaving marks but none really doing any damage. Carrie was using her power to push Godzilla about leaving him wobbling about and unable to do anything hurtful to the group…didn't say she was doing the job well.

Daggerhead fired chain after chain at Godzilla, and using them as slingshots to launch himself at it BAM! BAM! The impacts enough to blow the others away every so often, however they couldn't bring the mighty monster down, only making him madder. Godzilla turned towards him and fired another atomic breath; Dagger summoned a dagger and spun it around so fast that it became a shield blocking the blast. But once that was over BAAAAM! Godzilla pummelled Dagger away with his tail so hard, the Cenobite Warrior shifted back into human form and crashed near his older brother.

''Ha, I knew I'd finally get a chapter where someone didn't land on me!'' Simon started celebrating…but that was cut short as Elliot crashed back down to earth, more accurately on top of Simon. ''Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?'' He whimpered as he tried to get Elliot off him.

Buster sat back up and noticed the new comer sitting on his brother; although getting a better look at him he recognised him straightaway from his time in the past. And from the annoyed look on Elliot's face when he noticed Buster, he recognised him as well. ''Hey Elliot, you're not still mad about the me killing you, are you?''

''Of course I am!'' Elliot shouted before regaining his composure. ''But now is not the time for talk''.

''No kidding, we haven't been able to do any damage to Godzilla so far!''

''It's worse than that my boy. I'm afraid that my evil alter ego is plotting to over throw his very God''.

''You mean Zeus!''

''No, not Zeus!''

''Poseidon?''

''No!''

''Thor?''

''No!''

''Jesus Christ?''

''No!''

''Chuck Norris?''

…

…

…

''I'm not even going to comment on that''.

* * *

''XIPE? ANGELIQUE? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'' Leviathan's voice boomed across the Labyrinth as he was approached by the three villains. ''AND WHY IS THAT REJECT WITH YOU?''

''This reject…'' Candyman hissed at the black diamond shaped God. ''Is your new master, you accessory!''

''HOW DARE YOU…XIPE, I ORDER YOU TO MAKE THIS FOOL SUFFER FOR NOT KNOWING HIS TRUE PLACE BELOW ME!''

''As my friend was saying Leviathan, we are your new masters. I no longer hold any bonds to your futile and pointless conquests over lustful and curious souls. To punish those who seek the upper limits of pleasure and pain, is never ending. One suffering after another, they all become the same in the end!''

''IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CENOBITES HAVE NO IMAGINATIONS!'' Leviathan yelled. But none of the conquerors were intimidated by the God's threats, not when they have the Configuration and the authority over the other Cenobites who had gathered around and stood behind Pinhead and his partners. ''FINE, I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR YOUR…''

''I don't think so!'' Candyman smirked holding the puzzle box.

''SO? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO DO?''

''As long as I hold the box, you are powerless''.

''WHAT? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!''

''Kirsty did it many years ago, to escape and defeat you''.

''BUT THAT MADE NO SENSE, THE BOX WAS JUST MEANT TO BE A PORTAL TO OUR WORLDS. I DON'T KNOW HOW IT SUDDENLY MANAGED TO DRAIN MY POWER!''

''Well then it just sucks to be you!''

Even a God knows when he is beaten, when his followers just one day raise their heads and say no. It was his time now; the God has met his end. ''VERY WELL, DO IT! BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW, THAT EVEN IF YOU STRIKE ME DOWN I SHALL BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN…'' As he made this speech, Candyman leapt up towards the diamond with the hook held back. ''WAIT, WAIT LET ME FINSIH…'' SLASH! Candyman cracked the surface of the God with his hook, the power surged through the cracks spreading around the Labyrinth breaking the bridges and foundations around.

The diamond broke apart; the pieces scattering around the Labyrinth. Candyman landed back on his feet smoothly enough, and earned score cards from each of the Cenobites for his performance while Pinhead looked around at the damage to their domain, a necessity as they would be looking to rebuild and take over. Much as the Greek Gods after their Titan fathers, a new dawn had dawned…and Angelique seemed to like it most. ''Yeah, I get to redecorate!''

* * *

BAAAAM! Buster was slammed to the ground once more by Godzilla's tail, and the giant stamped its foot towards the boy. He jumped out of the way, the shockwave of the stamp sending him flying, but this gave him time to fire a chain and wrap it around the lizard's foot. He tried to tug it and pull it down with his strength, but size won this game, and with one giant kick Buster was sent crashing and tumbling along the ground while the others held off the monster.

Buster weakly looked up to see the feet of Pinhead and his partners standing in front of him. Buster quickly jumped up and tried to attack, however Candyman was quicker to the punch, literally BAM! With the blunt end of his hook, Buster was sent flying back only for Pinhead to summon chains out of the ground that wrapped around Buster and held him in place. ''And now, this game ends!'' Pinhead hissed coldly. Waving his hand in a manner like a master would to a dog; Godzilla ceased his attacks on the others and immediately went back towards the ocean.

''How come you made him stop?'' Buster asked.

''That beast was nothing more than a distraction, blocking your stopping us in our ultimate plan''.

''Which is?''

''To take over the Labyrinth and become ultimate rulers of the world!''

''Okay seriously, what is it with your sudden obsession with world domination?'' Buster questioned. ''I mean I can understand taking over the Labyrinth for making it forget your past, but why the world? I mean from Hellbound to Hell on Earth you just suddenly said I want to rule the world, and Bloodline didn't help at all. Why do you want to take over the world''.

Candyman was the one to answer. ''Because that's what bad guys do, take over the world. It's fun''.

''And Godzilla was a distraction? A bit much don't you think, he could have killed us as it was''.

''Indeed he might of…'' Pinhead agreed and quickly realised Buster's friends were trying to sneak around the villains for an ambush attack…except for Simon who was looking for a way out of here. But none of them were ready for Pinhead to bring chains out of the ground around their feet and trapped them in place before continuing with his speech. ''But then you would have missed the most exquisite sight''.

''Ice cream?''

''No!''

''Chocolate ice cream?'' Zeke asked.

''No!''

''Vanilla ice cream?'' Carrie asked.

''It's not ice cream!''

''Is it money?'' Lindsey asked.

''For the love of all that is painful, it does not involve any of your pleasures…rather it is something more in my favour and liking''. He smiled coldly as seven small craters appeared on the ground; cracking open as smoke smouldered out and a group of figures gradually emerged from the craters. With all the smoke, this was Pinhead's chance to dramatically walk through the smoke. ''This is a time where evil has become a shambolic act that is worshiped. Your so called slashers are nothing more than characters to dress up as on Halloween. I being created in a time where true monsters existed know what true terror is. And now with me being ultimate ruler, I shall have that terror brought back for your eyes and pleasure''.

Finally the smoke clears and the seven new figures are revealed. And if Buster could die from a fan boy heart attack, he would right now. Because the seven figures were none other than the original horrors of movie goers everywhere.

''I vant to suck your vlood!'' Count Dracula said mesmerizingly; his dark cape swaying in the wind and his icy gaze instantly weakening any women in the area…yes, including Angelique.

''Who's your Mummy!'' The Mummy taunted. His bandages that covered his body littered with sand and all mouldy around it.

''I'm alive, I'm alive, this must be what Jesus Christ feels like!'' Frankenstein spoke robotically.

''WOOF! WOOF!'' The Wolfman barked while scratching the back of his head with his foot.

''Does this new shirt make me look fat?'' The Invisible Man asked.

''You look fine…NOT!'' Dr Jekyll joked at his invisible partner in crime.

''GRRRR…ARRRGGHHH!'' The Creature from the Black Lagoon growled in response.

If the situation looked bleak before, well now…let's just say that the chances now seem in the negative area. Not only was there still Pinhead, Angelique and Candyman to deal with, but now the original horrors of everyone's nightmares were back and ready to show this world just what they missed. Buster just stared bug eyed at his opponents. ''Can I watch you guys take over the world?''

''BUSTER!'' The others shouted at him in disbelief.

''What? It's not every day you see the original horror characters return from the dead…unless YouTube forgets about copyrights''.

Simon huffed at that statement. ''Like that'll ever happen. I've had 15 different accounts on there deleted because of studios wanting to make an extra buck…AHHHH!'' He screamed as a hole opened up in the ground below him and he was sent plummeting down it. Screams of the others in the group soon followed as they fell down holes that appeared under them as well, and the holes quickly covered themselves back up like a sandpit going backwards.

Desperate to get out; Buster fired two chains both sides of him, and spun around until he broke free of Pinhead's chains. ''Ha, I'm free!'' He yelled triumphantly…until he spotted the hole underneath him. ''Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAAAPPPPPPP!'' He was running in mid-air much like a Looney Tunes character before disappearing down the hole along with his friends and the only exit sealed itself.

Pinhead seemed to inhale a dosh of relief as now all that could oppose him were vanquished; the world was now their oyster, they could have whatever they wanted and nothing could even come close to stopping them. He turned back to meet his new comrades. ''It is so good to see you all again my friends!''

''Vndeed!'' Dracula agreed. ''So vell me, vy friend. Vhat have ve missed since ve've been gone?''

''Nothing that hasn't already been taking care of''.

''Vhat about vhese…slashers vou call them?''

''Oh please…'' Angelique scoffed. ''Villains for horror nowadays are an embarrassment. They couldn't stop us even if they tried''.

''Very nice! Vhat about vampires? How's our veputation doing?''

It was at that moment Pinhead, Angelique and Candyman started to shift uncomfortable, they'd only just brought the Count back to life, was it really a good idea to tell him about a certain sparkly, love struck vampire book and film series that has tarnished the good reputation that he as well as the generation of Angel & Spike started. ''Not good I'm afraid!'' Candyman finally answered before handing a copy of the Twilight novel to Dracula who looked at it with amusement.

''Vhat is this suvvosed to ve?'' He asked.

''That is the most popular vampire of this time''.

''Vhat?'' Dracula almost screamed in shock. ''Vut, he vooks so…so…puppy vike. Yuck, vomebody push vim into the vun''.

''He doesn't dust in the sun!''

''Huh? Vhen vhat happens?''

''He sparkles''.

…

…

…

''Vwilight must die!'' Dracula said menacingly.

* * *

Buster landed on a cold hard ground with a thud; slowly being helped up by Lindsey and Zeke, the whole group where in some kind of damp, murky tomb that looked like it was the inside of a football with one large double door on the side. ''Alright, stand back everyone!'' Buster said before charging forward and landing a powerful punch right at the middle of it…''AHHHHH! OW! OW! OW! OW!'' He whimpered and started kissing his hand better.

''You can't break through that door…'' Elliot said. ''It's made of powerful mystical energy from the dead plants that are forged here. The sap is melted and dried up, along with weapons from the Cenobites that work for Leviathan to bend into place. It is impenatrable''.

''Oh, I understand!'' Zeke said before turning to Buster. ''You need to punch the door with your left hand!''

''Great idea!'' Buster said as he pulled back his left fist and punched at the door again…yielding the same results of the door remaining strong and Buster hoping about holding his swollen up hand.

''I actually now don't find it hard to believe that he killed me!'' Elliot commented.

Simon leaned in close to him before whispering. ''Believe me, he kills me every single day''.

''It's no use!'' Buster said in a defeated tone.

''You can't give up!'' Lindsey told him.

''I'm not going to!'' Buster replied. ''I'm just going to have a five minute break, I'm still worn out from all the fights''.

''WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN!'' Simon shouted at the top of his lungs. ''IT'S OVER, WE LOST! I don't understand what keeps driving you on, you can't stop evil because there will always be evil darn it. Whether it's slasher villains, horror hammer monsters, or teen pop singers, you have to learn when to give up and just except defeat. If more people gave up, there would be fewer wars''.

''But if more people gave up, there would be more surrendering!'' Buster replied.

''That's the same thing you loon!''

''No it's not. What you mean as giving up is when you stop fighting for something you know you can't win against. But what I mean as surrender is when we stop going for what we believe in. Yeah I know I can't fight all the evil in the world, but I can at least spread the word of good in the world. Tell people to don't stop believing…ha, sorry I thought of the song for a second. Where was I? Oh yeah, this is a bad world…but it's a bad world with good people. And if those good people just surrendered then…what would be the point?''

''Wow…'' Ash mumbled. ''Who would have thought the kid had a speech in him!''

Lindsey was the first to stand by Buster. ''He's right, we can't surrender. Not now that we're so close, besides, I can't get full payment in my contact unless I make it to the finale''.

''Before all this started…'' Carrie said. ''I was a shy, awkward girl who didn't know her place and reluctantly just needed a little adventure to her life. And now, I'm brave and strong and despite all the danger and peril I don't regret a single bit of it''.

Regan stepped forward. ''And I would still be working for Fraser, gathering dead bodies for him while a demon lay inside of me that I now have control over and I can use to help people''.

Finally Zeke stepped forward. ''And I'm Zeke!''

''Well that kinda ruined the moment!'' Ash commented.

''See…'' Buster continued. ''That's why we can't give up, because we haven't surrendered. We still want to fight, and we will fight, once I break down this door!'' Buster span around faster than the eye could keep up with as his first slammed hard into the door, putting every bit of strength he had into it. ''OWWWWW!'' He screamed rubbing his now bruised hand.

''Well, I guess I have to agree with Buster on one thing for once…'' Simon muttered. ''This really can't get any worse!''

''I wouldn't say that!'' Another voice spoke out; this one oddly familiar and slightly crispy. The group turned and were greeted by other prisoners as well, eight of them in fact, and all of them looking for revenge against the Cenobite Warrior. ''I think we have some things to resolve kid!'' Freddy Krueger laughed maniacally as he flexed the claws on his glove.

''You ready boys!'' Chucky said holding his little paintball gun while standing on the shoulders of Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers.

''This is always my favourite part of the movie!'' Ghostface said with glee cleaning his knife, and Victor Crowley nodded in agreement as he brought out his hatchet.

''Aye lads, let's give them the what for!'' Leprechaun finished up as he stood under the legs of the Creeper who brought out his little throwing star from his coat pocket.

So only just after saving themselves the trouble of having to fight off the original horror characters, the group would have to face off against the here and now villains of the present day which is now. ''Well I guess we can now say it can't get any worse!'' Buster said.

**To Be Concluded…**

* * *

_Wow, things look bleak for the group now. Can they defeat the slashers as well as escape and defeat Pinhead and the original horrors as well? You'll find out in the final chapter coming soon. Also, I do not own Godzilla (From the 'Godzilla Series', and the americans can keep their Zilla). Also I do not own any of the original horror characters; Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein, Invisible Man, Creature from Black Lagoon, Dr Jekyll or the Mummy. So stay tuned for the final chapter coming soon, thanks again that has read this story and liked it, take care!_


	28. I'm the Cenobite Warrior

**Cenobite Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **At last, we come to the conclusion to Cenobite Warrior. I just want to thank everyone who has read this story, and hope that you have enjoyed it. Without further ado, here is the final chapter to the story.

* * *

BUSTER: I can't believe it's really over.

RURRLOCK: Well every story has an end, this one had to finish sooner or later.

BUSTER: Can't it be later?

RURRLOCK: No, we've built this up as the finale so it's going to be the finale.

BUSTER: Okay, well hard to believe this fic started off as a birthday present to Laura101, by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURA!

RURRLOCK: Buster, her birthday was last October.

BUSTER: I can still say it.

RURRLOCK: Just start the chapter, people have waited long enough for it.

BUSTER: Oh right, ladies and gentlemen and everyone else, welcome to the last chapter of Cenobite Warrior. DUN! DUN! DUN!

* * *

**Chapter 28: I'm the Cenobite Warrior**

Okay so let's some up what's going on; Pinhead and Angelique, thanks to the help of Candyman, have destroyed Leviathan and taken over the Labyrinth. They have brought back all the original horror characters and are now fighting alongside them. Now the group have been sent to some sort of boring and claustrophobic hell where they have to share a room with a couple of the baddest slashers around, all of them looking for some revenge over the Cenobite Warrior…yeah things don't look so good.

''I'll cut off his arms!'' Freddy smirked.

''I've got his legs!'' Chucky grinned.

''I'll grab his private parts!'' Ghostface said…although that probably didn't come out in the way he intended as he earned looks off the others.

Simon was the first of the group to back away. ''Well looks like he's only after Buster, so you don't have to kill all of us right? Heck, most of them Buster met on his own''.

''Well now they've got all of us to deal with!'' Lindsey said defiantly as her and the others stood by Buster with each of their powers and weapons ready…except Zeke, who had his lightsabre on backwards and went igniting it, it struck down right on Simon's foot. The older brother jumped up and down clutching his foot in the background while the others each had a wild west like showdown…seriously, that's like the only type of showdown there is in this fic.

''Hold on?'' Buster stopped everyone. ''What are all of you doing down here anyway?''

''That stuck up pinheaded party popper sent us down here; him and a couple of others that looked like they came from a 1930's Halloween party!'' Chucky told him.

''You were all defeated by the horror monsters?''

''The who?'' Each slasher looked more confused than the others, even though most of them wore masks or were horribly disfigured the characters somehow know what facial expressions they're making.

''The Hammer Horrors of the 1930's? The original screen monsters? Some of them inspired slashers of the 80's?'' He kept asking them, but the villains really had no clue what the boy was talking about.

''Look kid!'' Freddy started. ''We're the one and only screen horrors here. Whenever you think of horror you think instinctively of us!''

''Don't know about you''. Chucky muttered quietly but Freddy still heard the little toy.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' The Dream Monster asked menacingly.

''Well I've got four words for you that sum up your career…Part 2, Freddy's Revenge!'' Once the toy said that, all the other slashers laughed their heads off while Freddy remained embarrassed and rooted to the spot, but that didn't mean he wasn't as mad as hell with the little toy.

''Okay so I had one bad film…''

''One bad film? Part 6 anyone? You kill with a frickin power glove!''

''I like to spice things up!'' Freddy defended himself before going on the offensive. ''And it's not like you can talk!''

''What are you talking about? I had the perfect trilogy!''

''So Bride and Seed of Chucky don't come to mind!'' It was now Chucky's turn to receive all the laughs and taunts from the others. Freddy continued now that he had the crowd on his side. ''You needed your wife and son daughter hybrid to help you kill. That's just sad!''

''Well at least I got some action beef burger!'' Chucky shouted.

''Aw lad…'' Leprechaun wanted some fun against the toy. ''Was the kills coming in…short supply?'' He joked causing the other killers to erupt in laughter again; even some of the group couldn't hide their giggles.

''STOP CALLING ME SHORT! You're barely two inches taller than me!'' Chucky yelled at the magic mischief maker. ''And now that you've entered the game, let's talk about your sequels, no in fact let's talk about your whole frickin franchise. Every one of your films have been shambolic!''

''If it ain't broke lad don't fix it!'' Leprechaun mumbled back.

As the two little foes went on about each other Ghostface somehow thought he would be smart to praise himself. ''Ha, can't say anything about me. I'm the only one with a clean slate of films!''

Freddy just scoffed at the comment. ''More like one film. Each time you're a different person, and each one is just as clumsy as the next!''

''Hey I told you, I've stopped with the drinking. All the falling over objects no matter how small is over!'' At that moment, Jason stuck out his foot which Ghostface stood over and tripped, leading him to landing mask first to the ground.

''I'd get a refund on the rehab!'' Freddy joked at him before turning to his arch rival Jason himself. ''And oh boy where do we start with you? Every single one of your films was bad. In fact let's recap; one you had to have your mother do all the work, another you become some cheap budget cyborg, another you're some demon thing, another you're just as clumsy as shriek face, another you get beaten by some Carrie rip-off, I could go on and on here!''

Michael tried to restrain Jason from tearing the trash talker apart, but as Freddy was in the moment he decided to let Michael have at it as well. ''And here we go, anyone remember Halloween 3? You weren't even in it what so ever, that just shows how unloved you are!'' After that, Michael no longer held Jason back, but instead helped him as the three of them went at each other with Ghostface getting caught in the scuffle as he tried to get up.

Chucky and Leprechaun had entered into a slapping contest in which was broken up by the Creeper as he lifted up both the small killers with his hands and held them up stopping them from fighting, however Chucky wasn't calming down. ''What is it with you and picking me up? And don't think we're forgetting you, in both your films you only ever kill guys, trying to imply something there Mr Fabulous!'' This really ticked off the Creeper, and he then started bashing the toy and Leprechaun together and the three of them were in a crash and tumble now.

As the slashers were now all pretty much engaged in a brawl, this left the group with another chance to escape from here while they still can, just a matter of the giant impenetrable door behind them and another matter. ''Buster, what are you waiting for? Try to break the door down again!'' Simon yelled.

''But Victor Crowley is going to fight, I just know it!'' He said pointing towards Victor Crowley, who was just standing in the middle of the fights watching them go on. He only had one sequel and that was actually better than the original, so he's really the only one none of the others can comment on…except if Freddy makes a fuss about his looks or how stupid his hatchet looks.

''It's no use anyway!'' Elliot told the group. ''I've told you already the door cannot be broken down, I'm afraid I've left one eternal limbo and moved onto another''.

''Umm guys?'' Carrie called out. ''Buster's tried punching the door down right?''

''Yeah so?'' Ash questioned.

''And none of us have actually bothered to look at the door?''

''What are you getting at?'' Regan asked now as Carrie pointed up towards the door, and that's when the group noticed there was a large sign on the door with words written down on them…'pull'.

''Oh, it's a pull door!'' Buster giggled realising his mistake and walks up to the door and plunges two chains into the door and starts pulling back.

Elliot however wasn't convinced. ''This is insane! I've been trapped in that demon's body for as long as I can remember that door has never been able to open. I highly doubt that you simply have to pull the door too…'' His sentence was cut short however, but the creaking sound of Buster easily pulling the giant door open leaving Elliot looking like a right idiot.

Also hearing the door open were the slashers, all of them stopping their scuffle and noticing the door completely open. ''We're free!'' They all scream with joy and immediately charged for the exit. The group all jumped out of the way of the terror stampede…all except for Simon who was trampled on by each of the slashers. ''Thank God this is the final chapter''. He mumbled once the slashers went past him, but that wasn't the end of it as Buster jumped on his back to call the slashers. ''Wait!''

''What do you want?'' Freddy asked as the slashers stopped in their tracks.

''Why don't you help us fight the horrors?'' The Cenobite Warrior suggested…causing the slashers to laugh their heads off…Chucky actually did which Ghostface had to fix back on, guess Creeper's got a tight grip. ''Why should we help you?'' Chucky asked once his head was back on.

''Well think about it, those guys are considered classic legends of horror. With them around, no one will ever take you seriously again''.

''Sorry not buying it kid!'' Ghostface answered. ''Have fun being killed!'' Was the last thing any of them said before running to freedom once again leaving Buster a little disheartened.

Noticing this, Lindsey walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder for comfort. ''We don't need them. We'll fight with you!''

''I know, thanks guys. Still it would have been easier for us if those guys helped!''

''Well what are we waiting for?'' Regan shouted out. ''We've got a world to save!''

* * *

''Vi order vou to vurn to dust!'' Dracula demanded once more as he slapped hard against the face of a tied up, pale goofy haired vampire by the name of Edward Cullen.

''I don't dust in the sun!'' He whimpered as Dracula continued his torture.

''I vommand you to!''

''You can't just command someone to turn to dust, I just sparkle. Please let me go, kill my girlfriend instead!'' He bawled his eyes out once more, but Dracula didn't soften up. As he carried on with this; the other Hammer Horrors all circled around and watched the torture with glee…however Candyman wasn't as enthusiastic as the others by this.

Just then, a pair of scissors was floating around Edward's head as the Invisible Man spoke. ''Maybe we should cut off that stupid hair of his first!'' However upon saying that, he was pounced on by Wolfman and giving a strong growl, not liking the hair cutting idea. ''Okay, okay, we won't cut his hair!''

The Mummy then advanced on them. ''I think we should still put him out in the sun, let him get a tan or something, I'm going blind just looking at him''.

Candyman had finally had enough. ''Oh for the love of Captain Hook, this isn't our mission! We need to start our control over the world now. And instead you're here making some stalker cry!''

''Easy for you to say!'' Dr Jekyll commented. ''After all the years we've been gone, people have lost respect for us. We've become a laughing stock, while almost all of your family is in the horror business!''

''That's because I look like Tony Todd, and that instantly makes me awesome!''

''Can't argue there!'' Another voice spoke out. Candyman and the seven horrors turned as were met with Buster and the group, each with all their weapons out and ready for battle.

''How did you escape our prison?'' Candyman asked.

''We pulled the door open''.

…

…

…

''I told Xipe to fix that door!'' Candyman muttered under his breath to himself before turning to the group again. ''You've made a big mistake facing us again after how easily we defeated you last time!''

''You didn't defeat us; you set a trap before we had a chance to fight''.

Frankenstein answered for him. ''We're bad guys, cheating is how we roll!'' The other monsters just looked at the creation with disgust.

''Please don't talk slang, it doesn't work for you!'' Dr Jekyll told him.

''Okay guys! Let's do it!'' Buster yelled triumphantly as he and the others charged forward to face the other monsters. Buster fired two chains right at Candyman, however, the Black Lagoon Creature and Wolfman grabbed them before they could hit and tossed Buster aside with little effort. Regan shifted into her demon form and tackled Wolfman to the ground, and the two fierce animals went at each other like fierce animals.

Zeke brought out his lightsabre eventually, at first he held it the wrong way, but finally got a good hold of the hilt however he was tripped up by some unseen force, or to be more specific The Invisible Man. Zeke stood his ground, as he kept getting slapped around and kicked at with no way of returning the fight. ''Guys this is scary, I'm being haunted by a ghost!''

''That's not a ghost you idiot!'' Simon shouted at him and then felt some icky drool dropping on his shoulder. He turned and was face to face with the Creature who was thinking one thing…dinner. ''Of course I get the worst one…AHHHH!'' Simon screamed in terror and ran off with the Creature catching up with him quickly. Just as it was about to clamp its jaw over Simon's head, it instead clamped over a double barrelled gun being held by the king himself.

''You look like you got hit with the ugly stick…'' Ash taunted as he slowly squeezed the trigger. ''Now you're about to get hit with a face full of boomstick!'' BOOM! The gun exploded in the Creature's mouth sending it flying back.

Carrie was struggling against the Mummy as she couldn't telekinetically push this monster back, its bandaged feet would simply sink into the ground to stop it from moving further back. The Mummy then sent lots of bandages shooting at her much like Buster with his chains and tried to stab Carrie with them. She quickly lifted herself out of harm's way but that didn't save her from Dr Jekyll charging and battering her in the back sending her flying into the Mummy's grasp where it tried to squeeze the life out of her.

''Let her go!'' Lindsey cried out as she fired a spell from her wand at Jekyll, however the hybrid monster thing just pulled out some potion and threw it at the spell that was coming towards him and it melted as if it was actually matter. And with that spell down; The Mummy was free to throw some of his bandages at Lindsey and wrap her like a Christmas present much like Carrie.

Buster picked himself up from the ground just as Frankenstein's fist ploughed into the ground where he was a moment ago. BAM! Buster jumped forward and kneed the creation in the face, however it didn't appear hurt at all, and instead as the bolts on its neck touched Buster's leg, he was shocked with at least a 1000 volts of electricity. BAM! The Cenobite Warrior was then punched into the air where a bat flew by before shifting into Dracula and grabbed Buster before throwing him towards the ground hard.

Before impact Candyman held out his hook and caught Buster on it like a pro fisherman, and then proceeded to slam Buster into the ground, the hook embedded in the ground trapping the boy under him. Buster struggled to break free, but found that for some reason his powers were gone, and he couldn't turn into his Cenobite Form. Candyman smirked as if he read his thoughts and knew of Buster's struggles. ''As long as I have this…'' Candyman held out the box in his hand right in front of Buster's face, taunting him. ''Your powers are drained. Now hold still, I don't like too much mess!''

Just then someone snuck up behind Candyman and snatched the box right out of his palm; with that fault away, Buster found the strength to push Candyman off him and fire a chain into his chest knocking Candyman a fair bit away. The boy looked to his side to see who had taken the box, and got quite a surprise with who it was.

''Kirsty?''

''Who were you expecting? The Easter bunny?''

Just then the other Hammer Monster all flew above Buster's head and fell right on top of Candyman. Buster turned and was greeted by the unexpected sight of his friends all being helped to their feet by the Slashers…yes that's Freddy, Jason, Michael, Chucky, Ghostface, Creeper, Victor and Leprechaun all helping his friends and standing beside him as Candyman and the Monsters got back up.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Buster asked.

''What does it look like?'' Freddy replied harshly. ''Defending our honour!''

''Your honour?''

Chucky answered this time. ''Yeah, there is no way we're letting these pensioners take all the glory. We're putting the cool in the old school!''

''I brought them here!'' Kirsty said.

Buster was surprised by this. ''You managed to convince them to come here? How?''

''I told them if they wouldn't help you, I'd get the other final girls together and kick their as…'' She stopped in midsentence once she saw who was among the group. ''Elliot?''

''Kirsty?'' Elliot looked on in shock and then the two ran towards each other in a lovely embracing hug.

''I thought you were dead!'' She said while also looking at Buster menacingly reminding him how exactly Elliot died first time.

''Nothing could keep me apart from this mission…or you''. He said dreamily as the two looked in each other's eyes. Lights seemed to focus on them and the flowers around danced in the breeze as their faces were drawn closer to each other's, their lips just inches apart until…

SLAP! Elliot was knocked to the ground with a slap from who else but…

''BUSTER!'' Kirsty screamed in frustration at the Cenobite Warrior, having her moment ruined.

''Sorry he had a fly on his face!''

''Good one!'' One of the slashers yelled out congratulating Buster on that slap as Kirsty helped Elliot back on his feet.

Candyman, back on his feet laughed off the slashers threats. ''Ha, you honestly believe you can stop us. We are the true horror masters, all of you have become nothing more than Halloween costumes for little kiddies!''

''Enough talk, let's fight!'' Freddy said as another clawed glove appeared on his left hand. ''Time to get into my Mortal Kombat mode!''

Buster tapped him on the shoulder. ''You do know that's the remake Freddy in Mortal…''

''I said enough talk…FIGHT!'' Freddy screamed as he and the other slashers charged forward ready to do battle. Candyman charged forward and slashed his hook towards Freddy, who reacted by blocking it with his new claw and slashed with his old one like he does best. However Candyman used the reflection in Freddy's eyes to move out of the way of the attack, before appearing behind Freddy and kicking him away.

Wolfman leapt up and bite right into Jason's shoulder, who used the blunt end of his machete to smack the dog off him…and that's what he thought it was, just some big bad dog. He wiggled his finger at Wolfman like he was trying to teach it obedience before the wolf jumped up and swiped at his face cutting his hockey mask in half, and the one thing you must never do is cut off Jason's mask, because then you see a face only a mother could love. Once Jason's disfigured face was revealed, Wolfman whimpered before running off with his tail between his legs.

The Mummy sent his bandages all right towards Chucky, but before they could hit the little killer doll brought out a little paintball gun firing away at the bandages, turning the dusty grey coloured clothes into a multi-coloured pokey dots fun fest that would have little kids clapping for joy. Looking like he had chicken poxes that were spray painted different colours the Mummy tried to wipe the paint off him and didn't notice the toy run up and pull the bandages off. It was too late for the Mummy as he completely disappeared as Chucky decided to celebrate by throwing the bandages like hooligans throwing toilet roll at a football game.

Frankenstein and Victor Crowley were engaged in a contest of strength as they both had a hold of the other's shoulders and were trying to push the other over. And while Frankenstein did appear to be winning, he was more robotic in movement compared to the fast and unpredictable Victor, who swayed to the side and chopped away with his trusty hatchet…yes the same hatchet that killed him, don't know why that's his trademark weapon but anyway, he chopped away until it was just Frankenstein's head left on the ground sobbing like a baby.

Ghostface was the one having real difficulty…due to the fact he couldn't actually see his opponent. BAM! BAM! The Invisible Man just kept hitting and running away leaving Ghostface baffled with what to do until he had an idea, time for his clumsiness to pay off. He tripped himself over, falling to the ground, and then this was followed by something hitting him and falling to the ground causing a thud and ouch to be heard. It worked he'd tripped over Ghostface and before he could get away, Ghostface grabbed his leg and held him to the ground.

Michael Myers and Dr Jekyll squared off staring at each other waiting for one to make the first move. Michael tried first however Jekyll pulled out another potion in a beaker that was bubbling and fizzing heavily. ''Ha, you can't beat me. Just one drop of this potion and you'll be transformed into a teenage girl, and I'll enjoy every minute of pouring this down your…'' At that moment, Jekyll's potion wore off and he returned to his meek persona of normal Dr Jekyll (he never liked the name Mr Hyde so he used both names). If Michael could grin, he would. Moving forward and grabbing the potion, he forced Jekyll to drink all of it, and in seconds was turned into a blond teenage girl…with the same male face…disturbing.

Creature from the Black Lagoon snarled and snapped its jaws at Leprechaun who effortlessly jumped away to avoid the attack, even creating a little bubble of green magic to use as a scooter to move around, tiring the amphibian to the point it was about to fall to the ground unconscious. ''You look a wee bit sleepy lad, how's about I help, don't feel mad!'' Leprechaun snapped his fingers, and a fish bowl appeared in front of him…with Creature stuffed in it as a little goldfish swam around it.

Creeper took to the air after Dracula in his bat mode. Just as Creeper would get a good shot at him, Dracula would keep switching between bat and vampire mode, making it difficult to hit due to his different sizes. Once Creeper missed his shot, Dracula turned back into his vampire form and kicked Creeper away. His moment of victory didn't last though as Buster jumped up and kicked him away and right into the path of Creeper. He tried to turn into a bat again to move away…big mistake, as Creeper grabbed the bat and swallowed him whole.

''Ewww…but cool!'' Buster commented. He looked back at the battlefield; it was actually going well, except for Freddy against Candyman. Because of his mirror powers, Candyman just used the reflections to dodge and attack. Buster fired his chain trying to hit the monster; however Candyman just used the reflection on that to appear right in front of Buster BAM! And smacked him with his hook. As he fell to the ground, Buster fired two chains that wrapped around his hook and suddenly Candyman fell limp with him.

''How…how did you know…the hook was my weakness?'' He asked weakly.

''Wait, the hook is your weakness?''

''Yeah, why else would I be wearing this thing?'' He said as he landed on the ground hard whereas Buster landed elegantly on his feet…however it wasn't the ground they hit.

''BUSTER GET OFF ME!'' Simon yelled.

''Oh sorry!'' Buster apologised as he got off Simon and then chained up Candyman and the other monsters as the slashers brought them all together…including the thrown up bat Creeper just spat out.

Kirsty and Elliot stepped out now that the battle was over, and handed the box to Buster. ''Right, we now have to go in and face Pinhead and his Cenobites for the final showdown. I know this may seem tough, but we can pull through this, as long as we do it togeth…''

''LAST ONE TO KILL IS A ROTTEN EGG!'' Chucky yelled and then all the other slashers started running off in different directions.

''Hey where are you going?'' Buster called out to them.

Freddy was the only one to stop and answer. ''Now that we're free of that prison and those oldies are out of the way, we're free to do whatever we want again. We don't really give a hoot about old Pinhead, if you die that's a bonus!'' With that said he disappeared in a cloud of red and green dust.

''Well this sucks!'' Buster muttered.

''Hey you still got us!'' Zeke said.

''No, you guys need to stay out here and look after the monsters. Also I need people on the outside I can trust when it's other and I'm not pull into a million pieces with my blood and guts everywhere and my soul cursed to wonder the depths of hell for eons…''

''Buster stop!'' Lindsey told him firmly not liking the imagery.

''No keep going''. The same couldn't be said for Simon who was enjoying the imagery.

Buster tried to fight back the tears in his eyes. ''I want to thank you guys for all you've done. I love you all!''

''That's like the kind of love with a cigar right?'' Ash asked a little uncomfortable with the statement. Buster didn't really pay any attention and worked on the box. He got it and it started to shift into its different shapes and sizes with electricity surging around the area. The others all backed off, all except for Lindsey who was still rooted to the spot. Buster was about to ask what she was doing, but couldn't because something caught on his lips…her lips!

Lindsey broke free from the short but sweet kiss. ''Good luck!'' She moved back just as the box finished completion and Buster found himself in a dark blue corridor and immediately came under attack as disks flew around him trying to lob his head right off his shoulders.

Just then, what looked like a camera lens tried to strike at him. He fired a chain into the wall to pull him out of the way of the attack. BAM! But he felt right into the fist of another Cenobite, Buster crashed right through the wall and landed in another corridor as the three Cenobites that attacked him walked through as well.

''Oh boy, not as good as sex but still fun!'' Pistonhead chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, by his head were Camerahead and CD, ready to attack. Pistonhead stumbled forward and attempted to head butt Buster with the giant motor piston in his head; Buster jumped up dodging the attack and fired two chains from his legs wrapping them around the ex-nightclub owner. CD aimed more of his CD's at Buster, who spun around dodging the death disks and then kicked out throwing Pistonhead right on top of Camerahead and CD, knocking them aside with ease. With them out of the way, he ran down the corridors having a good feeling he knew where Pinhead was.

''Chatterer stop him!'' Buster heard a feminine voice call out. Just then, Chatterer jumped out in front of him and tried to nibble at his face. Buster grabbed the Cenobite's face before its teeth could catch onto his skin. As Buster tried to stop him, Nikoletta arrived and pulled out her dagger and advanced on Buster, debating on what to slice first. Buster shifted his weight behind so Chatterer was falling on top of him, before placing his feet on the Cenobite's chest and firing two chest outward sending Chatterer pummelling into Nikoletta.

Butterball stepped out in front of Buster now; the Cenobite Warrior charged forward and punched at his stomach, his fist just sinking into the blob of fat. He punched at Butterball in the face now, but even that was covered in too much fat for him to do any damage. It didn't seem like he had much options BAM! That is until Buster kicked Butterball in a very special place, a place that wasn't obviously covered in fat because the large Cenobite whelped in pain and fell to the ground.

With the main Cenobites out of the way, Buster finally made it to the last door left that would lead into the main valley where Leviathan was supposedly meant to be. However standing in front of the door was none other than the Princess Angelique, a large samurai like blade in her hand. ''You know I only wanted to kill you to get to Xipe, but you've just crawled under my skin to the point I will be glad to cut you out''.

''Okay Angelique, let's do this. The battle will be epic, and it will be hard to judge which of us will be victourious in this…oh by the way Brad Pitt is at the door for you''.

''AHHHH! BRAD PITT!'' Angelique squealed before running off past Buster and door the corridor, all the while shouting out things like 'I want to have his adopted babies' and 'how big is his Angeline Jolie'! Yeah she's a real man-eater…well where do you think Jennifer learnt?

With all obstacles out of the way, nothing could stop him from kicking the door down and making his heroic entrance…except for his untied shoelace which made him trip over and crash through the door face first. With that minor stumble out of the way, he stood up and saw Pinhead standing in the large cemented arena where the giant diamond of the God Leviathan once stood.

''I knew you would come boy!'' Pinhead spoke firmly.

''You know why I'm here…right?''

''You believe you can stop me!''

''Wrong, I know I can stop you!''

Pinhead almost laughed at Buster's comments. ''How far you have come boy, you fall shall be so great and the pain that will follow I shall indulge in with great pleasure''.

''The only pain that's happening here is me beating your Cenobite butt!''

''Oh, I do despise hypocrisy. After all, aren't you part Cenobite now?''

''I may have Cenobite powers, but I'm still a human boy at heart. A human boy that will beat you without your Cenobite powers''.

Pinhead's eyebrow lifted in confusion. ''What do you mean boy?''

''I mean I don't have to go into my Cenobite Form to beat you''.

Pinhead, the Cenobite that was always three steps ahead didn't know whether to laugh or take pity on Buster after hearing this. ''Are you really so foolish. You would put the world at risk and fight me without your Cenobite Form, just so you can prove your humanity''.

''That…and also makes the finale more dramatic''.

Pinhead smirked but needed something to say as he always wanted to be the one to start and finish a conversation. He lifted his arms up. ''Then I shall hand you an advantage. I will only rely on my strength, no telekinetic powers. My physical power is all I need to defeat you''.

Buster took a battle stance, needing a moment to prepare himself for this. He had no idea if he could take Pinhead without his Cenobite Form, he just wanted to prove to himself that he could do this without needing the thing Pinhead accidently gave him. Still, with Pinhead not using telekinesis or chains, he shouldn't be that hard right.

And so…the final battle begins…

Buster ran forward and punched forward, Pinhead easily swept Buster's fist away with a kick BAM! And then punched the Cenobite Warrior in the face. Buster charged back and started attacking Pinhead with fists and kicks flying everywhere, however Pinhead blocked all of them BAM! BAM! And was getting all his hits on Buster spot on, but the boy wouldn't back off.

Buster threw another punch towards Pinhead who reacted with a punch of his own BOOM! Both fists connecting and the impact so strong he broke the tiles on the ground apart, and blew both fighters back off their fight. Buster jumped forward and started firing as many chains as he could while swinging them as well, but Pinhead was like a blur, dodging all the attacks and moving forward and threw a punch at Buster, who at the last second blocked with his knee.

BAM! This didn't stop Pinhead from kicking Buster square in the face and knocking him back against the edge of one of the bridges nearby that covered the area where Leviathan was once worshiped. Pinhead couldn't hide his grin, knowing full well that he was winning the fight. Buster jumped out from the smoke and fired chains aplenty at Pinhead once more, once again the lead Cenobite dodged effortlessly as Buster flew past him.

Buster while in mid-air fired another chain from his leg straight at Pinhead, who side stepped the attack. Buster then fired another from his other leg and swung it right at Pinhead who also jumped up in the air to dodge the attack. Thinking he had him, Buster shot towards him with a double kick. But Pinhead moved out of the way and had Buster right where he wanted him BAM! Pinhead's fist pounded into Buster's stomach sending him crashing right through one of the bridges, the force of Buster landing breaking the bridge apart.

Pinhead landed safely back on the ground just as Buster climbed back up, battered and bruised but charging forward for another attack anyway. Buster fired more chains in rapid succession at Pinhead, who just moved faster than Buster could fathom, because not only did he dodge them all, but he grabbed all the chains with one hand and pulled Buster towards him BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The Prince of Pain let Buster have it with punch after punch before using his other arm to throw Buster aside like a rag doll.

Slowly, Buster pulled himself up, his face swollen up like a blimp and one eye blacked. This wasn't going well, however Buster wouldn't give up, he knew more about slashers than even some of them knew. Pinhead was calculated and intelligent, but that's because he had a strategic war hero to be based off, without Elliot, this Pinhead wasn't as battle prepared and too aggressive. Over confident, Pinhead approached Buster proudly thinking the battle was won. BAM! He got a shock when Buster jumped up and punched him square in the face, hard.

BAM! Pinhead responded by kicking Buster into the air, jumping up with him BAM! He kicked Buster right back down to the ground. Embedded in the ground, Pinhead thought he had an easy target to hit, however Buster jumped out of the way as Pinhead's foot was buried in the ground. And that's when Buster fired as many chains as he could and wrapping them around Pinhead's arms and his free leg trapping him. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Buster could now land as many hits as he could at Pinhead without worry…that is until Pinhead fired a chain that cut across Buster's face and knocked him back, giving Pinhead the chance to break free.

Even though his cheek was cut badly and bleeding heavily, Buster couldn't help but smile. ''So you couldn't just rely on your strength''.

''No more games boy!'' Pinhead hissed in rage, a rare sight to see the once favoured son of Leviathan this mad. ''Well, not that my rule has been broken. I can now do this!'' With that said, Pinhead sent dozens of chains crashing through the ground and walls all aimed for Buster. The Cenobite Warrior jumped out of the way dodging the attacks, and then using a stray chain to slingshot himself right towards Pinhead.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The fists and kicks collided with one another as the two went at each other like there was no tomorrow. Neither one letting up as the force of the battle was enough to shatter the very foundations of the Labyrinth. Finally, Pinhead stepped aside catching Buster off guard and then sent two chains on both sides right towards Buster and they both wrapped around Buster's neck, chocking him.

Pinhead pulled back his fist, but Buster wasn't out yet, he fired two chains into the ground and pulled on them hard, breaking the chains around his neck out of the wall. Free, he jumped up and spun around causing all the chains on him to swing around as well, knocking Pinhead aside as he drew in too close. Knocked back, this gave Buster the time to use chains to create a giant fist and aimed it right at Pinhead who didn't have the time to dodge BAAAAM! The fist knocking him back right into a bridge, the sheer size of it enough to plough Pinhead through the whole chamber right up to the wall, causing it to crack and start bringing the place down on top of them.

Pinhead found one of the few solid places standing and looked around; the place that was meant to be his new palace coming apart before his very eyes, and all because of this boy he could have killed long ago. Speaking of which, he lost track of where Buster had gone BAM! Until Buster snuck up and socked Pinhead right in the face sending him flying back, Buster fired another chain that hit Pinhead and sent him crashing into the wall on the opposite side.

The angered Cenobite teleported out of the wall and behind Buster and tried punch Buster, but he couldn't get a hit on the boy. Not only was the damage starting to wear on him, but his crumbling empire was taking a psychological effect on him as the two engaged in another punching frenzy. It was no use now, Buster knew all along, all he needed to do was make sure there was enough force in this battle to destroy the Labyrinth, that would stop Pinhead. You have to admit, even though Buster is naïve and annoying, he's one hell of a fighter both psychically and mentally.

''ENOUGH!'' Pinhead screamed finally losing it as the bridges underneath them collapsed leaving them to jump on the last part of the Labyrinth that hasn't toppled over. He summoned all the power he had, and chains from every angle shoot out from everywhere and wrapped around Buster. ''If this place and myself shall go down, then I can at least promise that you will go down with us!'' He clenched his fist and the chains started to pull in their respective directions.

Buster yelped in anguish as his body felt like it was going to come apart. The battle may have been won, all the chains Pinhead summoned had done the last bit of damage to the Labyrinth and would send it beyond repair; but that didn't mean Buster was ready to go down like this. With every ounce of belief and strength he had, he grabbed the chains around him and started pulling them back.

At first Pinhead laughed maniacally at Buster's attempts, no one had ever pulled back his chains before once they started pulling. But once he heard the creaks and the dust coming off the walls, he knew it…Buster was pulling them back, he was breaking them apart, he was stronger than him. With one final pull, the chains were ripped from the wall.

''Impossible!'' Pinhead yelled in defiance as Buster charged at him once more, some of the chains still wrapped on him.

''Nothing's impossible Pinhead! That's what makes me better than you, I keep that belief!'' Then Buster let it all go BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! His fists had become a nothing, moving so fast you couldn't see them as he blasted away at Pinhead with such power he sent him crashing through the ground and below sending him crashing down into the depths of hell literally. The chains on his arms rebounding so they were also destroying everything in their path as Buster continued BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

It went on for so long, that the chains actually broke into dust before Buster finally stopped and Pinhead was left below his feet in a crater that covered the whole of the arena. The Lead Cenobite groaned and whimpered before he gasped out. ''I…I surrender, just please, no more!''

Glad to hear those words, the exhausted Cenobite Warrior collapsed to the ground panting out faster than his punches were thrown a minute ago. ''Thank Goodness, I don't think I can go throw that again…unless you want a round 2?'' Buster asked hopefully like it was some game.

''No! No more! I give! I give!'' Pinhead sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others back on the surface all waited anxiously for Buster's return as Lindsey held onto the box. So she was the first to notice something happening, the box starting to shake and vibrate heavily before finally Buster and the beaten Pinhead reappeared before them.

''BUSTER!'' The group screamed in delight and all proceeded to hug Buster, all except for Simon who just gave him a thumbs up. Then they all turned their attention to Pinhead, who was still bawling like a girl that didn't get the right Barbie doll. ''What are we going to do about him?'' Carrie asked, earning shrugged shoulders as an answer from the others.

''He'll just come back to his evil ways''. Elliot said. ''But I think I know how to stop him''.

''How?'' Kirsty asked, not liking where this was going.

''I have to merge with him once more, maybe in this weakened state of his, I can control the two halves and it'll still be me. Thus stopping Pinhead's reign of terror''.

''Will it work though?'' Buster asked.

Before anyone could notice, Zeke moved behind Elliot. ''Well let's find out!''

''ZEKE NOOOOO!''

Too late, Zeke pushed Elliot right on top of Pinhead and in a bright light the two merged together in a flash. Everyone stood back as Pinhead rose to his feet and looked around with no emotion in his face that is until he spoke. ''Wow, I forgot Xipe had 20/20 vision!''

''ELLIOT!'' The others were glad that Elliot actually had control over Pinhead, some more so than others…pointing towards a certain Kirsty Cotton.

Pinhead turned to her eventually. ''I'm sorry about this, I hope this appearance doesn't strike you''.

''Oh it strikes me…but in a good way''. She said seductively as the two moved closer together, and their lips started coming closer together, their eyes shutting as…

SLAP! Buster slapped Pinhead across the face knocking him out cold.

''BUSTER!''

''Sorry thought I saw another fly…although maybe it was just a shadow from one of his pins''.

Deciding to lift everyone's mood, Carrie spoke up. ''Well we saved the world and defeated the Cenobites''.

''Yeah…'' Ash agreed with some respect. ''Except for the fact we helped the slashers escape from that Hell prison and then they all ran off to kill more hormonally stressed out teenagers''.

''Plus all the other slashers we haven't fought yet''. Regan pointed out.

''Umm guys…what happened to the Hammer Monsters?'' Buster asked. And that's when the others realised that the Hammer Monster they fought were now no longer in sight. Then Buster noticed something else was missing. ''Hey, where's the puzzle box?'' The group quickly looked around but that was gone too.

''Candyman must have taken it with the Hammer Monsters''. Lindsey guessed.

''And I just remembered…'' Buster continued. ''Angelique was still on the loose in the puzzle box''.

…

…

…

Carrie's head dropped. ''I fail at trying to cheer people up''.

''At least you tried''. Regan said trying to comfort her, and then kissed her on the cheek, making Carrie to go as red as a tomato and start babbling in gibberish.

Simon, like usual, couldn't hide his frustration. ''Well then this story was just pointless. All we did was stop Pinhead, we didn't do anything else. We'd have to do this all over again!'' He couldn't stop himself from saying that, and that made everyone in the group instantly light up.

''I'm ready to go again!'' Lindsey said.

''Me too!'' Zeke followed.

''I'm game!'' Carrie next.

''Ready and willing!'' Regan afterwards.

''Groovy!'' Ash said.

Simon's face dropped heavily, like his face was going to fall of his head heavy. ''And I'm not really going to have any other choice''.

''Well then…'' Buster called out. ''I guess then the adventure will continue''.

And that my friends bring this story to a close, of how the Cenobite Warrior came to be. A normal boy who wanted to change the world in a time of darkness. But it wasn't the powers that helped Buster, it was his belief and will to do good, that is the lesson my friends. Because if we all fight for what is right, then this world can be liveable and a better place for our children. We can all change the world in some way, we just need to make sure it's positive.

''There's still one thing I don't get though''. Buster said.

''What's that?'' Pinhead asked.

''What was with the whole Terminator story?''

Simon just shrugged his shoulders. ''The Terminator series never made sense anyway''.

**The End!**

* * *

RURRLOCK: There, you have it my friends. The end of Cenobite Warrior.

BUSTER: Ha, I loved that bit with me hitting Elliot and Pinhead. Okay everyone, that was actually Laura101's idea, so I thank you Laura for that funny scene and...it's over? It's actually over!

(Party blowers start to go off, and then Simon walks into the room with a party hat)

SIMON: At last, I'm free from this nightmare. Well I'm off to Dubai, I'll write to you...NOT!

RURRLOCK: Not so fast Simon.

SIMON: Why not?

BUSTER: Oh, can we tell him now?

SIMON: Tell me what?

RURRLOCK: Sure Buster, tell him.

SIMON: Tell me what?

BUSTER: About our sequel!

...

...

...

SIMON: We're going to have a sequel?

BUSTER: YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH! CENOBITE WARRIOR 2! Coming Next Year! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

SIMON: Well then I'm going to get out of here before that happens.

BUSTER: Okay, but be back by November.

SIMON: What? Why? What happens in November?

RURRLOCK: Why are first spin-off silly.

SIMON: We're going to have spin-offs before the sequel?

BUSTER: Oh yeah, and it's going to be a Cenobite Warrior remake of one of my favourite movies.

SIMON: Which is?

RURRLOCK & BUSTER: Wizard of Oz!

SIMON: I wonder if a fall out of the closest window can kill me?

* * *

_Yep people, I have to do a sequel, I just love this story and the characters too much to end it here. So it won't be up until next year, but off course we will have the holiday specials during that time. And like Buster said, a re-telling of the classic story of Wizard of Oz with some familiar faces filling the roles. Again, thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic. Hope it was worth it in the end. Take care and thank you all!_


End file.
